Divide Your Love
by FabrayQS
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray is a Faunx (magical creatures from France) Our descendants say one is intended to find love with who shall be your mate before your eighteen birthday. What will happen when Quinn turns eighteen and finds who's supposed to be her mate is in love with someone else?
1. Green Walls Of Green

I walked into my room and with a flick of my fingers, the door closed. I could control it now. That was my first power to inherit; it was more like a gift. Things were easier for me now, with just a single, swift movement of my fingers, I could do almost anything. Well not anything, I wished I could do anything. My family and I were Faunxes, magical creatures from France. I call myself a witch but Mom doesn't like it, prefers the term wizards, which was stupid because we don't use wands.

Wizards have three main powers; we acquire them before we turn twenty years old. We can't choose our powers; our descendants say they are intended. When we turn eighteen, we are catalogued as adults, and we are allowed to expand our magical knowledge, beside our main powers. We can only do extra magic if we have an enchanted source with us. On the day of our eighteen birthday, we visit our Master, and he creates a bracelet with our unique characteristics. The bracelet allows us to use magic that we normally don't inherit. Another thing happens when we turn eighteen; we're supposed to be with our mate by that time. I felt scared of what would happen next.

_"Quinn, darling, bring some boxes from the truck."_

_"Mom, my arms hurt. Send Frannie, she's flirting with her boyfriend."_

_"Quinn, I don't want to have this conversation again." I rolled my eyes and made my way outside to get the boxes from the truck. Stupid new house, stupid new neighborhood, stupid Ohio and wizards._

_"Hey, I heard that, Quinnie." Mom and Frannie could read minds. That was one of their main powers. I was sick of it. I couldn't wait to control it and place a wall around my mind, so I could finally have a little privacy. Frannie had taught me how to do it, but I guess I was too young to master it; I always ended up with headaches._

_"You didn't HEAR it, Mom!"_

_I grabbed a few boxes and placed them inside the house. Where was my Dad? He must be the one unloading the entire truck. Frannie was lazy too, ever since she found her mate she's only had eyes for him. I continued to haul the boxes inside when something caught my attention. A girl was talking to her mother across the street. They were arguing about something. I couldn't see her face; she opened the car door, grabbed a bag of groceries and walked inside._

_I laughed; our parents were treating us like slaves. I grabbed a lamp and began to walk inside when I heard someone talking from the street._

_"So, you're the new neighbor?" The same girl from across the street was behind me now, I could feel it. I couldn't move and my hands started to sweat a little. I took a deep breath and I turned around slowly. "Cat got your tongue?" I was in front of her, but I kept staring at my shoes, afraid of what I was going to face next. "Can you talk?"_

_I lifted my gaze and our eyes met for the first time. My heart started to beat faster. In my arms, I could feel a thousand ants running over my skin, and I could feel a light pressure in my chest. Unconsciously, I looked at my right hand and it began sparkling. I quickly hid it behind my back. Mom told me the sparkle could mean a lot different things for Faunxes, but this was the first time it had ever happened to me._

_Her eyes were beautiful, her long black hair was perfect and I bet she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but I liked it. The pressure in my chest was increasing every time our eyes found each other._

_I guess this is what Frann felt when she saw him for the first time._

_"Yes." I said and kept staring at her beautiful brown eyes._

_"I'm Santana, by the way." She said waving her hand._

_"Quinn." I tried to smile._

_"You're weird, me gusta." I smiled. I wasn't sure what she said but it sounded so beautiful. In seconds, Mom was next to me. "My mother sent you this." She gave Mom a basket full of fruits that I had not even noticed she had in her hands._

_"Welcome to the neighborhood." The girl's mother said, walking towards us. She looked like a grown version of Santana._

_"Thank you, young lady." My mother took the basket from her. "Hi, my name is Judy Fabray and this is my daughter, Quinn." I looked around me trying to hide my red cheeks. Frannie and my Dad were standing in front of the door. "That's my oldest daughter Frannie and my husband Russell."_

_"Nice to meet you all, I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother." I couldn't stop staring at her._

_They shared some random chitchat and Santana didn't talk anymore, so I just kept staring at her for the rest of the conversation. I wished I could hear her voice again. She smiled politely a few times; I could feel butterflies in my stomach._

_"Well, it was lovely meeting you all. See you guys soon." With that, Maribel grabbed Santana's hand, crossed the street, and entered their house._

_I slowly opened my hand to see if the spark was there, but it wasn't. Mom grabbed my hand and dragged me inside quickly._

_"Mom… what is going on?" I said looking at her dumbfounded._

_She looked worried and happy at the same time. I looked at Frannie and she had a smile on her face. Dad was searching desperately for something in a box._

_"Russell," Mom turned to my Dad. "She found her mate, already?" I looked at my mom, worried._

_My dad stopped searching in the box and sat on the floor._

_"Why? This isn't supposed to happen now, maybe a year or two like Frannie but..."_

_"What are you talking about?" I knew my mother and Frannie could read my mind, however, this time they knew what I felt when I saw her. "Sweetie, you found your mate." Mom walked towards me and hugged me._

_"Congratulations, Sis." Frann said smiling._

_I sat on the floor, processing all this information. Why now? Am I too young for this? I'm just ten._

_"Mom." I raised my hand again and the sparkle appeared once again, but this time the sparkle was different. I kept observing my hand, inspecting how the sparkle started to turn light green instead of normal translucent one I had first._

_"Whoa, you made it. Remember when my red sparkle appeared?" Frannie said taking my hand in hers. She opened her right hand and I could see her red sparkle shining slowly._

_I nodded. "What does green mean Mom?"_

_"That's your color, Sweetie, it means patience and loyalty. There aren't many light green sparkles, Quinn. You should be special."_

_"What color was yours? Same as your bracelet?" She nodded._

_"When I met your Dad for the first time, a bright purple spark appeared in my hand. My color means, leadership and hope." She smirked and looked towards my Dad._

_"I'm still the man of this house Judy, don't forget that." My dad said with a grin on his face._

_We laughed. I couldn't believe this, I found my… mate. Now what? My hand stopped the light from shining through; I could feel that the small pressure I had in my chest was getting more prominent. I pressed my hand to my chest and tried to breathe normally, but I couldn't. The pain was almost horrendous._

_"Mom, why…does it…hurt?" I struggled._

_"Quinn, try to calm down, you are…missing your mate." My mom hugged me, trying to control me._

_"Mom, I can't…how can it hurt...so much?"_

_"You'll be able to control it dear, just breathe okay. Just breathe and calm down a little, sweetie. Everything will be okay."_

_After a few minutes had passed, my ache started to fade away. I opened my eyes and tried to breathe normally again. The pain was still there, but it wasn't that strong._

_"We have to teach you a few things now, Quinnie."_

That was seven years ago. I was seventeen and my mate hadn't accepted me yet. Santana was with Brittany and there was nothing I could do to make her fall in love with me. I'd just wait, I've been waiting for a long time now and it hurts, it hurts every single day. I was tired of feeling like this, I wanted more and I wanted everything with Santana. It seemed I would never figure out how to make her fall in love with me, she just thought I was her friend and it tore me up inside. I've tried, but now there's nothing I could do. Sometimes I think it's too late, but I won't give up on her.

"Quinn, you packed already?" We had to fly to France in a few hours. Tomorrow was my birthday and I needed to get my bracelet.

"Frann, you know I can pack like ten minutes before we leave. I just need to move my hands. It's too early to pack anyway." I smiled and Frannie sat next to me. The birds outside were singing. The morning sun was shining bright through my windows. We had to leave early in the morning to France so we could get there before midnight.

"Hey, how's everything with Santana, I can't read you anymore you know, without your permission." I had learned to control the wall when I turned fifteen. I felt so relieved, for the first time I was able to think by myself. I loved it.

"Everything's the same. She's celebrating two years with Britt next month. At least she likes girls." I tried to joke but it sounded horrible, the pain was horrible too.

"You know she loves you. I've read her mind."

"Yes Frann, she loves me because I'm her friend!" I yelled, moving my hands and a cushion flew towards the wall. "She's not in love with me." I whispered.

"Just give her some more time, Q."

"Time? I have waited since I was ten freaking years old. I don't even know what's going to happen when I turn eighteen. Am I going to die?"

"Don't say that, Quinn!" Frann placed her hands around my body. I glanced at her bracelet; her red small spheres were shining uncontrollably.

"Don't be scared, Frann, I'll be okay." I looked at her eyes. Her expression was plain. I was scared and so was my family. What would happen to me?

"I swear if something happens to you I will put her in a spell of misery for the rest of her life."

"Hey! What have I told you before… promise me you won't hurt her, it is not her fault." Frannie was looking towards the window. She kissed my forehead, stood up and walked towards the window.

I stood next to her. Following Frann's gaze, I saw that Santana was in front of her house, she was looking for something in her car. I smiled; she could make me feel so calm, so quickly that it was incredible. Every time I thought about her, my worries would go away, at least for a minute. Why was she awake so early?

"She's coming to see you, Quinn." Frannie said walking towards the door. I looked at her and she gave me a weak smile. "I promise." With that, she walked out of the room.

I moved my hands, in a matter of seconds my clothes were on top of my bed. I grabbed the suitcase and started to place clothes inside. My heart began to race, Santana was in the house already, and I could feel it. I tried to look normal, so I kept doing whatever I was doing with the suitcase, this time using my hands to fold the clothes.

"Blondie, don't leave, what kind of sane person goes on a trip to France to celebrate her eighteen birthday? Without her friends? Answer me, Quinn, because it's completely insane." Santana sat next to my suitcase and I stared at her perfect eyes.

She was pouting. My heart was beating so fast; I swore it was going to burst out of my chest. I was used to her, to every single mannerism, how she smelled and the way she talked, but I couldn't control how she made me feel. It felt like the first time I saw her, but multiplied by a thousand. There was so much room in my heart for her. Occasionally, I thought I was going to pass out; there were so many things I needed to tell her. It felt like I was stacking them in a dark room, the very same room I didn't want to visit again. I've tried, but it's so risky and she's with Brittany and I was so tired-

"Fabray, you know I hate when you space out like that." She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

"Come with me then."

"With you? To France?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun. I mean, if you're with me, you won't have to miss me." I said and turned my head so she couldn't see my red cheeks.

"Who says I am going to miss you, Q?" I quickly turned back at her and she chuckled. "Okay, okay, maybe I will miss you, maybe." She lies on my bed with her elbows. I wanted to jump on top of her and kiss her. She smiled. "Hey, it's just for the weekend right?"

I nodded. I wanted to tell her, what if something happens and this is our last conversation. "Hey, San…" This was killing me. What if this was the last time I ever saw her? I've read that different things happen when we turn eighteen and our mate haven't accepted us. Which of the horrible things I've read was going to happen to me? "I want to thank you for all this years." Great, that was pathetic. "What I'm trying to say is thank you for being my friend."

She made a low growl. "Hey, are you okay? Are you going to stay in France forever? That sounded like a goodbye. Who have you killed? Are you trying to run away?" She sounded worried. I wanted to be happy and take this the positive way, but she was just my friend and that was normal. Right?

"Yeah, I mean… of course I'm okay. I'll be here Sunday night. I will see you Monday morning and we can pick up Britt and drive to school on our first day as seniors… together."

Santana cleared her throat and stood up from my bed. She grabbed something from the floor and handed it to me. "Happy birthday, Q! Hope you like it, it's too fucking early in the morning to bring Snix out, but I swear I will let her kick your ass if you don't like it."

This girl was going to be the end of me. "Thank you, San." I walked towards her and hugged her.

"Whoa, Q, why are you shaking?" Without releasing her embrace, I looked at my hand and all I could see was the light green sparkle. I closed the palm of my hand, took a big breath and tried to focus on anything but her scent. She pulled away and looked at my face. I quickly looked at my hand to see if was still sparkling, but thank God it wasn't. "Open it, Q." She smiled.

"This is beautiful Santana, thank you very much!" The small red box had a necklace inside with a charm of a silver star in it. "I love it." I said grabbing the necklace from the small box.

"Come here." She took the necklace from my hands and turned me slowly. "I knew you'd like it."

"I love it, San." I smiled.

"Yeah?" She placed the necklace on my chest, I moved my hair slowly and she snapped the clip shut. She turned me slowly and I noticed the grin she had on her face. "It looks…bea– pretty on you." She poked my nose and turned. I was blushing now. I walked towards the mirror and looked at the necklace. It was beautiful, not as beautiful as she was, but beautiful.

"San, can I tell you something?"

"Sure thing, Q."

I wasn't sure why I said that. What was I going to say now?

"I… will miss you." That's all I could say. I mean, what was I going to tell her? Look San, I'm a wizard and you are my mate, I need to fly to France so I can get my spell bracelet. Oh, another thing, because you don't love me in that way, I don't have a freaking idea about what will happen to me at midnight. Yes! Understandable, right?

Frannie was standing in front of my door now. I bet she read my mind. I quickly blocked it back. With all that rush of emotions, I forgot that I had two mind readers in the house. She shook her head in disagreement and walked away.

"I will miss you too, Quinn." Her phone beeped. I bet that was Britt. This early? Gosh, leave her alone for a few minutes. "See you on Sunday okay, and please be safe. On Friday we can have a party at my house." I looked at her, trying to memorize every single detail of her face. What if I don't come back?

"Thanks again, San."

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

Ouch! "Sure, San!" She smiled before waving goodbye to me. She left and I waited until she crossed the street. She was talking on the phone. Who was she talking to? I was curious, so I walked to Frann's room.

"Was Brittany calling?" She turned and shook her head in denial.

"Nope, Maribel called her." I smiled. At least she wasn't leaving me for her. I mean, it has happened before, but today was different. I couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen tomorrow, so it was nice to know she left because her mother called and not because Brittany summoned her.

"You know, Quinn…" Frann was smiling now. "Santana thought you looked beautiful with the necklace. Yeah, I know the word she used was pretty, but what she was thinking was way beyond pretty." I blushed.

"Are you messing with me, Frann? Because let me tell you, this is not funny."

"Quinn, I wouldn't joke about that." She smiled again. "You know what else she thought?" I looked at her. "That you should cut your hair again, she likes it better short."

"Really?" I couldn't believe this. My mind was in chaos; I couldn't describe what I was feeling. I was scared, happy, sad, scared again and in love. This could mean so much and at the same time nothing. Friends complement each other all the time.

"Girls, we're ready to go." Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Quinn. We don't know what is going to happen. It could be something simple as a third eye, or a… curse." I opened my fist slowly, and noticed my sparkle light decreasing, slowly.

"Frann… I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Well, let's go, Sis."

I finished packing and walked downstairs. Mom and Frannie were talking in front of the door while Dad was in the car waiting for us. With luggage in hand, I left the house and walked toward the car. I sighed and looked back at my home. I was getting inside the car when my phone beeped.

-Hey, Fabray… chill it's just a weekend. See you on Sunday. Xx

I turned and looked across the street, second floor to be specific. Santana was waving at me. I smiled and waved back at her.

-Text me when you land. I'll text you at twelve, well… France time :) Happy Birthday Q!

-Thank you again San, text you in about nine hours.

-Tell your ass I feel sorry for it.

I chuckled and looked back at her, she was smiling.

"Tell her goodbye, baby girl, you'll see her soon." Dad said. I waved back at her and Dad started to drive. I kept looking at S until I couldn't see her anymore.

I was tired. I turned my phone on; it was 9:22 a.m. Mom gave me a little hug and grabbed my luggage. I gave her a weak smile; I wanted this to be over already. Once out of the gate, Dad went to get the rented car. I missed Santana. Every time I wasn't not near her, the pressure in my chest began. I was used to it already; I've learned how to ignore it, but sometimes it was inevitable.

-Hey, I'm here already ;)

A few seconds passed and she replied.

-God, I was worried. How's your ass?

-It's fine, I think Ha-ha ;)

-Just three more hours Q, are you excited to turn eighteen?

-Not really…

-You're no fun

I waited inside of the car. Mom was filling out the paperwork. I just wanted to get to the village already. I didn't know if I could handle another hour seated. I kept exchanging texts with San for a while until I fell asleep.

"Quinn, we're here… wake up."

Frann was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and looked around me. All I could see was tall trees, the animals echoing in the distance and the moon light bright in front of us. We stopped in the middle of a trail. Mom moved her hands and a few purple sparks flew out of her fingers. A black tall gate started to appear. We drove inside the village. The tall houses were painted in different colors, creating a beautiful view.

We passed the river and drove straight to our house on the hill. The house looked the same as we left it two years ago when we visited here to get Frann's bracelet. I pulled out my phone; it was 10:40 p.m. I placed a strand of hair behind my ear and walked inside the house.

I opened my room and placed my bag on the bed. I looked through the window. I missed her. I was furious now. How much longer did I need to wait? I couldn't anymore. I couldn't deal with this pain. I wanted her. I grabbed my phone to call her. I quickly stopped myself, I couldn't do this. Not now… not in here. I screamed and moved my fingers in desperation. The sparkle started to fade, what's going on? I collapsed and started to cry.

"Hey, we're here, Quinnie. We're here to protect you, sweetie."

"Mom, I… I can't anymore." Dad and Frann ran inside the room.

"You're not giving up, right?" She cupped my face in her hands. "You know we can't… you can't give up on her Quinn! Damn it… you know the consequences. This is not the girl I raised, a Fabray never gives up."

"We're here, Quinn. Santana loves you… think, think how she would react if she knows you're not coming back." Frann said looking at her sparkling bracelet.

"What's the difference, Frann? I'm going to die anyway!

"Quinn, stop it, stop it now." Dad yelled. "Baby girl," he took a big breath. "We don't know what is going to happen, but I'll assure you we won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay… look at me." I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"We're here, Quinn." Frann said looking at my eyes for the first time since she entered the room.

"At midnight… we'll be ready. We'll be here and in the morning, we'll get your bracelet. No matter what happens. Then we'll fly back to Ohio, together." I nodded in her arms.

How could I think of leaving her? She needed me, I needed her.

"Thank you, I love you all."

We played a game, just to spend some time together. I wasn't paying attention though. It was almost midnight. I smiled at them and looked at my phone again. Mom stood up, if she needed to attack, Frann held me close to her and Dad was ready to kill someone. Mom's bracelet was shining lightly; she was the one who could control her feelings the most. Frann's bracelet was sparkling so bright, I could see the ray in her eyes. Dad's necklace was sparkling in a perfect rhythm with Mom's.

My phone beeped; the small sound distracting us.

-Happy Birthday, Quinn!

Santana's text made my heart twinge, but with emotion this time. I noticed it was midnight. Mom smiled and Frann held me tight. I began to type, but when I looked at my hand, I stopped. The sparkle was getting brighter and brighter.

-Thank you San, I lov-

I felt like something exploded inside of me. I dropped my phone without sending the text.

"Are you okay?" Frann yelled.

"Quinn…Quinn, look at me!" Mom yelled in front of me.

I couldn't move, I tried to move or open my eyes but I couldn't, my mind wasn't responding. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it. I removed my wall, I tried telling them to help me, but I guess they couldn't read my mind. Something inside was breaking all of my bones. I could feel the pain, but I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. Dad picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Quinn, please open your eyes baby girl."

"Don't give up, please Sis. I need you here."

I wanted to tell them I wasn't going to give up, not on Santana. Never, but for some reason I couldn't communicate with Mom or Frann.

"Mom, look at her hand…her spark is not green."

What? It's not green, but green is me. That's my sparkle. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I thought of San, smiling and waving at me from the window. For a few seconds, I was happy and at peace. I awake in a white room, no windows and no doors. I tried walking but my body wasn't responding to any movement. I could hear a voice echoing in the room, I couldn't tell who it was.

"Let it go, Quinn… you'll be okay. I will take care of you."

I felt a hand on my chest. The pain was increasing every time I tried to control it. I looked everywhere, but all I could see was the tall white room. There was nobody standing in front of me, and there was definitely not a hand on my chest.

"Let it go, Quinn." I heard again.

I couldn't… what if I didn't see her again? My head was pounding, the ache in my chest increasing once again. What if something bad happens to San and I wasn't with her? I couldn't… I needed to fight. I tried to scream but nothing happened. I could still feel the hand on my chest. The hand caressed my skin; I could feel how the hand was penetrating my chest. Once inside, the hand grabbed my heart and pulled it out from my chest. The pain was indescribable. I collapsed. I needed to fight though; I needed to do it for Santana.

"What… are you… doing?" I mumbled.

"This will be ours now." The voice said.

"It's not...yours."

"It's ours."

I closed my eyes, the pain was atrocious and I needed to rest. I couldn't help it anymore, so I tried to move. I looked at my chest desperately; I thought it was going to be ripped apart. Slowly, I moved my right hand and opened it. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was too tired. Santana appeared in my mind again. Smiling, I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. The light green sparkle was there, I was alive.


	2. Share Your Love

"Quinn, please wake up. I know you're still there, I need you… please come back."

"Baby girl, you can do this, don't give up."

"Quinnie, sweetie… we're here, we won't leave you."

"At least her hand is still sparkling, Mom. Why is she not waking up though?"

"I don't know, Frannie."

"It's been a day already. Why is she not awake? Can I try a spell on her? A simple one, like… make her throw up?"

"You are not doing any magic on your sister."

"Dad, she needs to move, maybe if she feel-"

"Frann, I get it… you want to help, but I'm afraid if we use some magic on her, the process will be interrupted."

"Process?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, because her punishment is not over."

"So, when were you going to tell us this?"

"I'm not sure about it either. This could mean many things. She's not awake because it's not over or because she's hasn't accepted her punishment."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Frann, I guess we'll wait."

I couldn't hear them talking anymore. My body rested on the floor inside the room. I couldn't feel or move my legs or arms. In this room, everything was different; gravity was keeping me on the floor. I was cold; my blood was cold. At least the pain in my chest was slowly decreasing. Was that a good thing? All I could do was keep staring at my hand, if I could see the spark... I would know I was alive. Sometimes it was bright, but other times I couldn't even see the color.

What was going to happen now? I couldn't feel my heart in my chest. Who took it? The voice appeared again. I moved my head right to left, trying to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn't see anything. All I could see was tall, white walls.

"Quinn, it's time." The voice was echoing in the room.

"Time for what?" I managed to ask.

No one answered back. "Time for what?" I said again but nothing happened. All I could hear was white noise.

"Quinn, I hope you're listening, Santana's calling you now." I could hear my phone buzzing on a table. "She's been texting you a lot, she's worried about you. I… I don't know what to say to her." Frannie was crying while holding my hand.

"Maybe this will help." She chuckled in between tears. "Look what she texted you. **'Fabray you better answer my calls or I'll go All Lima Heights Adjacent on you.'**" She made the best impression of Santana's voice. "Does she know we live in the same street?" She laughed. **"'Q, it's Sunday, where the hell are you?**'" She laughed again. "Quinn this girl is insane, look what she texted you now. **'Fabray, you better bring your ass to Lima or imma fly to France and slap you.'**"

I smiled. If I had a heart, I knew it would be beating faster because of her texts. I missed her, of course, but I was worried. How long would I be trapped here? Dad said something about accepting the punishment, maybe I deserved it for not trying hard enough, but I couldn't just get back to Ohio, kiss her, and make her mine.

"Yes you can." The voice said.

I wasn't looking around anymore; I knew that I would find the same empty room.

"I'm stuck here. How's that going to be possible?"

"I've told you, it's time."

My hand was sparkling, but everything was still the same. I didn't understand. I was feeling sleepy; it was going to be the first time I had any rest in more than twenty-four hours. The sparkle in my hand was still shining bright. That was the last thing I saw, until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

"Quinn, are you still there?" Frann asked in a low voice. I opened my eyes and the bright white color made me dizzy for a few seconds. I didn't know how much I had slept, but I was more tired now than before. "Santana called you again, what should I tell her?" I smiled.

'_Tell her that I missed her too.'_

She laughed. "You can say that to… Oh my God, Quinn, I can read you. Are you okay? How are you? Where are you?" She grabbed my hand in hers.

_'Can you hear me, Frann?'_ I could feel a tear falling from my eyes. They could finally read me.

"Yes, yes I can… MOM!"

_'You don't have to yell, Frann.'_ I chuckled. I had a feeling that this was going to be over soon and I couldn't wait.

"What is going on Frannie, what happened?"

_'Hi, Mom.'_

"Quinnie, sweetie, how are you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

_'I guess I'm okay. God, I am so glad you guys can read me. You don't know how many times I've tried to communicate.'_

"We're here now, Sis. Please tell us where you are."

_'I'm trapped in a white room; I've been lying on the floor for the past few days. It's cold and there is someone or something out there. I can't see who is it, I just hear a voice.'_

"White room? I've never heard of that one before." I sighed; I was hoping they could help me. "How's your sparkle, Quinn."

I looked at my hand.

_'It's bright and green, Mom.'_

"Same here, sweetie. Okay, how's your body? Is it complete?"

_'Yes, I have my body. I can't move though.'_

"Okay if you have your whole body that's a good thing."

_'Something's missing, Mom.'_ I took a big breath. _'I don't have a heart.'_

"What?" She placed a hand on my chest. "It's… not… beating."

I couldn't hear anything for a minute, and I immediately began to worry.

_'I guess I'm okay. I don't know what is going to happen next. The voice said I was ready, but I'm still here. I'm not sure what it meant.'_

"Don't fall asleep. Don't try anything, Quinn."

_'I've slept already.'_

"Don't do it again."

_'I'll try not to.'_

"Quinn, can you feel that?"

_'What, Mom?'_

"Look at your chest."

The same sparkle that rested in my hand was now on my chest. The room turned green instead of the pallid white.

'_Mom, are you there? Frann?'_

Something was wrong. My hand began to flash brighter, matching the sparkle in my chest. I stretched my arm. I could move now. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, my body felt too weak. Slowly, the sparkle in my right hand transformed into a ball, floating accumulating all the sparkle that was left in the palm of my hand. I could feel a breeze grazing my fingers. When the floating ball of sparkle finished its form, it began to spin slowly. The palm of my hand was sparkless. Everything was inside the ball. I was scared. That sparkle was my life. What was going to happen now?

The light continued sparkling on my chest, in a perfect rhythm as the ball I had above my hand. The ball started floating away from me. I tried to grab the ball with my hand, but every time I tried to reach for it, it floated a little higher. I growled, and tried again. I needed to fight this; I was not going to give up so easily. Placing my left arm on the floor, I tried one more time. My legs were shaking and my body felt numb. Barely able to stand up, I tried once again. I was not… going… to give… up. I managed to stand up, stretched my hand and tried to grab the ball. The green room was bright. Immediately, the green walls began to turn white again. The green color was falling from the walls like a waterfall. I kept looking at the walls until the room returned to its original white color. I noticed that the ball was still spinning above me. I couldn't reach it. The sparkle in my chest wasn't shining anymore. This was it. I could feel it.

I closed my eyes and thought about Santana. I wished I could have done more. I wished I could have change all this. I didn't try enough. She's my mate; I was supposed to take care of her. I'm sorry, Santana, I'm sorry.

The ball flew away from me and I lost sight of it. Suddenly I could see a green dot on the ceiling of the room; it was getting bigger with the fall. It was hardly possible to leave my eyes open because of the epic brightness. I placed my hand in front of my eyes, covering the light. The globe stopped in front of my face. I was scared. I lowered my hand and the ball followed it. I left my right hand open and the sphere started to penetrate my skin. I collapsed, the pain was impossible to describe. My entire body began twitching in pain, apart from my right arm.

The orb was almost half inside my hand. I screamed. I wanted it to end. My hand began to feel the burn of the ball. My hand felt like it was almost on fire when the sphere finished its entrance. I looked at my arm and saw the ball moving. It passed my wrist, my forearm and my elbow. I took a deep breath, where is it going to stop? The sparkle was almost in my shoulder now. I punched the floor with my left fist.

"Stop it! It's enough." When the sparkle reached my shoulder, the pain stopped. In a blink of an eye, the sparkle moved to the middle of my chest and disappeared. I arched my back with the sudden sensation and blacked out. I wasn't cold anymore; my heart was pumping warm blood through my body again.

My mind vaguely remembered what happened. I hadn't heard from Frann, Dad or Mom in a while. I opened my eyes; it took a while to get used to the light in the room. I smiled when I noticed the room wasn't white anymore. Was it all over? I closed my eyes again. I was physically exhausted. All I wanted to do is rest.

"Hey, are you awake? Are you okay?" Someone was shaking me slightly. "I need to know if you're okay. Please open your eyes, Quinn." I tried, but my body wasn't responding. "Your sparkle is there, you should be okay. You know, I'm tired too. I am so sorry for everything that happened to you inside the chamber." Who was the person that was talking? It wasn't the same voice that I had heard in the room, I was sure of it. "I felt everything, but I wasn't strong enough like you. I guess that's why you have a spark and I don't."

I opened my eyes and noticed a girl with blond hair in front of me. "There you go." I looked at her, dumbfounded. Without removing my gaze from her, I touched her face. She laughed a little and blushed. "I know right, it's amazing." Her lips, cheeks, profiled nose and hazel eyes, they matched mine exactly. "I know you're scared, I can feel it, but you need to trust me. Everything is going to be all right."

I sat, leaning my back on the wall, not removing my eyes from her. Could this be happening?

"Who… are you? Why do we look alike?" I couldn't believe what was in front of me.

"Identical, would be the correct term, Quinn." She smiled. I could see myself smiling on her face. "All I know is that, I am you. I don't know how I got to the chamber and I don't know how to be part of you again."

"The chamber cloned me?"

"Not exactly; you see… I don't have a sparkle. I don't know who your parents are… your mate, our mate actually. I don't have any of your memories, even though we are the same person."

"How's that possible? If we are identical, you should have memories or something." I tried to relax. I really didn't care, I was alive.

"I don't know, Quinn. Can you ask your Mom? I mean, our mom. This is weird." How was I supposed to explain this to my parents?

"I like your name by the way."

I looked at her. "Our name?"

"Nope, my name is Charlie." I raised an eyebrow. "Glad you like it, Quinn."

I stared at her for a while. Faunxes were a mystery.

"Yes, they are."

"Wait, did you just… read me?"

"What?"

"Can you read minds?"

"I have no idea."

'What's your name?'

"Charlie Fabray." She said.

"Yes, you can."

**_'Can you hear me, Quinn?'_**

_'Yes, loud and clear, Charlie.'_

**_'This is amazing. Can I ask you something?'_**

I nodded.

**_'What does she look like?'_** Was she talking about my mate?

The door of my room opened. Mom yelled and Frannie covered her mouth. They stared at us for a minute. Mom looked in between us. I opened my hand and she saw my spark.

"Thank God you're okay, sweetie." Mom walked towards me and hugged me. Charlie stared at Frann.

_**'Quinn, I can't read her mind. Why is she staring like that?'**_

"Frannie," I called out.

"Um, sorry… Sis, you scared me. We read your mind, and seconds later everything was blank again." Her bracelet was sparkling bright.

**_'So, she's our sister?'_** Charlie asked and I nodded.

_'Charlie, you can talk to them, you know.'_ I looked at her then back at Mom. I was sure this was better than any punishment. I wasn't sure how this actually happened, but I was calm. I didn't know why.

"Mom, she was here when I woke up."

"When did you wake up, Quinn?" She asked firmly.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Let me see your hand. Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, Mom."

"I'm sorry, this is new for me. I've never seen you guys before and I was just trying to see if I could remember you from Quinn's memories, but I think I'm wrong. I can't remember." Charlie said moving closer to us.

"Hi…" Mom looked straight into her eyes. "How can you two be so identical?"

"I asked the same question." I looked at them and then at Frann, her red spheres' still shinning in her hand. I could see she was nervous. "Charlie said she's like my clone."

"Hello, I call myself Charlie and you are my mother and… sister." Charlie gave them one of my famous smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie, I'm Judy and this is my dau- your sister Frannie."

"And I'm Russell."

Dad entered the room and stood in front of the bed.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say.

"Charlie, you know who Santana is?" Mom asked after staring a few minutes like Dad.

"I guess that's our mate's name. I know Quinn has called her since she entered the chamber." Charlie answered.

"What's your spark color?" Dad asked looking at Charlie's hand.

"I… don't have a spark si- Russell." Charlie looked at her right hand.

"That explains why Charlie doesn't know Santana. You don't have a spark because you haven't seen her." Frannie almost yelled.

"I guess you're right. I don't have any memories of Santana." She said scratching her head.

"Mom, Charlie can read minds." I said.

"Really, let's try it. Can you hear me?" Charlie shook her head. "And now?" She shook her head again. "I don't think she can, Quinn."

_'Charlie?'_

"I can hear you Quinn." She smiled.

"Amazing, I think they can communicate with themselves. Telepathy." Dad said observing Charlie.

**_'Is he always like this Quinn?'_**

I chuckled. "Dad, you're scaring her."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. There's a lot that I don't understand."

"Don't worry." Charlie said looking at me. "You're not the only one who doesn't understand this."

This was unbelievable. Charlie looked exactly like me. How was I supposed to go back to Ohio? What was I supposed to tell Santana? I had millions of questions unanswered in my mind.

"First Quinn, we're happy you're okay. We're still in… shock."

"It's okay, I'm happy to be back."

"We'll be waiting downstairs; we need to see our Master as soon as possible." We nodded simultaneously.

"Can you please call Santana and let her know you're okay?" Frannie placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and left the room.

The door closed. Charlie kept looking around the room. What should I tell Santana?

"You can always tell her you have family issues."

"Such as?" I asked.

"A twin sister?"

"I don't know, Charlie… that can be risky."

"What else are you going to tell her? She will see me eventually."

"Maybe… I'm scared though."

"I know me too. Listen, as far I know, you guys are not together. Is she your best friend?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess she'll understand. Tell her you found your twin sister in France."

"I guess that would be a valid reason for not answering my phone."

"Tell her you couldn't talk to her because you had to travel to... I don't know where, to help me with I don't know what. You can always say your flight was cancelled too."

I guess Charlie was right. I needed to say something. I hope she'll believe me.

**_'There's nothing we can do now if she doesn't.'_**

"I know, Charlie." I grabbed my phone to call her. My hands were shaking.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Can you put her on speaker, so I can hear her voice for the first time?" Santana was Charlie's mate too? If not, why else would she want to hear her voice?

"She'll probably yell at me, are you sure that's what you want to hear for the first time?"

She nodded. Okay. I unlocked my phone and called her, it rang twice before she picked up the call.

"Someone better be dead for you to be bothering me at this time of the night?" Santana groaned.

My heart began to beat faster merely from the sound of her voice. I looked at Charlie and she had a blank look on her face.

"Hey San, it's me."

"Fabray! Where the hell are you?"

"Still in France, sorry I couldn't make it for our first day of school."

"In France? You promised me you'd be here by Monday… you know what day is it?"

"I know, Santana I can explain."

"Listen Fabray, you have no excuse at all. You couldn't send a text or something?" Charlie crossed her arms.

"I had family issues, San, I can explain them later."

"Whatever, Quinn. I don't want to be mad at you more than I am now. I was worried and you were just chilling in France. I needed my best friend and you weren't here."

"San, what happened? Is everything okay between you and Brittany?"

"Told you I wasn't going to talk to you, Fabray. Talk to you later."

"Okay, San." With that, she hung up.

"I know how you feel, Quinn, and I don't like it, and I don't think I like her either. Who does she think she is to talk to you that way? Who's Brittany?"

"Santana's girlfriend… girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me, Quinn? Your mate has a girlfriend? I'm starting to understand a lot of things now."

"Charlie, you think this is easy for me?"

"No Quinn, I'm not saying this is easy for you. It's not easy for the both of us." I sighed. "You have no idea how mad I am right now."

"I can feel the pressure on your chest." I commented, trying to understand how she was feeling.

"That's not it. I've had the same pressure since I woke you up. This anger is different."

"Charlie, try to calm down."

"Quinn, I can't."

"Yes you can, look at me." Our eyes connected and I could see how her eyebrows were returning to their normal position. "I love her, Charlie… with all my heart."

"Well, I don't."

"You haven't seen her. How can you say you don't love her? I mean, look at yourself…we're identical, we must share something." I looked at her face and I still couldn't believe I was talking to myself. Could Santana be her mate too? Why I'm _so_okay with this?

"Everyone who makes you feel as bad as she made you feel moments ago doesn't deserve my love."

"What is going to happen if you don't like her?"

"I don't know, Quinn, but I'm not going to sit here and wait for her because she really doesn't deserve you."

"Charlie, try to understand this."

"I need to understand you, Quinn, not Santana." Charlie moved her hands and a lamp flew towards the wall. I jumped a little with the sound. "What the hell happened?" She said covering her face with her hands.

"I can move things with my mind and I guess you can move them too." I said looking at the lamp on the floor.

"Great! Anything else I need to know about Santana?"

"Um, she's friendly… with me… sometimes… but she's a little mad with everybody else."

"I understand what you're trying to say. I guess I'll have fun with her."

"Fun?"

"Can you explain why my heart didn't beat as fast as yours when you heard her? I'm mad at her and I don't think I'll be able to deal with her bitchiness."

"Give her a chance, Charlie."

"Quinn, did you see what happened in the chamber. You almost died in there. I'm not going to tolerate her arrogance anymore. This was her fault, not yours. It's because of her you were punished."

"Calm down, okay. We'll see what happens when you look into her eyes."

**_'I won't.'_**

"Yes, Charlie you will. If this is true and Santana is your mate too, you will." Why was I so comfortable with this idea, this idea of sharing my mate? What was going on?

**_'I'm sorry, Quinn… I guess you weren't expecting things to be like this.'_**

"We'll figure it out. Let's go to see our Master, okay? Maybe he can explain this to us." Charlie nodded and we walked out of the room.

We met our family downstairs. Mom was looking at some books, while Frannie and Dad searched for something in a cabinet.

"We're ready." I announced.

"Okay, let's go." They finished what they were doing, walked outside and stepped into the car. In less than twenty minutes, we were in front of the hill. Dad turned off the car; in the middle of the hill, there was a silver shaft, we placed our hands there and instantly a red, purple, black and green light escaped from our fingers. Charlie stood next to me. Everything would be okay. She nodded and a brick wall appeared in front of us.

It slowly faded and we walked inside the big structure. The walls were covered in sparkles of many different colors, running and exploding into each other. The ceiling was bright silver and the floor and columns were pure, white marmol. We made our way upstairs.

**_'I like this place.'_** I looked at her and nodded.

We stood in front of the tall silver door and opened it. We walked inside and I could see a desk in the middle of the room. Immediately, silver light covered the room. The Faunx leader appeared in front of his desk. His hair was white and short; he had blue eyes and long legs. He had a long necklace with a silver sphere hanging from it. He looked like a completely normal human being. He was unique though; the prophecy said the silver sparkle was the hardest to acquire.

"The Fabray's, I was waiting for you days ago." He commented, shaking my Dad's hand.

"We're sorry, Master; we had a problem with our daughter."

He looked at me and then at Charlie.

"I can't believe what my eyes are seeing."

"Master, have you seen this before?" Mom asked.

"I'm afraid not, Judy, but my ancestors have." He smiled, walked behind his desk and grabbed a book. "Two hundred years ago, the prophecy says it only happens with rare sparks." He looked at me. "Your spark must be pink or light green."

"Light green." I answered.

"Excellent. Now answer this Miss Fabray, how much pain did you suffer inside the chamber?"

"I can't even explain how bad it was. It was atrocious." Mom and Dad looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it. You know, I am glad you are here. Many people don't survive the division of their bodies." He commented, flipping a page from his book.

"Excuse me, Master, did you say division?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Division is one of the most painful punishments a Faunx can receive for not being with their mate when they are supposed to be. The separation of your body consists of taking your heart away and ripping it in half. Magical forces studied your feelings and emotions and separated them. Once completed, the part of your heart, the one you are used to will return to your body. However, the resentment and the angry, hidden feelings will form in a new you. You have been punishing yourself for the past eight years, now is the time you accept who you are and try to be with your mate."

"How long will she be divided for?" Dad asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, Russell, all I know is this; if Quinn wants to be whole again, her mate will have to fall in love with the two of them. Her mate will have to learn how to love Quinn's unique and pure heart, but she will also have to learn how to understand and love Charlie's heart, which consists of Quinn's hidden feelings."

"I'm screwed." Charlie spoke for the first time.

"Why is that, young lady?" He asked Charlie.

"I… I heard her voice earlier and I was mad at her, how am I supposed to make her fall in love with me if I don't feel anything for her?"

"Being Quinn's damage heart is not going to be easy; however, that's why you exist. You're a big part of Quinn's life and you have to do this together." He walked towards us. "Charlie, you will have a spark, different to Quinn's of course. In your own time you will learn how to love your mate."

"What will happen if I can't?"

"Then you both will disappear."

I looked at Charlie as she grabs my hand.

"You have to work together." Our Master placed a hand on my shoulder and opened his right hand. His silver sparkle begins to shine brighter by the minute. I watched as my bracelet was created. "Happy birthday, Quinn. Charlie, I can make yours once we know your sparkle." Charlie nodded and I looked at his hand again. Green spheres were formed in between a silver bracelet. Charlie took the bracelet from him and placed it on my right wrist. It was so beautiful.

_**'Yes it is.**'_ She said smiling.

"Work together, ladies." I nodded and he smiled. "I'll see you next time Charlie."

"Master, wait…um, Quinn will be okay, right?"

"What do you mean, Charlie?"

"She's not going to suffer anymore?"

"It depends what type of pain you're referring to."

"She's not going to the chamber again?"

"No, Charlie… everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Master." He waved goodbye to us and disappeared in a silver burst of light.

Frannie walked towards us and gave me a hug. Charlie smiled at her. Mom and Dad pulled Charlie into a tight hug.

"We're a family, you know. We'll figure things out." Mom said.

Charlie nodded and we began to walk out of the silver room.

We packed everything at home and headed to the airport. I was happy to be going back home. I couldn't wait to see Santana. I hoped she would understand when she saw the 'family problem we talked about'. We made a new plan; Charlie was going to be the baby Mom gave up for adoption. It sounded bad, yes. However, how could we explain this to humans? Charlie would be my twin sister and we wouldn't hide her. I couldn't hide her if Santana had to fall in love with her too. I was worried now. Could someone be in love with two different people at the same time? Different personalities, same heart?

**_'You will be okay, Quinn. I can't speak for myself, but you'll be okay.'_**

I looked at her and smiled.

**_'Can I ask you something? The long hair of yours is killing me; can I cut it short when we get back to your home?'_**

I laughed. They stared at us; the car was silent except for my giggles.

_'Charlie, you can cut your hair. Believe me, that's an excellent idea.'_

**_'Happy birthday, Quinn.'_** Charlie rested her head in my shoulder.

_'Happy birthday as well, Charlie.'_


	3. Begin Again

_Thank you for reading Xo_

* * *

I opened the car door and looked straight towards Santana's house. It was nine –twenty, she must be in school. Grabbing my luggage, I noticed Charlie looking at her house with a confused expression evident in her eyes. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me and shook her head.

'She lives there, right?' I nodded.

Charlie walked inside and I noticed she was staring at her right hand. I could not see any sparkle. She dropped her hand and entered the house; I followed her and closed the door.

'You okay Charlie?'

'Fine, Quinn.' Charlie smiled at me; I knew that fake smile of hers quite well.

"Charlie, this is our house, the guest room is yours." Mom said entering the living room.

"Thank you."

"We will go shopping; buy new clothes, a phone and whatever you like?"

Charlie smiled this time with a genuine one and nodded. "And a haircut."

Mom smiled. "Quinn darling, you want to come with us?"

"No, it's fine… I'll stay here and call Santana."

Charlie frowned at the mention of her name. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Okay… your Dad is going to enrol Charlie at McKinley. Are you sure this is a good idea Quinn?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "There's nothing we can do Mom, she… Charlie needs to do everything I do." Mom nodded.

"Frann, Charlie let's go."

I watched them leaving the house; I stood in the front door. Frann… do not let her cut her hair too short. Frannie looked at me and gave me a quick nod. Mom waved goodbye laughing.

'Charlie, have fun.'

'Thanks Quinn, you want something?'

'I want you to hurry so you can meet her.'

'See you next year then.'

I entered the house and went straight to my room. I moved my fingers and the door opened. I placed my luggage on my bed and started unpacking. My phone floated towards me. I unlocked it, touched the small bubble and started to type.

-Hey, I am home :)

A few seconds later Santana texted back.

-What do you want me to do?

I sighed.

-San, I can explain this okay…

-Whatever Fabray

I threw my phone on my bed and went to the restroom to take a shower. How am I going to make her fall in love with the both of us? This is not going to be good. Once I finished, I got dressed and turned on the TV and sat on my bed. There is nothing I can do now, just wait until she gets home.

I looked at the screen on my phone and noticed it was ten forty –two. I shifted positions in my bed and kept watching TV. A few seconds later my phoned beeped.

There was a text from a number I didn't recognize.

-Quinn, I cut all my pretty hair.

What?

-You're kidding right?

A picture of Charlie appeared in my messages and I quickly opened it.

There was a picture of me… of Charlie with her blonde hair almost touching her shoulders. This is weird if someone else's sees this picture; they wouldn't be able to see any difference between us. I smiled at how Charlie had her right brow furrowed. Her hair is exactly how I cut it last summer. This is good, Santana liked my short hair.

-Looks cute Charlie

-Can I get a tattoo?

-NO!

I texted her immediately.

-It's my body Quinn Fabray

-Our body Charlie

-You are no fun.

-Why are we texting? We can communicate telepathically.

-I wanted to show you the picture of my hair and use my new phone. ;)

-Hahaha okay I'm sorry then.

-Talk to you later Sis

-That's weird Charlie

-Better, get used to it.

I smiled and turned the TV off. In seconds, my lips were back to their original form. The door of a car closed outside and I quickly stood up and looked through the window. My heart was thumping against the cage of my chest. I see Santana's car parked in front of her house. She stepped out of the car and I smiled. I immediately felt as if a blanket had covered my cold body. She closed the door and started to walk across the street. My heart was about to go into cardiac arrest, Santana was coming here. I ran towards the door to await her there.

I filled my lungs with air and waited for her to knock. When she did, I slowly opened the door and stared at her beautiful eyes. Santana rose her head and our eyes met. I studied her face, she was sad. She managed to give me one of her famous smirks and walked inside the house. I closed the door and my heart stopped abruptly, when I felt two tan toned arms around my body.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said. My hand was sparkling in rhythm with my bracelet. A smile appeared on my face when the pressure on my chest started to decrease. I wasn't missing her anymore. I wish I couldn't feel that pressure; I wish I couldn't miss her anymore. Without realizing, I inhaled her scent. My body calm in seconds. I loved the way she smelt; I could smell her vanilla perfume, but something else was hers, something I would never be able to describe.

"Mhum." I was so comfortable in her arms that I didn't realize she was crying. "I missed you Q."

My hand stopped shining, but my bracelet was shining brightly. "I missed you too San, and I'm sorry tha-

"Britt and I broke up." Santana said releasing our embrace and I quickly hid my right hand behind my back. Just in case.

"What? What happened?" I looked at her, trying to hide my happiness.

'Why are you so happy Quinn? I can feel it. You know what… I'm not going to ask.' I ignored Charlie completely. Santana sat on the couch and I followed her.

"I found her kissing Sam, in front of her house on Saturday."

"I'm sorry San."

"I was so stupid you know. I can't believe this Q. I called her Saturday afternoon to see if she was going to the fair with me, and she told me she had already gone with her family. I stayed at home and drove to her house at night, I found her kissing him, and she had a balloon in her hand and cotton candy in the other. He took her to the fair and I… I – got out of the car and pushed him. Britt helped him up." She stopped crying now, her hands forming fists on top of her Cheerio skirt.

"What happened after that?" I said.

"Sam asked Britt why she lied to him. Apparently, Britt told him that we weren't together anymore. They have been dating for two months. How did I not notice this? Why did nobody tell me this before? Now I'm the fucking clown at school. Why didn't I notice that my girlfriend was cheating on me with Trouty Mouth? Did you know, Quinn?"

"No, of course not. If I knew this, believe me it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"What?" She asked with her eyebrow arched.

"I mean, if I… knew this, it would save you a lot of trouble, like… pain… I don't know you understand what I'm trying to say San."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I get you Q. Everything is a mess." She sighed. "I'm sorry… about today with the text. I was in class and I couldn't get here quickly."

"It's okay San, thank you for coming. Are you going back to school?"

"No, I don't want to see her face. I prefer spending time with my best friend." I smiled at her and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"You prefer vanilla or cookies and cream?"

I could hear her laughing. "I'm not that depressed you know." I turned my head to look back at her and she forced a smile. "Okay Fabray, cookies and cream." She sat on the island and I gave her the ice cream. "Nice bracelet Q, it looks good with the necklace I gave you."

I look at my hand and inhale a few times to calm myself. I can't let her see my hand shinning. Eight years and I haven't had an accident like that. Thank God. "Yeah, it's cute I like it."

Santana grabbed my hand to give the bracelet a better view. "Is it French?" I nodded. "I like it… why green?"

"Um, I don't know Mom and Dad gave it to me." I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Good, it matches your eyes, like now…" She moved closer to me. "They're all green and brown at the corners." She smiled and released my hand.

My bracelet started shining. "Whoa, the hell is that?" Santana grabbed my hand and touched the small green spheres. "This is amazing Q. Why are they shining?" I looked at her, speechless. "Is this like a mood –bracelet thingy?" I nodded quickly, I completely forgot about my bracelet. "Lame… but I like it."

I smiled and forced a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I wanted to kill the awkwardness between us. I'm smiling too much already. I look at the time. Mom will be here soon and I haven't had the conversation with her.

"Q, what happened to you in France? Why didn't you answer my calls?" I took a deep breath and sat on the island next to her.

"You see… when we got home, in France, there was a girl on the porch." Great Quinn, you are the worst liar ever. "Apparently my mother had another… daughter." I try to say this slowly but it comes out fast and disordered.

"Like another daughter, with another man?" Santana said with her mouth and eyes open.

"No, um… she's… my sister, sister. Like from both parents."

"What did they do with her? Put her up for adoption or what?" She stopped eating her ice cream, intrigued by what I was telling her.

"Um… I think so… I don't have the complete story yet." I don't want to lie to her, but this is the best I can do, at least for now.

"Whoa, who would think the Fabray's would ever put one of their kids up for adoption?"

I roll my eyes at her, even though I want to laugh. "This is serious San."

"I bet it was… for you not to answer your phone it must have been a gigantic deal. How old is she? Ten?"

My hand was scratching the back of my neck. I could see San's worried face. "Eighteen." Santana choked on I don't know what. She was holding her throat and her eyes looking nowhere, she was slowly trying to understand what I just told her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"She… she's like … my twin sister." I feel horrible now. I don't want to lie to her, this is not going well at all.

"You have a fucking twin sister Fabray?" Santana face looks priceless. "That explains a few things." She said eating again from her ice cream pint. How can she be so calm now?

"Like?"

"I don't know how to describe this but you have never been complete. I mean… it's like I've never seen you completely happy." Well I can clarify that part for you, I can't be happy if you don't love me back.

I hear a car approaching our home. Frann… Santana is here. Can you please, I don't know... Make sure Charlie enters the house. I look at Santana and then back at the door.

"They're here." I say, trying to control my breathing.

"What do you mean, she's here… with you? Living here with you guys?" I nod and she turns around, facing the door.

"This is going to be interesting." She has a smirk plastered on her face.

I wait, my hand and bracelet sparkling.

Mom opened the door first and I could hear Frannie and Charlie laughing at something I couldn't hear. Mom placed a few shopping bags on the couch before looking at us.

"Santana… darling how are you?" Mom gives me a forced smiled and she moves her head to face Frann and Charlie.

Charlie stops laughing as soon as she hears Santana's name. Charlie has a black hoodie on and black ray ban aviators. Frannie walked towards the kitchen and Charlie stayed back closing the door. I couldn't see her face completely from where I was. Her hoodie covered her head, she turned to the wall to place some bags on the floor, and she slowly closed the door and stood still. Charlie was avoiding any eye contact with the two of us.

'Charlie… please.' I tried not to sound desperate. I really need to see what happens when Charlie's eyes finds hers. Mom stood right next to me placing her hand on my shoulder. Santana is not moving and I bet she forgot that my mother asked her something. It's weird how she keeps staring at the visible left side of Charlie.

Charlie is the same height as me and her slim body matches mine exactly. She turned slowly, with her face down looking at the floor.

"Um… Charlie… this… is Santana my best friend. Santana… Charlie my… sister." I couldn't breathe.

Charlie walked towards us, not removing her eyes from her shoes. Santana was perplexed; the smirk on her face disappeared quickly as soon as Charlie started walking towards us. I couldn't think of a proper way to introduce her to Santana. This is not how I was planning to introduce them, everything was confusing and I can see Santana is confused as well.

Charlie placed both of her hands inside her hoodie pockets; she was walking slowly towards us with her head still dropped. My heart was aching at what was going to happen next. She covered her hands… is she feeling something? I can feel the pressure in her chest, the normal pressure I feel when I miss Santana. My chest was absent of the pressure now, but I can perceive Charlie's.

Charlie stood in front of us; she pulled her right arm out of her pocket.

'What are you doing, hide your hand Charlie.'

'She's a cheerleader.'

I couldn't understand why she said that. Suddenly Charlie started to raise her head and she faced Santana.

Charlie gave her one of my fake smiles and made a weird wave with her right hand. I sighed; her right hand was normal, no sparkle at all. I was ready to collapse when Mom held me close to her. Charlie did this on purpose; she knew her hand was not going to spark.

Charlie looked at me, she could feel what I was feeling and I was glad she knew how horrible she made me feel. This was her fault. Was she destined to be with another person? We are the same person, heart… how can this be possible?

"Hi, Santana… nice to meet you I'm Charlie." She said.

"Hi..."

Charlie passed right us and opened the fridge. Santana followed Charlie with her eyes and looked at me amazed. I almost know what she is thinking. I nod and she closes her mouth. Charlie grabbed a bottle of water and started to walk out of the kitchen, with a smirk on her face.

"If you would excuse me guys, I will start putting everything in my room. Santana, see you around." She waved at Santana again with the same hand. "Frannie, Mom can you help me with the bags?" Charlie grabbed the bags from the floor in front of the door and started to walk upstairs.

Mom looked at Frann and me, and she followed her upstairs, leaving us alone again in the kitchen. I filled my lungs with air once I noticed that Santana was staring at me. I could feel the blood running through my cheeks.

San looked back to the stairs and then back at me. "Holy fucking shit Quinn!" I placed my hands on the counter and she moved her gaze to my bracelet. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were two drops of water?" I shrugged my shoulders. "This is freaking bizarre. The way she stands, her mannerisms, the way she walks, voice and your same fake smile… this is almost unmanageable. Does she have your eyes too?" I was carefully paying attention to the way she was explaining these things about Charlie. If only she knew that we were the same person.

"Yes." I was afraid of formulating incorrect words.

'Quinn, are you okay?'

I shook my head and a spoon fell from the counter.

'Leave me alone Charlie.'

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what San."

"An antisocial bitch?"

"I –I don't know, I've been with her for a few days."

"Frannie and your mother seem to like her a lot." She grabbed her ice cream again. "What about you? Are you jealous of her?"

I laughed. "I –have no reason to be jealous of her."

"Are you both going to school tomorrow? Because let me tell you this, everyone will be talking about you two."

"Yes, we are. I think I'll stay away from her." I don't even want to talk to her, she could've just told me that she knew her hand wasn't going to spark. I could have kept my hope in check and not felt like an idiot, thinking that she would have a spark and we'd fix this thing and Santana would love us.

"Well, Fabray… just for the record, I know you better than this… let me know if you need me to handle your pretty sister."

Pretty?

I shook my head and smiled.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I nodded and we stood up from the island and walked towards the living room. Santana picked a movie and pressed play. She placed her legs on my lap and we started watching the movie. I looked at her, her eyes didn't look that sad anymore. My cheeks started to burn when she caught me staring at her, she smiled and returned to face the TV.

Charlie sprinted downstairs, her headphones echoing her loud music. She had a white and black t –shirt and gray sweat pants on, her short hair in spikes. Santana and I looked at her, forgetting the movie for a second. Charlie walked straight to the kitchen without saying a word.

'Do we have chocolate ice cream?'

I turned my head and noticed she was looking inside the freezer. Santana turned her head as well and she blinked a few times.

'Move the vegetable bag.'

She took the French Fries bag and held it on the air.

'No, Charlie… on your right.'

She placed the bag inside the freezer, grabbed the correct one, and gave me a thumbs up.

"She is weird Q." Santana whispered.

Charlie smiled and grabbed the chocolate pint. She turned towards us, closing the freezer. Her eyes focused on her ice cream.

'Spoon?'

She opened a few drawers and quickly closed them again.

'Third to your left.'

She grabbed a spoon saying an "_Aha_!"

Santana looked at me and then back at her.

'Thanks.'

She started to walk towards us. Charlie opened her pint and moved her head with the beat of the music. With that, she started to walk upstairs.

"Chocolate, you hate chocolate ice cream." Santana said changing her gaze back to the TV. "I guess she's not you."

I let out a weird chuckle and forced myself to forget about Charlie for a minute and enjoy the movie with Santana.

The movie ended and Santana walked home. I locked myself in my room and started to get my Cheerio uniform ready and my backpack. We had dinner together at the table. Dad and Mom reviewed how and what Charlie should say tomorrow in school. I didn't say anything and after that I went straight to the restroom. I was tired and I knew Sue would kill me tomorrow for not assisting the first day of school. I was ready to receive her speech about how a responsible Head Cheerio should behave.

'Hey, are you going to avoid me tomorrow too?'

I was brushing my teeth.

'Probably.'

'Quinn I –I'

'Save it Charlie, I don't want to talk… think… or whatever this is.'

'She's giving you a ride to school tomorrow?'

'Yes.'

'Can I take your car?'

'Yes.'

I finished and jumped into bed. I grabbed my phone and texted San.

-Call me if you need anything. See you tomorrow, night ;) xo

-Night Q, thanks for the distraction. Xx

I moved my hands and turned the light off.

'Good night Quinn.'

I ignored Charlie and closed my eyes. I didn't know if I was ready for all the looks tomorrow.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My body feels heavy and I'm not used to this shit. I open my eyes and look at the time, seven –fifteen. I grab my clothes and start to walk to the restroom. Wonder if Quinn is up already. When I finished I walked downstairs and noticed Quinn stand up from the island and stare at my clothes. What's wrong with my clothes? I have dark skinny jeans with a black plain v –neck shirt and black chucks.

"What?" I said.

"I'm not used to dressing like that Charlie… you look cute though." She turned and closed the door.

I smiled. 'You look badass with that uniform Quinn.'

Quinn didn't answer back, but I was sure she heard me. I could feel how her emotions changed in a second. Santana opened her car and Quinn stepped inside. They started to laugh at something and I immediately felt a tingly sensation on my neck. Quinn was happy.

"Charlie eat something sweetie." Mom placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Bacon!"

She laughed and I started to eat. "You're welcome."

I finished and Mom gave me Quinn's car keys.

"Hey drive carefully okay." I nodded. "And be nice Charlie, Santana thinks you're weird already."

"Really?" I smiled and started to walk to the door. "Bye, see you later."

"Call me if you need anything Charlie."

"I got this Mom." I yelled to her.

I placed the keys in the ignition and looked at Santana's house. I pulled out my phone and looked at the directions Frannie gave me to get to school. I turned the radio on and started to drive.

I dreamt last night of her, her voice and her tan skin. Focus, Charlie. Yesterday when I entered the house, I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to tell her that everything was her fault. If she had paid more attention to Quinn, none of this would have happened.

When I started to walk towards her I could feel something in my chest, and I was sure my hand was going to spark. Every step that I took, the pressure in my chest started to decrease. I obviously ignored it and left before I started to howl at her.

I don't like when Quinn is mad at me, but I guess I can't help feeling like this towards Santana. I need to make Quinn happy but I just… can't stand Santana. I'm so mad at her, and I think she should know how I feel about her.

I was a mess though. Every time I think of her name or hear it, it makes me feel weird. When I finished putting everything in my room yesterday, I walked downstairs again. I don't know why. I just started to walk. The pressure in my chest decreased once again, I was near her. I would have to learn how to live with the pressure in my chest. I can find a way to get used to it.

* * *

I was in front of the school now. I parked the car, grabbed my things, and started to walk towards the building.

"Looking good Fabray." A guy yelled.

"I'm digging the new haircut." I heard.

"You should wear jeans more often Babe." A guy with a Mohawk winked at me.

I could hear someone whistle and I arched an eyebrow. I could get used to all this attention. Why Quinn didn't tell me she was this popular? I bumped into a girl and all her books fell on the floor. She quickly grabbed them, apologized and left.

I was smiling widely now.

"There you are… why you are not in the gym? Sue is gonna kill us." A blonde girl wrapped her arm around mine.

"Excuse me." I don't know why but I felt anger forming in my chest, lots of anger.

"Quinn, don't be silly. I like your hair… you look like a pretty unicorn now."

I looked at her and untangled our arms.

"I'm.. Not going anywhere with you Barbie."

She laughed. "You can't say that to me Q, you are blonde and tall and skinny too."

I took a deep breath. Who is this girl and why am I so mad at her?

"Look, I want to be alone, okay… so you can keep walking." I moved my hands to signal that she should go.

"But Quinn, I bought you a cake for your birthday… Lord Tubbington ate it all but the important thing here is he checked the sugar in his blood after that." What is she talking about? "I can bring you frosting… it's in my locker."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about and I'm not in the mood for your stories." I turned and started to walk away from her. I wanted to push her into the locker. My anger was increasing every time she called Quinn's name. "Listen porcelain, I'm not Quinn… can you please keep walking to your… I don't know... Go away!"

"Why are you being so mean to me Quinn?"

"I guess you deserve it."

Suddenly I hear loud conversations. People are looking at me weirdly. They are whispering things and pointing at me with their index fingers.

"I guess you found a new pet right… she's an easy one to pick on… I know. Don't let those blue eyes fool you… they're full of lies. Right Brittany?" I smile at her harsh tone and stare at my shoes once I hear Santana's voice. F_uck_. I can't feel the pressure in my chest. Good. The anger was present, lots of it. Is this the same girl? Brittany? This is Santana's girlfriend, or I think it was… maybe they fought. I can understand why I'm so mad at her too. This is probably why Quinn is so happy.

'Charlie, this is Brittany.'

'Your mate's girlfriend.'

'Not anymore.'

I looked at Brittany, her face watching Quinn and I. "Am I drunk?" She said rubbing her eyes.

I was staring at the locker in front of me now.

"Charlie..." I gulped. This is the first time she said my name aloud. Focus. Santana ignored Brittany completely. "Hope you enjoy being Quinn's twin. It's going to be fun. You should hang out with us instead of this." She pointed to her back. Brittany gave her a weird look and left.

Louder conversations are echoing in the hall. People kept looking dumbfounded at us. I smiled. I grabbed my backpack and started to walk away from them. I can't be next to her. Santana caused Quinn a lot of pain. Look at her, Quinn doesn't even care… how pathetic.

I could feel the electricity running through my left arm. I looked at my arm and noticed a tan hand wrapped around my wrist. I stopped for a second, but I didn't turn to face her. My heart started beating rapidly.

"Welcome to judgmental McKinley High." Santana said.

I pulled my arm from her touch and kept walking. Instantly the pressure in my chest appeared again. I entered to the closest restroom and locked the door.

I flopped back onto the door and dropped myself to the floor. I tried to hold on something but the pain wouldn't let me.

I can't explain what I'm feeling now. The pressure in my chest is growing. I want to scream. I move my hands and the doors of the restroom shift. I can't… I'm not going to be weak like Quinn. This can't be happening. I've had enough… she has had enough. I stand up, walk towards the sink and refresh my face with cold water.

'Where are you?'

The pain in my chest was increasing. I didn't know what I was going to do now. How am I supposed to be near her? Quinn can't see me like this.

'Charlie… where _are _you?'

I gripped the sink with my hands… everything was blurry now. Okay, okay you can control this Charlie just breathe, just breathe. I need to tell her. I need to tell Quinn.

'I'm in the restroom.'

In seconds, someone was knocking on the door. I moved my fingers and unlocked the door. Quinn entered and locked the door right behind her.

"Charlie what is going on?" She placed her hands on my cheeks. I collapsed and she held onto me tightly.

"Don't be worried, I'll be okay."

"Charlie, the pressure in your chest… does it hurt?"

I nodded and I could hear her giggling.

"What is so funny Quinn!" I felt how she relaxed in my arms and gave me a hug.

"Charlie, breathe… it will decrease. Think about something else."

"Like what…" I tried to breathe normally but it was hard.

"Like… bacon."

"Not helping… Quinn."

She started to rub my back and I slowly started to breathe again. I focused on Quinn's bracelet. It was shining like crazy and it made me calm. Quinn was calm and happy.

"Just breathe." She continued rubbing her hand on my back. "Charlie, answer this please." I nodded. "When you met Santana yesterday you didn't look straight into her eyes did you?"

'I was afraid of what was going to happen so I closed my eyes.'

She laughed. 'Damn sunglasses Charlie.'

"When I get home… I will burn them."

"You can't do that… I look like a bad ass." I smiled. My breathing was normal again. "Why does it hurt so much Quinn?"

Quinn opened my right hand and I noticed a colorless spark. I looked at her face and she was smiling.

"You miss your mate Charlie."

* * *

_Thank you. :D _


	4. Bright Moon

_Thank you all for reading :) _

_Part I_

* * *

-Quinn, gets your ass over here already.

I walked from my vanity and stood in front of the window. Santana's driveway was full of cars. The windows were all open revealing the crowd inside. A few people were drinking from a keg on the porch and some girls were whispering in a corner.

I do not know how Santana managed to get my Mom, hers and Frannie's mate Lucas to go to Columbia for a weekend. However, she did. I was relieved that Charlie didn't want to go with them. I don't know where she is. She's not responding to our communication either. One thing I am hundred percent sure about Charlie though, is that she's not in Santana's house.

She's been quiet since we discovered her colorless sparkle. We argued a little this week. She doesn't have a color yet because she hasn't looked at her eyes. How difficult could it be? By now, she is handling the pain in her chest pretty well. At least that is what she has told me. I don't believe her; I can feel the pressure in her chest, as much I feel mine every time Santana's not near me.

Santana has tried to have lunch with both of us, but Charlie always manages to hide with her friends. I don't like them by the way; I think they are too much for her. Our reputation in school is incredible. People call us the 'hottest thing in McKinley'. Charlie is the new captain of the girls' soccer team and guys are going crazy over the Fabray twins. They try to hit on me and when they don't succeed, they go straight to Charlie and instantaneously regret it when she insults the crap out of them.

-Imma gets to your house and drag you over here Fabray, hurry up.

I looked myself in the mirror.

'Charlie, are you coming to our birthday party?'

Blank, my mind was blank. Charlie managed to ignore me once again.

I have black skinny jeans with a one –shouldered white shirt and black flats. I'm not in my usual sunny dresses but it is Friday and Charlie bought me these clothes.

-Is Charlie coming?

I have a huge grin on my face now. It's very interesting how Santana always talks about Charlie. I think… it's a good thing. I'm trying not to get my hopes up here. Charlie can be perceptive sometimes but I'm still such a mess that understanding her, or Santana, is nearly impossible.

I sat on my bed and started to reply to Santana's text.

-I'm not sure… I'll be there in a few minutes. ;)

I moved my fingers to close the door of my room. My bracelet was shining bright. This will be the first party I won't have to leave early because I can't find Santana. The first party I will enjoy, because Santana is not in her room doing stuff with Brittany. I won't feel the pain in my stomach or feel desperate at the thought of them. I smiled and closed the front door, using my hands this time.

'You look beautiful Quinn.'

I stopped for a second in front of the house, moving my head right to left trying to find Charlie.

'Charlie where are you?'

'I'm here.'

'Inside her house?'

'No…in your car.'

I turned and walked to my car. She was sitting in the passenger seat with her legs up on the dashboard.

"Hey… are you okay?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, Quinn… I'm scared and happy at the same time."

I opened the door and sat next to her, between the door and the seat. "You wanna talk?"

"I tried to walk down there, you know… I tried. I walked there and the pressure in my chest started to decrease a little. I could feel a lot more; suddenly I was experiencing nausea and stomach-ache, as if something was stopping me from walking too close to her house." I arched an eyebrow and kept looking at her. "I had images of you leaving Santana's house crying, feeling desperate." She took a big breath. "I could see you running to your room and crying until you fell asleep. When did that happen?"

How can Charlie have this memory of me? Are we bonding already?

"It was the last party… after we finished our junior year. But… that won't happen here, not tonight and hopefully not ever again." I smiled, grabbing her hand.

"That's why I'm happy too. I can feel you… look at your bracelet. I know this time will be different Quinn."

"So what do you think? Should we walk together to our birthday party?"

"Okay." We stood up and Charlie moved her fingers and closed the door.

'Charlie they can see us. Be careful.'

'Sis, chill out, it's dark out here, no one will notice.' She smiled. 'Look at this.'

The door of Santana's house opened itself and I slapped her shoulder.

'Everyone is too drunk to see, Quinn.'

Immediately people started to cheer and the guys were whispering and howling at our figures standing in front of the door.

Charlie raised her hands and started to walk through the crowd. Her friends from the soccer team gave her a red cup; she looked back at me and winked.

'You like any of them Quinn?'

'Ew, Charlie you better keep your hands in your pockets all night long.'

'What about a kiss?'

'I will put you under such a spell that you would regret it for weeks.'

'I'm joking. Chill out Quinn. I wouldn't do that to our mate.'

Our… she just… said. I wasn't able to think or move. I smiled at her widely. She looked at me with a weird expression on her face. I bet she didn't even notice what she said.

'That's what she is okay. Now go and do something productive Quinn.'

Smiling I walked towards the kitchen. Some girls from the Cheerios were talking about starting a game. I grabbed a red cup and started to fill it with some punch. I smelled my cup and a strong smell of vodka infiltrated my nose.

My body started to feel excited and I placed my right hand inside my jeans pocket. My bracelet was shining slowly. I could feel Santana was close to me, but I couldn't see her yet. My heart started to race when I felt an arm around my waist.

Santana turned me, pulled me close to her and pressed my body with hers. I might have looked okay on the outside, but on the inside, I was anything but fine. She placed her mouth next to my ear.

"For a moment I thought you were Charlie. You look hot Q." Huh? This was interesting. I smiled and she kissed my red cheek. "Happy birthday."

I gave her a quick nod. She grabbed a red cup, filling it with the same substance I was drinking.

"How many of them have you had to drink already?"

Santana smiled and opened her hand and raised two fingers. She grabbed my hand and I followed her.

"Let's dance Q."

I think she's drunk already. Maybe I will enjoy this side of her while I can.

Santana grabbed my arms and placed them around her neck. My bracelet was shining and my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"Why are you so nervous Blondie?"

"I'm not." I smiled at her and she slid her hand from my shoulder down my forearm and grabbed my wrist.

"This mood thing of yours is getting warm on my neck."

I pulled my hand out of hers and she arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry San."

"Lately that thing is shining uncontrollably every time I'm around you." She smiled at my wide eyed gaze and returned my arm to its previous position. "I need to get one of those."

I smiled and kept dancing with her. Kesha's song was bursting out of the speakers and I was sure there was no reason for us to be dancing this close with this type of music. I'm not complaining though. I inhaled her scent and took a deep breath. I smiled at the thought of Santana wanting a lame bracelet, as she called it. If you accept me you would not get a bracelet, you would get a necklace, like Dad and Lucas. My color will be part of yours and you will always know how I feel. I smiled again, after that; you'll never leave my side.

Lucas handles it well. Would you be able to accept me San?

'She will Quinn. Eventually.'

I turned my head to the left and saw Charlie chugging her drink and throwing darts at the wall.

'Are you drunk?'

'Maybe, but I can feel everything, because of those arms around your waist and I'm going crazy here.'

I laughed. 'Crazy like…'

'Shut it Quinn.'

"What's going on with you Fabray?"

Fuck. I forgot I laughed. The song ended and San grabbed her cup, releasing my body and walked to the kitchen to get some more punch. I followed her, I couldn't help myself but look at that tight skirt she was wearing.

I looked at her eyes and she smiled at me. What is going on with her today?

"Okay, Fabray imma say this. Don't laugh again." I walked closer to her and she chugged all the liquid inside the cup. "I was planning to go to your room and burn all your dresses. I _really_ like those jeans."

I chuckled. "I can give them to you if you _really_ liked them that much."

Okay, I felt like someone had given me a bucketful of confidence. Why was I saying these things to her? I've never teased her before. Is that teasing, oh my… I don't even know.

"That is the worst thing you could say right now. I want them on you… not on me."

'Calm yourself Quinn… you're making me lose the game.'

"What would the right thing to say be?" There I went again. What in the world? I can't be drunk already. I looked at my right hand and the shine in my bracelet was blurry. I couldn't be drunk. I had just had one drink.

'Charlie! How much have you drank?'

'I don't know... Like five?'

'Great… thank you.'

Could this be possible? Could she be drunk already and could I be feeling her symptoms? I know we share our heart, and she can feel everything I can. She is also getting my memories. Are we working as one? We are different… but. Why now?

'Charlie look at your hand… is it sparkling?'

'Yes!'

My hand was sparkling so bright that if someone looked at my jeans they would be able to see the sparkle through the thick material.

"I need to go to the restroom San. I'll be right back."

She smiled. "I'll be waiting Q."

I turned and covered my left hand with my right one. I walked through the crowd, entered the restroom, and locked the door moving my fingers.

'Quinn open the door.'

Without moving from the wall, I unlocked the door moving my fingers and Charlie entered the restroom.

Charlie raised her hand in the air and looked at me dumbfounded.

Her colorless sparkle was bright. She grabbed her hand and placed it in front of my face.

"What the fuck. What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything Charlie."

"Why are our hands shining so much? What were you talking to her about?"

"Nothing, she was just teasing."

"She was teasing you Quinn? Telling you what?"

This can't be happening because of us. Santana must have done something. Sometimes Frann's body reacts to something Lucas is thinking.

"I don't know." I lied. "Control yourself Charlie. Let's breathe together okay."

We tried to calm the shine but it wasn't working.

"Whatever Quinn, I'm not hiding in the restroom all night long." She opened the door and left the restroom with her hand like that. What am I supposed to do now? Stay here?

'Please don't do anything reckless.'

'Quinn, I'm having fun here.'

'Try to think of something else. We need to control this Charlie.'

'You are the one causing this Quinn. You are the one thinking about her. Just breathe, it's okay. I can feel this is… okay. This is not going to harm us. Just enjoy the moment. Whatever happened between you two, it must be good for our situation. Calm down and enjoy your birthday party.'

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I smiled. Quinn is driving me nuts. I bet this is because of her. Santana must have checked her out or something. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself more punch. I can see her back in the living room. Santana is dancing on a table with her hands up in the air, holding the cup. I chuckled and stopped immediately when something caught my attention. Brittany and Sam were kissing in a corner. I rolled my eyes and instantly a smirk appeared on my face.

I stood there watching them carefully. Sam stopped kissing her to drink from his cup. Brittany was waiting for him to finish drinking. Once he finished she grabbed his cup and drank from it. I laughed. I can do this… I mean… she deserve this right?

While Brittany was drinking, I moved my index finger and her cup spill all over her face. People started to laugh and Sam was looking at her speechless. She pushed him and ran off to go clean her shirt and face.

I laughed again. I love this. I notice the sparkle in my hand was calming. I grabbed my cup with my right hand and I could see the light shining through the cup, making the liquid fluorescent.

'I love you Quinn.'

'Charlie you are drunk. Shut up.'

I laughed and looked at Santana, she was still dancing on the table. I wish I could see her face. I have a vague image of how her face looks. I hear people talk about the co –captain of the Cheerios and how hot she is. However, I'm scared. I just remember when I saw her at home for the first time. She had the Cheerios uniform on. I've had glimpses of her face, but I am not brave enough to memorize her features yet.

I manage to close my eyes or change my gaze every time my heart tells me she's too close to me. I turned and looked through the kitchen window. The moon was big and glowing outside. I poured some more punch into my cup. I stopped looking at Santana's back and walked outside using the kitchen back door.

Santana's backyard looked like ours. It had perfect rectangle bushes and a small garden in the corner. I sat on the ground and crossed my legs. I was surprised there wasn't anyone here. My hand was sparkling and I decided not to pay any attention to it for the rest of the night. People were drunk here, they would not remember shit.

I look at the moon and lose myself for a moment. I've been stupid. I've been cruel to Quinn. I'm here to protect her and I'm not even able to look into our mate's eyes. What a coward Charlie. I don't feel like hiding out. Therefore, I won't. I'm going to sit here and watch the moon and let everything happen freely.

"What are you doing out here alone, Fabray?" My gaze was firmly on the bright moon. Santana was standing next to me. My heart was beating hard in my chest.

"What do you want Lopez?"

"Whoa, chill out Mary –Kate Olsen. I just wanted to sit with you. There are a lot of people inside and I don't know where your sister is so I was looking for you."

"What do you want?"

"I've told you already. Someone's drunk." She said bending down to sit next to me. I looked at my left knee and saw her legs stretched because of her skirt. She placed her right leg on top of the left one and threw her arms behind her as support. "Why are you out here alone?"

I took a deep breath… a strong scent of vanilla was all I could smell now. I could hear my heart beat loud in my ear.

"I just wanted to be alone. There's too much going on inside."

"I know right… next time we do something small at your place."

I chuckled. My gaze trained on the bushes in front of me now.

"I've never heard any type of laugh coming out of you. It's amazing, you sound exactly like Q."

"So I've heard."

"You know, you think you're so badass and shit but, you are just a cheap copy of Quinn." I laughed this time. "Don't get me wrong Charlie… I like it." Second time she said my name.

I don't know if Quinn can feel this. I am ready to explode.

"Lopez, don't flatter yourself there is just a bit of Quinn inside me. You don't want to deal with all of the rest that I have inside of me."

"Try me."

I gulped raising my gaze towards the moon again. "You are drunk Lopez… go inside."

"You think I'm confusing you with Quinn? Charlie I know how to be stubborn. I invented that." She chuckled and everything inside me went crazier. "There's something about you I can't figure out."

"Like what Santana?"

I could feel her deep stare on the left side of my face. "I see… we've made some progress." She placed her hand on my left knee and I raise my right thigh and place my hand under it. "Like…" She said in a husky voice, moving her body close to mine. "Why you never look straight into my eyes. Are you afraid of me?"

I gulped audibly. I bet she heard it. "I am not... afraid of you."

"Look at me then." I chuckled and took another sip from my cup. "Fabray's are not cowards you know."

Mad. I was supposed to mad at that reference but I couldn't help myself, I did not want to scream or throw an insult at her.

"You know." She said. "I don't think the moon is more interesting than my face."

I looked down at my cup and placed it on the ground in front of me. I closed my eyes and moved my head to my left side, I opened my eyes and looked at the ground. I started to raise my gaze. All I could see was her tights and her tan skin. Her black shirt raised in one of the corners and I could see her stomach a little. So many things I wish I knew. So many things I would do to her now. I kept moving my head towards her face. I stopped at her neck, my heart aching in my chest. Her black hair was hanging freely. She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and for the first time our eyes met.

My heart was beating like a drum. I was sweating and I couldn't breathe. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She is perfect. She licked her lips and smiled. As soon as she did that, an orange light flew and hit the fence. We snapped out of each other's gaze and looked at the hole in the wooden fence.

"What was that?" She said and I moved my head to her side and looked at her eyes again. She stopped looking at the fence and looked back at my eyes again. "You have her eyes Charlie."

I smiled, not removing my gaze from her.

"So I've heard." I said. "You have pretty eyes Santana, too cute for that face of yours."

She laughed and pushed me. "You wish you could have this face Fabray." She stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Let's go inside, I bought something for you."

"Go ahead, I'll look for Quinn. Meet you inside."

She nodded and stood up. "Hey Charlie…" She turned. "I'm glad you come to your party." She smiled and left.

'Quinn you should get your ass over here now.'

'I'm here.'

Quinn entered the backyard from the side of Santana's house. She ran towards me and knocked me down.

"Quinn!" She hugged me tight.

"Charlie. I felt everything. Thank you."

"What am I supposed to do now."

"I don't know." Quinn grabbed my right arm. There was an orange sparkle shining bright in the middle of the palm of my hand.

"Orange." She smiled widely at me. "I'm so proud of you Charlie." Quinn hugged me again.

"Are you crying?"

"No… no I'm okay."

"I'm sorry Quinn I was a coward. She is… the most beautiful human alive."

"I know right! She's amazing. Thank you again."

"I was supposed to protect you, sorry for prolonging this."

"It was meant to happen now, not the first time I forced you to meet her. It was meant to happen now." She laughed. "Charlie… I think she likes us."

"Whoa."

Quinn grabbed my right hand, and placed it on top of her. Both sparkles connected forming a brownish color. I smiled at her. I couldn't describe how I was feeling inside. I couldn't explain how she was feeling either.

"There you are, clones." We looked at Santana at the same time. "I was looking for you guys." I hid my hand and Quinn placed hers behind her back. "Q, I gave you your present already. I didn't know what you would like Charlie cause you are so weird and so not Q, it was hard because you are identical. Anyways…" We laughed. "I got you this, hope you like it."

I grabbed the small box and opened it. There was a silver necklace with a charm of a half –moon inside. I looked at her eyes and smiled widely.

"When I found you out here, looking at the moon I thought I did a great job picking this for you." Santana said taking the box from my hands. I walked towards her and she placed the necklace on my neck and locked it. Exactly how she did with Quinn. What? When did I get that memory? I didn't care, the memory was happy, like us now.

"Thank you Santana I love it." She smiled.

"Quinn has the star and now you have the moon. You guys can be my galaxy." She chuckled. "I know lame… I'm tipsy so leave me alone and let's get this party started."

Santana grabbed our hands and led us inside the house.

'Thank you Charlie.'

'We're fixing this Quinn, she will love us soon.'


	5. Exploring The Waters

PART II

* * *

I lowered my head and looked to our attached hands. Santana left hand is shining a little because of my sparkle. Is incredible how our hands fit perfectly together. It feels so comfortable and different. This is not the first time she grabs my hand, but for some reason it feels different. Comforting and unique.

"Whoa, Tana leave something for the poor people here. I know you're loaded but that doesn't mean that you can have the Fabray's twin." Puck has a smirk on his face. "I always knew you had something for Quinn, but Charlie? That's new. She hates everyone."

Santana walked slowly to the boy, without releasing our hands. "Is not my fault that no one's wants you Puck, and Charlie just hates easy boys with lack of personality and charm. Let me tell you… I'm full of those things."

"You wish you could be a boy."

"I don't need to be a boy for that Puckerman." She winked at him and left the Mohawk boy with a weird expression on his face.

I moved my head to the right and found a very amused Charlie laughing hard.

'Quinn, this girl is amazing.'

I laughed. "I know."

Santana looked at me and arched an eyebrow. Oh shit I did not mean to say that out loud. Charlie was the only one who was supposed to hear that. Now it looks like I approved what she said Puck. I'm sure she doesn't need to be a guy. I'm sure she can do whatever she likes with me.

'Whoa Quinn, something inside you is burning.'

'Leave me alone Charlie.' I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Well, ladies now that everyone here understands my awesomeness let's have a real party now."

'Is that a word Quinn?'

'I never questioned her.'

Santana released our hands and we moved right in the middle of the living room. They were playing a drinking game. I wasn't sure if I wanted to play, but Charlie was already in the middle of everything next to Santana.

"So, okay. You… Jehovah witness, move your ass down there." Joe has a bottle of coke in his hand. Is he playing? "Fabray you come to play? Everyone looked at Charlie and then back at me? I shook my head and Charlie frowned. "Q, you're playing next round then." I nodded and she smiled widely.

'What are you doing Quinn, get over here now.'

'I will, in the second round.'

'You are no fun.'

"Okay, first round are shots. The second round will be… kisses." I open my eyes wide. Kisses… like?

'YES!' Charlie was smiling hard.

"I'm tired of the lame ass games, no truth or dare, spin the bottle or the whack of seven minutes in heaven." She pulled a die out from her pocket and placed it on the table. "Seven minutes in heaven wouldn't be a bad idea, but no." Santana smirked. "Rules are simple, the number that appears in the die, that's how many shot you have to drink. That way you'll be ready for round two. Round two is different and a little interesting though. The number of the die is the intensity/place the kiss will be. If you get a six it will be everywhere in the face and neck… with exception of the lips. Five will be torso and it will eventually decrease. But…" She said smiling again. "If you get a three, you'll kiss just above the hips."

Some people are whistling. "I know right I'm such a tease." Santana was smiling. "You definitely don't want a two or a one, unless you're into kissing knees and feet's." She grabbed the bottles of tequila rose, and placed it on top of the table. "Go, you're too ugly to play this game." She said to a few guys from the hockey team.

Some people just left because, yes. No one wanted to deal with a HBIC. I looked at the circle and there was some family faces. Tina was next to Charlie, Santana was in the middle. In Santana's left was Puck then Mike, Becca a girl from the Cheerios who was next to Rachel who doesn't let go Finnesta's hand. Then next to Finn it was Jake, from the football team and Brittany who just joined the circle.

Yay! Brittany.

'She won't get near San, Quinn.'

I nodded and Charlie winked at me.

"Okay let's start to my right. Charlie, your turn." Charlie grabbed the die and threw it to the table. The die spun twice and it landed on a two. "Charlie, two shots."

Charlie grabbed content the two shots of the pink substance and drank them quickly. She wiped her mouth with her hand and placed the two empty shots back on the table. Tina drank three, Brittany two and Jake four. The poor boy was ready to throw up. When the die came into Finn's hands, he was shocked by the number.

"Four?" He said looking at Rachel.

"Don't be a pussy Finn, I'm totally fine." Jake said between a burp.

Finn grabbed the four shots and drank them faster. Rachel drank hers without any hesitation. Becca, Mike and Puck ended up with numbers less than four. When it finally got to Santana's I was feeling Charlie's drunkenness.

I sat on the couch and looked at my hands. They looked so funny. Like funny, funny.

'Charlie, this is not good.'

'Yes it is, just breathe.' Charlie started to dance at the rhythm of the music.

This doesn't make any sense, if Santana wants me to play in the second round, I'll be sober. I… don't think sober will be the correct word to describe what I'm feeling now thanks to Charlie, but that is the point of round one. Get drunk and ready for round two.

'Charlie…'

'Yes.'

'You look like me.'

'No SHIT Quinn?' We both started laughing. People stared at us. I drank the rest of the liquid in my cup and when I finished a very hot girl was standing in front of me with two shots in her hands.

"Q, round two… get up and drink this."

Santana's eyes were dark and beautiful.

"I will prefer the bottle." What? Charlie help me here. Nope, I got this.

She chuckled. "Drink this first." I nodded and drank the two shots. Everything was running in circles and I noticed my feet were moving to I don't know where.

"Okay, Charlie, you stay here, now, you boy and then girl and boy and boy." Santana laughed. "If you want I mean, Jake I think you want the green giant to kiss your chest."

Jake burst out laughing and Becca was clapping. Tina was next to Mike and Rachel trying to kiss Puck. What in the freaking world?

"Hey." I could feel Santana's breath in my ear. "Stay here… next to me." I smiled and placed my hand in my pocket. I could be a… little tipsy, but I don't want to be the one who puts the disco party lights here.

"Tina you can star, no, Quinn has the star here, and you can start." Santana didn't even know what she was talking. "Then when you finish with Mike, he will pick a person in the group. You can't repeat the name Asian." Mike nodded. "And then, it goes like that, to your left. I don't know… just name the next person and yeah, just kiss the next person, again."

"Hold on, so each person will receive two kiss? That is marvelous." Rachel said clapping. "Mike you can pick me whenever you want."

Tina grabbed her die, it landed on the table showing it was three. Some of the girls in the room made a whistling sound, when Tina started to raise Mike's shirt to kiss his abs.

"Okay, I pick… Becca." She kissed Mike's abs as well and proceeded to throw her die. Becca was a little nervous. It landed on four and Puck was grinning like an idiot. Becca kissed Puck's chest and then he picked Brittany. Brittany placed a kiss on Puck chest as well. Brittany moved to the front and threw her die, she was amazed at the number. Six! This will be my nightmare, please don't pick-

"I choose Santana."

'What is this Pokémon?' Charlie laughed.

Fuck. Brittany started to move closer to Santana and my heart started to shake.

'Charlie.'

'Got this Quinn.'

Brittany mouth was close to Santana's face. She started to move closer to her face and San shook her head back avoiding any direction with the blonde lips.

"Sam, doesn't give you anything? Whoa you are so desperate." Charlie said looking straight into Brittany's eyes. "You scored a four, cornbread… don't get to happy about it."

Everyone looked at the die on top of the table, including myself. All I could see was four black dots.

'Did you-

'A Faunx never reveals her tricks.'

Brittany placed a simple chaste kiss in Santana's shoulder and left the circle furiously.

"My turn." Fuck. Did I say that out loud?

"Okay." Santana said smiling widely at me and whispered. "Just for the record Q, I think I'm really drunk but, I was sure Brittany scored a six. Just in case, you want to… yeah. Follow the rules."

Is she? You know what… I don't care.

I moved closer to her and gulped. I can hear the whistles in the room. Where should I kiss her?

'Not her cheek please.'

I stopped and looked at her neck. The vanilla scent was strong; I was stunned by how she smells. I found that unique scent of her. The same scent that drives me crazy. Smiling I moved forward. Unsure of what I was going to do I place my lips on her neck. Instantly my body felt hot at the contact on her tan skin. I closed my eyes and moved my lips slowly through her skin. I could feel how her body tensed. I was sure I was going to explode now. My bracelet was burning my wrist… this is amazing. I stopped myself when I heard a moan. Was it hers or mine?

'Fuck Quinn. It was hers.'

"Holly Shit Fabray." I heard.

"That was hawt." Jake said.

Santana's face was inexplicable. I looked at the floor and then back to her face. She smiled at turned to Charlie.

"Your turn." I wasn't sure we were following the rules anymore, but to be honest I really don't care, and I don't think people are following either.

Charlie grabbed the die and smiled to Santana. She placed the die between her thumb and index finger and placed it hard on the table. Without giving it a spin. I looked at the die, three dots were showing.

'Three?'

Santana smiled and Charlie placed herself in front of Santana. She bent her knees and started to raise Santana's shirt a little. Charlie was smirking. My body was shaking because of what Charlie was feeling. I started to breathe with difficulty.

Charlie stopped in front of Santana, she stuck her tongue out and licked Santana's left oblique slowly. "Done." Charlie said.

People were clapping and yelling once Charlie stood up.

"You guys are going to kill me here." Santana said in a husky voice.

After round two was over, everyone kept drinking and dancing. I don't know where Charlie is, but I'm sure she's okay. I was in the restroom washing my face with cold water. I don't know how I got here though. Everything is blurry and weird as shit.

When I finished I tried to walk out of the restroom. I started grabbing everything I found on my way to support. I looked for Santana and I couldn't see her anywhere. Is she with? No, it can't be. Okay let me check then, she will know who Quinn Fabray is.

In seconds, I was upstairs and knocking on Santana's door.

"San! Are you there?"

No one answered so I opened the door. Don't judge me. I looked at Santana's bed and found her sleeping. I sighed thank God Brittany wasn't here. I walked to her bed and placed myself next to her. I could hear her low breathing.

"San, I always wanted to talk to you about things. You know… personal things… I just can't find the specific words." I looked at the open door, moved my fingers and locked it. My eyes were dry. I could swear Santana's walls are moving. "You've been part of my life since I was a little kid and I… you always protected me."

I shifted and blinked twice. I was looking at her face now. "I… want to be here for you… always."

"You will always be with me, Q."

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She placed her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you silly." I guess she tried to touch my nose, but her finger was in my eye instead. "Promise."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I said rubbing my left eye.

"What happened?"

"My eye San… you poked my eye." We started laughing.

"I did not!"

She extended her hand to her nightstand and grabbed a bag. She almost hit the red cup that was on top of the nightstand. I kept staring at her. My body is filled with all this new emotions that I can't even describe well.

"I wanted to give you this." The bag fell from her hands and she laughed. "I know I gave you the necklace already, but that was last week. It was like seven days ago. Before you disappear in France. Today is special. So, I bought you this. I bought it yesterday, with your sister's present." I opened the yellow bag and found a ray ban sunglasses. "Charlie looks so good, you'll look even better."

"Thank you." I hugged her right side and she placed her hand around my waist. We lay there for a few minutes, just us. Together, enjoying the… ceiling?

"Let's go downstairs okay… I think I'm getting sober here. We are not allowed to be sober, birthday girl."

She released my waist and stood. When she was ready to walk, she tripped with a shoe. "Motherfu-

Instantly she was laughing hard.

"I'm still drunk, everything is moving Q."

I stood and walked slowly to her. "Yeah, is not a good thing to lie down for a few minutes" I helped her to stand, but instead we both fell hard on the floor. "Santana you did this on purpose." We started laughing again.

"Don't call me Santana."

"That's your name."

"You always call me San."

"Not always."

"Just call me San." She smiled. "Get me the water is next to my bed." I kept looking at her eyes. They are so close to mine, they are different, a dark color I've never seen before. She smiled and I forgot about everything for a minute. I extended my arm and the cup flew towards me.

"Here"

"How did you? Never mind. I'm too drunk." I didn't notice what I've done.

"The cup was next to you." I said, like it was the normal thing in the world.

"Sure. Have I told you that I like your eyes? Well, I like the one who is not red, what happened to your eye?"

"Um," I chuckled. "I don't know, I don't remember. Someone poked my eye with your finger!" I said poking her chest playfully.

"I don't remember Quinn."

"Don't call me Quinn."

We started laughing again.

"Well, I can tell you now then. Quinn Fabray, you have cute eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Mhum. In addition, I like your short hair. Um, Charlie's… I don't know. Let's go downstairs."

"Hold on." I put my sunglasses on. "You hurt my eye, I need protection." We stood up and started to walk downstairs.

"You look like a bitch rich girl."

"Oh, yeah!" I extended my right arm and she grabbed it. "Now help me to walk and get me a dog in a purse." We burst out laughing.

"Someone was having fun upstairs." Rachel was wiggling her eyebrows. "You could've just sent me an invitation. I can be a hundred percent that my services would've been appreciated."

"Oh, believe me hobbit, your services are short on personal. Your business broke a year ago. I guess you'll need self –service." Santana snapped at her.

"I'm not sure about that, Charlie enjoyed it."

What?

Santana looked at Charlie. She was talking with Becca, excessively close for my liking. What does she think she's doing?

San walked almost straight at her. Almost. "If you want me to make you do seven new drills on Monday, get the hell out of here." Becca turned and left immediately.

"What do you think you're doing Charlie?" Santana said raising her voice. "What you did with Berry?"

Charlie looked at her and then back to me. "Um, nothing… she grabbed my ass."

"That's it?"

'What happened Charlie tell me the truth.'

'Nothing happened Quinn, I was here feeling everything because of you two and she came and grabbed my ass and left.'

"Answer me Charlie. I don't want her to touch my… you guys. She's so dead." Santana turned and left the living room.

Charlie burst out laughing. "Whoa Quinn, she's weird."

I looked at her and starting laughing. Santana was looking everywhere for Rachel. There was no sign of her in the house.

"Hey, Quinn, you look like a pimp, where you smoking pot upstairs?"

"No! San gave them to me."

"Are we going to tell her soon?"

"About what?"

"About you loving her?"

"Me… loving her?"

"I don't love her… yet."

"Yeah, think like that Ms. Badass. How do you think she will react?"

"I don't know. But you should be the one doing something first, I don't want you to be part of me. I need to be part of you again."

"I can't find her." Santana was now in front of us. "She'll regret this." Santana chugged her drink. "Charlie, Quinn let's dance."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Santana scent was driving me crazy. I want to kiss her, right here, right now. I was such a dumb girl. I should've seen her eyes quickly. I would probably be enjoying her since the first day I saw her with the cute Cheerio skirt on her.

I was happy. What else I can ask for. Every time they are together, I can feel peace inside me. Is like finally I'm doing what I was created for. I want them to be happy. I want Quinn to be happy. It was so painful, seeing her in the chamber, now everything was perfect and we almost get our mate. What will happen when Santana accepted us? I need to ask our Master that. Also, now I can go to France and get my bracelet.

Quinn and Frannie were practicing spells the other day, and I really wanted to do some.

"Hey, Charlie… what are you thinking?" Santana grabbed me by my waist.

"I was thinking about… the necklace you gave me."

"You like it right? If not I'm going to start a fight, right here… now with you."

"Oh, you want to fight me? You have no chance of winning. I am the Captain of the soccer team." I said playfully.

Santana stopped for a second. "Q, this girl doesn't know what she's talking about. Explain her how we… rule the school."

"Yeah, Charlie… we are like the Queens… and you are, I don't know." Quinn said touching the frame of her sunglasses.

Santana was controlling her laughter. "That was pathetic Quinn."

We started laughing. I grabbed Santana's arm and pull her closer to me. Quinn put her hand on Santana's shoulder. She grabbed our hands and gave us a turn.

"I love my present." I said in Santana's ear.

"I love your hair." Santana said placing a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked at Quinn and she was blushing.

'Stop, blushing Charlie.'

'You are blushing as well Quinn.'

Santana looked at the both of us and smiled.

"Quinn, your bracelet is not working." Santana said grabbing Quinn, hand.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. I looked at her bracelet it wasn't shining.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, Charlie I'm fine.' Santana kept dancing. We turned so she can't see our hands.

I looked at my hand, and it wasn't sparkling either.

'What does this means?'

"HEY BERRY, I CAN SEE YOU!" Santana yelled and started to run outside.

Quinn looked at her hand and then grabbed mine. All I could see was many orange dots, lined running through Quinn's index finger. I looked at my hand and there were green dots running back and forth also in my index finger.

Quinn smiled.

'Is this a good thing?'

Quinn nodded and grabbed my arm and put her mouth close to my ear.

"We're getting a new power Charlie." I pulled back and smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: ** _Whoa! Thank you guys for all your amazing support to my story. I was sitting on my bed and then BAM! I started to write this weird thing. And now it has almost eighty followers. __**What power should the girls' acquire now? **__Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what would you like to **see** in the next chapter? I will explain Charlie's sparkle in next chapter. :D thanks you for the foll/fav/rev!_

_Thank you for support on the story! I love you guys! Drop me a review about what you would like to see in the next chapter. I will probably update Friday night. :D Thank you again. Kudos for 12/12/12 update! :D  
_


	6. Ambitious And Comprehension

"Mom, why are you yelling?" I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the bright morning light. I held the phone far from my ear, but her voice was echoing the room as if she was speaking through a megaphone.

"Quinnie, sweetie I'm not yelling." I shut my eyes, that light is killing me. Where are my sunglasses?

"Is Charlie you know?" I covered my face with a pillow.

"How am I supposed to differentiate your voices darling?" She chuckled. "And you also called me Mom, and it sounded so natural."

"That is what you are... Mother, you need to recognize us. What type or mother doesn't recognize their twins?"

"I called Quinn's phone number, and how is that going to be possible Charlie? You girls are no twins."

I started laughing; my own laughing sound was giving me a worse headache than her loud voice.

"Yeah, Mom I hear ya' come here and make me bacon and fries like you used to cook for me in France. I'm hungry."

"Is this Charlie right?" How do you rem...Never mind."

"I heard that evil ringtone and grabbed it from the nightstand; I don't know where my phone is."

"So, you went to the party, Charlie. You sound a little-

"Aha, found you stupid phone. Um, yeah, Quinn used her mind powers to drag me across the street. I need to start doing some real magic; she's so dead, right?"

I could hear her laughing. "Yes, Charlie I don't know why don't you go to our basement. You can start practicing hands movements and learning the names of the spells and its purpose, until you get your bracelet and you can make them by yourself."

"Soccer team, Mom... I'll practice when the new power is complete." The light was making my head explode, but I need to look at my right hand to see it progress. "Is almost done, is already in the middle finger."

"What? New power? When that happened? Charlie, give me a detail explanation of Santana's eyes?"

I think she asked like seven questions. All I heard was the one with my mate's name.

"They are two beautiful black spheres, no, they are not black... Dark brown… Mom. They are adequate placed on her face. Beautiful eye lashes, perfect eyebrows!"

"Charlie shut your mouth."

"Quinn, the fuck are you doing here?"

"You are in my room."

More pounding. Shit, the phone. "You there Mom, Quinn here decided to have a sleepover last night and now she's next to me."

"Charlie, we're coming right now. We need to talk; you need to explain a few things."

"Sure... We'll be here. Sleeping!"

I hung up and placed the phone next to me.

'Mom's, coming.'

'Yes, thank you...don't talk.'

'This is a good thing right, mental communication?'

'Yes it is Charlie.'

'You think Santana was okay?'

We took her to the restroom last night so she could throw up. We knew she was wasted when she started to hit every girl who matched Berry's descriptions. Don't ask me how we managed to get her to her room, when we couldn't even walk straight. Quinn put her on the bed, while I took her boots off. The expression she had on her face when we placed her in bed was priceless. I can almost think she knew we were checking her out.

After almost ten minutes of Edward Cullen staring, we placed her under the bed sheets and she curled to her left side grabbing a pillow. There were many snakes inside the house. Including a tall blonde –haired person who, cheated on her and now she thinks she can get her back. Nope, I'm not going to allow that. I needed to make sure she was secure in her room. Quinn closed the door and from the other side, I moved my fingers and locked it.

'I think so. She is locked in her room. Unless someone had a key and-

"Oh, if they have a key I will kill them."

"Shhhh."

'Sorry Quinn.'

'What do you think our power will be?'

'I don't know, I hope is a badass one, that we can scare people.'

'If you were by yourself, with that heart… probably. But my color doesn't specify any bad characteristics.'

'Did you realize you just called me evil? And what are you? An expert in Faunx sparkles or what?'

'We have information of the sparkles in one of the million books we have in our basement. Something you wouldn't know because you don't study and learn the spells with us.'

'Whatever, there's no point until I get my bracelet.' Without looking at Quinn, I stood up weirdly and started to walk to the restroom. 'Quinn, what are Frann's next two powers?'

'She can read minds and-

'Can she read Santana's mind?'

'Yeah, she has. She tells me the positive things.'

'Like?'

'When she really misses me, or when she thinks I'm cute.'

'She thinks about you like that? Score!'

'That can be _so_, normal in best friends. Frannie doesn't tell me the whole story sometimes. I think is better that way.'

I was brushing my teeth with my eyes closed. No light will worsen my headache. 'Santana's a mystery though. Mom can read her mind too right?'

'Yes, but we never talk about that. I told her to give her some privacy.'

'Understandable. So, next two powers?' I could hear some drawers opening and closing in the room, she must be up already.

'Frann can communicate with animals.'

'Like the freaking Snow White?'

'Better. I've been amazed, every time I find her in the garden just sitting by herself. Just hearing what they have to say. There's a bird that used to wake her up every day, at the same time.'

'Used… what happened with the bird?'

'I haven't asked.'

'Worst. Sister. Ever.'

I could hear her chuckle. She passed next to me and got in the shower.

'She can also produce electricity.'

'Shit that one is cool.'

"Believe me it's not. She almost electrocute me when I was walking her up one day."

"Maybe she electrocute the poor bird." I almost choke with the water. Quinn was laughing too.

"Charlie, I've never thought of that one before. You are clever… sometimes."

I finished brushing my teeth and sat on the toilet.

"How Lucas took it. You know the entire mate thing?"

"Frannie had an easy one there. She was at school, it was almost her twelve birthday and there was a new guy. We were still living in France and he liked her immediately. At first he thought it was just a boyfriend and girlfriend thing, but when he started to feel pain in his chest, every time Frann wasn't with him, we knew it was time to tell him the truth."

"He passed out?"

"Almost, Mom and Dad explained everything to him but he didn't understand. Frannie had to make some spells and he almost believed her."

"What a stupid boy."

"One day… he tried to avoid Frannie and the pain in his chest was almost exactly like ours."

"What happened then?"

"He started to believe." Frannie walked inside the restroom and leaned on the door. "Once he did, he started to hear animals and feel my electricity."

"So… he can do magic?"

"Not exactly, he can't create it. We just share my powers. We work together as one. He feels what I feel. He can't read minds though. Mates can learn your two other powers. Our first power is who describe part of our spark."

I looked at my hand. I could still see Quinn's green dots in my middle and index finger.

"Santana…she will-

"If she accepts you guys, she will be able to bond with you and Quinn. Then, we take her to our Master and using her characteristics he create a necklace for her."

"Wondering what color she will be?" Quinn spoke for the first time since Frann entered the restroom.

"An evil one."

"Charlie, not cool."

"Oh, come one Quinn… we both know she _will_ be red."

"Hey, I am red smart ass."

"Passion Red?"

We started to laugh again. Quinn grabbed the towel and opened the shower curtain.

"She will be yellow; I'm almost eighty –five percent sure about that. What? What are you guys looking at me like that?"

I started to look at Quinn from her feet to her face. I turned my head a little, when I noticed Quinn's blond wet hair was short like mine.

"Did you wash your hair?" Frannie asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You washed your hair and you didn't even notice is short?"

"What?"

Quinn stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the steamed mirror. She grabbed a lock of hair and placed it behind her ear.

"What the hell? When this happened?"

"I have no idea." I was telling her the truth; this is the first time I looked at her face since we woke up.

"That's it. You guys are becoming one. Santana must be changing something." Frannie was smiling hard.

"Like what?" I said.

"You tell me."

I'm such a dork, why am I smiling? Can this be possible? Santana really like… us? I have so many questions. When is the right time to tell her? What should I do first? When our bodies will be bonded? I can't deny it I'm scared. It really scares the shit out of me. Will I be able to be part of Quinn? I was determined. I need to do this for Quinn and Santana. But… when?

A bright ray of green came out of my hand and vanished in the air in seconds. Frannie held my hand and the green dots in my middle finger were dispersing now to the ring finger. Three fingers were light up with dots.

"You are green too Charlie?"

I shook my head in denial and she looked at Quinn's raised hand.

"Charlie's orange."

Frannie examined both of our hands. Her red bracelet was shining in a slow rhythm. Quinn left the restroom and put on a sweatpants and a black V –neck shirt.

"Let's talk with Mom."

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I could hear them talking in the kitchen. Mom was laughing and Dad was drinking coffee. I entered the kitchen first.

"Hey, Charlie darling how are you feeling?"

I smiled at her and Charlie and Frann entered the kitchen. Dad stopped drinking coffee and Mom changed her gaze between us for a few seconds. Now it will be impossible to recognize us. I notice the clothes I had. V –necks are so Charlie.

"Now, I'm really seeing double." Dad said.

"I'm Quinn Mom."

"Sweetie, when this happened?"

"I don't know Mom; she walked out of the shower like that. Or she could just wake up with her hair like mine." Charlie grabbed a cup of coffee and sat next to Dad.

"Let's go downstairs."

We followed Mom and Dad towards the basement. Once there, Dad placed a hand in the door and two rays of black escaped his hand. The rays were straight to the first two corners or the door and then those same rays collapsed to the other two corners at the bottom. Dad pushed the door opened and we walked in.

The room was has a tall ceiling. The walls are covered with books. If you look from outside our basement could be like the choir room, but from inside it was like the whole football field. It has a big space in the middle, that's where we practice our spells. We have like three couches and a desk. There's a chimney and a white wall with all of our sparkles running back and forth. Except mine.

"Whoa, this is so cool."

Charlie walked to the wall and brushed it with her fingers. She followed the red spark with her index finger, then Dad's black sparkle with her left index finger. The purple spark bumped with the black one and Charlie chuckled. Charlie looked at me and I smiled at her. She turned back to the wall and her smile faded.

'Why your green spark is not running like the other ones?'

'My color isn't complete… like theirs.'

Charlie extended her left arm and pulled a desk from a corner and stood on top of it. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her right hand on top of my green sparkle. She closed her eyes and an orange sparkle appeared, inside the wall. Her lips were forming a smile again in her face.

Her orange sparkle flew towards the red one, then back at one of the corners and bumped to the black one. Mom's purple spark stood in front of Charlie's, surrounded it twice and left. Charlie fixed her gaze with mine and winked.

Charlie placed her hand on the wall and her orange sparkle ran towards mine and bumped it. My spark started to fly and run in the wall like the others.

'I guess you're not incomplete Sis.'

I stood next to her; I couldn't believe that my sparkle was running again in the wall. My green sparkle stopped its normal course in the wall the day of my birthday.

"Charlie, thank you." I gave her a hug.

"Nothing to thank me for Quinn." She placed her arms around my body. I moved my hand and the desk dragged itself to where it was before.

Mom walked to the wall next to Charlie, and pulled out a big brown book and placed it on the desk.

"Orange." Mom started to read from the book. Frannie sat next to my Dad and Charlie and I took a seat together on the couch. "Orange, Faunxes confuse their true meaning, because of its similarity to the gold sparkle. While the gold spark is parsimony and anxiety, the orange spark is ambitious and comprehension."

"Ambitious and comprehension?"

"That's right darling." Mom smiled at her and kept reading. "Independently the orange spark has their own characteristics, sometimes for self –convenience, mostly based on the ambitiousness, the orange sparkle tends to control light sparkles." Mom raised her eyes from the book and looked at Dad. "Peach, yellow and light green sparkles are weaker that the orange sparkle."

"I guess that explains why Quinn woke up with short hair like Charlie today. Charlie's sparkle is controlling Quinn's." Dad said calmly.

"I read Santana's mind when she gave Quinn the necklace for her birthday. She thought of liking Quinn's short hair better." Charlie looked at me and arched and eyebrow.

"That's why you let me cut my hair. Frann told you this, right?" I nodded and she shook her head.

"You sneaky sisters. But, why this happened now? My orange sparkle is controlling Quinn's, but why her hair changed today and not as soon as I cut it?"

I started to feel calm and happy at that question. "Santana mentioned it last night. Twice actually." I said.

"She told you she liked your hair?" Frannie asked.

"Yeah, she told me once and then when Charlie was dancing with her, Santana told her she _loved _her hair."

"That is excellent progress girls. Your spark needs to be comfortable at what your mate likes. And if she likes Charlie's hair, then your body reacts automatically at your mate's desires." Mom said.

"I guess we're bonding." Charlie said smiling. I could feel what she's feeling and it's amazing. I wanted to run to Santana's house and kiss her. Yes, it felt like that.

"Slowly but yes."

"I'm also getting her memories." Charlie said smiling.

"Yes, darling… I noticed when you told me you wanted breakfast like the one I make Quinn when she was little."

"Shit! This is good Mom!" I looked at Charlie and she raised her shoulders in embarrassment.

"How long for Santana to fall in love with them?" Frannie said playing with her spheres.

"I can't answer you that. It depends of Santana. But you guys are doing an excellent job."

Charlie gave me a high five and we started to laugh.

"I will change more right? Everything could change? Including my spark color?" I asked Mom. Light green is what represents me. However, what if Santana start liking Charlie's characteristics? Then my spark will change me eventually.

"If your spark color will change, it would be when you guys are bonded completely. Sharing one heart, with different personalities make is a little difficult to have a new spark."

"We can ask our Master when we take Charlie to get her bracelet." Dad said drinking from his mug.

"YEAH!" Charlie fist pumped and then cover her head with both hands. "I hate hangovers."

We all laughed and started to walk out of the basement. Once upstairs Frannie called Lucas and he came over.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Frannie said when she opened the door for him.

"You are _so_ gross." Charlie said entering the living room.

"Charlie you would be doing the same when you look at Santana's eye." Lucas kissed Frannie and sat on the couch.

"Our Charlie here is growing up, her sparkle is orange babe."

"Oh, let's see." He said.

"Not yet, we're getting a new power." I said and he looked back at me and then back at Charlie.

"Yes, they're bonding." Frannie kissed his cheek and started to watch TV.

"I will call you guys, thing one and thing two."

"Not funny Lucas." Charlie rolled her eyes at him, entered the kitchen, and started eating a banana. I hate bananas. How can we be so different?

'Hey Quinn. How are you feeling?'

'I have a pressure in my chest, like every time… other than that I'm okay.'

'I feel the pressure, too.'

I smiled at her. 'I miss her.'

'Me too.'

'Let's call her then.'

Charlie pulled her phone out of her pocket, typed on the screen and placed her phone in her ear.

'How do you have her number?'

'I remember all ten digits.'

We walked to the other room and Charlie put her phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

I sighed and placed an arm on my stomach. All we feel started to feel twice as much now. I can feel Charlie's heart beat and she can feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey… afternoon sleepy head." I said smiling.

"Q, how are you feeling?"

"Weird, everything hurts like shit." Charlie said.

"Whoa, you said shit, you see nothing happened Q."

"It was Charlie." She laughed.

"We're both here." I said poking Charlie's side.

"Okay, you guys are driving me crazy already. What are you doing?"

"Just here at home, want to come over?" I looked at Charlie waiting for Santana's response.

"I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

Santana hung up and we smiled at each other. My heart started to run and Charlie looked through the window.

'She's coming.'

'Excellent.'

I walked to the door, my hand shaking in the doorknob. I opened the door and smiled at her.

"Charlie, what's up?"

I chuckled and she entered the house and stood next to the door.

"How are you San?"

"San?" She turned her head to the kitchen and saw Charlie there. She looked back at me and then back at her. "I'm still drunk."

"I'm Quinn. That's Charlie." Charlie was frying bacon.

"Why are you guys both with short hair? And why do you dress like her? Shit, this will confuse me now."

Frannie started to laugh hard. Why is she laughing? What she's thinking? Tell me Frannie.

Frannie shook her head and returned her gaze towards the TV.

"This is just a shirt San, and yeah, I… made a bet with Charlie and I lost, so I cut my hair this morning." I tried to sound calm. Success.

"Why did you guys bet?"

"She told me I was going to throw up."

"You didn't Charlie?"

"Nope." Charlie said.

"Please don't bet again." Santana said next to Lucas. "Hey dude. Frann."

Frannie started to laugh again. Would you shut up, if you're not going to tell me what she's thinking? Frannie was unbelievable. I can play with her later, she'll tell me.

'Quinn.'

I looked back at Charlie and she has her hand held up in front of her face. I watched my hand and notice the dots moved to my pinky.

'It's complete.'

I don't feel any difference. I started to walk towards the kitchen. I looked back, and Santana was very entertained watching TV.

"You feel weird Charlie?"

"No Quinn and you?"

I shook my head and place my right hand on top of the counter. Charlie's cup started to shake. The water that was inside started to boil. Charlie looked at me and I gave her a plain expression. I grabbed the cup and all the water that was in the cup flew through my hand.

'What the fuck?'

The water was on top of my right hand, spinning it around. I shook my hand and the water fell on the floor. I looked at Charlie astonished.

'Charlie your hand!'

Her right hand has fire flying around her hand, as if gravity is keeping the fire in place.

'Does it hurt?'

'No… I … can't feel it.' Charlie shook her hand and the fire flew towards the stove and the bacon continued its frying.

Mom entered the kitchen and started at us.

"What's going on girls?"

I looked at her eyes and moved my hand and the water on the floor flew towards my hand and started to spin around it. Charlie moved her hand again and the fire flew out of the stove and landed on her hand.

Mom wasn't talking and I'm not sure if I completely understand what this means. I moved my hand again and the water left my hand and flew towards Charlie's hand extinguishing her fire. Charlie smiled and I placed my hand in front of the stove. Unsure if was going to work; I moved my fingers and the stove turned on again. I moved my four fingers and the fire came back to my hand.

"Water." Mom said looking amazed between us. "Fire." She walked towards the window and opened it. Wind gusts entered the kitchen with pieces of sand moving through as one. Charlie raised her hand and they flew towards her. The air kept the sand in place. "The elements."

Charlie passed me the sand and I could feel the freshness of the air in my hand. I smiled at Mom and she smiled back at Charlie.

The sand started to separate itself from the air and become a small sphere. The air converted itself in a gray orb and stood still next to the sand in the palm of my hand. Charlie grabbed the fire, and the fire turned into a small sphere as well. She moved her fingers and gave me the small ball of fire. The three spheres in my hand started to lined. I looked back at Charlie and she walked to me with the sphere of water in her hand.

The water moved to the front, and then the sand moved next to it. The red fiery sphere placed herself under the water and the gray sphere stood next to her.

They started to spin and join to each other. All of the elements were together in the ball. They kept their respective space. I opened my hand and grabbed the ball. The sphere was in my hand and I could see they moved towards my thumb. Charlie placed her hand in mine and the orange dots on my thumb started to vanish.

My bracelet and hand was shining again, and I couldn't see the dots anymore. Suddenly the ball with the elements flew out of my hand and found Charlie's. She smiled when my green dots started to vanish as well. Her hand started to shine bright.

"Quinn, Charlie gets your asses over here. I did not come here to spend time with these two. They're kissing every three minutes."

**A/N:**_There you go another chapter. Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks for the foll/fav/reviews. __**Let me know what you guys want to see in the story**__. To **SilentReader,** yes! Eventually! :D _


	7. Half-Truth

**A/N:** T_hank you all for your fav/foll/rev. You make me all happy and fluffy all day._ _Thank you guys!_

* * *

"San, what do you want to do?" I asked, sitting next to her. She crossed her legs and smiled back at the TV.

"Whatever you want Q." She turned her head looking at Frannie and Lucas. "These two are so gross." She whispered. "I could never be that gross with… my girlfriend."

I chuckled. "Right, because you're so badass."

Santana nudged me and Lucas' shoulder collided with mine. Frannie glared at me and then chuckled. Is she reading Santana's mind now? Frannie stood from the couch, grabbed Lucas hand and started to go upstairs with him.

"Ew, I bet they're going to have sexy times."

"I doubt it, I know that face of hers, she's planning something."

"Like what Q?" Santana tilted her head.

"I don't know Frannie's weird."

"I know, the other day I could swear she was talking to a bird." She chuckled. "You know what it was even more weird? I'm almost convinced the bird responded to her."

I nodded. I was glad she dropped the topic. Because now she was watching TV again. Charlie ran downstairs and stood in front of us.

"Sup, Santana, is she boring you already?"

"Q doesn't bore me Charlie." She smiled at her. "I'm watching TV thought, I'm not paying attention." I punched her shoulder slyly. "Ouch!"

"I can see that Santana." Charlie started to laugh and walked toward the kitchen.

'Quinn, don't bore my baby.'

'Shut up Charlie.' I looked at her, she was pouring some orange juice in cup. I moved my fingers and moved the cup, leaving a mess of juice on the counter.

'Sorry.'

Charlie started to laugh and I could see she was grabbing a banana.

'Don't you dare Charlie.'

She smirked and threw the banana in Santana's direction. I followed the banana with my eyes. I reach my hands toward Santana and I stopped it in the air, before it hit her head. My heart was beating hard. I notice that I was in Santana's arm. I could smell her perfume and her scent. Let's not talk about her scent, now, please.

"Okay, Q if you wanted a hug, you could just tell me." She started to chuckle, when I lowered my gaze all I could see was her cleavage. I coughed a little and started to unwrap my arms around her neck. I quickly moved my finger to make the banana fly to my hand.

"Um…Charlie, she…threw this in my direction." I showed her the banana. "Thank God she's not in the baseball team. That was a horrible pitch."

"In your direction?" Santana turned, finding a red –faced girl in the kitchen. "Oh, I bet that was an accident right Charlie?"

"What if I said… no?" She smirked.

"Well, I will have to show you how to properly throw things, if you actually want to hit your target." Santana grabbed the banana from my hand, stood up from the couch, and lift the fruit in her left hand.

"Girls, don't play with food." Mom said entering the living room.

Santana lowered her hand and smiled at Charlie. "Save by the bell." She winked at her and sat next to me again.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked grabbing something from a cabinet.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

'To get my bracelet Quinn.'

'Now?'

'If we go now we will be back by Monday morning or before.'

"We are flying to France." Dad said when he got into the living room with three small luggage's in his hand.

"Now?" Santana turned her head to look at them.

"I'm afraid so Santana, I have to do something from work and Charlie needs to finish up some paperwork from her…adoption." Mom said in a calm way. Santana nodded her head. "If you want to stay with Quinnie here for the rest of the weekend, I could tell Maribel, you'd be here."

"That might be a great idea thank you Judy." She smiled. "I'm going home now to get a shower, some clothe and I'll be right back." I nodded. "Have a safe trip everybody, bye Charlie." she waved at her and left.

"Stop blushing sweetie."

I smiled at Mom. "Where's Frannie?"

"In the basement. Why?"

I started to run toward the basement. Frannie will not leave this house until she told me what Santana was thinking. The door was open and I could see her searching for some books.

"Spill it Frannie, tell me what Santana was thinking."

"I rather reserve it to myself."

"You know is a good thing if you tell me. We are trying to be together. You could just help me a little here."

"I don't think that's appropriate, Lucy."

"Don't call me like that."

"You are no fun Sis, first if you don't want me to read Santana's mind, well then put her under a shield spell."

"I don't care if you read her mind; I just want to know what she thought."

Frannie walked closer to me and poke my shoulder. "Make me."

"I don't want to hurt you Frann."

"Oh, be careful with Quinn Elements Fabray… Yeah, I read Mom's mind." She looked around the basement laughing. "There's nothing you can do to hurt me Sis." Frannie let out an electricity sparkle out of her fingertips. "Bring it, Head Cheerio."

"Don't tease me Frann."

"Santana was thinking about you."

I led out a green sparkle, it flew toward Frann but she evaded it with her red sparkle.

"You have to be more specific Frann, was she thinking about Charlie or me?"

Frannie shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Like it really matters."

"Oh, it matters." I chuckled sarcastically. "_Confensuz_." A green beam light escaped from my fingers, flying quickly onto her direction.

Frannie created a red ball in her hand. She moved her arm to the right and the green light bounced with the small red orb. The spell flew toward the ceiling and then back to the floor, hitting Charlie who was just entering the basement. "Really? You want to know what she thought about you, but you throw me a confuse spell?"

"Where am I?" Charlie asked.

"Don't make this harder Frannie. You guys have to go."

Charlie walked to the white wall with all of our sparkles in it, and started to touch it in amusement.

"You know Sis, for being new in magical components; you are pretty good at it."

Lucas entered the basement. "Here, got your water babe." Frannie stopped him, her fingers were sparked of electricity. "Whoa!" He grabbed Charlie by her hand, and sat to watch what we were doing in the middle of the room. "Charlie, Frannie, is going to kick your twin ass."

I looked at the dumbfounded face of Charlie and throw her a green beam light to undo her spell.

"Quinn, show her what you got." Snapping out of her spell, Charlie yelled and did a weird fist pump.

When I looked back at Frannie, she has both of her hands on top of the other one. She created a red ball. Once finished, she threw the ball at me and the red globe expanded itself, pushing me quickly to the wall making me immobile. I didn't know what it was, so I just couldn't avoid it correctly.

"Let me go!" I tried to move my hands, but I could feel how I was almost attach to the wall.

Frann walked toward me and started to tickle my sides. I burst out laughing. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled, but she held her hand in front of me making me steady in the wall. Suddenly I felt a cool breeze that was pushing Frannie's arm slowly. I looked at Charlie and she has her hand straight towards us.

"Hey, Charlie stay out of this." Frannie said chuckling. "This is my time to show my Sis, that I'm older than her and I know more spells. Baby stop her, close the window."

"Of course." Lucas said standing to do as she said. Charlie moved a desk with her hand and Lucas stopped walking abruptly. He took two -step back and stood next to Charlie with his arm in position, like Frannie, ready to fight.

'Charlie, remember he can electrocute you.'

Charlie smiled and moved her left hand next to Lucas.

"You think because you're my sister's mate, tall, have a little muscle and with those perfect gray eyes of yours, which are the best thing in all your face, think you're going to beat me? Let me tell you something Johnny Bravo, electrocute me or try to touch me. I dare you." Charlie said pleased at him. She closed her left hand and one bottle of water that he brought to Frann flew from the couch to her hand. She opened the cap and the water started to spin around her hand.

A ball of water started to form in her hand, as a size of a baseball ball. "You know water and electricity doesn't go well together, you'll end up being a French Fry."

"Baby, I'm out of this. Work with your sisters." He sighed and sat back on the couch.

I laughed and Charlie kept trying to move Frann's hand. I could move my right hand, which was all I needed. With a swift movement of my fingers, and with Charlie help, I moved Frannie's hand and pushed her towards the opposite wall. I let out my green barrier and placed it in front of her.

"Who's the trapped girl now?" I laughed.

"I am."

"Are you telling me now Frann?"

"Nope!" she smiled.

"I have no other choice than make you tell me."

She arched her eyebrow and looked straight at my hand then back to my eyes.

"You don't know how to prepare the proper movement of your hand for a truth spell."

"Is not that hard you know, is just opening and closing your hand."

"Takes more than that. Oh, wait, why you know this spell already, were you trying to use it on Santana?"

I looked at the floor and back at her. "Maybe."

She started to laugh. "Okay, I completely understand. You creeper."

"Well, tell me!"

"Do the spell on me, and I tell you everything, obviously." She laughed. "But don't release me; I will kick your ass."

"What if I do it wrong?"

"Then I won't tell you, obviously."

I looked at my hand and without releasing Frannie from the wall, I placed my index and middle finger together, left my hand open and retrieved my ring and pinky finger. I closed my first quickly and hold it in front of Frannie's right hand.

"Now breathe, open your hand quickly and grab mine firmly." I did as she told me. "Now, look into my eyes, and asked them for the truth before you murmur the spell name. Remember Lucy, one question." I forgot about her calling me Lucy. I stared into her eyes before I whispered: _truthorn_.

A green light escaped my fingers, I knew I was ready to ask when a small green dot appeared in the corner of Frannie's eyes.

"What Santana thought earlier, Frannie?"

"When I laughed at first, she was confused because you were wearing Charlie's clothes. She thought about loving Charlie's hair, but she wanted to see your short hair in your normal dresses. She thought about liking your pants but she also wanted to see your legs. Then she thought about you, accepting Charlie's bet and she made a mental note to herself to make a bet with you one day. I said and quote: "Quinn hot at shit Fabray is going to be the end of me. Focus Santana, focus on the TV and not on her gorgeous eyes." Then she said, "I should be punished every time I check out my best friend." Frannie laughed. "And for the last time, I went upstairs with Lucas because she wanted to be alone with you. That was the last time I read her mind."

"Alone? She thought about being alone with me?" The small dot left the corner of Frannie's eyes.

"One question Quinn." She said and I released her hand.

"Whoa, Santi Santi really likes you Quinn." Charlie said standing from the couch and walking closer to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smile. "This is awesome Quinn, you should be complete soon. Just letting you know something; please don't kiss her while I'm not around. I will literally die, will all the feelings you will create me." She winked and left the basement.

'I don't think she'll kiss me.'

'Yet.'

Lucas gave Frannie the bottle of water and kissed her forehead. "That was hot babe." He said rubbing her shoulders.

Get a room. I thought walking out of the basement. Frannie laughed and followed me.

Once upstairs, Mom and Dad were placing the luggage inside the car. Charlie was in the kitchen like every other time and I was waiting for Santana.

'Take care of our girl Quinn.'

I laughed. 'I will.'

My heart started to beat quite agitated once again. Charlie looked at me and we both turned our gaze's through the door. Santana walked in with a backpack on her hand.

"Hey, you guys still here." She placed the bag on the couch and smiled.

"Yes, Santana." Charlie walked towards her and placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek. She looked surprised. "See you later, take care of my sister, Lopez." My hand started to spark, bright because of what Charlie did.

"I will Charlie."

Frannie and Lucas passed next to Santana. "Bye Sanny, have fun ladies." Frannie chuckled and closed the door. What is she thinking Frann? Tell me now. I moved to the window and saw that Frannie has a raised hand with her index finger motioning to the left and right. I groaned.

'Charlie asked Frannie what Santana was thinking now.'

Frannie was opening the door of the car when Charlie closes it without placing a hand on the vehicle. I could see they were talking. Frannie rolled her eyes and opened the door again. Charlie repeated this again and she poked Charlie's side. Charlie screamed. Did you just electrocute Charlie? You are so dead sis.

I notice Santana was now next to me. When she got here? I have no idea. I walked toward the door and opened it, walked to the car and stood in front of them. Charlie was on Frannie's back with her arms around her neck and Lucas was trying to get in between the two of them.

"Don't you dare Lucas." I said chuckling. "Frannie, you are like the worst sister in the whole world."

"Blame our descendants; they gave you the precious elements instead of my power."

"Mom."

"I am not going to look at Mom's eyes." Mom can persuade. She can make you do anything she wants if you look straight into her eyes. Lucas walked closer to the other door and Mom stepped out of the car and grabbed his forearm.

"Oh, Lucas honey when did you cut your forearm this badly?" Mom said tracing a finger through his forearm preoccupied.

Frannie quickly looked at Lucas direction and saw that his forearm was well, no cuts and definitely not a scratch. She glared at Mom who quickly said, "Tell her."

Frannie laughed harder. "You guys are the worst family ever. Baby I need to move out." I looked back at the door and Santana was laughing. Frannie looked at Santana and entered the car. Charlie, Lucas and Mom followed her. Frannie whispered something to Charlie and she smiled.

'When Frann told her to have fun with you, Santana said, I will.' I smiled at her and she continued. 'Now, she said Santana's checking your ass.'

I looked at Mom in disbelief, she nodded and waved goodbye to us. I turned and found a speechless Latina standing in front of my door.

"I have to admit your family is interesting Q."

"Yeah? They can annoy you as well." Santana smiled.

"Is like six something, are you hungry?" I nodded. "Want to order some Stix's?

"Yes!"

"I'll call them and we can ask carry out."

"Want to rent a Red Box movie?"

"This time I'll pick okay, I'm not watching sappy romantic movies again."

"Whatever you want San, you're the boss."

"I like that Q." She winked and grabbed my keys from the peg in the wall.

We walked towards our car and I opened the passenger door. I looked at her and she smiled back at me.

"Why are you smiling so much Q?"

I lowered my gaze and looked at my bracelet. "I don't know." Lie. "I'm happy." True.

I noticed the space between us in the car. If I move my hand a little more to the left, I could touch her right hand. I feel so happy. Like when your partner drives your car and you are just enjoying being next to her. That feeling. Some of them can think is stupid. Like yeah, I have done that a million times. I guess I am enjoying every single silly thing with Santana, now that I have her and she is not after Britt like her bodyguard.

"Are you staring at me?" She said and in seconds, I could feel them hot. I placed my right hand in my pocket, I know is sparkling.

"I'm not."

"Now you're blushing too? Tell me what you are thinking Q."

Would I be able to tell you the truth? I could not just tell her that I love the fact that she is driving my car. That would sound creepy. I can say it in a different way, but I do not want her to be second-guessing about what I will try to say. I'm a hundred percent sure, I will come out saying a mess and she will not understand me.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy that you're spending time with me." That sounded horrible. "I mean… like spending time with your best friend." She chuckled. "You understood San."

She nodded. "You're right Q; I think I wasted my time with Britt all the time, almost ignoring you." Almost? "Almost is not the correct word here. I am sorry; I should've spent some more time with you. Maybe this wouldn't happen."

Santana apologized to me? This doesn't happen every day. What wouldn't happened? You are with Britt? Don't give yourself hopes so easily Quinn. Santana made a u –turn and parked in the restaurant.

"Here take my wallet."

"I'm paying Q, you can pay the movie." She winked and closed the door.

I pulled out my hand from my pocket and watched the green sparkle. I need to control myself. This can be happening often. She will notice eventually.

'Why are you feeling so weird Quinn?'

'I don't know. I'm okay Charlie, where are you guys?'

'On the plane. This is boring. What are you doing? You still with Santana?'

'Yes, we're getting something to eat.'

'Eat her.'

I laughed. 'I can't, we will both disappear without our mate.'

'I can't think about other ways of doing-

'Enough Charlie.' I started to chuckle and Santana opened the door and got in.

"Why are you laughing at? "She gave me the food, turned the car on, and started to drive.

"I… was texting with Charlie."

"They board already?" I nodded and she turned on the radio and we started to sing. We made a quick stop at the red box machine and she drove back at home.

I placed our plates in front of the coffee table and we started to eat. She pressed play and in the first twenty minutes of the movie, we finished our meal.

"San, this is way too scary."

"You agree to pick one with me Q."

"I know, but can we rent some movie online or I don't know." I looked outside. It was dark already.

She noticed when I looked outside and she smiled. "Are you scared Fabray?"

"I am not."

"Come closer to me then." I looked at her eyes, she extended her right arm, and unconsciously, my body was press with hers in seconds. "Better?" I nodded.

I placed my head on Santana's shoulder and she slowly put her right arm on top of my waist. She did it carefully; as if she placed her hand normally, she would break something. I could feel how she was tensed. She's not moving. Santana is just enjoying the horrible movie.

I closed my eyes, not because I was afraid of the movie of course; I closed them because I could not stand her scent anymore. She's driving me mad. Like all I want to do is kiss her neck again. I found my hand on her tight and I looked at her.

"I didn't know exorcist movies scare you that bad."

"I don't even know how you are watching this."

"It's interesting, they make them for a reason right? People watched them."

She placed her hand on top of my head and started to brush my hair slowly with her fingers. I took a big breath and released it slowly. I wanted to stay like this forever. I moved my hand closed to her abdomen. All I could feel was her abs and her breathing pace. I smiled at how weird my bracelet was shining on Santana's lap. Is not going crazy like other times, but is not slow either.

I turned my eyes again to the TV; I could hear normal people talking in the movie, so it was a great time to look at the movie. They weren't yelling and not making horrible sounds. Santana chuckled and suddenly the light of the house started to twinkle.

"What is going on?" I said

"Nothing is maybe some damage on the power." The lights went back to normal. Great! The lights started to flick and I was sure something was happening.

"You see. This movie is from hell." I said and Santana started to laugh.

Immediately the power went off. Fuck. I gripped my hands around Santana's waist.

"Is okay, let's get some candles." I pulled my head from her shoulder and nodded. My heart started to beat fast. "Okay?" I could feel Santana's breath millimeters away from my face. Everything was dark. However, I know exactly where is her face, well… lips. She chuckled and grabbed my bracelet. "We don't need a candle; your bracelet is going crazy here." I can't move. I am stuck under her gaze. I notice I could see her face almost clearly. A green light was covering her left side of her face.

"Quinn," She jumped a little. "Why your hand is spark… ling?" I looked at my opened hand on her lap and quickly closed it.

"Um… it's nothing my… um."

"What the hell Quinn? That thing is coming out of your hand." Her body lost contact with mine. She was pointing at my right hand.

I was scared now. Will she run? What should I do?

'Tell her the truth Quinn.'

'Charlie… I don't know if I can-

'Just do it Quinn.'

"There's something I need to tell you." I sighed.

"Hell, yeah… the fuck is that Quinn. Are you okay?"

I chuckled. "You know I'm not from America right?"

"What does that have to do with your hand being a torch?"

"Santana, listen to me… let me explain this to you."

She nodded and I proceeded. "My family, we are from France. We lived in a small village in the mountains. We are not, exactly… humans."

"The fucks are you saying?"

"I mean, yes! We are humans, just different." Gosh, I really don't know how to say this. "My families are descendents of wizards."

She wasn't talking now. What should I do next? "Um, we live secretly, but we have a normal life like the rest of the people on earth. The only difference is we can do… magic." I couldn't do this if she's not responding. "Please say something?"

"Wizards?" She chuckled. "Harry Potter wizards?"

"No, oh … no no that was a movie, you see is not the same."

"Of course is not the same. They don't have sparkling hands." Santana was with her eyes furrowed. She couldn't understand what I was trying to explain.

"We are Faunxes. We normally live in France and we have unique characteristics." I raised my hand. "This is my sparkle. A sparkle represents my unique characteristic as I told you already. Faunxes have different characteristics and different sparkle colors."

"I need some pills. My head is going to explode." She stood up and slowly walked toward the kitchen. I followed her and sat on the island.

"There should be a candle under this cabinet." Without looking at me, she opened the cabinet, found the candle, matches, and placed them on the counter.

"Pills?"

"On your left." She grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and drank the pills. "So, you expect me to believe you can do some magic? That thing is fucked up Quinn… you need help." She walked to the counter again and opened the small box and light up the match.

"Please don't freak out San. I'm still myself. I'm the same girl since I moved here." I moved my fingers and in seconds, the fire was in my hand. She looked at me dumbfounded. "Is okay, It doesn't hurt." With a swift movement of my fingers, I light up the candle and close my hand and the fire vanished.

"How… can you… are you kidding right?"

"San, we are wizards. We don't have a wand; our bracelet is our magical source of power. It lets us create more magic. More than we normally acquire it with our main powers."

She placed her hands on her face. "Main powers?"

"Every Faunx is designated to three main powers. We acquire them before we turn twenty."

"So, what are your main powers?" She looked at me with an arched brow.

"I… can move thing with my mind."

She looked at me surprise and tilted her head. I moved my hand in front of her and I opened the sink. She jumped when the water started to run out.

"So…" She chuckled. "I wasn't drunk. I mean I was, but… I swear the cup was on my nightstand yesterday. You?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry I was focused on something else."

"This is so fucking cool."

I sighed in relieved. "I thought you were going to run out and leave me here."

"I was about to… but you are my best friend Q."

She called me Q. Everything is going back to normal. "Thank you San, I know this is a lot to take in but I swear is the truth."

"Whoa, so…" I could tell she was doing some deep thinking. "You locked my door, right? From outside?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I couldn't remember locking the door, I never lock the door." She drank more from her water. "Have you obtained your second power?"

"Yes, this morning."

"What it is?"

"I can control the elements. Charlie can too."

"The elements? Like all of them?"

"Mhum." I moved my hand and her water left the cup and stood in a ball in my hand.

"Whoa! She said, leaving her mouth open. "Charlie too."

"Yes, we are… twins so we shared the same powers." I don't want to confuse her more… telling her about our division.

"Charlie and you have the same sparkle thingy?"

"Um, no… a sparkle is your characteristics. Charlie is different, we don't share the same characteristics. You see my color is green, Frannie is red, Mom purple, Charlie is orange and Dad is black."

"Shit! I'm lost."

"A color is your characteristics. Like, blue has characteristics; every color has their own characteristics."

"Oh, Okay. Why your hand sparkle then?"

"Faunxes hand sparks depends on how they're feeling. We need the bracelet, to create additional magic."

"Shit… this is true. Your Mom has a bracelet and Frannie. I don't think I've seen your Dad's or Charlie's."

"Dad has a necklace, he is fully human. He has a color and can do some magic because he is in love with Mom. Charlie just flew to France to get her bracelet."

"What about Lucas? Can he do magic?" I nodded.

"Lucas has a necklace, because he's in love with Frannie. Lucas' color is khaki, and yes, he shared Frannie's main powers. Like Dad shares Mom's.

"What are Frannie's powers?"

"She can read minds."

"Fuck." I looked at her face and she frowned.

"She can communicate with animals and produce electricity."

Santana clapped. "I knew she was talking to that bird." I laughed. "I can't believe this shit. My best friend and her family are fucking wizards." I nodded and kept staring at her. "You went to France to get your bracelet right? The day of your birthday?"

"Yes Ma'am."

I grabbed the fire from the candle with my fingers and stood and grabbed her hand. "Let me show you something okay?"

She nodded. The fire in my hand guiding our way to the basement.

"We're not going to appear in Hogwarts right?"

I chuckled. "No, San."

Everything turned out well. This will be a long night, I am sure.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_Fuck, now I like her even more._

* * *

**A/N:**_ :O let me know what you think. Happy holidays! Next chapter maybe I do a time jump__**. What would you like to see in the next chapter?**_


	8. Under The Rain

_Early in the morning, like a Christmas present. Merry Christmas everyone._

* * *

Four sparkles flew out our hands, lighting up the shaft. I retrieved my hand and smiled. The brick wall appeared in front of us. I took a deep breath and Frannie held my hand. The big structure was the same as I remember when we came here a few weeks ago to get Quinn's bracelet. For some reason makes me feel calm.

"Welcome back Fabray's." A woman said when we entered the white tall room. Dad nodded at her and we started to walk towards the marmol stairs. I stopped when an orange spark flew out of my hands and stopped in front of the wide wall with all the Faunxes sparkles in it. A few orange sparkles grouped together and mine entered the wall. "Welcome to the family." The woman said again with a smile on her face. I could not distinguish my sparkle anymore, millions colors were dancing on the wall. With a grin on my face, I started to walk upstairs.

I opened the door and notice that our Master was sitting on his big silver desk. His legs hanging freely in one of the corners. We walked close enough to the desk and I stood there. Waiting for him.

He raised his hand and we gave him a moment. "Charlie." He grabbed the book and moved his hand for me to come closer to the desk. I walked and looked back at my family. "Would you answer something for me young lady?" He said.

"Yes, Master." I held both of my hands.

"What do you think about Quinn?"

"Um, I don't know Sir. I'm part of her and my purpose is to protect and make her happy."

"I can sense you have a strong spark. Is it orange?" He raised his gaze from the book and met my eyes.

"Yes, Master."

"I'm asking this, because I need you to understand your purpose with Quinn."

"I don't comprehend what you mean Master."

"Yes you do. You see, Charlie. In order to be part of Quinn again, you would have to allow it. You have to completely bond to Quinn. She can't bond to you." I nodded. "But, there's something curious about you two and your mate, I can't decipher yet."

"Is this a bad thing Master?"

"I don't think so. As I told you the last time you were here, I have not seen this before. Therefore, I'm sure about one thing." He started to walk around the desk and stood next to me. "You will bond sooner than any other case of division I've read in history books. And yes, is a good thing Charlie."

"Thank you Master." I smiled at him.

"Your characteristics are quite different from Quinn's. Being the damage part of her heart proves that you are in full control of what you would like to happen between you and your mate. Clearly, you don't want to get hurt again, or hurt Quinn. Just be careful, don't control Quinn too much or you will disappear."

"Excuse me Master." Mom said. "This morning Quinn appeared with Charlie's hair. We thought her mate liked these characteristics of Charlie, and Quinn's body reacted to it and changed. Is Charlie controlling this or is her mate's wish?

"Yes, Judy. If your mate likes a unique characteristic, it will predominate. It will make you a better person when the bonding is complete."

I looked at my hand and then back at our Master. "When we bond, Quinn spark will change? With different characteristics?"

"No dear, when Quinn entered the chamber her heart divided in two. She entered the chamber having hers and your characteristics. The part of the heart you have now was always with Quinn. She wasn't showing it."

"Great, so she will be light green?"

"Yes, that's her color."

"Good, she likes her spark. Santana said it matches with her eyes, so I would like to keep it." Another memory? Great! This is better than I expected. Wondering what Quinn is doing with Santana at home. I really don't care, unless she's happy.

"Great job Charlie. Don't let you ambitiousness control you. Enjoy your mate. Be happy."

"Oh Master, another thing."

"Yes Charlie."

"What will happen with me once we bond? Would I be able to see or enjoy my mate?" I took a big breath. "What I'm trying to say is... Will I be able to love my mate or Quinn will be there always?"

"You will become one. Quinn's heart will be re –attached again. It depends what your mate prefers."

"Can we both live under the same heart, in one body?" I was scared now. What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?

"As I said before, all depends on what your mate wants."

"Okay Master, thank you!" I will protect Quinn. Santana will love us both. In the end, that's how we can be one again. Santana has to love us, both.

I think that part with Quinn is almost complete. Now I need to come back home and make her fall in love with me. I need to tell her that I love… her.

"Charlie, open your hand." My orange sparkle was floating with his silver sparkle. "You deserve your bracelet. You've been taking care of Quinn."

I saw how my orange spheres were forming one by one. I couldn't help myself, so I smiled widely. He finished creating my bracelet and Frannie walked towards us, grabbed it from his hand and placed it on around my right wrist.

"Thank you Master. I will always protect Quinn."

"I know you will." He smiled. "I'll see you next time here with your mate. I will create the prettiest necklace ever. Your mate is doing a great job."

I chuckled. 'Quinn, I will beat your ass now that I have my bracelet. Give Santana a hug for me. I'll be at home in a few hours.'

Can't wait to see Quinn, and better yet, can't wait to see Santana.

* * *

**Quinn's POV **

The floor of the basement was cold. Santana has her arm stretched and my head is on her shoulder. Our bodies lay here, in front of the tall white wall with all of our sparkles in it. They are shining bright. We have been here for a while. Santana doesn't take her eyes off the wall. I have never paid so much attention to our wall before. No single sparkle is repeating their movements. It's as if they are synchronized with our real sparkles. They are dancing freely in the wall. Amazing.

I smiled looking at her face. She is following a sparkle with her eyes. The room was dark and all I could see were five sparkles running back and forth on the wall. I followed her gaze to the wall. My color started to shine bright even more, when I noticed she was following my sparkle.

San grabbed my hand and smiled. Her fingers were playing with my green bracelet. My feelings were slowly accumulating in my chest. I was sure I was going to have a heart attack today. I've never felt so much because of her. It scares me too, I want to think this can be a good thing, but a part of me, doesn't know what Santana is thinking. She's still a mystery for me. Sometimes, her actions prove wrong; I guess I'm not going to complain.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her torso. "What was that for Q?"

"I don't know... I'm happy." She chuckled. "Happy that you didn't run with all that information I just told you."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you, remember." She repeated what she did in her room, yesterday. She touched my nose with her index finger and I laughed.

"Thank God you did it well now. I will not _allow_ having a red-eye because of you."

"I told you I didn't do anything with your pretty eyes."

I smiled at her taking my head off her shoulder, and stood. "I wish I could have told you this before. Everything will be so different."

Santana frowned and stood next to me. "I know right. We would be pranking everyone at school with your powers." She laughed. "I'm joking Q." She rolled her eyes. "This is amazing."

"Come with me." I said and she grabbed my hand. I started to walk to out of the basement, in direction to our porch. It was raining and there were a few thunders, appearing now and then.

"I like your color." She looked through the glass of the sliding doors in front of us, still holding my hand. "What color I would have been if I was a Faunx like you?"

You will have a color; you just have to love me first. "Um, I'm almost sure that you would be yellow."

"Almost? So, you thought about this before?"

"Yes, I have. You are my _best friend_ of course I thought about these types of things."

"Sure, sure. Why yellow?" Santana has her eyes fixed in the backyard. What is so interesting out there?

"The color yellow is bright and serene. Although, the characteristics of the yellow spark are different. Yellow is power and protection."

"You think I'm powerful and I protect you?" She has a stupid smirk on her face. That same stupid smirk that makes my heart melts.

"You have thousands other characteristics, San. I could be wrong." I shrugged. "Now that I think about it deeper, you can also be blue."

"What blue means?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I chuckled and she glared at me, releasing my hand. I frowned at her missing touch.

"Why? Is it bad?"

"You could never have a bad color. Well…" I placed my hand on my forehead.

"I'm a badass Q, admit it."

"You don't act like a badass when you're around me." I teased.

"Yes I do. You, just pay attention to other stuffs and shit."

I laughed. "Let's go outside San."

"It's raining Q. Go and get a hoodie first. Okay." She walked back to the living room to look for her backpack. She moved slowly and carefully. Touching the wall, making sure her steps were well placed on the floor.

"You want me to help you find your backpack? Is dark there San." I moved my fingers and made the backpack float before she could get it.

"Give me my backpack I can handle this by myself. I don't need your help."

I moved the backpack high, out of her grasp. She started to chuckle. "Is dark here Q. Come here with your torch or let me get my hoodie so we can go out." Without letting the backpack touch the floor, I opened it, pulled out her hoodie, and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She started to walk towards me. On the way here, she stopped at the closet in the hall and gave me my hoodie.

"Thank you ma-am."

I opened the sliding doors and we stepped outside.

"I always like when it's raining."

"Santana Lopez, you see, there no such thing as _bad _running in your veins." I mocked her and she kicked my leg slyly.

"Maybe this is why we are out of power Q, because I'm not being a badass tonight." Laughing hard I sat on the wood bench. On my porch were a few chairs, a coffee table, a few plants hanging from the roof and a four –step stairs that lead to the soaked green grass.

"I thought I was the one _controlling_ the elements here Lopez."

"I'm natural Quinn. You are a witch."

"Whoa, that was very spontaneous from you Santana."

"We're back using our full names? Okay, I can live with that."

"You started it."

Santana looked at the sky and sat next to me. My bracelet is sparkling as usual because of her proximity. "You told me that your bracelet sparks, because of your feelings?"

"Um, yeah."

"What are you feeling right now? I took a big breath and smile. "I told you I was happy. I missed you."

Santana smiled and looked back to the bushes. "I missed you too Q."

My bracelet was bright with her words. "Can I try it?"

"What?"

"Your bracelet?"

"I don't think it would work for you." Why was she asking this? She wanted to prove something. However, what? "It is to create extra magic."

"Can I try it?" Her eyes are perfect and I got lost in them for a few seconds. I couldn't see them clearly but in between my spark and the lightnings, I was happily watching her flawless face.

"Okay."

She smiled, grabbed my wrist and unlocked my bracelet. Once the bracelet stopped having contact with my skin the green light disappeared. I took the bracelet from her hands and I placed it on her right hand.

The bracelet led out a bright spark and in seconds, it was sparkless. I could swear the bracelet spark a little, because it wasn't recognizing her skin. Santana's face was inexpressive. She moved her wrist to see if the bracelet was working.

"You're right Q. It doesn't work."

"You know what...you're a lefty." Which, is one of the sexiest thing you have. "Let's try it with your other hand."

"You think this could work?"

"No," I was being honest. "But it looks cute on you."

My cheeks were burning. I grabbed my bracelet and changed it to her left wrist. Instantly a thunder sounded loud and we both jumped at the same time. Santana started to chuckle and I finished locking the green bracelet.

It started to shine. How can be shining? Slowly and calmly. The spheres were colorless and the green disappeared with the shine at the same time. She touched the spheres and the light inside the bracelet faded.

"It shined for a few seconds." She smiled. "What does that mean Q?"

I could not believe it. Even though the bracelet wasn't sparkling as usual when is in my hand, I was sure that this was created just for me. I never thought it was going to shine in her hand. Was this a good thing?

"I have no idea San." She placed her hand in front of me and I grabbed my bracelet. Her finger slowly brushed my wrist and once the bracelet was locked in my hand, it started its shine normally.

"Thank you, that was cool."

"When Lucas saw his necklace shining for the first time, he was dumbfounded." I started to chuckle.

"He is lucky. Frannie just gave him her powers, and the pleasure to live like you guys."

"It's not like that actually, it is meant to happen. You have to be with your mate before you turn eighteen."

"They were meant to be together?"

I need to be careful. Why is she asking me all this? "Yes, Faunxes don't pick their mate's. We are intended for them."

"Mate?" She looks so confused. "Eighteen?"

"We have a designated person to be with, and it's for the rest of our lives."

"That shit is insane." I chuckled. "Charlie has one?"

"Yes, she has a mate."

"And you too?"

"Mhum."

"Whoa!" She looked at my bracelet. "You are eighteen...why you are not with him? Does Charlie have a boyfriend?"

"Let's see, my mate wasn't available before I turned eighteen. Charlie doesn't have a boyfriend neither."

"Oh." Santana stood up and walked to the front of the stairs. "Is he available now? Your mate?"

I stood and walked next to her, slowly. Her gaze fixed on the sky. Her eyes chasing the lightnings and her left hand extended cupping the drops of water falling from the corner of the roof.

I raised my hand a little, not letting it pass my right shoulder. A green spark flew out my hand and I started to leave the porch. Slowly I started to walk down the four steps of the stairs, and ran into the pouring rain.

"Quinn get back here, you are going to get sick." I started to walk to the center of the backyard. With my hand raised, I wasn't letting the water touch my skin. I created a barrier and the rain is falling around me, not on top of me. I looked up to the sky and I could see how the raindrops, started to change its course once they were going to fall on top of me. I really like this new power.

"How can you?" She breathed.

"Come here." I extended my left arm towards her. Leaving my right hand next to my shoulders pointing the sky.

Santana started to walk, carefully placing one foot on the wet wood. I led out my green spark, and the rain stopped falling in front of her. She walked slowly towards me; she was looking around and extending her left arm to touch the rain that was falling out of the barrier I was creating for her.

She smiled and stood in front of me. I pulled my left arm back and moved my fingers on my right hand to make the barrier a little bigger. Just a little. The fresh air was dancing through our skin. The smell of wet grass was strong and her smile is the prettiest I've ever seen. So far.

She looked at the sky and I had to stare at her beauty. How can someone be so perfect? My heart was running in the cage of my ribs. I wasn't breathing normally and my hand was shining, so bright I could see my green light on her breathtaking face.

I lost focus on what I was doing with the rain, and a few drops of water fell on Santana's face. She smiled and walked closer to me. "Q, you're not doing a great job using your powers here."

"Maybe I don't know _how _to control it yet." I smiled at her. "I just got the power this morning, you know."

She walked closer to me. "Now we are under your '_umbrella_', there's no reason for not controlling the rain here."

Santana's face was close to me. I'm still moving my fingers controlling the rain and she closed her eyes enjoying the breeze. The rain kept falling, our clothes and bodies remained dry.

"She's available now." I said, biting my lip absently.

"What?" She looked at me, arching her eyebrow.

"What you asked me earlier… about my mate. She's available."

Santana tilted her head. "She?"

I moved my fingers and a few drops of water fell on top of her head making her instantly press her body against mine. I need to tell her. This is the correct time. I can handle the consequences later, if she doesn't accept me. I know she doesn't love me now, but this can change something. Eventually.

I nodded. "You see, Brittany couldn't see how amazing she was, and I wasn't brave enough for not fighting for her when I had a chance." I chuckled. "Now, she's standing here with me. Under the rain." Santana wasn't talking.

"I… I'm your… mate Quinn?"

"Yes, Santana Lopez."

Santana took a big breath and wrapped her arms around my waist. Instantly her lips crashed with mine. She was firm against mine. My heart stopped beating for a moment. My mate was kissing me. Santana's upper lip grazed mine, and I saw green sparkles fly towards the sky. I moved my hands, cupped her cheeks and shut my eyes.

The rain soaked us straight away when I cupped her cheeks and stopped paying attention to my finger movements. Santana pulled me closer to her and I placed my arms around her neck. Her lips were massaging mine. The kiss was _slow_ and _perfect_. _Pure_ and _unique_. I could feel how her soft lips grasped and suck mine. I was addicted already. I never wanted to stop kissing her.

She moved her head to her left and smiled. Our lips never stopped touching. I moved my hand and started to control the rain again. She mumbled a "Thanks" and bit my lower lip. A moan escaped my lips, I lost focus once again and the pouring rain made its way under our heads, cheeks, lips and bodies.

I didn't want to kiss her desperately, even though I wanted to, or put my tongue inside her mouth. I want this to be perfect. I want to show her how much I've loved her. Santana grazed her tongue with my lips at the same time she sucked them, but never introduced it into my mouth. I did not have any power left in my body to do any type of magic.

I want to freeze time and be with her, here, forever. The sound of a thunder scared me and I jumped. She chuckled and placed her forehead against mine. She looks so beautiful. Her wet hair is driving me crazy.

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips and smiled again. "Let's change this clothe Q, you don't want _your _mate to get sick right?"

"Absolutely _not_." I kissed her lips once again and raised my hand to cover us until we were safe under the porch.

* * *

A/N: _I want to thank you guys for all the support in this story. Thanks for the foll/fav/reviews. To my dear __**boringsiot**__, thank you for taking time and review every single chapter of Divide Your Love. This chapter is dedicated to you specially. You should enable you PM so I can thank you personally. Every single review made me SO happy. __**What would you like to see in next chapter guys**__? Charlie will be back at home in the next chapter. In addition, maybe you'll see Santana's POV. Drop me a review and let me know if you liked this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	9. How I Finaly Understood

_Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews. Thank you all for reading. Xo you make me yell abu freneshnina in Sims language. XD  
_

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It's strange that after everything she has told me I'm still here. In her basement, looking at this wall with sparkles, and their history, as if nothing happened before and this is completely normal for me. If I were a regular person, I would have left, minutes ago. Left because of this craziness, because all this shit and fake crap she just told me. I am still here, though. Maybe is the fact that she's my best friend and I'm sure I can keep up with every weird thing she can come up with. I've known her since forever and staying here with her is completely normal, that's what she would do, if I tell her some crazy thing about me. This doesn't happen every day right? Your best friend is a Faunx or I don't know what. She's a wizard and can do some bad ass magic. I would like to keep her right? I can stay and get used to this, better get used to this… new girl.

I have many unanswered questions. However, the most important question running in my head is the scariest I've asked. I don't think, I've asked myself this question before, not even with Brittany. Certainly, I was scared, scared of what was going to happen once I tried to explain or answer that question.

I was ready to think about my question again when Quinn did something, and my question was almost answered.

"What was that for Q?" I tensed a little with her arms around my torso.

"I don't know… I'm happy." She's happy, Quinn is happy, them I'm happy. I chuckled because I haven't heard her say that in a while, at least not with that tone and happiness. "Happy that you didn't run with all the information I just told you."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you, remember." Here I was again, trying to figure out why Santana Lopez is acting super lame. Super, super lame with Quinn Fabray. I wasn't registering any words what so ever or worst I wasn't registering any movements with my body.

She chuckled when I poked her nose. "Thank God you did it well now. I will not allow having a red –eye because of you."

"I told you I didn't do anything to your pretty eyes." You see, this was unbelievable. You want to know what else is unbelievable? Me wanting to be alone with her when Frannie and Lucas were seated next to us. When I decided to drag my skinny fine ass to her house, this afternoon after my horrible hung over that, of course, I didn't show. My pride is bigger than that. On the other hand, when I got myself in a weird confusion and put my question in doubt even more, when I saw two freaking Charlie's, or better said, two beautiful Quinn Fabray's.

I checked Quinn out, I looked at her sister with lust and I was happier than ever being alone with Q here. I have to add another unbelievable thing to this entire crappy situation. Since when I check Quinn's ass? This seems normal the past few days. Yep, here I was falling in this whole of I don't know what. Moreover, all this was before she told me she could do magic. I'm sure I answered my question already when she grabbed my hand in the dark and dragged me here to the basement. I like her. I like Quinn Fabray.

There's nothing I can do to change or avoid that. It seems to be almost impossible to admire her beauty and not like her. Something was definitely wrong with me and I'm not going to start a deep thinking about that. Not now, not here with her.

"I like your color." Word vomit again. For the love of God, Santana. I looked at her hand, that is perfectly wrapped in mine and my heart jumped a little. I smiled and I asked about what color would I be, if I were a Faunx.

Do I want to be a Faunx? Why I was asking her these types of things? This is Quinn; everything is fine I can ask anything. I'm feeling a little weird now. She is still holding my hand and her green sparkle is beautified against my skin. I smiled at her cuteness. How can you be so simple, yet so gorgeous Q?

"You think I'm powerful and I protect you?" This was weird and I could not help myself to smirk. Quinn can be sneaky; sometimes I can find that weird of hers, today, I found it _sexy_. Oh, you better stop Santana!

We talked a bit more and I proceeded to get my hoodie and of course, something for her. I don't want her to get sick, I mean, we were going outside, in this horrible and perfect weather. Once outside I started to enjoy it even more. Don't get me wrong I have feelings, and there is nothing wrong with me if I like when it's raining.

I looked at Quinn's face. After all that tease about her not telling me what the color blue means, I looked at the furious sky and sat next to her. This day was full of surprises and I was surprised myself when I wanted to ask her something I was aware of.

"You told me that your bracelet sparks, because of your feelings?" I was playing dumb. Why Santana? "What are you feeling right now?" I know, I know her bracelet was more than a mood thing. I know that bracelet shine weirder every time I was around her. I know about these things, especially yesterday when we were dancing and the bracelet heated a little on my neck. What if I want her to tell me the truth about this bracelet? Her bracelet shine bright because of me?

Why do I have this, weird feeling? Why Quinn Fabray is provoking me all this crazy and weird shit so soon? I know I was in love with Brittany, but I was sure about everything I was feeling. The thing is, this time what I'm feeling is quite different. It is definitely different, but sometimes I'm one hundredth percent sure,that Quinn flirts with me as much as I do with her.

"I told you I was happy, I missed you." Those, words. Simple and normal words from a best friend, they were causing me nervousness. Why I was looking at the bushes? What happened with Santana Confident Lopez?

"I missed you too Q." I did, Cheerios practice and history are not enjoyable moments to spend time with your best friend. In addition, everything was because of a Blonde, the same blonde who broke my heart two weeks ago. The same blonde I don't even care about anymore.

I asked her to let me try her bracelet. I wanted to see if it started shining on my hand like hers. I wanted to see if her bracelet shines uncontrollably on my hand. We could try it. After some more minutes of hard trying, the bracelet spark and it vanished in seconds. I want to see if the bracelet will show my vulnerability with Q.

"When Lucas saw his necklace shining for the first time, he was dumbfounded."

"He is lucky; Frannie just gave him her powers, and the pleasure to live like you guys." Was I jealous? It sounded like that. No, I'm not. Everything is fine.

"It's not like that actually, it is meant to happen. You have to be with your mate before you turn eighteen." Okay, this is a little confusing now.

"They were meant to be together?" This thing about Faunxes is very interesting.

" Yes, Faunxes don't pick their mates. We are intended for them."

"Mate?" What the hell? "Eighteen?"

"We have a designated person to be with, and it's for the rest of our lives."

"That shit is insane." In addition, yes, I was screwed. If I had, any possible change of being with this girl in the future, it was crushed now. _Whoa_, Do I want to be with her in the future? "Charlie has one?" _Great_, now I'm a completely mess. What the fuck I'm going to do now? I guess she has a mate. Then I thought about being with her in the end, and now I was just asking, for her sister. Yeah, like… okay maybe she's taken I can take Charlie then. _What the fuck_?

"Yes, she has a mate."

"And you too?" She nodded.

"Whoa!" What are you doing Santana? "You are eighteen...why you are not with him? Does Charlie have a boyfriend?" Here I was again. Stop thinking _about_ Charlie! Thank God, Frannie is not here. That would be a little embarrassing.

"Let's see, my mate wasn't available before I turned eighteen." He wasn't available? Who wouldn't be available for her? "Charlie doesn't have a boyfriend neither."

"Oh." I said. _Shit!_ I needed to stay away from her. My mind was a mess and I'm sure all the questions I have on my mind were explaining themselves. "Is he available now? Your mate?" I was curious about this _guy_. Who could it be? Finn has GayBerry, Chang has Chang and Puck? I don't even want to think about him. Who was this guy? I wanted to know everything, is he on the soccer team, football, softball, lacrosse? I need to know. Just… to take care of her. Best friends talk about their crushes and everything, is completely normal.

Instead of receiving a proper answer from Quinn, she stood and started to leave the porch. What the hell, is she doing?

"Quinn get back here, you are going to get sick." I couldn't believe what was I seeing, Quinn was under the rain and she wasn't wet. Wet… oh _that_ is something interesting. "How can you?" This girl is amazing. I'm liking everything, everything of this wizard thing.

"Come here." She said and without even thinking about it, I was walking slowly to her. This is amazing. The rain is not touching our skins and is amazing how she's controlling everything. I was enjoying everything, the cool breeze and even the small drops of water that fell on my face.

"She's available now." She said.

"What?" What she was talking?

"What you asked me earlier… about my mate. She's available."

I was confused. _She?_ She called her mate a she? Since when Quinn Fabray likes girls? "She?" I managed to say, tilting my head and looking very confused. I ignored the tingle sensation in my hands and kept staring at her.

She looks calm. I moved closer to her when more rain fell on my head. I could see her perfect and beautiful eyes, staring back at me. Why I found this_ so_ intimate? What the hell is wrong with me?

"You see, Brittany couldn't see how amazing she was, and I wasn't brave enough to fight for her when I had a chance. Now, she's standing here with me. Under the rain." _Holly fucks_. I couldn't help it anymore. I needed to answer all these questions. My head hurts already and I wanted this to be over. My questions… she just… answered them all.

"I… I'm your… mate Quinn?"

"Yes, Santana Lopez."

No more, questions for me. I had it bad for Quinn Fabray. This is it. I took a deep breath and kissed her. I wasn't going to waste any other moment. I shivered a little when I felt the cold rain on top of me. Nevertheless, I didn't care anymore. I was kissing Quinn and everything was perfect. My heart was beating crazy, and for the first time in my entire life, I felt like I was at home. Here, with her is where I belong. I was a fool, all this years, she probably was waiting for me and I just didn't see it.

I didn't think we could be closer, but I just needed my body pressed to her. Her lips are perfect and they are so fucking soft. I was happy, happy that I can finally feel all this. Everything was perfect, she was perfect. She stopped the rain for a second, giving me change to bite her bottom lip. This felt amazing and I don't know what was driving me crazy. So many emotions, I was enjoying it so much I didn't want it to screw it. So I decided to kiss her slow, I wanted to taste her lips and always remember this moment. I can't believe this. Can't believe how she's making me feel.

I chuckled. Whoa! Was all I can think of. Gosh, I really love her short hair. She looks amazingly beautiful. The rain was still falling on top of us, but I just didn't care. I can stay here with our foreheads pressed to each other's. I pecked her lips; I was missing her lips already.

"Let's change this clothe Q, you don't want _your _mate to get sick right?"

"Absolutely_ not_." She pecked my lips again and for the first time I thought I wasn't that bad ass anymore. Quinn is changing everything inside me. Do I like it? I don't mind unless she's still here with me.

* * *

"Hey… wake up." She said. "Are you hungry?" No, just stay here with me please.

I could feel her arm around my waist and I was comfortable, so nope, not moving. Quinn is spooning me, what a cute thing.

"Shh, don't move and be quiet please. I want to sleep a little." I grabbed her arm and pulled it closer to me. I smiled when I felt her bracelet, getting warm on my stomach. "We need to do something with this thing. You're going to burn my stomach with your bracelet."

I could hear her chuckle. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "There's nothing I can do to prevent it from burning you. Get used to it."

She moved closer to my neck and gave it a kiss. _Shit_. "I can't sleep anymore." She chuckled and I started to turn. She placed a kiss on my cheek. This girl, is driving me nuts.

"Good, because we need to talk and I cannot do that if you are sleeping."

"I'm awake now, okay. I just don't want to open my eyes, yet."

"Okay, so… what is going to happen now, between us?"

Deep talking early in the morning? Not good Q. "Um, I don't know, you tell me. I'm your mate, what I'm supposed to do next?"

"Right." She chuckled close to my ear and I took a big breath. "Well, first we need to tell Mom and Dad, and do some deeper talking, and then… you can take me out on a date."

"Or _you_, can take _me_ out on a date."

"Whatever you prefer, is fine by me."

"I like that Fabray." I said and I could still feel her bracelet burning on top of my stomach. I started to play with it, opened my eyes, moved my head to the right, looked at Quinn's beautiful face and pressed a chaste kiss in the corner of her mouth. "Now, move… I need to use the restroom."

She smiled and removed her arm from around my waist, taking her warm orange bracelet with her. What? Why is not-

"Charlie is San up already, right?" I heard and I looked back at whoever I have next to me_? Fuck, fuck , fuck._

"Yes, Quinn get here. I managed to wake her up. Finaly."

"Char… lie?" Shit, this was wrong. I just kissed Charlie. She sat Indian style on the bed. She has sweat pants with a wine V –neck. She looks cute though. No! Okay calm down.

"Morning San." Quinn walked closer to me. How do I know it was Quinn? She has her pjs. pants from last night and a McKinley Cheerio red t –shirt. She kissed my cheek and sat next to Charlie on the bed.

"I… I… I'm sorry Q, I thought it was you and then-

"What happened Charlie?"

"Nothing, I woke her up."

"And, San is freaking out because you just woke her up?"

The hell is going on here. Why is she so calm?

"Maybe, my bad ass mate is freaking out because she kissed me." Charlie said and I was sure this is not ending well. She said what about me? _Mate?_

"You kissed Charlie, San?"

"It was an accident, I thought she was you and, we had a normal conversation, everything was so normal and-

"There's something we need to tell you Santana." Charlie said and I just stared at them.

"I should have told you this yesterday too." Quinn started to talk. "You are my mate, but you are also Charlie's mate."

"What?"

"Remember when I told you that we can't choose our mates?" I nodded. "Well, Charlie is not my sister." This is too much for me now. I walked slowly to her computer desk, pulled out the chair and sat.

"She's… Quinn please explains this to me, better."

"Faunxes are supposed to be with their mates, before they turn eighteen." Okay. "By that time, I was a coward and I didn't fight for you, and you were with Brittany." I nodded. "We, receive a punishment. For not being with our designated mates."

"Hold… on. A punishment, since when you know I'm your mate?" I brushed my hair with my hands and waited for her answer.

"Since you brought that basket for Mom, the day I moved here." _Shit! Great._

"So, you… the punishment… what was it? Was it because of me? I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't knew."

"Is okay San, I'm not blaming you."

"What happened to you?" I was mad at myself now. I would've avoided all these things, but I was just being ignorant.

"I flew to France, to get my bracelet, and at midnight I blacked out and was in a coma for almost three days."

"You were what?" If I wasn't guilty a few minutes ago, now I wanted to run, after all that happened, after all the bad things I said to her.

"Please, San… you didn't know."

"You are okay? What happened to you after that Quinn? I'm_ so_ sorry."

"Santana, just breath, everything is okay now." Charlie said. I looked at both bracelets, Charlie's was sparkling slowly, but Quinn's was bright.

"I was locked in a chamber. That chamber took my heart out and divided it by two. The room took my feelings and characteristics and separate them." I took a deep breath. "When I was out of the chamber, Charlie appeared."

"I, don't understand shit, Quinn."

"My heart was divided, I share one part and Charlie shares the other one. We are the same person, we just have different characteristics."

"You, guys are… this is a joke right?"

"You have to believe Santana."

"Charlie, you are Quinn… and I-

"Our Master explained to us San. My heart was divided because my mate didn't love me. To be back as one, you have to fall in love with the two of us. It doesn't work if you just love me. If I want to be one again, you need to love Charlie's characteristics and mine."

"This is fucked up. How can I fall in love with two different people?"

"You are not. We are the same person. Just give us time Santana and let us show you how much we love you."

I stood and started to walk around the room. Two girls. I have two freaking girls that are waiting for my love. What was I supposed to do now? I don't even love Quinn yet, how am I supposed to love Charlie too. I can't deny the idea of two girls… loving you and they both... _STOP!_

Calm down, you can do this. Its okay, you just have to live day by day and see what will happen next.

"Okay, so… I need to love you both?"

"Mhum."

"What if I can't?"

"Um, we will both disappear."

"What? Like vanished?"

"Mhum."

"I… will not allow that."

Charlie was smirking and Quinn has a shy smile on her face. This is amazing. I mean, they are both here, seated on the bed. They are two drops of water, identical and beautiful. Same cute short hair, however one is smirking and Quinn is just being herself. Her shy smile makes me feel comfortable. Charlie's, just makes me have crazy and lustful thoughts.

"I'm sure about that San, I'm sorry for not telling you this before."

I led out a deep breath I did not know I was holding and walked closer to her. "Is okay, Q. I'm here now. Sorry about everything." I don't think I can apologize enough.

"So, can I have a proper kiss, like the one you gave Quinn last night under the rain?" Charlie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Charlie!" Quinn slapped her shoulder.

"What? I felt everything, you know. A ray of green flew to France and crashed on my chest. Asked Frann or Mom, after that happened I wanted to be back. I was missing you, Santana."

I smiled at her. "I, I'm… let's postpone the kiss okay. It's still weird, you know."

"Got it Santana. You did not reject me though. _Score_!" Charlie slapped my ass and left the room.

"How can you guys be so different?"

"Magical forces studied my heart and separate the good and bad things." She chuckled. "Charlie is the bad thing."

"You could never be bad Q." Gosh, I'm _so_ whipped. "I like you Quinn, I… I want to try this okay."

She covered her face with her hands. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that San." I sat next to her and hugged her.

"No more worries Q." I kissed her forehead and she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know it would sound weird but… Do you like Charlie?"

Do I like Charlie? Well, there's a few things about her that caught my attention. However, I'm not quite sure if I like her. "Um, maybe. I don't know. I mean maybe if I liked her, it was because of you. Yeah, I'm sorry, I like her. No! I don't know. Maybe."

She laughed. "Is okay San. That was a weird question. Just promise me you would take her out on a date."

"Whoa, Q this is weird."

"I know, but you need to know her, and even though we are the same person. She has characteristics that were hidden in my heart. You need to know that part of her, me... Too."

"I will, then." I smiled at her.

"So, what I'm missing here? Apart of all this weird and awesome things I'm feeling because of you Quinn." Charlie entered the room, pulled the chair I was seated a few minutes ago, turned it and placed her hands on the back of the chair.

"Nothing I was just explaining a few things to San. What about you Charlie, what you were doing?" Quinn asked her and I started on them both. They stared into each other's eyes. Quinn started to laugh a little. _What?_ Quinn started to shake her head, moved her finger, a pillow hit Charlie's head.

"What is going on here?" There's something they are not telling me.

"Oh, I'm sorry San, Um… Charlie and I can talk mentally."

"Ladies, explain me everything not the half things."

"Sorry Santana, I forgot for a moment. Quinn and I can communicate mentally. I told her I was checking you out and explaining to her why I left the room."

I chuckled and Charlie smiled. "So you can speak to each other's?" Charlie nodded. "You have to be in the same room or always?"

"Distance doesn't matter." Q said. "Charlie has a present for you San."

"Really?"

"You see, Quinn explained to you we have two mind readers in this house right?"

"Shit, yeah... I completely forgot about that."

Charlie was now in front of me. She extended her right arm and I grabbed it. "This, will help."

She said something like: _Blockezan_, and an orange spark flew out of her hand and vanished immediately.

"Now, no one will read your mind. Unless Quinn and I wanted to, we can unblock the spell."

"Thank you, but I'm a little curious here. Why would you unblock my mind so Frannie can read it?"

"Sometimes, I would like to know what you are thinking Santana."

"That, is not fair Charlie." We started to laugh.

"Is fair, I want to know what my mate is thinking." I rolled my eyes and she just stared at me. I smiled when I noticed both have the necklace I gave them.

Charlie stared at Quinn for minutes. Were they talking to each other's?

"So, I'll be downstairs." Quinn said standing and leaving the room.

I looked back at Charlie; she has a grin on her face. "Listen Lopez, I'm really happy you like Quinn, she's everything to me and I really want to make her happy." I nodded. "So, thank you for making her happy." I nodded again. Charlie, talking to me like this, with authority, is… _hot_? "Now, I need you to understand this."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I like you, we, well, Quinn loves you. You better don't mess up everything with her. If not I will make you pay, before we disappear."

"I'm not going to-

"Good, I know baby, I'm just playing with you a little. But yeah, don't _fuck _with us!" Baby? This will be interesting. Charlie dragged the chair close to me and smiled in front of me. "You know what Santana?" her face was almost in front of mine and she has her brow arched. _Sexy._

"W-What Charlie?" My hands are sweating. This is not Quinn, this is Q, but … gosh focus Santana.

"I know you like me."

"Mhum, how can you be so sure about that Char?"

Charlie licked her lips. Why she did that? "Because you just called me Char, and said nothing when I called you baby."

"That is not a valid answer."

"Want a valid answer?" I nodded and she kept staring at me. This was driving me crazy. She was. "You want…" She was so closed to me I can feel her breathing on my face. "To kiss me." She whispered. I gulped and shook my head. She smiled and moved forward. I was ready, I was ready to close my eyes and kiss her. She smirked instead. "See, baby." I groaned when she pulled her head back.

"I hate you Charlie."

"No you don't."

"I… can I take you out? Both of you?" I said almost immediately. That would be fucking awesome. Santana Lopez with the hottest girls in all Lima. Togeth-

"You, are not thinking about us, together right. Like in bed?"

"Oh, no! No, no. I'm thinking about something else." I can lie a little right? She protected my mind. I respect them, but I couldn't help myself to think a little about good _stuffs_.

"Where do you want to take us?"

"What do you think about going to the… fair?"

"Lame, but I would like it."

"Do you think Q, will like it, too?"

"Let me ask her." She smiled and winked at me. "She'll love to." Charlie arched her eyebrow. "She also said your breakfast is ready."

I stared at her. I think I can get used to this, I can get used to _my_ girls. I stood, grabbed Charlie's jaw and kissed her lips. It wasn't that fast, but it wasn't slow either. Just enough to make Charlie blush, and enough to make my heart run a little. "Thank you Charlie."

"You're welcome…baby." She followed me with her eyes. For the first time I noticed Charlie's bracelet was shining bright. I winked at her and left the room. I was lucky.

* * *

**A/N: **_Happy new year my dear readers. Hope you like the chapter and the Chartana interaction. Thank you for all your reviews. I wrote my chapters' whit your reviews and what you like. So please keep them coming. Besides, you make me happier than ever. XD __**Let me know what you would like to see the next chapter.**__ I would take them both to the fair. Let's see who woos who, lol that sounded funny. I will take time with Quinn and Charlie. Hurray for San's, POV! Another thing, hope you can differentiate Quinn and Charlie when they are talking. That would be very important for the story. Charlie, calls Santana always by her full name. Just a small thing you should know. Nevertheless, I know you can difference them already. xD yay readers. Happy new year! This year will be a better one… *knock on wood. Kisses to all of you XO. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)  
_


	10. Forever With You Girls

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading._

* * *

"You should have seen his face Frann. He was trying to look professional, but you know he is 'a complete adult'. I mean, he tried to play it cool but nah, he did not care. I was impressed."

"Was he trying to stop your performance?"

"No, he stood there, playing with the pen in his hand. Tina and Mike joined me, after he did not protest. We danced and it took him a while to understand what I was doing."

"I would have loved to see that."

"The best part was when I danced on top of the piano and started to take off my cardigan and unbuttoned my dress." I chuckled. "Santana glared at me more than once but, she knew I wasn't going to take my clothes off."

"Did she know it was you?"

I nodded. "I think so, at first she was confused, but then I winked at her and she knew who I was, and what was I doing. However, she knows how to differentiate us. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a hottie but, yeah, she knows."

"If you want to take her place in the Glee club for a day, is okay but please, next time lets Mike decide how you guys need to do the choreography for that song." She shook her head. "I would not want to see you taking your clothes off on Sectionals. Well I've-

"Are you being naughty here, Sis?" I have to tease her. Just for a while, is fun. "Are you checking me out?" I said arching my brow, like a perfect Fabray.

"CHARLIE!"

"Hey, I'm kidding dude, gosh."

"You are my sister. I have seen that before. I look like you. My characteristics match with yours. We might not be twins but I am your sister and we look alike. Almost exactly."

"Almost exactly huh? There's something we don't share, sis."

I walked closer to her and moved my fingers followed by a: _Colorent_ spell. Frann moved her hand bumping my orange sparkle with hers. In seconds, the sparkle was flying towards me. I moved my fingers to control the air and divert the spell. My orange sparks vanished with her red strong color. I tried to change its direction, but it was too late. Her sparkle hit my head and I fell on the floor. S_hit!_

"What part of me you wanted to change the color of? Why you keep doing this? I'm older than you. I know all the spells to avoid whatever you throw at me. In addition, yes, Charlie, my eyes couldn't be hazels as yours or Quinn's, but I'm happy with my gray eyes. They suit me well, with my blonde hair."

I placed my hand on my forehead.

'Hey, are you okay? My head hurts.'

'Yeah, I am fine. I was just playing with Frannie.'

'Don't tease her, Charlie. You'll end up with a broken arm, or electrocuted.'

'I got this Quinn.'

"That color suits you well, I think. I painted the color to your hair, it was going to look better there than on your eyes." Frannie chuckled and I stood and walked towards the mirror. "Let's see if you can change it back. Oh, don't try the _colorent_ spell again, you can have that permanent."

"I will kill you Frannie!"

"Yeah, yeah Charlie." I watched how she left my room, with a huge grin on her face. I laughed, I deserve this for trying to mess with her, but oh, I was sure she was going to pay for all of this. I placed my hand on top of my head and touched my hair. I shook my head to have a better view of my now red hair. Who does she think she is? She cannot do this to me. I don't look bad though. Nevertheless, today was not the day for me to have this color on my hair. What if Santana doesn't like it?

'What happened?'

'Nothing.'

'I can hear Frannie laughing over here.'

'She can laugh whenever, Quinn.'

'You understood what I meant Missy.'

'Where are you?'

'Basement.'

I grabbed a beanie and covered my hair. On my way to the basement, Lucas mocked me about my red hair. He was going to pay too. I just need our date to be over so I can plan my revenge.

The door of the basement is open, and I can see Quinn is lying on the floor, surrounded by books. She grabbed the frame of her black big nerd glasses and stared at me.

"What happened Charlie?"

"Your sister happened. I need to burst the 'I'm the best here bubble', she's been living in." I said with a child's voice. "Now, I need us to be one again, Santana can have our powers and she can beat Lucas' ass."

Quinn's laugh calmed me. I smiled at her and sat on the floor next to her. "You know what Charlie, I think San would like that."

"I know that could be fun." I nudged her a little and looked at the big brown book she have on her lap. "What are you reading of?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm listening."

Quinn glared at me, but instantly returned her attention back to the book. "There's this clan of-

"Clan of what?"

"Don't interrupt me Charlie." I nodded. "You know we used to live in France right?" I nodded again. "Mom has family in LA, she visit them when she was in middle school." Quinn smiled. "Aunt Kate has a beautiful house on the beach."

"Is she a Faunx?"

"Yes, all of Mom's family are Faunxes."

"Cool."

"Okay, so… Mom was in front of the beach one day, reading a book. This guy walked towards her and sat next to her without looking into her eyes. He said: _Excuse me ma'am, I think you're cold_. He took off his jacket and gave it to Mom. After that, Mom sparkle appeared."

"Dad was smooth."

Quinn laughed again. "I know right, anyways. Mom moved to LA, because obvious reasons, and then when they finished high school, they moved back to France. Mom attended our Faunx College and Dad, studied law."

"Faunx College?"

"Yes, we live like humans and attend to normal schools because we need to find our mate. Once we have them, we need to go to our college and learn what we are meant to learn. We can also have our profession and we can study whatever we want but we still need to graduate from our college."

"So, why Frannie doesn't go to our Faunx college? She like twenty right? She must be attending to college."

"She goes to Vladern, every morning she just teletransport to the campus."

"What?"

"Yes, students of Vladern, Faunxes, can teletransport to our college in France. Our mates can't study with us. Therefore, our Master creates this teletransportation method so it can work out. When Frannie's classes are over, she just appears here again. At the end of the day, we can go back to our mates. Quickly, in seconds."

"That's why she knows all those freaking spells. She is going to pay."

"What?"

I removed my beanie and Quinn mouthed an, oh… and started laughing. "Whoa, I always wanted to see how I looked with my hair like that. I like it, but it doesn't match my eyes."

"You're not going to freak out Quinn? What if Santana doesn't like it?"

"Charlie, its not permanent. Now be quiet and listen." I nodded again. "Lucas was born and raised in France. Frannie met him at school. For some reason our village wasn't secure enough, and there was this clan, hidden in the mountains. They call themselves _The Morted _and they kill Faunxes. They think we are demonic things and the Devil in person pulled us out from hell. We moved when they killed Frannie's best friend."

"They did what?"

"Yes, Charlie. The next day we moved here... Quinn saw Santana for the first time." Frannie entered the basement and sat next to us. "Mom and Dad have a way to track them, we're safe here."

"But, but… this will be… can we be safe here?"

"Yes, Charlie, we've been here for almost ten years. Nothing happened before. Mom's family tracks them and tries to hunt them. They haven't seen any track of them, for years. I don't think they exist anymore. In Vladern, they teach us about them and we've created many ways to prevent proximity with them. They will not kill innocent people, because they think magic is a demonic thing."

"About time. Faunxes can kick the hell out of them."

"Now we can Charlie, but ten years ago, we weren't ready. We didn't know about these things and they were discreet. However, after they killed Jane, our Master said it was enough. No clan will kill us, because they don't understand our purpose in life."

"I'm sorry Frannie, about Jane." She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Charlie. I would not change the color of your hair anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Lucas, he's been traveling with you guys?"

"Yes, he's my mate, we will suffer if we're not together. He has to move or go to everywhere I go."

"What about his family?"

"They live here, two blocks away. They understand everything. They are great parents. Lucas visits his other family in France every year."

"Whoa, that must have been rough."

"Yes, being a Faunx mate can't be complicated sometimes."

"We got this Frann. Now put my hair back to its normal color."

Frannie laughed and my heart started to race a little. I looked over Quinn and she smiled, I know that feeling.

"Santana's here girls." Frannie said, before I could answer my question.

"What? Its not time for our date yet." Quinn's eyes were wide, but I knew she was happy to know that Santana was here. I can feel it.

"Okay, time for me to go and get my baby. I'm missing him already and I don't want Dad to work him too hard in the backyard."

"Lucas is lazy, Sis."

"I will remember that when you want me to change your hair back."

I stood and walk closer to the basement door. My heart was beating a little faster, every time. That only explained one thing. Santana was about to enter the basement. I stood behind the door and in seconds, she walks in.

"Hey… Q."

Santana has her hair in a bun, a McKinley white hoodie and red shorts. God _bless_ those shorts. I walk slowly to her and hugged her from behind. She tensed a little but then she relaxed when she noticed Quinn's smile on her face.

"How do you know she's Quinn?"

Santana chuckled and I lost myself in her scent. " Hi, Charlie, and come on, you would not be… reading."

I kissed her cheek quickly. "I am offended Santana."

"It's true."

She turned in my arms and arched her eyebrow. "Whoa, this is… new."

"I know, sorry Frannie and I were-

"San, she thinks she's a badass and can throw any spell to Frannie. She's suffering the consequences."

"Shh, Quinn. Santana, how do I look with red hair?"

She smiled at me, looked back at Quinn and smiled again. "I like it. You look… fierce?"

I stood there smirking. There's nothing my baby doesn't like about us. Without noticing it, I was on the floor again.

"What in the world happened?"

Santana was laughing and she helped me to stand up.

"I will not let your sparkle control things again, Charlie. I will not have red hair, because of you." Quinn said without removing her eyes from the book."

"I like this color better Charlie." Santana said, walking towards Quinn. Quinn smiled at her and Santana placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi."

"Our date is in a few hours, right? Did I miss the time or something?"

"Yeah, everything's good I was missing you guys?"

"Oh, really? That's cute Santana."

"Here we go again." Quinn said flipping a page on her book. "You guys need to stop this. You are _not_ badass, okay, stop making this a competition."

"She's jealous, right Char?" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Bah, Quinn you envy us."

"Yes, she just wants to be like us." Quinn glared at Santana, but she chuckled seconds later.

"Quinn we can show you how to do this properly. People will respect you."

"Charlie, respect is _not_ what people see when you two start walking like royalty in the halls of McKinley."

We bust out laughing and Quinn smiled. "We are the shit. Not every day the Captain of the Soccer team date the Cheerios Co -captain."

"Better Charlie." Santana said with a grin on her face. "Not every day the Co-Captain of the Cheerios dates the Soccer and Cheerios Captains."

"That sounded _nasty_ Santana."

"Wanky."

"Okay, boys! Stop, already okay."

"Quinn you are no fun." I looked at her red cheeks and smile.

'Stop thinking about kissing Santana, Quinn.'

'I can't help it.'

'Then kiss her.'

I winked at her and Santana started at us. "Are you guys talking in your mind again? I don't like it, if you're not telling me what you are saying."

"Then, there's no point for us to talk mentally if I would end up telling you what we were talking. Don't you think Santana?"

"Q, I don't like this version of yours." Santana said pointing to my direction.

I smiled at her. "Oh, Santana yes you do."

'Imma go to take a bath, and probably hunt Frannie a little more. Stay here with her, and then when you're getting ready for the date I can stay with her.'

'Thank you Charlie.'

'No need to thank me Quinn.'

She was blushing and Santana was shaking her head. 'Another thing Sis, kiss her with tongue this time.'

"Get away from here Charlie."

"What, what she told you?"

"Oh Santana, before I go can you please tell her to enjoy this, I mean she worries too much."

Santana face was full of doubt. I walked towards Santana, kissed her cheek and left the basement. I don't know, I always want to kiss her. Doesn't matter where. Yes! Naughty Charlie is naughty.

'Charlie please stop. You're driving me crazy with your feelings.'

'Wait for tonight Quinn.'

* * *

I opened my hand and spun the orange ball floating on top of it. I walked towards Frannie, she was hugging Lucas. What a dork, she needs to stop with this cheesiness. I make sure my mind was covered from her powers and walk closer to her. The orange orb was floating in my hand.

'Quinn, your favorite color is purple right?'

'Yes, Charlie why?'

'Nothing.'

I threw the spell, but for some reason it wasn't going in her direction. I was going to land on Lucas' face. Oh, no this was bad. This was bad, because I don't want Frannie to get revenge on Santana. I tried to control the air, but it was too late. The orange orb hit Lucas' head and both collapsed.

"CHARLIE!" In addition, just like that, I started to run. Leaving Frannie, with her new purple mate. Yes, Lucas' body was purple and I needed to run, run faster.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"What are you thinking Q?"

"Normal things, like… you for example." I can feel the blood pumping on my cheeks.

"Oh, I see." She placed her arm around my shoulders and smile. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can't wait to ride the Ferris Wheel with you both."

"Can't wait to win you something." I laughed and she stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything Q. I wish I could've noticed that you-

"Is okay, San. Don't ruin this moment."

"Okay." She turned her head to the sparkles wall and then back at me. "Um, I'll go home and get ready. See you in less than an hour."

San, fixed her eyes with mines, stood and kneel in front of me. "I like those glasses Q."

"Really?"

"Mhum." She moved forward to kiss my lips, softly. She smiled, turned and started to walk towards the door.

'_Hell yeah_.'

I licked my lips and watched how Santana left the basement. My fingers were instantly on my lips, remembering the feeling of having San's lips pressed with mines. I snapped out of my thinking, and closed the book. I need to get ready for our date. I need to look flawless for San.

After a while and millions of clothes on the floor, I think… I finally found my perfect outfit for the night.

'Hey are you finally dressed Quinn?'

'Yeah Charlie open the door.'

Charlie entered the room, looking at the floor. She started to take bigger and longs step, because all the clothes lying on the floor.

"Damn it Quinn, what a mess."

"Oh Charlie, you look … nice." Charlie opened her arms and spun like a girl in a brand new dress, giving me a better view of her clothe. She has a khaki Sperry shoes, dark skinny jeans and a wine V –neck shirt, accompanied with a black beanie.

"Nice? I look like a badass."

"San saw you already."

"Mhum, we're downstairs waiting for you."

"She hasn't kissed you right? I didn't feel it."

"No, Mom and Dad are on the kitchen."

"Maybe that's why." I chuckled.

"We're making some progress here Quinn. Thank you for going all cray cray when she kissed you."

"What can I do, she drives me crazy."

I walked to the restroom to finish my make –up and Charlie followed me. "What do you think about the beanie?"

"I like it, just don't use it like that. Do not cover your eyebrows you look like a boy. Put your hair in the front and the beanie to the back. Santana like your hair Charlie, show it off."

"You know what, it's true. Besides, I am not going to take it off on the rides. I might lose it."

I nodded and finished my make –up. "What if I walk like this?" Charlie lowered her pants and her Tommy Hilfiger black boy shorts were showing. "Do I look like a rapper?"

"Do you think that is badass?"

"Do you think is sexy?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Charlie."

"Gosh Quinn, come with me. I like your blouse but you need some jeans."

I look at my clothes, I was comfortable in it.

"Yes, I know. But they aren't right for a fair."

"Okay." Charlie entered her room and started to look for jeans. My heart was beating fast and I moved my fingers. The breeze from downstairs hit my nose and all I could smell was Santana's scent.

'She looks amazing.'

'I can only imagine.'

"Change your skirt; we'll be downstairs waiting for you." Charlie kissed my cheek and ran downstairs with her pants like that. I rolled my eyes and entered my room again. After I convinced myself I looked cute enough, I walked downstairs and found Santana on the couch with Charlie's legs on her lap.

"Hey, there S." She smiled, put Charlie's legs down and walked towards me.

"Hey, Q. You look beautiful."

"She does right?" Charlie was in front of us now. Our heart was running, as one and Santana's cheek was a little red.

"Hey, I would not allow my daughter to leave this house with her underwear showing." Mom grabbed Charlie's pants and placed them back on her waist. "You can be whatever you want Charlie, but a crazy girl, showing what only her mate needs to see is a little inappropriate."

Santana cleared her throat and chuckled. She looked at me and mouthed a '_sorry_'. I grabbed her hand and started to walk outside. Charlie smiled at Mom and left before Frannie and Lucas could do something to Santana.

"Santana darling, same rules apply to you. You would bring my girls before midnight. No alcohol, and…. Yes, no s_ex._"

"Mom!"

"I know Sweetie, and I'm sorry. Santana take care of my babies."

"I will Judy."

Santana turned and watched Maribel walking across the street towards us. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"The Fabray's invited me." I looked at Mom and she smiled. Maribel pulled Santana closer and whispered something to Santana. "Now, behave and bring the girls before midnight."

"Sure Mami."

Santana's black Jeep was in front of my house. She opened the door for me and for Charlie and we stepped in. We laughed and sing on the way to the fair. San, was afraid of one of the wooden rollercoasters. Charlie started to laugh. "I don't have any vivid experience on a rollercoaster but, sounds like fun."

We parked and San bought our tickets.

"What are we doing first, San?"

"Well Q, I was thinking about doing rides first, then we can eat something, then we can play some games and do the Ferris Wheel." She grabbed my hand and I nodded. This is going to be interesting. I don't care if people look at us weird. I just love being here with her.

"Whoa, Quinn, Santana hurry let's do this ride." I laughed. I feel like we were married and Charlie was our daughter and she was visiting the fair for the first time. Well, Charlie is visiting the fair for the first time, but thank God, she is not our daughter.

'Shut it Quinn, it would be lovely if you call our daughter like that. I really like my name.'

'Me too, but you are a little crazy Charlie.'

'Says to the half of your heart.'

She turned and Santana glared at us. "No more okay girls, no more talking while I'm here. Q, let's go and do the line for that ride and Charlie, stop, doing whatever you was doing."

"What? Checking you out?"

Santana chuckled and turned to me. "You guys are different Q."

"You think?

Santana nodded and Charlie grabbed Santana's hand. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Talking about you." Santana grinned.

"Yeah? What were you saying? That you like my butt?"

'Charlie!'

"Chill Quinn, Santana knows this thing okay."

We waited in line for like fifteen minutes. I was amazed by Santana's beauty. She can be so simple and yet so perfect. I would not get tired of saying this. Ever.

"Okay, Ladies. I always said to myself that going to an amusement park or a fair wasn't good for a first date. Let's think about his as a date of course, but what if we make it formal. I would take you out next time. Individually, I can take one of you first and then the other one. You can decide who want to go out with me first."

"Whoa, Santana are you being serious here, _greedy_ and everything?" Charlie chuckled. "Now I want you to woo me. Imma play hard to get here now."

San, was confused but amused at the same time. I can tell she likes when Charlie talks to her like this. She squeezed my hand and smiled. "Oh Charlie, I know you'll be demanding for attention and you'll be waiting for me on my car, until I take you out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Boys, calm down." I laughed. "Charlie, stop being cocky, and San, stop being 'The Pimp' here."

"You know what, you can take Quinn first, and I don't want your pity. Besides, that gives me time, until you climb my window and demand my attention."

San, started to laugh, I shook my head and we were next in turn to the roller coaster.

'Quinn, I think you should go out with her first. I mean, she needs you better than me.'

'Charlie, she needs both of us.'

'You'll thank me later. Besides, I want her to beg me to go on a date with her.'

"Take Quinn first, Santana."

"O-Okay."

"Now, Quinn… if you don't scream I will throw you a spell."

The guy opened the gate and we walk in and sat on the ride. We left Santana in the middle and Charlie winked at me.

"I will prove you wrong Sis."

"I'm Hispanic, we're loud people. There's no way you two screams louder than me."

"Oh Santana, one day I'll prove you wrong. I will.

"What does that mean Ch-

And just like that, the ride started, without any bell sound or without any further advice.

I grabbed the bars around my neck and all I could hear was Charlie laughing and yelling at the same time.

San's face was priceless, it looks like she was trying to look cute in the picture of the tunnel, and we just got in.

I was happy, San was with us, here. Having fun. After one week about that crazy mess and after she stayed. There was no reason to be sad or preoccupied anymore. This is all I've ever wanted. This is why I was born. Nothing can take this away. We'll be happy. We'll be together and this is just the beginning of our new life together.

"Stop thinking and scream Fabray!"

I chuckled and with my lungs full of air, I started to scream. The ride was over when I was enjoying it. We laughed at the picture, Charlie looked hilarious and Santana has been perfect like always.

"Quinn you look constipated."

Santana bought the picture and we decided to go to the bumpers car next.

"San, are you ready?"

"For what Q?"

"To be trapped in a corner, because we won't let you move."

"Yeah, Santana, you will not move unless we want you to move."

"Let's see, if you bump me three times, you guys win and pick which gross fried food I need to try."

"Those are not gross food, but yes I agree. Quinn?"

"There's a catch, right, you are Santana Lopez." I said and she placed her hand dramatically on her chest.

"I thought we were best friends, Fabray."

"Shut it San."

"Oh, I'm shaking Q."

Charlie laughed, passed next to us and in seconds, she was in a black bumper car.

"Get in losers. Well… loser, not you Quinn. I love you."

"Oh, I see this is personal." San, started to chuckle. The cars turned itself and we both move towards Santana's direction.

'Does she know we are fucking wizards? I mean, she will never bump-

"Hey! Lopez, I wasn't paying attention."

"You have one Grumpy."

'Charlie turn around and follow me.'

Charlie smirked and S was looking for a way to get closer to us. 'Now.'

We moved our fingers and Santana's car was stuck in a corner. We cleared some space in the track and hit Santana's blue car.

"One!"

"You did this Fabray's. I can't move!"

"Two." I said laughing, because I know she will make us suffer. Well, maybe not.

"THREE! " Charlie and I screamed at the same time. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the car were immobile and out time was over.

She burst out laughing and smile at me. "Quinn Fabray, you have disappointed me. I thought you were the cool one here." She looked at Charlie. "And you... Don't get me started." She grabbed Charlie from her arm. "You weren't supposed to use magic Char." She whispered.

"It was Quinn's plan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" I was so happy I couldn't care less is she treat me badly or make me pay, for what I did. "It was fun San. In addition, it is your fault, who challenges two Faunxes? That is unquestionable."

"Well, you're right. Shame on me."

"Come here and shush." I opened my arms, she walked towards me, and I embraced her. "You need to learn something San," My bracelet was shining bright. "Fabray's are like…

"The shit here." Charlie completed.

"Of course, that wasn't the word I was looking for." San turned her head to her right and smiled at my bright bracelet on top of her shoulder. "Yes, we are unbeatable and that we are '_specials_' makes it a little interesting don't you think?"

She pushed me slowly and mocked my last words. "Don't you think?"

I laughed and Charlie glared at her. "Baby, not cool. Don't bother my Quinn."

"Charlie I was joking. That's why you're not getting hugs today."

"No, no. Wait, I was joking. Damn, this woman's nowadays."

"Come on Q."

I smiled at Charlie and notice the grin she has on her face.

'What are you planning to do?'

'Sometimes I forgot I'm you, and you know you well.'

Charlie winked and started to walk backwards in front of Santana. "You see Santana, I think is time for you to hug me."

"Nope." San glared at me pointing at Charlie at the same time with her other hand.

I notice how Charlie's index finger was well placed for controlling something. I understood quickly when San, tripped with something that suddenly appeared in front of her and landed in Charlie's arms.

San smiled at Charlie when she notices she did not let her fall. "Oh thank you."

"Told ya' you were going to hug me." Charlie was playing it cool, and San didn't notice Charlie did that on purpose until she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You didn't Charlie!"

Charlie kissed San's cheeks and grabbed my hand. "Quinn hurry, we have to run! The black witch will show her broom!"

Charlie and I started to run. People were looking at us weird but, I didn't care. Nope, not caring anymore. "Hey San, I think Coach Sylvester's would be disappointed if she knows you can't catch the Captain's!" I yelled and Charlie smirked.

"Good one Quinn, good one."

We were laughing so hard evading kids and long lines, that we forgot Santana. Was she still following us?

We stopped running and started to look for Santana, but we could not find her.

"Okay, I guess we scared her Quinn. No one messes with us."

"Yeah, we scared her." I said and Charlie laughed.

San, bust out of nowhere screaming and scaring me.

"Who's scared now Q?" I placed my hand on my chest. My heart was beating hard, almost exactly the same speed when San, kisses us.

Charlie kneeled down and started to laugh holding her stomach.

San wrapped her arms from behind and I could hear her chuckle in my ear. "Sorry Q, but you guys deserved this."

I nodded and squeezed her arms. "You're just making me pay for this?" She nodded on my shoulder. "What about Charlie? Make her pay too." San, mumble a 'mhum', placed a chaste kiss on the crook of my neck and released me.

I grabbed the fence next to me, because I was ready to collapse.

"Charlie will pay, in an embarrass way."

"Sure Lopez, what are you planning to do?" San, pointed to our left and there was this soccer came to the corner. There were three balls on the floor and three holes in the distance.

"I can beat the Soccer Captain in that game."

"Oh, oh am I sensing a challenge here?"

"Dame right Q. Charlie thinks she's the best at this, but the only reason she's captain of the Soccer team is because I like to be Co –captain on Cheerios."

Charlie smirked and took her sunglasses off. "Bring. It. On."

"Bitch!" I said and they both looked at me dumbfounded. "What that is what it goes next? Bring in on bitch."

We laughed again, like for the I don't know what time in the day and walk towards the small booth.

"Hello beautiful ladies." A young man welcomed us and I noticed how Santana was looking him weird already. "Oh, twins double the beauty."

"I know right. Now, quit giving extra unnecessarily customer service and give us two plays." San snapped at the guy and he placed two balls in front of them without saying a word.

Charlie smirked and winked at Santana.

"Um, two tries to put the ball inside of the hole." They guy said pointing to the net with a hole in the middle.

"Got it!" Charlie moved the ball with her right foot to place it in a better place for her to throw the ball.

"Charlie, today."

"Lopez look how you are suppose to do this."

"Hold on."

"What Santana?"

San, moved closer to me. "Hey Q, is there a way Charlie can't use magic here" I nodded.

"What she told you Quinn?"

"Nothing Charlie. Good luck." I kissed her cheek and placed my right hand on top of her shoulder. A green light vanished immediately and San smirked.

"Okay, Santana. Check this out."

Charlie pulled her right leg back and hit the soccer ball. Instead of the ball entering the hole, it hit the net and fell.

"Oh, I see why you kissed me Sis."

"So, you weren't going to play fair Charlie?" Santana glared at her.

"Whatever. Now look."

Charlie tried again and the ball flew right through the hole, landing inside the net.

_"BAM!"_

"Okay, okay." Santana placed her left foot on top of the ball. "This is how you proper win this, Charlie." In a swift movement, Santana moved her foot and the ball rested on top of her shoe. She pointed her foot and the ball bounced to her knee. She hit the ball twice, placed it back to her foot, and kicked the ball flying straight to the hole. What?

"You're welcome baby." Santana said to Charlie spanking her butt. I couldn't help myself so I chuckled.

"Ma'am which prize would you like? A big one or two smalls?"

"I want the small gray teddy bear and the panda." He handled the two animals to Santana and she walked towards us.

"Okay, that was interesting. Q, there you go… a panda. Cause I like your two sides." San pecked my lips and I took my beautiful panda from her hands. "Moreover, Charlie, there's a teddy bear for you. Because you are fluffy." She looked back at me and I nodded. Telling her it was okay to kiss her. Is still a little difficult for her to kiss us both. And, I don't blame her, she thought we were sisters. I don't mind if she kiss her. I need Santana to kiss Charlie. Crazy right? Charlie pecked San's lips as well and smiled.

"Come on girls let's eat something."

Santana held both of our hands. Not worrying about the looks and just enjoying ourselves. Charlie made Santana tried the fried snicker, and she did not like it, of course. Charlie was going to eat the whole thing but then I told her that San could kiss us, and that would not be a great taste to have in our mouth.

After I wanted some cotton candy, popcorn and Charlie drank her second slushy in a row. We were in front of the Ferris Wheel. The sunset was beautiful. Nevertheless, I was in love with the girl I have in front of me. Everything was perfect and this the best date ever and I would never forget it.

A few minutes later, we were seated. Santana has her arms stretched and our heads are on top of her shoulders. Santana's scent is intoxicating and the low pace of the machine was making everything perfect.

"I wish I could stay forever here with you girls."

"You are so whipped Santana."

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Oh, yes you did San."

"Whatever Clones."

We stayed quiet. Enjoying the silence. Enjoy falling in love with everything that she is.

"We can stop this Ferris Wheel you know. I just need to move my hands."

"I know Charlie, people will start screaming and we don't want that. That could not be romantic at all."

"Do you want it to be romantic San."

"Of course not Q." I laughed and smiled at Charlie.

"Thank you for today San."

"Thank you both or being here with me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for the foll/fav/rev! You guys makes me happy like__** blaihdgiwejhbd**__ happy! __**Let me know what would you like to see on the next chapter?**__ Next Chapter will be a time jump. Probably two months. Drop me a review :D happy Sunday. I'll post again by Friday. *knock on wood. Xo kisses._


	11. Shining Bracelets

_Thank you for reading_

* * *

"Hey."

"What's up hon?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, I've never seen you study before."

"Well," She said imitating my surprised voice. "I didn't have a sister, an evil one, who plans to do something to our mate, because of my mistake." She chuckled. "I don't know think it was a mistake, but yeah. I know Frann will avenge what I did to Lucas."

The basement was cold today. Our sparkles shined normally on the wall. My color was playing with Charlie's, bumping and chasing them through the big white space.

"If this helps Sis, every Faunx has a debility when doing a proper spell."

"Like?"

"You, for example are not quite fast to block her spells. Frannie has experience and she'll do anything to bother you."

"What's your debility, Quinn?"

"I... Don't know... we can share the same problem as well. Frannie is just... Experienced. It took the two of us to put her against the wall when I wanted her to tell me about San's thoughts."

"Then, I'll be here all night. Until your beautiful feelings destroy me, and I start to enjoy how our mate makes you feel." Charlie raised her head from the book and looked at me for the first time. "I guess when she sees this beauty, she will like to eat you alive, and then I won't be able to study. Shit!"

"Is it too much? I mean I don't want to wear jeans."

"Quinn you have a dress, you wear them even to sleep."

"That is not true." Charlie shook her head and continued her reading.

"Calm down, okay... Everything would be okay. You know her, she's your best friend, there's nothing you don't know about her."

"You're right; I'm just being silly here."

"You are. But it's normal to get nervous when the girl you love is taking you out on a date." She chuckled. "I can give you some extra confidence here if you want to." She said moving her right hand.

"Like a spell? No, thank you. I don't want to have extra confidence over me. I might screw everything."

"Understandable, however, would you like me to unblock her thoughts?" Only Charlie can come up with these things. "Mom can read her mind and I can tell you what she thought. Then you'll be okay when, she checks you out."

"O-kay. How are you going to unblock her mind without touching her?"

"Oh, I will touch her." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows, smiling and biting her lip.

"Don't let her notice then." I chuckled. "That would be a little embarrassing."

"Hey, is embarrassing already, I'm going to ask Mom to read her mind."

I nodded and smiled back at her. "My head hurts."

"Chill out you're nervous."

"Is not that." I moved my fingers and my big black nerd glasses flew from the desk to the book and landed on the page she was reading. "I know, they are weird for you Charlie, but San liked them and you are reading, so yes, you need them."

"Why didn't you say Santana likes them?" I laughed a little and my heart quicken its pace, letting me know San was near. Charlie put my glasses on and stood from the desk. "Our baby is waiting for you. Love you beautiful, come let's see Santana."

She held my hand tight in between hers. She was nervous I could feel it. Was she nervous because of her date tomorrow night? On the other hand, was it because of me? When we reach the stairs of the basement, I looked at Mom and Charlie smiled. She must have her wall down and told her plan already.

Mom stared at Charlie and she pointed the door. Charlie released my hand and I stood there frozen, unable to walk towards the door.

'I got this.'

'Thank you Charlie.'

I watched how she placed her hands on the doorknob and opened the door. San's back was all I could see, when she opened the door.

"Um, excuse me pretty woman, we are right here." Charlie said and Santana turned slowly and smiled at Charlie. It took her a second to realize who she was. She smiled and I am mesmerized by what she was wearing, but Charlie acted faster than I did. Immediately she was checking San out too. "Whoa, I'm jealous now."

San smiled at her and Charlie moved forward, grabbed her cheeks, and pecked her lips. I saw how her orange sparkle left her fingers and vanished in San's perfect skin, unblocking the spell. "Hello Charlie. You um, look nice in those glasses."

'Be prepared now. She will look at you in one, two-

"Qui-nn." I shiver when she directed her eyes to mine. "You look… amazing." My cheeks automatically turned red and she started to walk closer to me. Charlie looked at Mom and I looked back at San.

San grabbed my hand and pressed her lips with mine. A simple kiss and my bracelet and Charlie's were shining bright. "I'm luckier than Lucas, you know. I have an amazing and beautiful girl. He just has Frannie, no offense."

"PREACH!" Charlie yelled from across the room.

San rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. "Where you said you found this girl Q?" She winked pointing at Charlie with her left hand. San looked at Mom and then back at me.

"Oh, come on Santana don't be rude. You are dealing with two here, and remember I'm going out with you tomorrow, I can always say no." Charlie said, but San… I don't think she wasn't paying attention to Charlie, her eyes were fixed with mines and my heart was beating fast. "Hey, baby… are you listening to me? Oh! Are you checking her out?"

She cleared her throat looking at Mom, avoiding any contact with our eyes. "Um, sorry… Judy… is that a new haircut?"

"Oh, Santana darling thank you, my daughter hasn't even noticed about that."

"Yeah, it looks good."

"Thank you, but don't try to bribe me so you can stay with Quinn past midnight."

"No ma'am I would never." She smiled.

"Okay, Mom… Thank you. Can we go now?" I said and Mom winked at me.

"Sure, beautiful. Judy, see you later… Charlie, see you tomorrow." She kissed Charlie's cheek, grabbed my hand and we started to walk outside.

"No kiss for me?"

"No, because you can always say no tomorrow, remember?"

"But I will say yes! Come back baby and give me a proper goodbye." Charlie started to laugh. "Bye, Quinn have fun. I'll miss you. Just you, only you… I will not miss Santana."

San opened the door for me and I entered her Jeep. Charlie was waving at me from the door. Mom walked closer to Charlie and closed the door, waving as well.

'Santana wanted to kiss you hard and sweet. She thought you were the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She thought about liking your eyes, hair, lips and she loved your black dress.'

'Really?'

'Mom told me she wanted to explore your body. She had a disgusted face when she told me that Quinn. She also told me she thought you were perfect.'

"Whoa."

"What's up Q?"

"You look beautiful San. I love your hair down."

"You do? Good to know." San started to drive and I kept staring at her face. My bracelet was shining bright so I covered it with my hand. "Please don't, I like your sparkle Q." I blushed furiously.

When we stopped at a red light, she moved forward and kissed my lips. She placed her right hand on top of my knee and I swear she can feel it shaking. She grabbed my lips with hers and then pecked them several times, until the horn from behind, hurried us to move with the green light. "I needed that. I'm a little nervous."

I chuckled. "Um, me too."

"Is okay, grab my hand." I did as she told me. A few minutes later, we were in front of Styx's, she parked and a guy brought her a bag with food and she continued driving. I was calm, my hand held hers tight and my bracelet was the only light in the car. The ride was full of singing and laughter. San's not nervous anymore and I wasn't either.

I looked at the road sign when I noticed we weren't in Lima anymore. "Are you planning to kill me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't want to kill you, believe me." I laughed at her antics and smiled outside looking at how the moon shines bright in the sky.

"We're almost here Q."

She turned in an intersection and started to drive into a small rocky road. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Where are you taking me San?" She didn't respond my question and in seconds, we were in front of a big wooden gate. She pressed a button, next to her rearview mirror and smiled. The big wooden gate started to open revealing a road with faroles standing next to each others. A big house appeared in the distance. The house is big and was on top of a mountain. San's smiled widened.

"Welcome Q. This is my other house."

"So this is where you used to live?

"Yeah, we lived here at first, but since my father travels a lot, Mom and I decided to get a smaller one, this is huge, just for the two of us."

"Is beautiful San."

"Mom designed it all, inside and outside structures."

"I've always wanted to see Maribel's buildings."

"This is my favorite. She's working with one in New York now."

"That's amazing, San."

"Well, ready to eat something?" She grabbed my hands and I nodded. San drove to the back of her house and she parked her car in her big yard. "Okay. Now hop into the trunk."

"What?" She pulled her back seats down and I blushed when I noticed the blankets and pillows. She stood and walked to her back seat, grabbing the bag of food.

"Let's eat Q."

"Sure San." I turned slowly and sat in the back with her. She opened her trunk door, grabbed a remote control, and turned some lights on the backyard. "Okay, what are doing?"

"Eat and watch a movie." She gave me my food plate and sat in front of me. "Ready babe?"

I was lost in that last word. She kissed my cheek, grabbed the remote and pressed a button again. The sound of a speaker and the bright light caught my attention, when that same light projected a movie on a huge white wall in front of us.

"You… this is beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." The movie started and I recognized it almost immediately. "Breakfast at Tiffany's!"

"Is it okay? I have three other movies ready, but I know you like this one. Is it too much?" I placed my plate on the side and moved towards her.

"Too much is what I wanted, and you know me so well."

"I've been your best friend since forever. Of course, I know you. Now, I'm enjoying everything as your mate." She smiled. "Now eat, is going to be cold."

I nodded and we eat. San throw me with a bread stick and then blame me because I was throwing things in her car. After a while, we finished eating and we placed the empty containers back in the plastic bag. We move closer to each other and cuddle. Her arms were around me and my head is on her chest. The blanket covers our bodies and our fingers are intertwined. I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I ignored Charlie crazy attempts to eat San, and I was memorizing everything. How her fingers were around mine, her scent, her breathing, everything.

I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, realizing how amazing and beautiful this was. I don't remember the last time I felt so calm. Being around Santana makes everything perfect. Everything was worth it.

'Charlie, we'll become one soon.'

'Is just a matter of time Quinn. Another thing, please kiss her, I swear I will go there and eat Santana alive. You are killing me here.'

I giggled and San kissed my head. "What is so funny Q?"

"Charlie."

"What about Charlie?"

"She's being silly."

She placed her mouth next to my ear and whispered and 'Mhum'. I trembled and she wrapped her arms around me tight.

"Are you cold?"

"No, thank you San, is just that…" I stopped for a second and my hand started to sparkle bright along with my bracelet. Santana chuckled noticing the bright spark under the blanket.

"Are you ready to burn me Q? Today I can't feel it though, I mean is warm but it doesn't burn me like before."

"Oh, come on… it doesn't feel that bad."

"Can you feel it warm when it shines like that?"

I shook my head and she turned her face a little so she could see more my bracelet and hand. "Only a little but it doesn't burn me. I feel the light."

"And the shine is because…

"You."

"Oh, really?"

"No." I joked and I started to laugh. She noticed what I did and she poked my sides several times. "Stop… no San, stop tickling me!'

"What are you going to do huh? Ms. Fabray is going to put me under a spell?" I could sense the bitter and the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes! Yes I will, now stop… tickling me Lopez."

"Oh I see… how this works Q."

"Yes… stop San. Or I … Will pu-

A green sparkle flew out of my hand and vanished on her shoulder. "What you did Q?" She stopped abruptly. I started to breathe normally again and I kept laughing at her shocked face. "Oh, no! You did not put me under a spell. What you did?"

I smiled at her; I just blocked her mind again. Can I tell her that? No more reading from Frann and Mom until we want to. "I just made your eyes red. Permanently." I lied. Her face was priceless and she quickly bent over the driver seat to look herself in the rearview mirror.

"You… Ah! You scared me Q."

I burst out laughing and she pushed me to the side and started to tickle me again. "This time, I won't stop tickling you Fabray."

I tried to push her but my weak attempts of taking her off my body wasn't responding. "San…. stop! I moved my right hand towards the backyard and in seconds, a small ball of air was flying on top of my hand.

"What are you doing with that Q? You're not planning to throw that at me right?"

"Stop!" The air in my hand was spinning faster, and the ball was getting bigger. "Stop, I'm not controlling this anymore."

"You liar."

The ball escaped my hand and passed right San's shoulder hitting the roof of the car. Exploding all the air and the pressure made Santana pressed her body hard with mine. The wind inside the car made its normal sound. The blankets flew away and our hair was a mess. Santana was laughing first and I followed immediately.

"You weren't kidding right Q?"

"No, for a moment I couldn't control it."

"Sorry." San removed a lock of hair from my face and smiled. "Hi." Our bodies were pressed against each other's and her left hand was next to my head. I gulped and smiled at her wide grin.

"Hi Lopez."

"Can we try this again? Without you wanting to destroy my car?"

"Absolutely."

'Kiss her now!' I chuckled and San kissed my lips, this time it wasn't slowly. It was still pure and unique but I can feel something different about the way she's kissing me. She's paying too much attention to what she's doing. I'm a mess, I don't know anything. My feelings are driving me nuts and Santana's lips are so delicious that I want to bite them, so I did. Our lips are working together in a perfect rhythm. A moan escaped my lips and San grabbed my face freeing our lips to take a deep breath. My lips missed her instantly, and as soon as she took all the air she needed her lips were dancing again with mines. I wrapped my arms around her neck keeping her head steady. Santana caressed my lips with her tongue and I opened my mouth to finally taste her completely. We took our time to breath and I explored what I've missed for years.

"Q." She said biting my lip. "Your bracelet is not burning me like it used to." She pecked her perfect lips against my neck, and I lowered my hand and placed it on her lower back.

"That is a good thing." I managed to say while she was well entertained sucking my neck. She kissed it multiple times before losing contact with my skin.

"I need to stop kissing you."

"Why?"

" I love it, don't get me wrong, but I need to stop cause then I'll be doing that all night long and your mother will call mine and they will kill us, when I take you past midnight." Taking a big breath, she kneels next to me. "Let me take you home babe."

"I loved how you say that word San."

"Babe?" I nodded and with a smirk on her face, she kissed my lips again. "Well is official. Now let me take you home before Judy breaks my neck."

"She's not allowed to touch you."

She smiled. "Oh, really? You guys decided this already?"

"Sort of. We are protecting you."

"About what?"

"Frannie. Charlie thinks she will take revenge on you for what she did to Lucas."

She laughed. "What Charlie did to Lucas Q?"

"Painted his whole body, purple."

"You better take care of me."

"I will my love." San moved her head and kissed me one more time. She took a big breath and moved back to her seat.

"Let me take you home or I will not be able to control myself."

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

'Are you crawling on my bed?'

'Yes, it's me Charlie. Good Morning.'

'Morning Quinn. How you sleep?'

'Better than ever.'

I opened my left hand, she placed her head on top of my chest, and I hugged her. "Oh, I know. Frannie mocked me all night long, so I stayed here until I felt that she brought you back. Believe me when I say that it took all my strength to not jump on her when she kissed you Goodnight."

She laughed and hugged me tight. "I was ready to tell her that I love her, but I didn't want her to freak out. What if she didn't say it back?"

"First Quinn, I know she loves you, I'm like a hundred percent sure about that. If someone doesn't say it back, it doesn't mean they don't feel it. Just let everything take its normal course, and when you're ready, ready, you can tell her and she'll say it back. I know you love her… she knows you love her. I… I –I love her too. So let's wait."

"You love her already? I knew it!"

"Flash news Quinn." She slapped my stomach. "Just enjoy these small things. One day we'll be one and you wouldn't even notice."

"Why were you hid in my heart all this time? You know what to say and know how to make me feel better."

"I'm you, you always knew these things Quinn."

"I will miss you."

"I will never leave you. I will be here."

"I won't be able to hug you."

"Hug yourself."

She laughed. "I will, is not going to be the same but yes, I will."

I heard a knock on the door and Mom entered the room smiling at us.

"Hello, my princess and prince."

"Ew, Mom… don't call Charlie like that."

"Oh Sweetie you should have seen her last night." I laughed. "I'm not sure how she's still alive."

"Hey, Mom stop, I was acting normal okay. Let's see how Quinn survives today."

"Charlie I had her last night. I will just imagine her, and love your feelings."

"Please don't do that. That would be like double feelings for me."

We laughed a little. After that, Mom seems like she wanted to tell us something important.

"Girls, your father and I talked to Maribel. We explained everything to her."

"How she took it Mom?"

"It wasn't easy, but she understood everything. We explained to her everything, since Quinn being her mate until the division of her body."

"Whoa, that's embarrassing Mom."

"Sorry, Quinnie but we had to. I'm not sure is she is going to tell her husband, but until now everything is okay. She will keep our secret. We are a family now. Lucas family and Santana's are part of us now. They will go where we go. We are one."

"Was she okay with this Mom?"

"Yes, I think Charlie. It was easier; thanks to she accepts Santana and her sexuality. That would be a problem if I explain that to her and then she would want to take Santana away. Everything turns out good."

"Thank God."

"My baby know about this?"

"Yes, Charlie, Maribel should have told her." Mom kissed our head and started to leave the room. "Another thing babies. We explained to Maribel the horrible pain chest Santana will feel, when she accepts you and start missing you both. I told her it was normal. And she needs to call one of you immediately or let us know when that happens."

"Thank you Mom, I completely forgot about that."

"After todays date girls, give her space. You guys are always together, even at school. I know the pain is horrible for you or her. However, Santana needs to feel it, and if you are with her all the time, she will not miss you enough." She smiled at us and turned left the room.

"Mom's right. I forgot about that Quinn."

"Let's give it a try maybe next week. We'll be in pain too, but we know how to control it."

"We got this Quinn."

* * *

This time I was the one that needed Quinn to comfort me. Its seven twenty and I'm still in my room, looking for something appropriate to wear. San said that she's going to take me to Breadstix's and I need another sport or comfortable clothe.

My heart is beating on my chest rapidly and that mean San's downstairs with Quinn.

'Hey, are you staying up there forever?'

I ignored Quinn and kept looking my clothes. The other clothe San's asked me for, was folded on my bed. The problem was my fancy clothe. Breadstix's is not a five star restaurant, but I need to look good for San.

I have black skinny jeans with black chucks. I have twenty shirts on the floor and I'm on my bra trying to find the correct shirt.

I heard a knock on my door and I moved my fingers, not caring who was it and opened my door.

"Are you okay?"

Is that really her? I turned and found Frannie looking at my mess on the floor. "Hey, um... Yes I'm okay."

"You don't look okay Charlie. Need some help?"

"Yeah, I need to look cute for Santana."

"Santana would find you cute if you wear your pajamas"

Frann walked next to me and started to look for something on my closet. "Wear black like Quinn. Leave your jeans and shoes on."

"Okay."

"What about this one?" She grabbed my plain black blouse.

"Nah, too simple."

She looked deeper in my closet and handed me a black button down long sleeve shirt. "Perfect!"

"Frann, I don't want to look like a dude, Mom already calls me her Prince."

She laughed. "I'm sorry but, this is girl clothes. All of your clothes are for girls. You will look sexy, you have your own style Charlie. Girls would die to wear everything you wear and look like you do."

"True."

"Now put this on roll your sleeves, get your leather jacket and go out with your mate. Everything would be all right Charlie."

"Thank you Frannie, I love you."

"Love you too Sis." She winked and left my room.

I finished unbuttoning my shirt and left my room. I stopped for a second in the restroom and looked myself in the mirror.

"You look hot, Charlie."

I turned and found Quinn staring at me. "Quinn. Are you sure?"

"San would love it. I love it. I always wanted to dress like this. You look sexy and if I were gay, I would totally check you out."

"You can't say things like that Quinn." We laughed and she hugged me.

"Now have fun Charlie, go and enjoy San. Let's see if you drive me crazy like I did yesterday."

"You will." I kissed her cheek and started to walk downstairs.

"Charlie... you forgot this." She handed me my black soccer bag with my clothes inside.

"Thank you Quinn." She grabbed my hand and we both walked downstairs.

Santana was talking with Frannie and Lucas on the couch. Lucas smiled at me, Santana followed his gaze, and our eyes met. With a smile on her face, she walked towards me and hugged me.

"You always know how to make me sin." She whispered.

"What was that baby?"

"Nothing Charlie, you look beautiful. Can I have a kiss now?"

"You don't have to ask for that." She kissed my lips and smiled.

"Thank you. Now, let me grab this and let's go." She took my bag, kissed Quinn's cheek and said goodbye to the rest of our family.

She opened the door for me and we stepped in. 'Bye, Charlie have fun. I will miss you, both.'

'We'll miss you too Quinn. Thanks.'

Santana started to drive and I felt weird for a second. Normally Quinn was near me, but today… I will have her all by myself and with luck; she will give me a proper kiss, a real kiss like when she kisses Quinn. I'm not jealous, I want Quinn to be happy, but I need her to love me. I was ready, ready for everything that I can learn from her.

"Okay yesterday, I bought the usual for me and Q at Breadstix's. I will take you there, because you guys are different and I want to know everything from you."

"I haven't tried Breadstix's yet."

"You'll love it. I'm sure. You also like bacon Charlie?"

"Yes, I do Santana."

She chuckled. "Great."

"You look beautiful Santana." A smile appeared on her face and she grabbed my hand.

"Oh, thanks Char. We are the only girls in Lima who can rock a leather jacket."

"I know, I'm hot but you are almost, almost there. You are a nine, I'm an eleven."

"Who's ten in your chart Char?" She giggled.

"Quinn, obviously."

"So, I'm a nine?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"What about Frannie, what's her number."

I started to laugh. "Well, Frannie is a seven; Lucas is an eight a half."

"No, way… Lucas can't be just half less than me. You better fix this Char, or I'm going to leave you out here in this intersection."

"You'll have to figure out how to raise that number."

She parked at the restaurant and looked at me. Grabbed my face and pecked my lips several times.

"And now?" She whispered. "I'm still a nine?"

I arched my brow and smiled at her. "Maybe a nine and one-quarter." She laughed, stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. "Nine and two quarters?"

"Let's eat baby."

Santana called me baby. This made my stomach flip, twice. She has her hand on my waist and we walked to the restaurant. The waiter showed us our table and we ordered our food.

"Okay, so you like steak."

"Yes."

"Noted. What's your favorite movie Char?"

"Don't laugh, but its Finding Nemo."

She was laughing hard. "Sorry, sorry, I like that movie too, and Monsters Inc."

"Favorite song baby?"

She cleared her throat. "There's a lot, but Valerie, Amy Winehouse and Mark Ronson, version. Yours?"

"Hurricane, from thirty seconds to mars."

"Good one."

The guy brought our food and we started to eat. "I see you like breadsticks."

"I loved them Char, I can eat them all. But I won't be able to eat a lot today, because we can't be full."

"Where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret."

We talked about millions things, and nothing at the same time. I was mesmerized by her, she is so unique and amazing. I loved her more every second. We laughed and she mocked me a few times because I was being sweet with her. Santana glared at one girl who fixed her eyes on me for more than two seconds. She's sexy I love this and I can understand Quinn completely. Santana is amazing.

"Okay, let me go to the car and bring your bag so we can change our clothes." Santana kissed my cheek and left the restaurant."

'Quinn, I love her. I do.'

'Can't blame you Charlie. How's everything?'

'Ugh, she's perfect. She pays attention to everything I say and I just want to take off her shirt and kiss her neck.'

'I know, that's how I'm feeling here. Talk to you later have fun Sis.'

"Okay, let's change so we can go."

We entered the restroom and started to change our clothes. "I hope you're ready Charlie."

"I don't know where you are taking me Santana, but there's nothing you can do. I'm always ready."

I stepped out of the restroom and found her pulling her hair in a ponytail. "I know you are, and I'm afraid you will let me win."

"Baby, you don't know who I am? I'm a Fabray and a Faunx. There's no reason for you to win."

"Let's see then." She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the restaurant's restroom. People looked at us weird. Santana and I have gray sweatpants and white tank tops.

It took us fifteen minutes to get there, but as soon as I saw the sign of the place. I jumped on top of Santana and kissed her. "Does this means that I'm a ten now?"

"No, baby but bringing me here to play laser tag with you, definitely made you a nine and a half."

"I won't allow that rating, at least not yet. I will beat you."

"No ma'am."

We entered the dark place. People were waiting, watching the scores on a TV. A few started yelling when they noticed they won the round. I have a smile on my face and walked towards Santana. "There you go Char." She placed a white wristband on my hand and I helped with hers. "They will separate the teams by colors. Once inside we can pick a team."

"I've never played this before."

"You'll love it. I know that, just don't let anyone shoot you. Your vest will shine, if someone shoots you then the light will vanish in few seconds, once your vest is on again… you can keep shooting."

"White group please entered the arena."

"Okay let's go." She grabbed my hand and we entered a room with a TV on the wall, which started the instructions of the game. I watched carefully, I was ready for this.

"Okay, pick your color inside and have fun." A woman said and we entered another black room so we can get our vest and guns. The room had four rows of vest, and we can pick any color we wanted.

"Let's be on the same team baby."

"Sure Char, what color do you prefer? Blue, red, green or purple."

"Let's go with my favorite color."

Santana looked at me dumbfounded. "Okay, Quinn's favorite color is purple, but I don't think that's yours. Right?" I shook my head and she smiled. "Well, I know you like Quinn's green bracelet, but it's not your favorite color."

"Exactly."

"I haven't seen you wearing any blue, often, but I know you like your red soccer uniform. So I'm going with red?"

"Yes, Santana, red is my favorite color." I pecked her lips and put on my red vest. She smiled and followed me.

Santana puts on her red vest and the lights started to shine in our chest when the game was about to start.

"Red, and purple team on your left. Blue and green, on the right." The speakers said, the doors opened, and we walked to the big arena.

I can see the purple team running and hiding already. We have our guns in the hands and we are running along with the red team to find a secure place to hide. The blue team hid behind a wall and the green team, went upstairs.

"Hey Charlie, as soon as our guns turn red we can start shooting."

"Hey Santana… you look sexy with that gun." Our guns turned red and I was ready to shoot someone.

Santana ran next to me and grabbed my ass. "You are not a badass Charlie."

"And you are evil Santana, pure evil."

"Why do you think my middle name is Diabla?"

I stood there watching how Santana ran and hid. I didn't even noticed when a blue laser hit my chest turning off my vest, letting me know I need to hide until the red light turns on again and I can keep shooting.

"Santana you will pay for this."

I started to shoot the blue team, and purple team. I can't find Santana and I was getting annoyed. I want my baby next to me. I started to move through all the walls, my heart will tell me where she is. I turned and found her hidden in a wall.

"Charlie, I was looking for you." She hugged me. "There was this blue guy who was shooting at me."

"Um, this is the purpose of the game baby."

"No, you have to shoot him."

"Well, tell me where is he?"

Santana grabbed my hand and we started to run upstairs. We shoot everyone in our way. Even the one in the red teams. We laughed when we were on the platform to get upstairs; we noticed the blue and green team there. There was this girl from the purple team beside me. My vest was on and she has not shot me.

"Let's pair up. That blue dude is getting on my nerves." She said.

I nodded and Santana smiled at me. "I like when you're sweet Charlie."

"I'm not sweet."

We went upstairs and we shoot the blue guy nonstop. People were shooting at us too, but I didn't care. I was having fun and Santana was next to me. We reach our color base and stood there, not letting any green, or blue walk inside or base.

We ran towards a wall and I collapsed on the floor. "Charlie hurry, the green team is going to find us." Santana sat next to me.

"I don't care. I need to breathe." We bust out laughing and Santana shoot me with her red laser. "Hey, we are on the same team."

"I know baby." Santana calling me baby was the sexiest thing ever. I was ready to shoot at her too when her lips were on mine. F_uck_! Santana grabbed my face and her lips grabbed my bottom lip and sucked it hard. I placed my hands on her neck and kept kissing her. I moaned and suck her lip as well, this made Santana smiled and she removed her lips from mine taking a big breath and kissed them again. I licked her lips, she opened her mouth, and in seconds, my tongue was massaging hers. We moved synchronized, as if we kissed many times before.

"You guys are different." She bit my lip. "Taste different." She pulled me closer to her, grabbing my neck. "There's something similar though."

We took a deep breath and we kissed for a few more minutes. Santana's hands moved from my neck to my hair and started to caress it. I wrapped my arms around her and suck on her bottom lip. She moved her head and stopped kissing me. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing Charlie, I just noticed your bracelet is shining on my neck."

"Does that bother you? You want me to take it off." I kissed her lips again and she smiled.

"I don't want you to take off your bracelet, I like it… is just that I'm amazed, because I can't feel it burning on my neck. Is not even warm. I can't feel it."

I crashed my lips with hers and we kissed until the lights turned on and the game was over and we played again and again. I lost count if how many times we kissed. I'm sure Quinn is a mess at home.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hi! So I couldn't update yesterday, but here I am today :D I hope you like this chapter drop a review and let me know, also... **Please let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter.** I didn't make the time jump, I needed this to happen before we can continue the story. Like I told you before, is really important you know the difference in Charlie and Quinn. How they speak to Santana and how Santana feels about them differently. Kisses until next chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews! Xoxo_


	12. The Game

_Thank you all for reading Xo_

* * *

Santana opened her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. It was six –thirty in the morning. She moved her legs and arms to stretch her body, filled her lungs with the morning air and rubbed the sleep off her eyes before grabbing her cell phone and stopping the alarm clock. Her smile widened when she saw two text messages on her screen, two texts of two identical but different girls. She does not need to look at the contact name to know which one is which. She knew her girls very well.

-Morning baby, ready to cheer for me in the game? I'll see you soon. ㈴1

-Hey good morning beautiful, don't forget your pomp poms. ㈵6

Two weeks have passed since she took her girls out. She still finds that amusing… her girls. People started to look at her weird every time she walks with them in school. She keeps smiling and ignoring everyone around her, but she still the same bitch. She has better things to do now; she has… no one, but two beautiful girls to focus on. The halls of McKinley shake every time she walks. Her ponytail on top of her head, her perfect arched eyebrow, accompanied with that perfect smirk, made people more jealous. Boys wanted to tap that, and straight girls… well, the word straight is questionable to themselves.

It was time to hurry and get ready for school. Is easier waking up in the mornings; knowing that your girls are across the street waiting for you.

Today was special; McKinley's soccer team plays in another school. This means, just a half day in school and more time with her twins. She knew Charlie would score for her, and she will have Quinn by her side to cheer for Charlie too.

-Do I need to set your room on fire, so you can move your pretty ass down here baby?

Santana's cheeks turned a little pink, she shook her head and smiled at her phone screen. She is the one who does these types of things. Santana wasn't used to this.

-Charlie, I'm about to take a shower now. Be there in 20

-Oh, I'll be there in 2 *wiggling eyebrows*

-Wanky!

Crap, I do need that cold shower now.

-You are no fun Santana… see you soon ㈴7

Santana grabbed her things and opened the shower and let the water run, before her phone beeped again. Charlie must be teasing her. Instead, she found a different name on her screen.

-Charlie is walking straight to your house now San.

She smiled and moved to her window to confirm what Q told her. She laughed hard when she saw her girl, standing in front of her door, and no Charlie walking straight to her house. Quinn has a mug in her hands and her hair is in a perfect ponytail. She looked below her waist and made a mental note to love her Cheerio skirt every day, she likes it even in the distance. Quinn's legs are precious. She couldn't see them well, but she knows her best friend very well, and it's not the first time she… appreciate… her… legs.

-Good, one Q. Why are you ready so early in the morning?

-No, good morning for me San? Bad girl. I would have to start reducing your points in my chart, and you were like a thirteen.

Quinn shook her head from across the street and Santana rolled her eyes. When she became this cheesy? Cheesy for them.

-Sorry babe, good morning, how did you sleep?

Her finger typed the earlier message without any hesitation. Santana watched Quinn's reaction of her text. Quinn smiled at her phone and drank from her mug slowly. In seconds, Santana's phone beeped again.

-Good, good… I'm excited for today's game, and I was missing you.

-I missed you too Captain. :) Now, let me finish here so I can properly say good morning to you.

Santana watched how Charlie stood next to Quinn. She's wearing her number fourteen McKinley white and red shirt with matching short and socks. Charlie waved at Santana and glanced at Quinn's phone, reading her last text.

"If you are talking about a kiss, I want two of them!"

Charlie screamed, and Santana laughed slapping her forehead. She waved them goodbye and walked straight to the restroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Quinn, we're not making any progress with Santana here. I need her as much as you do, and I can't stay away from her, not now, not twenty minutes ago and not even this past week."

"We have to figure something out Char."

Frannie stood next to her and smiled at her sisters. "I think it's time, she's whipped for you girls, so you better stay away from her and let her love you both."

"She loves us, just in her weird way."

Charlie was the one who entered the house first. Quinn and Frannie talked about of what was new in Vladern. Quinn's mug was empty when she looked at her watch and notice it was time to go to school. The three girls laughed in the living room, they were teasing Charlie to leave her bracelet at home so she couldn't do extra magic.

"That is stupid Frannie; I don't need to do extra magic. I can use the powers I inherited without using my bracelet they would be very useful. Moving things, and controlling air… come on that's a guaranteed trophy on Mrs. Taylor's office."

Quinn snapped her eyes to the door, and run to open it when she felt San near her. The door was opened before Quinn could place her hands on the doorknob. Santana entered the house and wrapped her arms around her neck after she took a good look of those silky long legs in front of her. She smirked at the blonde's uniform and kissed her good morning, as she promised.

Charlie smiled and looked at her bracelet. Her orange sparkle was shining bright, matching her heart beat rhythm, which was beating as fast as when her coach make her run twenty laps of her soccer field.

"Good Morning my Captain." Santana said after their lips lost contact with each other's. She slid her hand in Quinn's neck playing with her hair a little, when she felt another body hugging her from behind. She closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. She loves how they make her feel, just with a simple touch, and she was ready to shake like Jell-O.

Charlie smells like lavender and Quinn smells like always… peaches. Santana slowly removed her hands from Quinn's neck and turned in the blonde's arms grabbing her arms and securing them tight around her waist. Quinn smiled and tightening her grip on the Latina's waist.

Charlie smiled at Quinn and pulled them both closer to her. Quinn stuck her tongue out for Charlie playfully and placed her head on top of Santana's shoulder. The Latina's body shivered when she did this. She has her girls in front of her, touching them both. Days like today her mind start playing with her emotions, and Snix doesn't like it, unless she's going to be rewarded after that. "And this is my other Captain, whose team is going to kick the Birds' ass today."

"Sure do, baby." Charlie smirked, kissed Quinn's forehead and then turned her head a few inches away from her sister's face and found perfect plumb lips, smiling at her. "Can I have my two kisses now?"

"Am I complaining?" Santana whispered. Charlie arched her eyebrow and moved her head to see if Quinn was feeling exactly was she was.

Quinn's felt like a centipede is walking back and forth in her arms. She doesn't know how she's holding Santana's waist. Her legs are shaking and her heart is beating uncontrollably in her chest. She smiled at her sister, giving her a genuine and pure smile, letting her know she feels the same. She enjoys how Charlie can come on with these silly things and make her go crazy for everything Santana says or do.

Santana smiled at them both and kissed Charlie's lips, twice as her girl demanded. This made Quinn's bracelet shine bright on top of Santana's arms. Quinn was happy, happier than ever. How she would stay away from the girl she loves the most?

"Q… your bracelet doesn't burn me anymore. Have I told you that?" Santana's fingers played with the shining spheres around Q's right wrist. She shook her head, and kissed the Latina's cheek.

"No, but I figured a few days ago, when I fell asleep on you. My hand was on your waist and you didn't protest."

"What was I doing? Was that the same day you made me lose my exercise with Frannie, because of your feelings?" Charlie was ready to throw some magic to Quinn. She had Frannie trapped in a corner that night and Quinn decided that it was cute to fall asleep on top of Santana, and made Charlie felt her feelings towards her mate.

"Maybe." Quinn smiled before removing her arms from around San and walked back to the kitchen to gather her things.

"I don't want you to start arguing with Q, Char. You like it anyway, so I don't see why you want to make a huge scene here." Santana said making Charlie close her open mouth. She was ready to make her Sis pay. Charlie felt a finger crossed her lips, telling her that she needs to reserve everything she was going to say to herself.

"Only if I get another kiss." Charlie crossed her arms on her chest and pouting a little. Her actions made Santana look at Quinn and smile at Frannie. Charlie is such a dork.

"Just, because of a good luck charm, for today's game. Okay?" Charlie nodded like a little kid when they are going to get the ice cream they have craved for days. Except this time Santana's lips were better than ice cream, better that any food she has ever tasted. Additionally, unbelievably she was thinking about that specific and delicious thing her mother made her for breakfast.

"Just because your lips are better than bacon."

"W_hoa,_ I'm flattered Char."

"I know, now kiss me again."

Santana smiled and without any hesitation, she kissed the pouty lips of her feisty blonde.

"Okay, I'm getting jealous over here, you better stop, before you have no cheerleaders for your game today Charlie."

"Oh, Quinn, you're being naughty here. I like it."

"What you girls don't go already? I'll see you at noon." Judy said with her back turned. Charlie rolled her eyes at her and smiled. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Charlie Fabray."

"The Fuck." Charlie whispered, she knows one thing, when your mother calls your full name… you are in trouble. Everyone knows that, and because her mother was not facing her, that doesn't mean she knew what she did.

Judy laughed when she turned and saw Charlie's red face. "Santana please do something with this girl." Charlie's expression is priceless. What her mother meant by that? "I'll take Maribel with me today to the game." Santana nodded and smiled at Judy.

"Thank you."

"Quinn, drive slowly we'll see you soon. Charlie… kick their asses." Everyone except Charlie was laughing at their Mom's last words. Since when she think she's cool? Charlie thought before grabbing her red bag and started to walk down Quinn's car.

* * *

When they reached the school, they held hands and walked together across the crowded halls. Santana glared at those who looked her girls with hungry eyes. Her blood was hot and she wants to punch a few of them in their faces.

"You're going to gain some pounds Santana, eating like that." She heard from behind her, stopped abruptly and turned to find an amusing Puck leaned on his locker, with the stupid smirk on his face and his one –shouldered backpack. The boy wiggled his eyebrows, challenging the girl. People started to laugh at Puck's stupid joke. Santana's hands were sweaty and Quinn held her hand tight, trying to avoid any confrontation between her girl and the douche.

"He's not worth it babe, let's go to class." Quinn whispered in her ear. She rubbed San's knuckles and smile at her favorite brunette.

"Not today, they can send both of us to the office and I don't want to miss the game." Charlie told Santana. She was furious, but she knew better. Today's was Charlie's big day, they can handle this another time.

"They can send the three of us to the principal, that douche is messing with the other part of my heart, which I don't have, so he's really, really messing with my controls."

Santana turned and smiled at Quinn. "Whoa… Charlie you are contagious to yourself."

The girls started to walk to their classrooms. Santana walked Charlie to Math and entered history with Quinn. Mr. Williams was drawing on the board a perfect America map, when they entered the room. They were a little late but their two seats next to each other's in the back were empty. No one would sit on their chairs, or Santana will go all Lima heights on them. Santana and Quinn loved all this attention.

'What are you doing?'

Charlie wanted to talk now? Quinn shook her head and this made San smile a little. She knew what this meant. They pulled out her notebooks and Santana cut a piece of paper and wrote something for Quinn.

_Tell Charlie I miss her too. _

Quinn smiled at the paper on her desk. Everything was almost perfect, San misses them, but she needed something else, she needs Santana to miss them more. Quinn smiled and wrote an okay, accompanied with a smiley face and Santana started to pay attention at whatever Ms. Williams was saying.

'San says she misses you.'

'Um, that is perfect. I was ready to tell you the same thing.'

'Our mate knows us a little. What are you thinking Charlie? I can almost sense that you have something in mind.'

'Quinn, I'm you… of course you know me. Now listen…. Want to switch places for this class? I'm having a test in Math and I forgot to study. Can you-

'You know what Charlie? I don't mind if you have a zero GPA. They are not going to put our grades together, but I don't want them to throw you out of the soccer team. Plus how hard can a few numbers be?'

'I'm sorry if I'm not the nerd here Quinn, Math is hell, and they're not only numbers here, they're letters and I don't know what else is in here. So please come and save your skinny ass. Emphasis on _yours_, and switch places with me and let's see if Santana recognizes us.'

'You are unbelievable Charlie Fabray. Plus, you want me to change clothes with you, right?'

'YES! I would like to see my ass in that Cheerio uniform.'

'Okay, I will ignore that and the fact you are my other half, we are the same person. You will not find any difference on my uniform in your body.'

'I thought Santana was your other half.'

'You understood, dork.'

Quinn smiled at Santana and winked her smoothly. She looked at the teacher and mouthed to Santana: _be right back_. Quinn smiled and sneaked out of the classroom leaving an amazed Santana in her back chair.

Charlie was waiting for her next to the restroom in front of the lockers.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Are you sure your teacher will not catch you cheating?"

"How Quinn Fabray?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Come here and let's change."

They entered the empty restroom and started to take switched clothes.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Char?"

"Do you think Santana will recognize us?"

"I don't know maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Quinn turned to Charlie and smiled at her. She can tell Charlie's nervous. "You look cute, Char. Exactly like me, but cute." Quinn eyed Charlie up and down with her Cheerio uniform. I guess it wasn't the same looking at herself in the mirror.

Charlie spun, once when she finished zipping down Quinn's uniform and checked herself out in the restroom. "I look hotter than you Sis. Now let me fix your hair." She grabbed Quinn's hair band and removed it. She put her fingers in Quinn's head and ruffled her hair. She gave her sister her hair band and Charlie proceeded to put her hair in a ponytail. Quinn was hoping this works, she wasn't sure what Charlie wanted to prove but she was a little nervous… or Charlie was nervous and she can feel it all? Well they were both nervous.

"You know how to rock my uniform Quinn. Now let's go and good luck on that test. See you later." Charlie kissed Quinn's cheek and left the restroom, forgetting a simple small detail.

'Charlie!'

'What's wrong?'

'Look at your hand. Come back here.'

Charlie slapped her forehead and smiled at Quinn. She has her bracelet, her orange bracelet on her hand. What a smart-ass. Quinn pulled her back in the restroom and removed Charlie's bracelet, and then removed hers.

"Do you think it will shine on our hands? I forgot about that completely."

"Let's see Char."

Quinn put her light green bracelet in Charlie's hand and it started to shine. "At least is shining."Charlie put her orange bracelet in Quinn's hand and it started to shine as well.

"Do some magic?"

"What kind of magic?"

"I don't know Quinn, the magic we cannot do without our bracelets."

Quinn smiled at her and rolled her eyes. She looked around her, thinking of what she could do in the restroom. She pointed to the sink and moved her fingers. Nothing happened, not a single green light flew out of Charlie's bracelet in Quinn's hand. "I guess, we can't do any extra magic then."

"We won't need it… right?"

"I don't think so… I don't want to kill Puckerman yet."

"Oh, Quinn you are a great actress, keep doing that and Santana will not recognize us."

"We need to change before lunch okay."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not winning the game for you."

Charlie started laughing and Quinn glared at her. She covered her mouth and winked at her clone. 'You can't win the game, you don't have my skills.'

'Oh, believe me Charlie when I say we are the same person, I think you don't get that. I bet if you hurt yourself, I can replace you and win the game for you.'

'Let's not talk about this. Love you bye. You're late for my test.'

'Love you more Char.'

They walked opposites directions in the hall and Charlie smiled and entered History. Mr. Williams was still drawing some corn and cows in a map on the board. What? Charlie smiled and sat next to Santana. She glared at her and gave her a questioning look, but Charlie smiled at her and she proceeded to write in her notebook, whatever she was writing when she entered the classroom.

Charlie looked around her and Santana placed a paper on top of her desk. She smiled and read the earlier comments. She smiled widened when she read Santana's words.

_Charlie wanted something right? That girl is special, I like her._

I nodded, thinking that was the only answer Quinn would give. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled back at Quinn. Well that was she thought she was. Everything was okay, she hasn't noticed yet. However, how could she, when she's nodding and not having any type of conversation with her mate.

_You better like her San ;)_

She passed the paper to the beautiful brunette next to her and Santana looked at Quinn, a little longer than usual. Fuck!

_How can I not like her? You guys are mine._

Charlie arched her brow and took the paper from Santana's hand, caressing her fingers.

_Overprotective? I like it. :D_

_You guys are mine that is no flash news Q_

_Yes baby we are yours_

As soon as Santana grabbed the paper, she regretted writing those last words. S_hit_! Quinn doesn't call Santana baby.

"Pair up and finished the map please." The teacher said and in seconds, Santana rolled her chair next to Charlie's.

"Hey."

"Hey there, beautiful." Santana smiled at Quinn and looked at her bracelet. Charlie followed her gaze and put her hand under the desk. "What we have to do?" She tried to say something. Charlie was nervous and her bracelet started to shine, well Quinn's bracelet. She was sure Santana hasn't noticed yet.

"Finishing the agriculture of those states." Santana moved her head to the paper and then back at Quinn. Stare into her eyes for a moment and licked her lips, before pulling Quinn closer to her body. She needed some contact with her girl. Santana knew something wasn't normal. Quinn is hiding her bracelet, but is not shining bright enough. Santana wasn't touching Quinn in a weird place or something, so why she was hiding her bracelet. Was Charlie doing something, and is changing her feelings? Something was not right.

Santana grabbed the paper they been passing back and forth with the notes from the top of Quinn's notebook. She smiled and gave the paper back to Quinn.

_I missed you Charlie. _

F_uck_! How did she know? Charlie rolled her eyes, ignored Santana, and smiled at the front. She better finishes this crappy assignment, she don't want Quinn to cut her head off. She turned to Santana's face and poked her nose. She just couldn't help being so close to her and not be able to touch her.

"How did you know baby?" Charlie whispered and Santana smirked back at her, making Quinn's green bracelet shine a little.

"You don't smell like Q. And Quinn doesn't call me baby?" Santana smiled at the front, and whispered back at Charlie.

"You freak, I don't smell like Quinn?"

"I don't know how to explain this but yeah, you don't smell like her." Santana looked down at Quinn's uniform. She can picture them both in the Cheerios uniform. No, better… Quinn must look hot as fuck in Charlie's uniform. Quinn, being so shy sometimes and so different to this feisty girl, made everything better.

"What are you thinking of Santana?"

"You both, with those uniforms."

"You better stop, I need to finish this, and Quinn would kill me if I don't do her assignment."

Santana grabbed her finished work and wrote on the right top corner Quinn Fabray, followed by an exclamation point. She grabbed Charlie's paper and started to draw the other things that were left to draw on the paper.

"Now tell me Charlie. Was this your idea?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you recognize us well."

"Well, you smell like you, Q has a different smell, I don't know why."

"You are creepy Santana."

"And you like it."

"Yes I do, can I kiss you?"

"Charlie, not here in class."

"So I can kiss you in school?"

"Well, if you want to."

'Quinn, Santana said we can kiss her in school, if we wanted to.'

'Really?'

'What are you doing, hide your bracelet, Imma kiss her.'

'Charlie, not in classroom.'

'Why, Williams in not even looking.'

'_Don't_.'

"Hey, are you talking to Q, right?" Santana noticed that Charlie was not paying attention to her anymore, so she gave her a moment.

"I was… she doesn't let me kiss you here. Like now."

Santana grabbed Charlie's face and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Santana POV**

The bus was ready and we were ready to go, except for two girls who remembered they had to change clothes. I was waiting for them, standing in front of the bus door. Where are they? I'm not leaving without them. They are another buss who wasn't ready. Inside they were the soccer team, one bus for them and one for the Cheerios. Sue said it was okay if Charlie went with us, but now the Cheerios are leaving because Sue's OCD, and the soccer team is still packing balls and I don't know what else to the bus.

"Boobs, if the Fabray's are not here in two minutes, they're walking." Sue glared at me through the window. I looked at my phone to see if they have text me back, but I had no messages. Suddenly they started to walk towards the bus, laughing and with their hand intertwines.

"Hola, beautiful."

"Q, why are you laughing? We are ready to go. You know how Sue, is about punctuality."

"I'm laughing at your cute mad face, and yes, I know I'm sorry."

I turned and entered the bus. Charlie and Quinn were in front of my seat.

"About time, let's go potatoes head!" Sue yelled and the bus driver closed the door and we started to leave McKinley.

"Are you going to be mad at us baby?" Charlie said sitting next to me.

"No, but I was worried. I didn't want you two to go in a different bus than me."

"We won't leave you alone San."

"Sorry, now give me a kiss so I can relax a little." I poked my cheeks and they proceeded to kiss them.

"Anything for you darling."

After a few minutes later we were entering Lorton High School. The blue color was everywhere, kids are wearing their blue shirts with their mascot in it.

"What's next? We'll see a girl with feather's running all over the place?"

As soon as Charlie said that a girl appeared in the middle of the parking lot wearing feathers and blue clothes. Everyone in the bus started to laugh, including Sue and the bus driver.

"It's too bad we're going to put their birds in cages. The Cheerios are here." Amanda said.

"Yeah, Charlie please beat them." Bill said looking at Charlie too much for my liking.

"Of course she will win right, baby?" I said and Bill face was read when I glared back at him and kissed Charlie's forehead.

"Sure thing Lopez. The Titans will eat some birds' tonight."

After we parked, we found Mom, Judy, Lucas and Frannie on the bleachers. They were waving and smiling at us with red flags with the letter T in black and white. The soccer team started to run and we started to stretch. I smiled at Quinn and looked back at Charlie on the field. One of the girls from the other team was walking towards Charlie, who was practicing with the ball. She pulled her red hair in a ponytail and fixed her shirt.

"Quinn tell Charlie not to say a word to that bitch." My hands are sweating and the girl keeps walking closer and closer to Charlie.

Charlie looked over at me and smiled. Q must have told her already. Charlie looked at the girl and grabbed the ball. She placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder and that's when I knew I was ready to kick some ass in a different school. I was ready for that bitch. Who does she think she is? She can't just start touching Charlie.

Charlie turned and pointed at me. She told her something and Charlie didn't open her mouth like I told her… well like Q told her. The wannabe turned and Quinn smiled.

"Charlie says you look cute."

"What she wanted?" I asked, ignoring a little what Charlie told Q. I was a little… mad and I don't know why. I mean I know why but I think it was too much. "Um… tell her I'm not cute."

Q took a moment, laughing and rolling her eyes at whatever Charlie was telling her.

"The girl told her she could smell her gayness over the field. She asked her out."

"She wants me to castrate her?"

"Charlie told her: Ask my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_. Whoa, _I'm fucked._ Why that word made me feel so much. "Tell Charlie she will get three kisses today. If she wins."

Quinn laughed and Santana kept stretching her legs.

"Hi, so you guys are twins?" Someone said and I hated the sound of her voice already. I turned and Quinn placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm my anger. I cannot believe this shit. The fucking wannabe was here, talking to us and eating Quinn with her eyes.

"Oh no, you have t_o be _kidding me!"

"So, they are not twins?" The girl was confused. She was sure they look identical.

"Yes, they are. _You_ are the impossible here."

"What I did, if you can tell me?"

"What are you here for?"

"Um… I think you like girls and I was just, asking If you would like to have a coffee with me someday?" What? She was asking me out?

Quinn stood next to her and gave her the most fake smile I've ever seen on a Fabray. "You see, you can't just go to my sister and ask her out and then come here and ask '_My_ girlfriend out. This is not how things work. In addition, if someone hasn't explained that to you yet, well… you want me to show you the proper way of doing things? I mean, why are you asking her out if my sister told you she was her girlfriend? You have no respect _whatsoever_ for relationships. Moreover, you come here with your stupid plain face to ask her out like nothing happened? For people like you in this world is why lesbians suffer. People like you don't respect a relationship, and they end breaking hearts, flirting and sleeping with everyone. You know what, I feel sorry for you." Quinn turned and smiled at me. "Another thing, I hope my sister kicks your lame ass team."

I was turned on by Quinn's words. The red haired girl turned to the sound of the whistling and Quinn started to cheer for our team. What in the world happened? I looked back at Charlie and she threw me a kiss.

"I need a cold shower."

After an hour of pure Titans demolition to the birds. Charlie was lifted in the air by some of her friends of the team. We won 15-6, Mrs. Taylor was covered in water seconds later, by her team. Mom, and Quinn's family were screaming in the bleacher and us… Well I'm about to lose my voice cheering for my baby.

Charlie walked towards us, and I had to stare for a second. She is sweaty, her hair is sweaty and she has dirt on her clothes and in her right cheek.

"Who's giving me a hug?" She looked in between Q and I.

Quinn opens her arms and Charlie lifts her in the air. "We rule Sis. We are like the shit here." She placed a giggling Quinn back on the floor and walked towards me. "I'm supposed to get a kiss?"

I rolled my eyes at her and smile. "First... You are sweaty and stinky." I pushed her a little. "Second, you have dirt on your face, and third… you're getting as many kisses you want." I wrapped my arms in her sweaty neck and pressed my lips with hers. I don't care if people are looking. I pecked her lips several times and released my now sweaty arms from around her. "E_w_… Charlie you are gross."

"I can give you a shower later."

"No, please. I would give it to her." Quinn said walking towards us.

"If you guys keep talking like this I would need to-

"Stop Mija, I don't want to know about what you need to do when you get home." Mom said and my cheeks were red automatically.

"Oh, Maribel and that is the beginning, these girls are inseparable."

"Great game Sis."

"Yeah, dude, you killed it."

I looked at them, all of them smiling at Charlie and me. Not judging what I am, not complaining about anything in life, and just enjoying a great moment here, I was happy. Wish my father could just understand this. I feel safe here, save with my soon _to be_ girlfriends.

"Okay okay, you want to go with us in the car or you want to come back to Lima on the bus?" Mom said.

"Maribel that is no fun. They won, is obvious they want to return to McKinley as champions." I agreed with Judy, gather my thinks grabbed my girls' hands and started walking towards the bus.

"Okay, we'll be waiting at school."

We said goodbye to each other's family and ride the bus with the soccer team this time instead with the Cheerios. We started singing and dancing. We were not seated and we were screaming and jumping. Mrs. Taylor told us to seat many times, but at the end she was cheering with us.

"I'm a champion."

"Yes, you are my champion."

"You need to stop calling me like that Santana."

"And what do you call me? "Quinn asked.

"My girl?"

"I like that." They say at the same time.

"Girls can I ask you both something?"

Suddenly I heard Mrs. Taylor screaming, different and louder than before. I looked at her and then at the street. We hit something and our bodies are flying inside the big bus, I could feel glass wounding my skin. I don't know what happened, but I could hear my girls calling my name, but everything is black and I can't move.

* * *

**A/N: **_:O Another Chapter of Divide Your Love. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistake, is obvios that I need a beta, but until now… I can't find anyone, so If you guys recommed me, or know of someone who can statr from chapter one, that would be awesome. Still learning english here. __**Please let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter. **__I was planning to do this Chapter in S's POV, but It was easier this way, so I split the third and first point of view.__**THANK YOU for the foll/fav/ and reviews**__. You guys rock my world. XD I love you all.✌㈵6_


	13. Une etape

_Thank you all for reading XO. Thank you Beta! XD _

* * *

My fingers are hammering rapidly on the hard wood of the chair arm. I feel many things seated in this cold place. I can hear the clock from the wall ticking as if it was next to my ear. I can see my family across the room, Frannie is drinking coffee with her Mate and Mom is talking to Maribel in a corner.

I can see Maribel running her hand through her hair every two minutes; she is desperate like everyone here. I can't hear the nurses anymore, they are moving in slow motion right in front of me. I am waiting, like everybody else. The pain in my chest is present, like every time I'm not around her, but now it hurts a little more, because of all of this nervousness and desperation.

Charlie's feelings are not helping either. Our bracelets shine, coordinated. She's walking back and forth in front of me. My left arm hurts like hers. She has a broken wrist wrapped in a small cast, her chin covered; she cut her chin and has five stitches under it. My arms have a few scratches on and I cut my forehead on top of my left eye a little. Besides that, we are okay.

We've been waiting for two hours now. I know there were many kids on the bus, but how long does it take to check on her?

"Quinnie." I looked at Mom. How long had she been standing in front of me? She caressed my cheek and, kneeling down in front of me, said: "Drink some water please; you've been sitting here for two hours now. Drink something, Sweetie." She placed a bottle of water in my hands and I accepted it.

"Can you use your powers to find out how is she?"

"Sweetie, I-

"You remember when Dad fell off that motorcycle?" She nodded in response. "You remember your pain and worry?" Mom nodded again and smiled at me. "Well I feel exactly the same here, only this time I have to contend with Charlie's feelings too."

"I understand what you're feeling, but there's nothing we can do. They haven't even told Maribel how Santana is."

"Do something, please, anything." Charlie said in a low voice next to us. Mom placed her hand around Charlie's neck and smiled at us.

"Let's see what I can do girls." She kissed both of our foreheads, left, and went straight to a nurse.

"Thank you Charlie, again."

"There's nothing to thank me for Quinn."

We both watched as the nurse focused on his binder instead of Mom's eyes. _Damn it_. In order to persuade him, he has to be looking into her eyes. Mom placed her hand on top of the young boy's shoulder and smiled. He looked into her eyes and Mom started to talk. Y_ES_!

We both looked carefully at them. Frannie stopped talking to Lucas and she was paying attention to whatever the nurse was saying to Mom. I unblocked my mind and thanked her. She gave me a quick nod and drank from her cup.

Mom thanked him and started to walk back towards us.

"And?" Charlie snapped at Mom.

"They were waiting for Doctor Lopez."

"Where is he Mom?"

"Out of town, he was coming straight here when one of his regulars called him and told him Santana was okay. He proceeded to turn around and get on a plane to I don't know where."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Charlie." Mom grabbed her arm and hugged her. "Behave, we are in a hospital."

"I could care less where I am Mother, how could he just leave like that? What if she had needed him?" I couldn't believe him. I had seen Doctor's Lopez face twice since I had known my mate, but I just couldn't believe that he left because they told him Santana was okay. "Oh, he will so get a piece of me one day."

"I so agree with you Char." Mom looked at both of us, shook her head and smiled. "Okay, what did he tell you?"

"When I read his mind he said that Doctor Lopez couldn't make it here so they transferred her to Doctor Collins to get special neurological treatment. Santana hit her head hard. They are making sure her brain is not bleeding and that she didn't suffer any trauma because of it."

"Is she okay?"

"He said she's asleep, but until now they haven't found anything wrong with her brain." I felt like the knot I had on my chest untied slowly. I was breathing normally again and my bracelet slowed its pace. "He said Doctor Collins would be here in a half hour to give us the update on her. Now let me tell Maribel about Santana and I'll be back with you guys. Everything's going to be okay." She smiled. I could feel her sincerity in her voice; I just needed something, something that could tell me she was okay.

Charlie sat on the floor in front of me with her hands wrapped around her knees and her head in between them. I could feel her desperation.

'Charlie, she's going to be okay.'

'I'm just mad at her father. I'm happy for my baby though.'

'I know, I'm mad too, but she's okay, nothing else matters.'

'I will put him under a spell. I will transform him into a frog or a donkey; he needs to pay for this.'

'I will help you Char. What if something had happened to her brain because of her waiting? They were just waiting for him. Waiting for what? It was an emergency; any Doctor could have just treated her. Why he wasn't here? What is more important?'

'I will find an answer for all your questions Sis. I will assure you of that.'

I looked over at Mom and Maribel was crying on her shoulder. She was smiling though, Mom must have told her about Santana. Why is she crying then? She's crying because of happiness? Or because of what the _Rat_ she has for a husband did?

Frannie looked at Charlie and nodded. Charlie's fingers were producing a small sparkle on top of her fingertips. Frannie showed Charlie a spell to communicate with her mentally, like us.

'Mom told her everything she told us. She told Maribel she read the nurse's mind and Frannie is reading Maribel thoughts and she is insulting Santana's father, over and over.'

'I'll be doing the same.'

I shook my head and I could hear Maribel thanking Mom, and in seconds, she walked towards us.

"Hey, girls." She cleaned her tears with her right sleeve. "How are you girls doing?"

"We're okay Mrs. Lopez." Charlie said smiling genuinely at her.

"What I've told you? My name is Maribel, and I don't want to be called Mrs. Lopez ever again."

"I agree Maribel. With a-" I glared at Charlie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, how's your arm and chin Charlie?"

"I'm okay; I'm a strong girl, like Santana."

She smile and turned towards me. "How are you Quinn?"

"I'm okay too; Charlie took care of me down there. I just have a few scratches."

"What about your head? Does it hurt?"

"A little but Charlie can take care of me later." I smiled and she returned a smile at us. She pats my knee twice before sitting next to me.

"I wanted to thank you girls. Thank you for everything. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't with Santana there. And I don't want to thank you for just taking care of her in the accident, I'm also thanking you both for being present in our lives, for being a…" She lowered her voiced and looked around us. "A Faunx. I'm blessed with you girls, and I'm glad to be part of this family. I just want to let you know that my family…" She cleared her throat. "Santana and I will always be there for you. Anything you need, everywhere you go, we'll be there."

"And we'll always be there for you too Maribel." I opened my arms and she hugged me tight and then hugged Charlie.

"Yes, you're welcome. It's our pleasure." Charlie winked at her.

"I need to have a serious conversation with my daughter about you two. Why is she waiting to love you both?"

"It's okay Maribel; we don't want to push her."

"I do." Charlie said with a grin on her face. "Okay, yeah… Maribel don't worry, we just have to wait a little and then Santana will be attached to Quinn's hip forever."

"What about you Charlie? Will my daughter not be attached to your hip too?" Maribel asked tilting her head to the left and smiling almost like San.

"I'm Quinn, Maribel, it depends if Santana wants the both of us, together."

"My daughter would be crazy if she doesn't want you both." Maribel kissed our foreheads and a Doctor walked out of the doors with a folder in his hands.

"Mrs. Lopez?" He said smiling.

A smile? He was smiling, she has to be okay. My heart was beating fast in my chest. I covered my hand and walked towards the Doctor along with Maribel, Charlie and Mom.

"How's my daughter Collins?"

"Hello, Maribel. Santana scared us for a while, but she's-

"Is she okay?" I said and he looked at me with his eyebrow arched.

"And you are?"

"Her girlfriend… girlfriend." Not yet, but soon, he doesn't need details, so whatever.

He turned his gaze to Maribel; he wanted to ascertain whether this was true. However, Maribel nodded and he smiled.

"Yes, Santana is okay." He directed again to Maribel. "Her brain is okay, she wasn't responding to the first treatments, and at first it was almost impossible to get a full clear of her brain. We tried five different machines, and none of them worked on Santana's brain, we couldn't even get her pulse. Nevertheless, after a while we did an MRI and everything was okay. She hit her head hard, but she didn't incur any severe damage. We put her to sleep to prevent any brain activity for at least eight hours. Like I told you, we couldn't find any damage to the brain, therefore it's just as a precaution. She should wake up good as new."

'Quinn, do you think your spell lasted that long? Maybe you were still protecting her and that's why they couldn't perform any test.'

'I don't know Charlie… It could have lasted.'

"When can we see her Collins?"

"She's sleeping, but yeah… you can see her."

"Girls, go and see Santana first, I need to speak with Collins." I smiled and thanked her. Charlie grabbed my arm and started to walk towards the doors.

'S_hit_! What's her room number?'

I turned and Mom shook her head. She made a two with her fingers and then a nine. I mouthed "_thanks_" for her and I dragged Charlie across the hall.

* * *

We stopped in front of the door and Charlie opened it for me. We entered the room and San was lying there, sleeping like the Doctor said. Her hair down, she looks serene, calm and at peace. I was prepared to see all these machines connected to her body, but thank God, she's okay. She has a few scratches on her arms, neck and right cheek. Other than that, nothing harmed her beautiful and perfect face.

"Hi there beautiful." I walked next to her, removing a lock of hair from her cheek.

"Can she hear us Quinn?"

"I don't know, she's sleeping."

"Let's not wake her up then."

"Santana's cold." Charlie looked at me weirdly but with a smile on her face.

"Are you a psychic now? How do you know these things?"

"San doesn't sleep like this. She likes to sleep on her left side; she gets cold if she's just lying on her back."

"How are you going to move her then?"

I walked next to her, pulled her bed sheets, moved her left arm, and placed it on top of her stomach. I removed my shoes and lay next to her wrapping my legs around hers.

"She should move when she's warm." I smiled at Charlie.

San moved her legs and turned to her left side, wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling my body closer to her. I shivered when I felt her breathing on my neck.

'She's so beautiful.'

'She's perfect Charlie. You should have seen her today when that girl was talking to you; San was ready to kill her.' I smiled.

Charlie moved her finger, brought a chair from the other side of the room, and placed it in front of us.

'My baby is a badass.' Charlie kissed my forehead and San's before sitting in the chair. 'Are you sleepy?'

"Why do you ask that Char?'

'Because, I'm sleepy too.'

I nodded. 'Hop in then.' Charlie smiled, walked around the bed, and lay next to San. She placed her arm around us and we fell asleep.

* * *

"_And what do you call me?" I asked her._

"_My girl?" Santana smiled and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I like that." Charlie and I said at the same time._

"_Girls, can I ask you both something?" What are you going to ask us San?_

_I looked at San and then followed her gaze to Mrs. Taylor. Everyone in the bus stared at her astonished face. What is wrong? I looked back at her and then back on the highway but it was too late. In seconds, the bus driver turned the wheel to the right and we abruptly hit the concrete division of the highway and the exit. We were seated on the left side of the bus, and as soon as the bus turned to the right side, our bodies flew to the other side of the bus. _

_My eyes never left San's when she was flying to the other side. I stretched my hands and tried to throw a spell to protect her, but I lost focus for a little bit, something hit my head and when I looked back at San she wasn't moving and the glass from the windows was falling on top of her, on top of everyone else in the bus. _

"_Santana!"_

_I threw a spell at her as soon as I could, a barrier, which could keep her safe and stopped the glass falling on top of her skin. I don't know where I landed, but I couldn't care less, if I can see San I'm okay. I looked at my hands and noticed an orange glow around me. Charlie's barrier covered my body and I couldn't feel any glass cutting my skin. _

"_Charlie!"_

_I looked to my left and saw her arm extended towards me. Charlie's neck and white shirt are covered in blood and I started to feel dizzy._

'_Quinn I'm okay.' I couldn't see her orange barrier around me anymore. _

_People in the bus were screaming. Everything happened in less than ten seconds and I saw everything like it happened in a minute. The back door of the bus was opened and people started to leave the bus. _

'_Quinn, let's move… just in case the bus sets itself on fire. I can smell gasoline.'_

_I can hear Charlie but I wasn't sure of what was I supposed to do. I need to focus on San. Is she okay? Why is she not moving? I felt an arm around me shaking me a little. I ignored whoever was shaking me and grabbed San and started to move her carefully. _

"_Quinn!" I looked at Charlie, her hand covered in blood. "Let's both get San out of here, move her slowly. I think she hit her head."_

_I nodded and grabbed San's hand and wrapped one around my neck. Charlie made her head steady and we pulled her out of the bus. _

"_San… babe are you okay? Wake up?" I removed my Cheerio hoodie and placed it under her head. _

"_Quinn, don't move her anymore." Charlie walked towards the bus and placed a hand on it. Two oranges sparkled flew out of her fingertips and she started to walk towards us, covering her jaw with her bloody hand. "Okay, that will make sure that the bus doesn't explode into flames. Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know Charlie, she's not moving and-_

"_Hey everything will be okay."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Quinn! Charlie!" I looked back and saw Mom and Maribel running towards us. "Are you guys okay? Is Santana okay?"_

"_Mom, Maribel… I tried... I tried to protect her... But I."_

"_Quinn, it's okay." How does she know this? Is Santana okay? "Quinn, everything is okay now." Maribel moved her hand to touch Santana, but my green barrier pulls her hand back. She looked at Mom and then back at me. "Are you doing this Quinn?"_

_I didn't even notice the barrier was up until Maribel touched her. Charlie and I pulled her out of the bus, but she's me, the barrier won't block Charlie._

_"I- am sorry." I undo the spell and Maribel pulls her phone out of her pocket._

_"Everything's going to be okay girls. This is Maribel Lopez and I need an ambulance on Highway 95 exit 32. Yes. Yes, we were in it. No. Santana. Find my husband. No. I don't see any bleeding. I think she hit her head. Okay, thanks. Ambulances are on the way."_

_She hung up her phone and my heart calmed a little when I heard the ambulance in the distance._

* * *

'Hey Quinn. Wake up... You're dreaming.'

Charlie was playing slightly with my hair. I turned to look at San, she was still sleeping. 'How long was I asleep?'

'Not long, like thirty minutes.'

'Damn, when is she going to wake up?'

'Quinn, they give her strong medication, she will not be up for another eight hours.'

'I don't want to wait seven more hours.'

'And you think I do?' Charlie kissed San's neck and smiled at me. 'She'll be up soon. Let's enjoy her cute side for a moment, before she starts going crazy, and believing that she's pretty and sexy again.'

I giggled a little and smiled at Charlie. 'Hey, sorry I didn't protect you. I could protect the two of you.'

'Quinn it's okay. You protected my baby, I protected you. You two are the main things on my list, so everything is okay.'

'I know but, look at your wrist and chin. Now you'll have a scar there.'

'Scars are sexy.' She wiggled her eyes.

'If you say so Charlie. But yes, I'm sorry.'

Charlie played with my hair carefully; she didn't want to wake San. 'Chill Quinn, it's okay.'

'Can we ask San to be our girlfriend?'

'Okay, that was random.'

'Can we Charlie?'

'I thought Santana was going to ask us?'

'What if she doesn't?'

'Oh, come on. This girl is s_o_ whipped.'

'This girl? Thank God she can't hear you.'

'Santana, Lucy.'

'Don't call me that.'

'What if Santana wants to call you Lucy?'

'San knows I don't like to be called that.'

'You are no fun Quinn.'

'Can we?'

'What?'

'Ask her Charlie.'

'Sweetie, look at me. We can do this, yeah, why not. Nevertheless, let's be smart here. We need to bond, we need Santana, _SHE _needs to love us. And I don't know how long it would take for her to accept us completely, but she needs to miss us first. She needs the pain in her chest. Then she needs to accept that she loves us. Then she would be able to control our second power. She hasn't even told us the big three words, yet. She hasn't even asked us to be her girlfriend. However because she hasn't done these things doesn't mean she doesn't feel them.'

'That's why we need to wait.'

'Exactly Sis.'

'I hate you!'

'I know, me too. But it's okay. We will not disappear. Our baby will make us proud. I'm sure of that.'

The door of the room opened slowly and Maribel and Mom entered the room. They walked towards us with smiles on their faces, when they saw Charlie spooning San and my front facing her.

"You two look adorable." Maribel whispered sitting in the chair Char was seated in before she hopped in bed with us. Charlie rolled her eyes at Maribel and smiled shyly. "How's my baby girl?"

"She's fine." I whispered. San's face was so close to mine, I could see every perfect detail of her face. Her perfect eyebrows, her eyelashes, her cute nose and her plump lips, which I wanted to kiss so bad. I didn't want to wake her up, so I guess I'll wait.

"Girls why don't you come home with me for a while, we'll be back in an hour." Mom stood next to Maribel.

"No, Charlie can go if she wants to."

"I'm not going anywhere." Charlie said a little too loudly and San wrinkled her nose but kept sleeping.

"Charlie your shirt is covered in blood, also your neck and arm. You need to take a shower or something; Santana would go crazy if she woke up and saw you like that. And Quinn, your face has blood on it too."

"Listen to your mother girls. Santana doesn't do well with blood. Go and eat something. We'll be here."

I looked at Charlie and then back at San. 'Are you sure she won't wake up?'

'Kiss her and if she doesn't wake up, or kiss you back then she's really passed out.'

'I want to be here when she wakes up.'

'We will honey. But kiss her.'

I turned to Maribel and Mom, gave them a smile, moved my head forward, and stared at San's lips.

'Go on, so I can kiss her.' I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers. Immediately her lips calmed my stress and preoccupation. San can manage my emotions; she can control them without even thinking about it. I removed my lips from hers and watched San's expression. She was still sleeping; if she was awake she would be kissing me by now. I poked her nose and slowly removed her arm from my waist and started to leave her side.

Charlie did the same. She covered San's body with the bed sheets and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Um, excuse me." Mom and Maribel stared at her. "Can you… turn, I don't want you to see me kissing your daughter Maribel. Mom, look at the floor." Charlie said in a low voice, which made it funnier.

I covered my mouth and watched how Maribel grabbed Mom's arm and turned her. She stood up from the chair and faced the wall like Mom. Charlie pecked San's lips twice and started to walk towards me.

"Mom, let's go. I need to be here when she wakes up." Mom nodded and Maribel sat on the chair and waved goodbye to us.

* * *

As soon as we left the hospital, our chests started to hurt again. I looked at Charlie and she was rubbing her chest, staring out of the window.

"It's just for a few minutes. Charlie you can use my restroom and take a shower. While you two shower I'll make something quick to eat. Once you eat something we can get back again to the hospital." Mom said.

"Sounds like a plan then."

Charlie opened the door of the car when we stopped in front of our house, and ran towards the door. I smiled and grabbed our things. Dad opened the door for Charlie and he opened his arms to give her a hug, but Charlie bent over and entered the house.

"Okay, I guess Charlie's okay." I heard him say. Mom nodded and kissed him.

I turned and looked at San's house. I noticed her father's black three –hundred thousand dollar car was parked out front. What? He was taking a plane. Why is he at home and not at the hospital then? He lied? Why?

The doors of San's house opened and the taller man appeared closing the door behind him. Third time, I've seen him. He has grayish hair, well combed. His skin is a little darker than San's. He's wearing a gray suit with a blue tie. He was focused on his cell phone. He searched the inside pockets of his suit and pulled out his black sunglasses and walked towards the car.

He stopped in front of the car, removed his sunglasses, turned and stared at me. The look in his eyes scared me. He wasn't showing any emotion, he just stared at me and I stared back at him. My eyes were locked with his. I was not going to lower my gaze and enter the house, scared of him.

He slowly put his glasses back on, opened the door of his car, started the engine and left. Okay, that was creepy. I need to know why he lied, and why he wasn't at the hospital.

'Quinn, I'm almost done. Hurry.'

'I'll be there in a sec Charlie.'

I grabbed our things and entered the house. Dad hugged me and asked many questions. Asking me if someone saw us do magic or something like that. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention, but I shook my head in response, to whatever else he asked and ran upstairs to take a shower.

I grabbed some sweat pants and put my McKinley hoodie on.

"Hey, you ready?" Charlie entered my room with a sandwich on a plate. I took it and started to eat. "How's your head. Mine hurts a little."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How's your wrist and jaw?" She answered with a thumb up.

"Come here." I walked towards Charlie and she checked on my wound. "Oh, honey, I think you'll have a small scar there too."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well at least it's not on your eyebrow. You can cover it with your hair."

"Quinn! Charlie!" Mom called from downstairs and my heart started to worry. She has a smile plastered on her face but she's also worried and shaking. "We have to go! _NOW_!"

"Mom what happened?"

"Santana's up, her chest!" She placed her phone on her ear. "Maribel rub her back and locked the door of the room. The nurses will think something's going on."

"What!" I didn't register what Mom was saying. I was shocked. A green sparkle flew out of my hand along with Charlie's and mixed together in the ceiling, creating a small explosive sound. Charlie covered her ears and stared at Mom, as did I.

"Tell her to breathe, slowly. We'll be down there in ten minutes."

"Mom!" This was the fifth time I had called her, but she wasn't paying attention. "Take us there, NOW!"

"Um. Yes girls run to the car."

"No, Mom. Take us there now. Teletransportation." I said shaking her shoulders.

Charlie grabbed Mom's phone and talked to Maribel. "Don't let anyone in the room Maribel. We'll appear there, no one can see us." Suddenly Charlie stopped talking and started to pay attention to the phone. My heart was beating fast and Charlie's bracelet was pulsing bright. She removed her phone from her ear and put it on speaker.

"Ahhhh, Mom, make it… stop! Girls… where are they! Mom! Plea..se!"

"They will be here in a second Santana just breath." Maribel's voice sounded desperate.

My heart was beating uncontrollably and San's voice screaming broke my heart. "Mom now!"

Mom extended her arms and nodded. We both grabbed her arms and a purple spark flew out of her hands circling us. Her spark started to spin around us, getting faster with every spin. I looked at Charlie and she smiled.

'_It's time Quinn.'_ I heard the voice in my head. The same voice I heard in the chamber, when they divide my heart. This wasn't Charlie, who was this person.

'You hear that Charlie?'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

I smiled back at her and looked at Mom. We all had a smile on our faces. The purple light kept spinning faster and faster around us. Our hair and clothes filled with the cold breeze of Mom's sparkle. Another purple light flew out of Mom's fingers and we vanished.

"Mom! Can't breathe. Mom I –I ca-

Once we appeared in the room, we released Mom's hands and we ran towards the bed. Hugging and rubbing Santana's back.

"Shh, it's okay babe, we're here now."

"Breathe baby, just breathe."

Immediately, with our touch, San's breathing started to control again. She held us close to her. My arms are wrapped around her waist and Charlie has her arms around her neck.

"I-I-I. My-

"Shh, don't speak try to stay calm okay." I kissed her forehead and held her tight.

"It's over, the pain is over Santana." Charlie cleaned a tear from San's eyes and kissed her cheek. "One tear baby?" Charlie laughed and hugged her tight.

"Just one Charlie?" I looked at San, her chest rising up and down. She slapped my arm playfully and placed her head in the crook of my neck. "Lucas cried like a newborn. I guess our girl here is brave." We started laughing.

We kept hugging San and rubbing her back until she was breathing normally again. Mom gave her water, she slowly drinks from it until she is fine again.

"Hey there beautiful. You okay now?" She nodded and pulled us close.

"My baby is a badass, of course she's okay."

"That was horrible! I haven't felt anything like it before. It's like your heart has been taken out of your chest." Santana yelled, and I kissed her head.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Q. I knew this was going to happen. We all knew." Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Are you okay?" She said moving my hair and touching the corners of my wound slightly. I nodded and she turned her head and moved Charlie's face to take a better look of her jaw. "And you Champion, how are you?"

"I'm okay, just five stitches and a cast." She said waving her left arm to San.

"You sure? You both okay?" We nodded and she smiled. "Okay, thank God." She touched her neck and noticed the covered area.

"You're okay too babe. You hit your head. You scared us for a while. You have a few scratches like us, besides that your perfect face is still intact."

"Oh thank you, that is v_ery_ important." I rolled my eyes at her and she pecked my lips. My bracelet started to shine and everything got worse when she turned and kissed Charlie's lips too. "So, Judy, how often will I feel this pain?"

Mom walked closer to us and sat on the corner of the bed. "You will never feel it like this again although your chest will hurt if you stay away from them for a while."

"What's a while?"

"It depends, if your body misses her enough, it will start asking for them. You'll feel a horrible pain, if you stay away for days."

"That would never happen."

She smiled at Mom. "I hope, so… but if it happens, you have to learn how to control it. You… can suffer a lot if you can't control the pain."

"They would teach me right?"

"You'll learn. But, for now, you'll feel a pressure on your chest. They feel it all the time when you're not with them. They control it. Like I control not being close to Russel now. However, the pain in your chest will always be less than theirs. For example if you miss them at night, your pain will decrease in the morning when you see them again, but our pain is triple the pain. Always try to be close to my girls." She walked towards Maribel and placed her hand on top of her shoulder. "Until you get your necklace and their pain will be reduced for all three of you. Then you can never leave their sides again."

"I'm not complaining."

"So that means we need to move in with Maribel, or Maribel needs to move in with us?" Charlie said with a grin on her face.

"No young lady. Maribel will stay at home and Santana too. You have to learn how to work together."

"Mom, but her chest would hurt and ours too." I said trying to support Charlie's idea.

"And you have been alive for the past eight years, with the same pain. You will survive a few months of training."

"Don't worry girls, we'll figure something out." San smiled and we both hugged her. "Can wait to get my necklace." She said kissing our heads.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked the chapter. I have a beta now, so I hope my chapter are less horrible to read. XD Thank you for reading and like always please let me know **What would you like to see in the next chapter? **Thank for the foll,fav and reviews. You are the best readers in the word! Also: **asdfghjkl **because of Ryan's tweet! **OMGOMG**! I would die. So maybe next chapter would be the last one, if that really happens D: thank you beta ;) and drop me a review and let me know if you liked the chapter. I would make the time jump for sure in the next chapter. Until next time. _


	14. La Deuxieme Etape

_Thank you all for reading. Thank you Sim' This chapter is my favorite so far. I want it to dedicate it to my sister and to you all. I put a lot of effort on it. Happy Valentines day. Chapter 14, February 14 is close, and Quinntana can happen that day. So double extra feels! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I used to envy Lucas. I spent hours thinking about how someone could be so lucky, how someone could have all these things you think are not possible. After Quinn told me her secrets, it was hard and easy to believe at the same time. I was fascinated with every small aspect of being a Faunx, about knowing their purpose and how they have to stay hidden. There are still a few questions in my mind that I just cannot answer yet. However, there are questions that they answer themselves every day. It is amazing how you can be looking into the future and in seconds, because of something silly or because of a simple decision, everything changes.

You could think about college and your dreams, but you never talk about what ifs. All the fantasies you have grown up with. One day you are thinking about everything and nothing in specific, like your shitty love live, or what choreography you need to perform to win another trophy for Sue. The next day your best friend tells you that she is a wizard and to improve the story a little further, and make it remarkable, she tells you that you are her mate.

At first, I didn't know what to do. I like the idea of being someone's mate. My best friend's mate. A Faunx, Quinn Fabray. I felt happiness, maybe happiness is not the word I'm looking for, but I can't think of another. Well, to be honest, I can't think about anything else. My girls are training me to control the chest pain. It's been a week since the accident, my neck wound is okay and Charlie's chin and wrist are in perfect condition. I'm sure Judy had something to do with the early recuperation of Charlie's wrist. Who can say no to Charlie? Quinn heads is okay and we are glad she doesn't have a scar like Charlie. She's still looking at the books for a spell to cover Charlie's small scar under her chin, but she runs every time Quinn comes close to her with a book.

The first night after the accident and the horrible pain in my chest, Charlie and Quinn stayed over. They didn't tell anyone. I waited in my bed, talking to Quinn on the phone so I wouldn't miss her, until Charlie put a spell on Mom and Judy to track them. My pressure vanished when they entered the room and I could sleep, happy, without any pressure in my chest. We've been doing that for the past week and tonight I am ready to sleep by myself, that's what they told me, that I was ready. I'm ready to stay awake the whole night with the missing discomfort in my chest. Where is it by the way? I can't feel the pressure; I was feeling it a few seconds ago.

I'm standing in the kitchen, with a glass of orange juice in my hand. I stopped drinking for a second and moved my head in the direction of the door. I didn't hear the front door, nevertheless, I was sure of something, one of my girls was inside the house, because the pressure wasn't strong enough and I am missing them right now. I was missing them. Quinn was at her piano classes and Charlie was at her soccer practice.

"Don't move." I hear a voice behind me, the same voice that calms the disquiet in my chest. I raised my hands in the air, moved my cup to my left hand, and placed it slowly on the counter without turning around. "Good, girl now don't move."

"Is this a-

"Be quiet." I smiled, there was no doubt _Charlie_ was behind me. I have studied them, they could be two drops of water, but they are my two cute different things. Charlie was my feisty blonde and Quinn was my pretty girl.

Suddenly the kitchen was cold, and I could feel the curtains moving a little. I tried to turn my head to see what she was doing but something hit me on my shoulder, slightly. The air vanished, but I couldn't see any color around me.

"Did you just throw a spell at me?"

"Yes."

With her quick reply, I started looking at my body. I checked my hair, my clothes and touched my face. Everything was okay; I don't think she did something to me. However, why did she throw a spell at me "Um, you're lucky I'm okay, I am going to make a list of these things and get revenge one day. What did you do Missy?"

"Don't turn around, okay?" I crossed my arms and waited, patiently with a smile on my face. "I have a plan for tonight. You can wear that. That shirt is my favorite." She is speaking normally, I'm… not quite sure who it is. "If you figure something out first."

"That's easy." I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I'm Santana Lopez, so I agree with whatever she is planning.

"Now that you are under the spell." I could feel her moving closer to me. "Can you tell me…" My heart quickens its pace and I take a deep breath. "Who I am?" She finished wrapping her arms around me from behind. "You can't turn, yet."

She would lose here. They smell different, their scent is different. Quinn smells different to Charlie, and that is a fact, this was going to be a walk in the park. My arms untied themselves and caressed hers. A smirk was on my face when I felt no bracelet on her right wrist. S_neaky_ Fabray.

"Babe where's your bracelet?"

"Right there on the table." I moved my head a little to my left, searching for that particular scent of hers, but I couldn't find it. "What are you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders and she giggled. Q_uinn?_ "That's why I blocked it."

"What?"

"I blocked one of your senses." She squeezed my back with her front and hugged me closer to her. My heart was beating faster now because of what she did. I don't think its Quinn, this could be Charlie, _Charlie_ being polite and controlling herself in front of me. She proceeded to poke my nose and I smiled again. Now that's a _Quinn_ thing. _Shit!_

"So that means I can't smell you."

"That sounded nasty." Damn she's driving me crazy, that is _Charlie_. Who was it? "You are correct, you can't." _Quinn_. "Are you getting anxious?" She said kissing the crook of my neck.

"First of all, its not fair. Second, what's the plan for tonight, if I tell you who you are?"

"Breadstix's and a movie."

"With you both?" She placed her head on my shoulder and nodded. I could see her spiky blonde hair on my right cheek. "That sounds interesting." I need her to speak more, and then I can win, and know who is she. "Can I turn around, mysterious girl?"

"Let's see. I'm dressed normal, so don't try to be a charming girl and judge me because of how I'm dressed."

"Okay." I turned in her arms with a smile on my face. I quickly fixed my eyes on the table, next to us; I needed to see if her bracelet was on it. However, Fabray knew better, because the table was empty. "It's in my pocket." I looked down and she tapped the pocket of her long, blue sweat pants showing me the exact place of her bracelet. "I missed you."

I chuckled, "I missed your face." That's all I could say, I'm not sure who she was, and judging by her t –shirt I wasn't sure either. Charlie would be wearing V –necks and Quinn, well… my lady would go in a dress to her piano classes.

She giggled and then winked at me, taking a handful of my ass. Oh man, who is she? I could feel a light bulb turning on top of my head, shining bright, like the cartoons. I can win with this idea. I kissed her forehead and started to unbutton my shirt, slowly. I hope this works, Charlie would keep looking, and Quinn, would just…. Blush? I'm sure of it.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Her eyes were fixed on my chest while I slowly unbutton my black shirt.

"Um, this wasn't in the plan." She stumbled a little over her words but she kept staring.

"Hey, Fabray… My eyes are up right here."

She smirked, and with a flick of my fingers, my black lace bra was visible. She closed her eyes and in less than a second, she opened them again. Charlie was trying her hardest, I could see, was it _Char_? I placed my hands on the next button and I smiled widely when I saw a pair of cheeks turning red. _Quinn!_ I grabbed her burning cheeks and kissed her lips. She smiled into it and I felt the breeze again, she placed her hand on my cheeks to keep me close to her face, and I saw the green sparkle coming out of her fingers, followed by Quinn's calming scent.

"Hi babe, how was your piano class?"

"Was it hard? How did you know I was going to blush?"

"You are a good actress, you controlled the blush well when you grabbed my ass." She chuckled and pulled out her bracelet from her sweat pants pockets, and I locked it on her wrist. "It confused me a little but I figured it out in time."

"Oh, yes you did San. It was hard for me, I kept asking Charlie things."

"Like?"

"Like, what would she do if you were unbuttoning your shirt in front of her."

"What did she say?"

Quinn covered her eyes and moved her arms in front of me. "Can you please close your shirt? It's distracting me a little." She peeked through her fingers to see if I had buttoned my shirt and smiled at me. "Charlie said: Push her against the counter. Then I blushed because of Charlie's thoughts and then you discovered who I was."

"I like your red cheeks Q."

"There should be a spell against that, I'm sure."

"Can you listen to your mate? I like them!"

"Babe it won't be permanent." I shook my head and she smiled. "Okay, okay. My classes were okay, I was missing you." She poked my nose, grabbed the orange cup from the counter, and started to drink. "Charlie will be here in five minutes, and she says she's kissing you, because you almost made her pass a red light because of my feelings."

"Oh, what a punishment. Tell Charlie I will be waiting for her."

"She said she stinks and you will have to hug her anyway."

I covered my nose and smiled at her. "Please tell her I will give her extra points if she takes a shower first." She smiled and got lost in thought. I watched as she arched her eyebrows and smiled to herself. I like this; I like these magical and special things with Q. She opened her eyes widely and then covered her mouth and started to laugh, followed by a bright shine on her hand. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh, I need a shower now."

"What?"

"Um… she just described a certain things. Like kissing you in the shower and similar things. I'm going home now." She kissed my cheek and started to walk out of the house and I followed her. "You can't go Quinn Fabray."

"You were doing okay before I got here. You can handle this S." She stood in front of my car and smiled. "Hey, don't think it's easy for us either."

"Yes, I know. However, I'm like a newborn in these things. You have to give me extra support here. I don't like having the pressure Q." I said that a little too loud and Q smiled and covered her mouth.

"Charlie will be here in a few minutes." She winked at me and started to walk towards her house.

As soon as she was out of my sight, the pressure was stronger again. I sat on the steps and rubbed my chest, taking a deep breath as Judy told me. I removed my hand from my chest quickly when I saw a black car pull in front of my house. I don't remember when the last time I saw the car here was. Maybe a week ago, after the accident. My father got out of the vehicle and smiled politely at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just entered the house.

"How are you feeling Santana." Was he serious? He hasn't called or cared about the accident. Then he appears a week after showing no parental skills at all.

I chuckled sarcastically and shook my head. "Like you care."

"I had a full talk with Collins after your accident. I understand you might be a little-

"A full talk? You want me to run to the store and get you a mug that says: best dad in the world? Or would you prefer one that says: I'm a doctor and I didn't take care of my daughter?"

"Santana you don't talk to me like that!"

"You don't deserve my respect. You need to earn it." He removed his tie from around his neck and rubbed his forehead with his hand. The pressure in my chest was increasing and I was ready to kill something.

"Santana I-

We heard a knock at the door and I placed my hand on my chest. He was looking at me weirdly and moved to open the door. I smiled, because that must be Charlie. I walked towards the door and stood next to him.

"Hey… Oh… Mr. Lopez." Charlie said clearing her throat. She smiled at him, a fake smile of course and placed her right hand behind her back. "Hello, Santana."

"Excuse me Quinn. Santana and I are having a conversation and-

"With all due respect I'm Miss Fabray for you and my name is Charlie."

He stared at her for a second and looked back at me, and I was giggling. "I apologize Miss Fabray. Santana we'll talk later." With that, he placed a hand on my shoulder, grabbed his things, and rushed to his studio.

"Can I transform him into a donkey?"

"Maybe one day I'll let you do that." Charlie entered the house and pecked my lips. No pain, I like it. "How was practice?" I said looking at her shorts and black hoodie. "Did you shower?"

"Of course, Ew. I'm not visiting my baby all stinky and sweaty."

"I'm glad you did, you smell good."

"Do I? I like that shirt."

"I figured."

"I guess you're being smart today." Charlie sat on the couch and tapped her lap. I walked towards her and sat on her lap, like a very obedient girl. "Ready for your first night alone in a week?"

"I don't know. I would Skype you guys all night long."

"Nope, you can't do that baby, you need to learn. Try to think about something else. However, keep in mind that you will always come back to us. That at the end of the day we will be close to you and your chest would not have the pressure."

"I don't like it Char. I don't like it when I'm at school, I don't like it when I'm alone and I don't like to spend a night without my mates. How about that?"

"Lucas did it well. He almost, almost dies of his pain, but he control it."

"Are you serious here? Are you telling me that Lucas is better than me?"

"Never." She said kissing my shoulder. "He can never be better than you. Besides he is Snow White, he talks to animals and he produces electricity. One day your powers would be better than his. You will be able to control the elements. And If you behave, you can also have the other power Quinn and I will inherit before she turns twenty. How cool is that?"

I smile and cuddle with her. "It's pretty amazing don't you think?"

"Oh, you would look so hot, with fire on your fingers. Get it? See what I did there?"

"You are a dork Charlie Fabray."

"Oh come on it was funny." She poked my sides and I chuckle a little. "Maybe, maybe."

She smiled and stared at me. "Hey, tell me what you feel in your chest."

"It doesn't hurt. The pressure is minimal, like someone constantly pressing a finger in the middle of your chest. It's frustrating sometimes. You feel desperate. But I can handle the constant poke on my chest. I hate the other pain."

"Minimal, that is awesome. Now, remember when we sleep with you at night. Do you feel that minimal pressure on your chest?"

"Nope, I don't feel it."

"And when Quinn was here earlier, did you feel it too?"

"I didn't feel the pain, but the minimal pressure was there. Just being present."

"I want to show you something."

I nodded and waited. Charlie was smiling. I stared at her for a few seconds when I looked towards the window. My chest felt calm, no poking pressure. Nothing, like every night when I have my girls with me.

"Q is close right?"

"She's about to enter the door. I told her to come in."

I kissed her forehead and took a deep breath. Now I was sleepy. The only moment when I don't feel the pressure completely is when the two of them are here with me. That is so amazing. I haven't thought about it. I was focusing on my pain and having one of them to ease my aching, that I didn't notice having the both of them was relaxing, comfortable and peaceful. I think this is why I love lunch at school. I have both of them with me.

"Did you contaminate my mate with your silliness?" Q entered the door with one of her typical dresses and with a smile on her face.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to her. YET!" We laughed and Quinn came closer to us. "Okay honey, you're ready and pretty, so I guess I'm going to change." Charlie said tapping my hips.

"Ready for what?"

"We are taking you out on a date. You figured out who she was, remember?"

"Score!"

"Oh, in your afterlife you two will be best friends." Quinn said helping me to stand up from Charlie's lap so she could change her clothes.

"I disagree with you Sis." Charlie kissed Q's head and winked at me. "See you soon, okay." She looked at Quinn, waved her hand and left.

"What did she tell you?"

"When?"

"Now."

"Nothing…"

"You are a terrible liar Fabray."

"Shhh, come here and hug me S." I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"You're lucky you are cute."

"Oh yes, I know I'm lucky."

"Fabray, what did she tell you?"

"Oh," She rubbed my back, before releasing her arms from around my waist. "She said she can't wait to see your necklace."

"I'll have a pretty one then?"

"Our Master said he was going to create a special one for you. Different to Lucas' or Dad's."

"Holy shit! That is crazy right?"

"Yes, and I can't wait."

* * *

_Two months later._

I still remember the first night I slept alone in my bed. I think I slept like two hours maybe. I kept moving around my bed. It was cold and the pressure wasn't letting me sleep. Quinn and Charlie took my phone so I couldn't call them. I spent all night long looking out the window, to see if I could see one of them across the street. We had this conversation, I needed to spend the night without them. We knew it was going to be hard for me, but holy crap, I didn't know it was going to be so damn hard. Clearly, it wasn't like when it happened to me the first time in the hospital. That pain woke me up and I haven't felt it again, and I'm not planning to. It was different and uncomfortable.

I was happier than ever the next day. They stayed with me the whole day and made me feel better. They needed to do this, I mean they put me in pain. I wasn't sure if Morpheus beat me that night, but I couldn't stand to stay awake anymore and I fell asleep. Maybe I could control it a little, but it wasn't a good feeling.

This is going to be day sixty –one sleeping by myself. I can control the pain now. I have learnt how to distract myself when I know there's nothing I can do and I will miss them. I've learnt how to control it when Charlie is not in glee club with us. I learnt how to control it when Quinn doesn't share a class with me. I learnt how to enjoy lunch even more, and how to deal with it when Quinn was at her piano practice and when Charlie was practicing.

Mom and Judy set schedules for us, to be fully trained. Those women together are horrible. Mom with her charm would give a list to Judy about everything I need to do to stay away from my girls during the day. Then Judy would keep them at home or busy. Quinn always leaves her piano practice earlier and sometimes they sneak into my room to kiss me goodnight.

I'm feeling weird though. It's different. The first weeks were horrible and painful to stay away from them. Now I'm getting a little concern here. I haven't seen them after school, I know where they are and I don't feel that pull towards them. I was afraid. Afraid of my reactions to this pain. The pain I can control and try to ignore sometimes, but I know it's always there. Don't get me wrong I'm happier than ever with my girls. And the fact that I don't need to focus on something else, when they are around me makes me feel a million things.

Was this the plan for them? Are they doing this on purpose? It's not normal that they are not here. But if that isn't normal, why am I not in their house. Why am I not chasing them like crazy and begging for them to be close to me. Like a mate is supposed to. What's happening to me? Are they ignoring me? Can I really give them everything they need from a mate? I have to admit I'm scared of what could happen next. If I don't understand this shit, I would end up pushing them away and Charlie and Quinn would disappear.

I can't allow that. They are the most important things in the world for me right now and I need them. I just don't know why I'm not as hooked on them today as I was yesterday, and I don't understand why they're not here either. Something must be going on.

I stood from my bed and walked towards the window. I saw Quinn's car in front of her house along with Frannie's. I grabbed my keys, jacket and scarf and started walking downstairs.

"Can you take this to Judy?" Mom was at the table with millions of building plans spread across the table. She smiled at me and handed me an envelope.

"Oh, I'm not going to the girls' house Mom."

"What?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay Flaca?"

"I don't know."

"Well put that jacket and scarf on, it's November, it's cold out there."

"Sure." I wrapped the scarf around my neck and opened the door. The cold breeze hit my face and I quickly opened the door of my car and hopped in. I looked in the direction of their house and smiled. I need to do this.

After a few minutes of driving, I parked in front of a white house. I stood outside of the red door and knocked on it. I placed my hands in the pockets of my jacket and waited until the door was opened.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

I looked at my boots and smiled widely. "Hey Lucas, I was hoping you were here and not at the Fabray's house."

"Um yeah, I have a test tomorrow so I'm studying. But come inside its kinda cold out there."

I smiled and entered the house.

"How can I help you? Are you going to plan revenge on Frannie for what she did to Charlie the other day?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, we'll have our fight one day. I came here to ask you a few questions."

He sat in front of me. "Please sit down, you want something, coffee, water?"

"Nope Luke it's okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I know this is going to sound weird but you have been Frann's mate since forever, and I need to know how you feel."

"Well, I feel different things. Can you be more specific?"

"How did you feel after you started missing her?"

"As you know, it was horrible. But my case was different because I was young and I couldn't believe in magic. I couldn't trust them. However, something was there. I wanted to be with her, forever."

"You always wanted to be with her? Like every day?"

"Yes and no. You see, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Frannie ever since I saw her at school." I noticed how his khaki necklace was shining slowly. He looked calm. "We were inseparable for the first months, I trusted her and then when I started feeling the pain, I ran away. I couldn't control the pain, I was twelve years old and that seems a lot to handle for a kid. I was a coward, so I ran. Once she found me, I couldn't move for a few hours. My body was trying to prevent the pain in my chest but it was too much, so every part of my body was sore.

"Frannie saved me from the pain and since then we became inseparable. Until one day, I didn't feel the pull towards her. We are humans and we need space, like every other relationship. I knew I loved her, but something wasn't quite explained well. We try to be the perfect mate for them. Pushing the pain in our chest to the side can't always make us feel happy. But this is also a process. We are humans and we don't have the ability to control our emotions like they have.

"We mold to their life. We learn how to be with them, but we could never be them because we are not Faunxes. Yes, we can have our mate's second and third power. I'm not complaining, that is pretty amazing to every human." He winked. "We are lucky. Nevertheless, we can never be able to feel and love what they do towards us because it's not the same.

"Faunxes live for their mates. In addition, their Mates need to live for them. It is mutual and everything changes when all the questions are clearly answered in our heads." I took a deep breath and slowly stood. "Are you okay Santana?"

"Yes, Lucas thank you."

I walked to the door and ran to my car. I turned on the radio, loud. I wanted something to stop all the questions that were bouncing in my head now. I sang a little and in minutes I was parking the car in front of my house. I walked towards their house but something stopped me and I just walked back to my house. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, or say. So I had just better stay away for a little while.

I look at the black sky. I could see Mom working at the table still and my father's car wasn't in the front. Not that it surprised me. I turned my head towards their house and quickly entered my backyard. I close the wooden gate and sat on the cold steps of my porch. My fingers were cold and I could feel them numbing a little.

_'What? What do I feel?_' Was constantly in my head now.

I held on the cold wood of the steps with my hands. Trying to focus on something else and playing with the edge, tapping it rhythmically. My index and middle finger hurt a little because of the continued tapping on the wood.

I closed my eyes and stood. I brought my hands together to my mouth and exhaled, making them warmer. The question popped into my head again, like almost spontaneously, when I saw an orange circle on the wooden fence. Charlie's sparkle made it when she looked into my eyes for the first time.

My chest hurts a little more now. I quickly focused on something else but kept staring at the hole. I focus on the bushes and everything around my backyard reminds me of Quinn now. I shook my head but everything reminded me at that time when the power went out and we stood in the backyard under the rain. I felt some electricity on my chest and my pain was even deeper.

F_ocus, focus Santana_. You can do this. I exhale again making my hands warm when I feel drops of water on top of my head. I touched the cold substance with my frozen fingers and the water disappeared in it. I looked towards the sky and noticed how the tiny raindrops were frozen, it was starting to snow. I opened my left hand and caught a few snowflakes. The pain on my chest stopped abruptly and I turned around looking for one of them, or both near me. However, I couldn't find them. Are they hiding? Were they doing this? Are they making it snow?

I close my eyes and when I open them, the floor is covered in pure white snow along with my clothes and everything else in the backyard. It was so beautiful to watch, and definitely impossible to be covered this quickly. There's magic involved here.

I shook the snow off of my clothes and moved my hands again towards my mouth to make them warm when I noticed that my left hand has snow around it. Flying, creating a circle, keeping them floating in the air. My first reaction was to shake my hand. My heart was beating hard and I didn't know if I was shaking because of the cold or because of this. The snow fell on the floor and in seconds, a breeze brought them back to my left hand. I looked at my hand astonished. My girls aren't making the snow… _I- am_.

I moved my fingers and a ball of snow formed in the palm of my hand. _Oh, fuck_! I quickly dropped it and ran back to the porch. The backyard was still in perfect white and my hand was normal again.

_I understood everything. My future was planned, but not the way I had planned it. Finally I found the answer to the question in my head: I was in..._

_Love!_

* * *

_**A/N:**__So beautiful. __**Omg**__! thank you guys for reading and for your reviews. They are the world to me. You can be my valentine if you don't have someone. We can fangirl together that thursday, and watch glee of course! XD __**How many of you though Santana was going to see Brittany?**__ Shame on you! ^.^ but omg! San have the girls powers! Woooo! Drop me a review and __**let me know how we can make Chapter 15!**__ Thank you again for your follows favorites, and reviews. I love you all! Happy Quinntana Day! XD_


	15. L'avant-dernière Etape

_Thank you ALL for reading**!** _

* * *

**A/N: **_First! akjbdiueciuh oekdmoeidhu gvdqrwc lkdnoe2ihd sx lano, and numbers because they are important! **65041+94+01+632**_

_**30*70950** that is my fangirling because of Quinntana being Cannon! I don't care if it was for an episode or it was for thirty seconds. That's all I needed. (Thank YOU tumblr!)  
_

_I honestly hope you LOVE this chapter, because I'm **dead** and my spirit wrote this for me. Enjoy! _

_Thanks for the followers, favorite and reviews! Whoa! You guys are **a-mazing!** _

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The snow kept falling in front of me. I turned my head to see if the street was covered in snow but it was not, my backyard was the only witness to my new powers. Mom looked at me when I walked in. She removed her glasses, appraising me from head to toe and giving me a questioning look.

"Is it snowing? It's not that cold outside."

I covered my hand with my scarf and started running upstairs. My heart was beating faster and I noticed the pressure in my chest again. I stopped in front of my door and held myself; I needed to see them. Then I remember my hand again and I decided to wait a little longer. I closed the door, my reflection in the mirror made me laughed. I had a stupid grin on my face.

I quickly removed my jacket and placed it on the bed. My hand was still wrapped in the scarf and I sat on my bed. I took a deep breath and started to remove my scarf from around my hand. I was afraid, afraid of what was I going to find. Instead, it was normal; it didn't have any snow flying around it. I turned my hand in front of my face a few times, trying to find something different, but I couldn't.

Was it possible? I needed to know if this was real. I wasn't sure if this was going to work, however, if I made that snow that meant I could control the elements like my girls. That means… no, I don't think it's possible. 'S_antana_, we have had this conversation before, you would receive your mate's second power when you accepted her completely'. _This was happening!_

My legs dragged me to the restroom and for a second I thought I was going to lose my mind. With my left hand held in front of my face, I slowly opened the tap and let the water run. Nothing happened, my hand was normal, I couldn't see any color.

I went to close my grip and water quickly jumped and formed five small spheres of water on top of my fingers. I couldn't believe it, I had my mate's powers. I started to laugh and lost focus of the water and it fell on the floor.

Cautiously, I lowered my hand to the floor and left it still in front or the small puddle. I move my index finger and the water divided itself in five spheres again and flew through each finger. I started to close my hand and once the five spheres were close enough to each other they reunited and formed a ball in my hand. It was amazing, the ball was spinning slowly in my hand and I could actually feel the water. My hand was wet and the ball stayed round in my hand even though I was squeezing it a little. It was like holding a round, wet balloon, only this time there was no elastic around it.

I needed to think of some way that I could show the girls my powers. I threw the ball towards the wall and smiled when it splashed all over the paint. This was amazing. I couldn't believe all of this yet. I needed to tell them. I ran downstairs as soon as possible.

"Mom, where is that envelope you wanted me to give to Judy?"

"Right down there." She pointed to the other side of the table and traced a line on the big white paper. "Are you okay Flaca?" She stopped working and looked at my face. I could see she was worried.

"I am mother. I am!"

"Okay, that is a change."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends."

I walked towards the sink, filled a glass with water, open the drawer, and pulled out a lighter. I haven't tried with fire yet, but if I could control the water like that, I would definitely be able to control fire. I stood in front of her and spilled the glass of water on top of the counter. She had a weird look on her face. I flicked my finger and turned on the lighter and lit up a candle in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked astonished.

I placed one hand on top of the candle and one on top of the wet counter. I closed my hands and immediately the water and fire were glued to them. I smiled and watched my left hand, on fire, and my right hand holding the wet sphere. The fire wasn't burning and the water was not dripping from my hands. I loved it.

"What in the world?" She stood up quickly and walked towards my grinning face. "Does this mean that you…"

I nodded and she made a loud squeal. "Mi amor, I'm so proud of you. When did this happen? Have you told the girls?"

"Mom, calm down, I am excited too."

"Well answer me Santana!" She grabbed my left elbow, moved my hand closer to her, and watched the fire on my fingers. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head and she placed her hand on top of mine. "I can feel it, it's warm. Whoa, this is so amazing."

"I made the snow, outside. I had some questions and drove to Lucas' and he made me understand something. I wanted to make sure this worked completely before I told the girls."

"Oh, my! This is so amazing. What color are you, Flaca?"

"I have no idea Mom."

"What can we do to find out?"

I moved my hands putting them closer together; it was like an instant attraction. Instantaneously the two elements became one incandescent orb, in front of me. The fire kept swirling inside the mass of water, spinning faster and faster, and then, the most amazing thing happened.

There it was, in front of me, was that even possible? _A flame of water_. I could not help myself; I had to touch it. As I did, I felt an electric sensation. The flame shot through the palm of my hand. For a second the pain in my chest vanished and a bright _white _color appeared on my fingertips.

I caressed my fingers with each other's and looked at Mom's astonished face

"White!"

"It's so beautiful." With a flick of my fingers, the white light vanished and my hand was normal again. I grabbed the lighter and put it inside my pocket.

"It is Flaca." Mom opened her arms and embraced me. "This is amazing. Now go and get your girls." She kissed my forehead and walked outside. "Put on your jacket." I ignored her and ran across the street.

I walked towards the door; one of my girls was waiting for me already. She opened her arms and I embraced her once I was in front of her.

"Hey there precious." I inhaled her intoxicating scent and I knew who she was in seconds. "Are you okay? You feel a little, different." I stuck my nose in her neck, giving her a quick nod and she giggled. "I missed you, like crazy."

"I missed you too."

"I wanted to come and see you, but my cousin showed up and we were talking and I got distracted a little. I was ready to go to your house, but I didn't see your car there."

I held her a little tighter and she rubbed my back. "I'm sorry mi amor, I needed to ask Lucas something, you know about the pain and stuff."

"Was he useful?"

"Absolutely."

"Qui est-elle? Santana?" Someone spoke from inside the door. Was that her cousin?

"Mhum." I raised my head from her shoulder and stared at her face. "La fille que j'aime." She grabbed my chin and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Since when did she know French? I face palmed myself, Faunxes lived in France. I just wanted her to speak French for the rest of my life. I was sure I could have avoided all these questions before, about loving her or not; I just needed her to speak like this, it would have been easier.

"Elle est belle." There was a tall blonde guy in front of us. He had gray eyes like Frannie, and his hair was messy and spiky. "Hello I'm Alexandre, nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I looked at his wrist and noticed his turquoise bracelet. This was the first time I had seen a bracelet on a male. Instead of having the small spheres like my girls and their family, his bracelet had squares. Russell is a mate, maybe girls have spheres and men have those shiny and perfect shape squares.

"Nice to meet you I'm-

"Santana Lopez. My cousins' mate. They have been talking about you for the past hour." He winked at me. "It's cold outside, get in." Once inside I couldn't find my other mate in the room.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Downstairs in the basement. I showed her a spell and she's practicing."Alexandre said and I smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry Santana, this is my wife Louise." She had brown eyes, a profiled nose and wavy red head.

I smiled politely and fixed my eyes on her Lime Green bracelet. Two pure Faunxes? "Yes babe," Quinn said like reading my mind. "They are two Faunxes and they are each other's mates."

"Nice meeting you Louise. That is very impressive. I didn't know that was quite possible."

Quinn holds me from behind and kisses my cheek. "Yes, you cannot mess with those two, babe. They have five powers, each!" Oh it's true, they have their main powers and two extras because they are mates.

"Cool. Can I ask what are they?" I said and they both nodded.

"I can be invisible." Alexandre disappeared and appeared again behind his wife. "Create fire, and my hearing is really good."

"Can you create or control fire like Quinn?" He snapped his finger and a flame appeared at his fingertips. "I guess you have a lot of fun with your powers. I've always wanted to be invisible."

"He just showed Charlie how to do an invisibility spell." Quinn releases her arms from around my waist and sat on the couch. She pulled me close and I sat next to her. "Don't get scared if Charlie appears in front of you out of nowhere."

"Oh, has she learnt it already?" I said cuddling with Q.

"Probably."

I was a little worried now. My hand was behind Q, hiding every change of color. However, if Alexandre's hearing is acute, that means he heard all I said to Mom. _Fuck! and Lucas!_ "Um, so… your hearing is good you say. How far can you hear?" That sounded normal, right?

"Five miles is the longest I've tried. It's exhausting to control and focus over all the noise."

Yes, I think he knows already, has he told Quinn about it? "Five miles? It must be horrible."

"Yes, it is. I need to focus all the time. It's kinda annoying, but I'm used to it already. It has its pros and cons."

"Definitely." I turned to Louise and she smiled at me.

"Well Santana I have a particular power. I can heal, also I can change people's moods or feelings and I have the ability to breathe underwater."

"Whoa, so which powers do you share?"

"Alexandre's main power is invisibility and mine is healing, we share the other ones. Thank God we are Faunxes and we have additional magic. The only spell I don't like to share is the hearing, so I block it every time. It's unpleasant. I have four powers."

"I thought you liked it woman." Alexandre said kissing her cheek.

"I've tried to drown you because of it Alex. It's a shame you can also breathe under water." She said smirking.

"Louise, you're breaking my heart here."

"She can heal it again." Quinn wasn't talking, so I guess Charlie said that. "Hello baby!" Charlie appeared seated next to us on the couch. My heart was beating fast; she scared the hell out of me.

"Don't do that again Charlie."

"No kiss for me?"

"No!" A lime green sparkle flew towards me. Q removed her hand from around me and tried to stop the light but it hit my chest, suddenly I wanted to kiss Charlie. "Okay maybe one kiss." Charlie pecked my lips and thanked Louise.

"Hey, that was not cool." Quinn said, defending me. I guess Louise changed my mood. "No one throws a spell at my mate. Charlie and I are the only ones who are allowed to do that." She said firmly. "Besides, I like when she's trying to be a badass."

"Hey Blondie, I am a badass. You don't notice that because you see me with different eyes. Louise believed it right?"

"Nope." She said covering her mouth and giggling.

"Okay, I see what you're doing here, and I have no chance of winning this war."

"Not yet." Alexandre said winking at me. What does that mean? Was it because he heard the conversation?

"Hello children, are you hungry? Hi Santana." Judy, Russell and Frannie entered the house.

"Hi Judy." I greeted her and then the rest of my mate's family.

"Santana isn't the only one here mother? Alexandre and Louise are here too." Charlie said with her arms open.

"I said hello. Plus Santana is my favorite person in here, and Lucas, but he's not here yet."

"Mom I was ready to throw a spell at you because of that comment. Don't leave my mate out of this." Frannie yelled from across the kitchen, she was unpacking the groceries with Russell.

"Frannie, I am being honest here. I love my daughters' mates. What else I can do? We are a family and we would always be together. I have developed an equal love for them."

"I don't think Lucas is better than my mate." Charlie said with a grin on her face and I slap her shoulder slightly. This wasn't going to be good. This is not the first time she and Frannie had argued about this.

_Oh my!_ I covered my face and leaned closer to Quinn. A red sparkle was flying towards us. "I got this." Quinn's light green color covered the both of us under her barrier. Charlie said: _Invisblo_, and I heard the spark hitting the wall.

"No magic in the house." Judy said slowly and calmed. "Speak of the devil." Someone was knocking on the door. Charlie appeared in front of the door and opened it.

"Lucas, Lucas… can't wait for Santana to kick your ass." She said and Lucas arched his eyebrow at her.

"Um, Santana and I are friends." He replies.

"Is that true baby?"

"Of course Char, it's like Judy said. We are a family."

"Quinn, punish your mate." Charlie said creating a ball in her hand. "Or I'll do it."

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered.

Charlie winked at Quinn. I bet they were talking to each other. This would not be good. Quinn whispered something I couldn't hear. Louis and Alexandre smiled, enjoying the show. They signaled to Lucas and Lucas quickly poked Charlie's sides making her jump a little because of his electrocution.

"Quinn he electrocuted me!"

"I'll be right back gorgeous, let me save my own ass." Quinn kissed my lips and threw a spell at Lucas, which was immediately blocked by Frannie's red sparkle. "Oh, now this is personal."

"Should we make them happy Alex?" Louise asked her husband.

"Not yet."

I saw the mess they had made in front of the door. Charlie tried to avoid Lucas' hands; Frannie and Quinn were tickling each other and trying to separate Charlie and Lucas at the same time. I noticed Judy alone in the kitchen so I decided to leave my girls to have their routine fight and talk to Judy.

"Hey there, you need help with that?" I asked Judy and she nodded.

"Thank you, I guess Frannie and Russell forgot about the groceries." I looked back at the living room and Russell was next to Alexandre and Louise, laughing and chuckling about the girls fighting with each other. "Excuse my family Santana, they are a special."

I chuckled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Are you okay?" She said passing me the lettuce.

"Yes, oh my Mom sent you this." I gave her the envelope and she beamed when she saw it.

"Thank you, I needed that." She gave me some more veggies and I placed them inside the refrigerator. "Santana, I feel like you are different. Everything's okay with the girls?" I took a deep breath. I was a little nervous, just a little.

Judy's purple sparkle flew close to my face and it vanished, hitting the green sparkle that was moving in our direction.

"Thanks, do you think we could speak in the basement or something?"

She stopped what she was doing for a minute and smiled. "Okay then, let's hurry before my daughters' find you."

Judy placed her hand in front of the metal door. Her purple sparkle left her fingers and went straight to the top corners of the door and then to the bottom. She swung the door open and we entered their enormous basement.

"Okay, Santana feel free to talk to me. I'll be checking with Frannie, if the girls are coming down here." I took a deep breath and smiled at Judy. "I've never seen you smiling like that Santana."

"Can you keep a secret?" Judy nodded and I placed my left hand in front of her. With my right hand, I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and lit it up. A white spark burst out of my fingers and the fire flew towards my hand and covered it, creating a bright red light in the basement.

"Santana!" She walked closer to me and pulled me in a tight hug. I forgot about my hand for a moment but then held it far away from her. I didn't want to burn my mate's mother. "I am I – I am so happy right now."

"I am too. I can't wait to show them."

"Santana you know what this means right? First, we have to look up the color in the book. Then we have to get ready. Oh, I need to tell Russell we need to book a flight to France, you need your necklace. Maribel, I need to tell her about this. Quinn and Charlie will flip. No, no no. I need to look up the color in the book first. I've, whoa, a white color is _not_ common, white is, okay Santana you need to tell them. We can go to France as soon as possible. No, I would miss my girls. When are they becoming one? This is going to kill me." I stood there watching Judy's ramble, with my mouth open.

"Um, Judy." She was walking back and forth in front of the big bookshelves.

She stopped her pacing abruptly with tears falling down her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to my girls, to my family Santana." She walked closer to me and hugged me again. "I always trusted you, but it took you so long, and I thought my girls were going to disappear if you didn't figure it out soon." She held me closer. "Thank you for saving my girls, thank you for loving them." She looked at me with tears falling from her eyes. I quickly stopped the fire; I forgot about it and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm a little… stubborn when it comes to feelings. But I'm more than happy to be here and to have my color."

"Thank you Santana. Welcome to the family." She kissed my forehead and walked back to the books. "Now tell me when this happened?" Her purple sparkle was shining brightly and she grabbed the big main book in her hands.

"Like an hour ago."

"After you came back from Lucas'?"

"Yes ma'am, how did you know?"

"I read Alexandre's mind, he thought about you being at Lucas' tonight. He didn't tell me about you though." I knew he knew about this, I needed to thank him later for not telling anyone.

"Makes sense. Can I ask you for something Judy?"

She held the book in her hands and looked at me. "Anything you need Santana." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Is there a spell that you can use to prevent Quinn and Charlie's telepathy?"

"I think so, yes. I can block it. Why do you need this?"

"I wanted to show them my color but they would talk to each other and would go crazy. I need to have their full attention. Can you do it discreetly?"

"Yes, I would need to touch them, but I'm her mother, there's nothing we can do about that."My heart told me they were close and I looked at the door. "When do you want me to block it Santana. Oh, they're here."

Charlie entered the room followed by Quinn. They hugged me both and I looked at Judy and mouthed a '_Now.'_

"You didn't help us with Frannie, Santana I am mad at you."

Judy nodded and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know Char, that's why you hugged me right now."

"I'm not hugging you because I want to; Quinn is making me do this to you."

"Charlie you are the one with the controlling sparkle here."

"Quinn, why don't you help me?"

"Okay, Char, be quiet." I pushed her playfully and she growled.

"You will pay, how dare you push me like that Santana?"

"Shh, how am I going to kiss you then?"

"Hmm, okay but no kiss for Lucy here. She's being mean."

"Enough girls." Judy said laughing and walking towards us. "Let Santana breath for a second, she's going to run and we don't want that, right?

"Absolutely not."

Judy hugged Charlie and winked at me. "I thought so." She pulled Q close to her and kissed her cheek. "Behave ladies. Santana, have fun." She winked again. She must have blocked their minds already.

"Judy, can… I take the girls out?"

"You don't have to ask for that Santana. Good night." She said leaving the basement.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"My Mom sent her an envelope and she said it was really important, so I gave it to her."

"Important?"

"I don't know what was in the envelope, babe."

"Quinn, the envelope is not important! Where are you taking us baby?"

I shook my head at Charlie's antics and grabbed their hands. "You'll see."

* * *

I parked in front of the wooden gate. I pressed the button on my rearview mirror and the gate opened. My other house was lit up and it was quiet and peaceful. Perfect for what I had planned.

"I know its cold out there, but can you girls make it not that cold?"

"Of course, whatever you like." A green and orange sparkle flew out of the windows and the temperature on my dash started to increase from thirty to sixty. "Sixty –five, is that okay?"

"Perfect girls. Now hurry up and let's go inside."

We stepped out of the car and entered the house. I stopped in front of them in my big living room and smiled at them.

"Charlie, I need to speak to Quinn about something. Can you stay in that room until I finish my conversation with her?" I pointed to the black door next to my left.

"You what?"

"Come on baby, it will be quick."

She crossed her arms. "No me gusta Santana, but okay. Do you have a Playstation in there or something I can entertain myself with?"

"Of course, I would not leave you in a room full of books."

"That's my girl." She kissed my forehead and started to walk into the room. "Wait a minute?" She turned, looking weirdly at Q. "Santana! Why can't I communicate with Quinn?"

"You can't either? I tried in the car; I thought you were ignoring me Charlie."

I laughed. "I need you to not speak to each other for a few minutes."

"Oh no you… MOM! She did this Quinn."

"She definitely did it. And you weren't talking about any envelope."

"Q, you are a smartass." They both shook their heads and crossed their arms. "It's going to be fun. You'll like it. Now Charlie, please go to the other room, I'll get you in a few minutes."

Charlie nodded entering the room without untangling her arms. "I'm doing this because I love Quinn. No other reason!"

I grabbed Quinn's hand and started to walk upstairs to my room. Once there I walked towards the big sliding door of my balcony and stood there. The fireplace inside of my room was lit and the pool was downstairs.

"Babe you're scaring me. Are you okay? I've been feeling like you have been acting weird since you came to our house."

"I am perfectly fine Fabray."I placed my hands on the railing and she placed her hand on top of mine. The sky was clear and the moon suddenly started to shine brightly. "You did that?"

"Did what?"

"The bright moon?"

"No, maybe Charlie did it."

Great she didn't even notice that I made the moon bright like that. I don't know how it happened, but I thought of wanting it brighter and it happened.

"Okay, now come here." I grabbed her hands and pulled her so that her back was against the railing. "Can you close your eyes?" I looked at her chest and touched the Silver Star charm on her neck. She has been wearing the necklace I gave her since day one. Charlie has her half moon on too.

I placed my hands on the railing holding it tight. She smile and placed her hands around my neck. "Yes ma'am, I can close my eyes."

"Don't open them, okay?" Q nodded and I pecked her lips.

I moved my hand in front of her eyes and then pulled it back and with a flick of my fingers, the fire flew from the chimney through my fingers and I stared at Quinn's close eyes. Could I touch her with the fire? I placed my left hand near her shoulder and she didn't even flinch at the heat. I moved my index finger and slowly touched her jacket.

"Don't open your eyes, yet." I took off her jacket and she smiled at me, placing her hands back on my neck.

"Okay."

My hands were now holding her tight. The fire red and bright in my hand accompanied with my white sparkle. I slowly gripped her shoulders and removed her hands from around my neck. She took a deep breath and I noticed her shine sparkle in between us. My heart was racing and I was sure hers was too.

My red fiery left hand grabbed hers and I intertwined our fingers together. The fire left my hand and embraced hers as well. I couldn't believe such beauty. It was like our hands were one, sharing the fire in a perfect rhythm.

We moved our hands together in front of our faces. Quinn furrowed her brows at the bright light, but she didn't open her eyes. I snaked my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled a little and licked her lips.

"Are you ready to open your eyes? On the count of three, okay babe?"

"Yes, can I count?"

"Of course."

"Un." She said and my heart beat faster. "Deux." My white sparkle was shining brightly on my fingertips. "Trois." Quinn slowly opened her eyes with a grin on her face, which vanished the second she caught sight of our intertwined fiery hands. She let out a breath and kept changing her gaze from my eyes to our hands. She gulped and opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "This… means, that." Her words came out as a whisper.

"That means, Quinn Fabray, that I love you."

A tear rolled down her right cheek and we crashed our lips together. She released our hands and grabbed my cheeks keeping me close with every movement of her lips. "I love you too San." The fire moved to her right hand and it was bright on my left cheek. I pulled her closer to my body; I was in need of her. Her scent, how her lips tasted was now multiplied to an even stronger force. I couldn't breathe but we kept our lips in place, brushing each others at a quick then slow pace. I sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned slowly. I needed her I needed more of her intoxicating self, and finally I was never going to leave her. _Ever._

"Can you say it again?" She whispered on my lips.

"I. Love. You!" I punctuated every word with a kiss.

Suddenly it started to rain. Quinn chuckled and held me tight. The water eased the fire in our hands and I moved my fingers and a white sparkle appeared in front of us, sending the rain to our sides and not to our bodies.

"It's my turn to protect my beautiful mate from the cold."

"You are so beautiful Santana, this is so amazing. Thank you!"

"Thank you Quinn, for giving me the opportunity to love someone as amazing and perfect as you. Let's make it official. Be my girlfriend?"

We kissed again. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." I was savoring her lips. Everything felt new and different. My barrier stopped working and Quinn giggled pulling her green barrier around us. "It's not that easy to control your powers when you're kissing me, is it?"

"How do you do it? I'm almost weak because of it."

"We will have time for everything later, my love." She kissed my lips. "I love your white color. You can't be a badass anymore."

"Hey, I will always be a badass, keep that in mind."

We kissed several times. Before I remembered how desperate Charlie would be downstairs. I thought about stopping the raining but Quinn noticed what I was doing and shook her head. "Don't change my creation babe."

"Okay, make the temperature higher then."

"As you wish." Another spark flew out of her fingers and in seconds, it was hotter. "Seventy –two. No more than that, we don't want to alert the guys from the weather channel."

"Sure we don't, mi amor."

"Now let's find Charlie, we will have time for other things later."

I nodded and we walked downstairs. Once in front of the door Quinn pecked my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Q."

"Thanks, now make my other half happy babe."

I opened the door and saw Charlie rolling on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"About time! I'm dying here! Quinn's feelings are making me mad. I am nauseam and I'm starving and I – I broke that desk. I'm sorry Santana. I will fix it, but I can't, my bracelet is burning my hand and I had to take it off. My telepathy is still blocked and I was ready to look for you two. And why is it raining? Oh man, it's so hot in here."

I walked towards her and picked up her bracelet from the floor. It was shining brightly but it wasn't burning me. She was breathing hard and I hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Charlie. I'm sorry."

"It's Quinn's fault."

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"It's okay Quinn."

"Okay now it's your turn. Q, I'll be right back."

I put Char's bracelet in her hand when it started shining slowly again, I walked with her outside to the front of the pool.

"I guess you asked Quinn to be your girlfriend? That's the only think I can think of because of her strong feelings."

"Nah. We were talking."

"About what?"

"About school and things."

"You are so lying Santana."

"I know right."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her under the rain. "Hey, are you crazy?" Charlie giggled and an orange spark flew out of her fingers covering her.

"Selfish huh? No protection for me?"

"No, you made my Quinnie feel funny and happy and she made me feel weird and I broke Maribel's desk, I don't care if it's your father's, but yes, no protection for you."

I laughed and nodded. "It is my father's."

"Well, I won't fix it."

"Come here baby, give me a hug."

She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You just want my barrier."

"Maybe, but I want something else from you."

"Anything, just because you're cute."

"I want you to stay right here, and don't move."

"Okay." I looked at Charlie's dry body and clothed and I smiled. She closed her eyes and started to make a ball of water with both of her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She threw the first ball of water at me and I dodged it.

"Ha!" I said and when I stood, the other ball hit my chest. "Hey! I'm wet already, that is not fair."

"What are you going to do Lopez?"

I placed a smirk on my face, pulled my left hand from behind my back and started to gathering water.

"I am protected here, in my little orange barrier. Safe from everything." Charlie mocked.

I had enough water in my hand to throw at her and show her that I have the power. Instead, I looked at the pool and dropped the water in my hands. I removed my hand from behind my back, clapped and moved my fingers and the water from the pool rose in a waterfall and hit Charlie, making her break her barrier and fall to the floor, all wet.

I quickly ran towards her. Charlie had a dumbfounded expression on her face and she was staring at me. I straddled her on the ground, grabbed her soaked V –neck shirt and made her sit up and kissed her.

"I love you Charlie."

"I'm dead here." She whispered and kissed my lips again. "I… whoa! That was so sexy!" She tangled her hands in my wet hair and kissed me deeper. "I love you too Santana!"

Charlie bit my lip and we kept kissing in sync. She caressed and sucked my bottom lip with her tongue. Her hands explored my sides and I felt dizzy for a second. I was complete now. I felt full, my heart felt bigger and my chest felt as if it had electricity around it. Charlie grabbed my ass and moaned. "This is like the best night ever!"

She covered our bodies again and we stayed there kissing for a while, until a certain blonde ran towards us.

"Oh Charlie, I so understand you now. It's horrible."

Quinn moved her hands and stopped the rain. She smiled at us and kissed my lips.

"Where's your bracelet Q."

The bracelet appeared next to her floating in the air. "I am not touching that for a while."

We laughed and I helped Charlie stand up.

"Hey, Char… Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I want to marry you, of course I want to be your girlfriend." I looked back and forth, were they talking to each other again? Judy must have removed the spell. "I love you Santana, and I love you Lucy Quinn!"

My girls gave me a hug and my white sparkle shined brightly on my fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **_Still fangirling here because of this chapter and Quinntana! Oh my! This is my favorite chapter, so far! lkjbiwuhxowihc Best Valentines present ever! Ive never seen them like that and I just.. iwuedhbiwuehc ! okay okay! Thank you for reading! I hope you love this chapter. **Next chapters the girls would fly to France and get Santana's necklace. Who's excited?** Thank you **Sim' ** And thank **YOU! **For reading my crazy stuffs! I love you all! **Drop me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter! Happy Quinntana!**_


	16. Freedom & Maturity

_Thank you all for reading.  
_

_Thanks D for your excellent effort correcting the chapter._

_Thanks for the follow/favorites & reviews! You are awesome ! _

* * *

**Santana's POV**

My hand touched the cold silver shaft along with my mate's and her family. I looked at the sky contemplating the red, purple, black, orange, light green and white sparkle flying towards the sky. A wall appeared and faded in front of us in a matter of seconds and so we walked inside the big structure.

Quinn grabbed my hand and Charlie grabbed the other one while we followed them. The beauty that place possessed amazed me. You can't help but to feel different in here, calm and protected. Trained eyes could notice that the tall ceiling had been designed by hand, delicate and striking hands created every inch; every last detail of it. It was bright and silver, like most of the structure.

The floor was that of a pure white Marmol and the columns matched heavenly with it. However, what mostly caught my attention were the walls. They were covered with bouncing sparkles from the beginning of the hall to the end; where the big white stairs rested. They were running and exploding into each other. There are bright, dark and pastel colors bouncing all over the enormous white wall and it's nothing less than a wonderful sight to see.

"All the Faunxes in the world." Judy said and I smiled at her remembering the wall they have in the basement with all their family sparkle. Nevertheless, this wall feels different. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes Judy, it is."

I was distracted admiring how the colors were dancing in the wall, when I noticed a white sparkle was forming in my fingers and I wasn't making it. The sparkle flew out of my fingers and stood in front of the immense wall. I looked at my mates, waiting for an explanation, but my sparkle entered the wall and in seconds disappeared with all the other sparkles.

"Welcome to the family." Judy said giving me a hug.

We made our way up to the marmol stairway. When we reached the last step, two bright silver doors were in front of us. They opened slowly revealing another silver room with a desk on the middle.

"Is silver the main color of the Faunxes?" I asked. I would like to know all I can about the Faunxes, seeing as I am now a part of them. I've been studying their history and practicing their beautiful hand movements on how to control the elements correctly but there's still so much to learn.

"Silver is the color of our Master." Russell said and I nodded quickly.

We walked in and waited for the master to show. I was a little nervous, and I was doing my best not to show it. After all that happened, I'm finally here. I can't help but to wonder what is going to happen next? When is Charlie bonding with Quinn again?

"Welcome back Fabray's." A silver spark made a minor exploitation and a tall man appeared behind the silver dust. He walked closer to us with a smile on his face. "Hello Quinn, Charlie." He smiled at them and then at me. "Last but not least, hello Santana Lopez."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there, grinning like a dork with my hands grasping firmly that of my mates.

"Miss Lopez. Welcome to the family." He said standing in front of me.

"Thank you Sir."

"I am so proud of you ladies. You worked together and fulfilled your aspirations."

"We didn't do anything. Santana is the hero here." Charlie said kissing my cheek.

"You are correct Charlie. We have a special lady here." I locked eyes with him and he smiled. "Remember the last time you were here Charlie?" His smile rested calmly on his face, but the look his eyes gave off was different. Charlie nodded and he resumed his speech. "There was something I couldn't figure out about your mate. I've never seen the division of a body before, and for a second I thought it was normal and it was meant to happen."

He turned around, walked towards his desk, and grabbed a big book. "I cannot explain certain things. For example, why Quinn's bracelet worked on your left hand for a few seconds. I design every bracelet with the characteristics of a Faunx. It's quite impossible for a bracelet of a pure Faunx to shine on a mate's wrist when the mate hasn't event developed real feelings for her." He opened the book and smiled back at me. "Or, why it took you so long to love them, if Quinn's bracelet shined on your wrist before you even kissed your mate."

We did not say anything. We stayed there, listening to his words. "It's also strange that your color is not yellow, like Quinn always imagined. However, compared to everything I said, it's not a surprise that white is your color and not any common color."

"Excuse me master, is this a bad thing? Is it okay?" I said and he smiled.

"I have to admit that I thought you were different. Since you entered the room, all I detect is positive things, positive energy about you, if you will. Nothing negative. Your color and characteristics are well developed, and your case is unique."

He walked towards me, smiling. "Can you excuse us for a second?" He looked at my mate's family and they nodded. "I would like to talk to Santana." Quinn and Charlie smiled at me. He motioned his hand towards the door and we left the room.

We started walking downstairs to the main hall. "Your family Santana…" he started saying. "Are Hispanics?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How did your parents take it?"

"Well, my father doesn't know, he's never home. But my mother knows everything and she support us."

We stopped in front of the sparkling walls and he smiled at me. "Excellent. Family is important. We are a family and we stick together, no matter what." He smile grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I was facing the enormous sparkling wall, I paid attention to its details and my nerves went away for a second. "I know you are nervous, I brought you here, because I created this wall with that purpose. Everyone who's near them feels calm instantly."

"Thank you." I said, my eyes still fixed on the wall.

"Now tell me Santana."He pointed at the wall and smiled at me. "How many white sparkles do you see in the wall?"

I furrowed my brows for a second. I hadn't noticed this before. How can I see white sparkles in a white wall?

"I… there's none Sir."

He chuckled. "White is not a common color. _Freedom and Maturity_." This is the first time I hear about my characteristics. "Yes, Faunxes can have those characteristics. However, they would never have them combined, because other characteristics can be stronger and take over. Faunxes can be free, but we are free at a certain age of our life; when we find our mate. We live waiting for the day our hands shine and show our true color. That is when we can really say we are free. Nevertheless, our freedom is complete once I create the necklace of their mates. You have these characteristic since the day you were born. That is something a Faunx can envy about you."

"I'm just a regular human being Sir. I was lucky a Faunx picked me as a mate."

"You are wrong Santana. Maybe you think it has nothing to do with you, but everything happens for a reason. We are intended to our mates, our color and our main powers. We have always lived like that. It's destiny and it also applies to you." He walked towards the wall and stared at it. "Maturity is a strong characteristic. Only a few light sparkles have matured as a characteristic. Faunxes and humans think they really understand these characteristics. I have heard how humans describe themselves as mature people, and it is not quite right. Yes, I've know mature people, and one acquires the maturity at a certain age. However, the word is stronger than it looks. We live with fear and with insecurities. We spend days thinking of what our life will turn into. We guess about the future and the little things we can do better to change it, to not leave it as the world that seems similar to us, the world we were raised in. We look forward to love, to be complete, to have no worries, no regrets… to be happy.

"People live their lives accelerated. They don't stop and enjoy the small things. People don't enjoy the weather anymore or the sound of the birds in the morning. The world has created a mechanism that we can entertain and divert our feelings into simplify things. We can get distracted by technology and with many things, but at the end of the day, people feel the same. Then a new day starts and they fall into this endless routine.

"Maturity is more than that. It's knowing you were wrong, and rectifying yourself. It's knowing you can take different decisions but making the correct one. It's knowing you would be a better person. It's knowing you will stand up, no matter how many times you have fallen. It's knowing that at the end you'll be happy, but you'll do it because of you. Not because people tell you what's right or not. That is maturity, and it's just a fraction of the word. I can keep talking about it all day long, but your mates would need you and I don't want them to throw a spell at me." He winked. "We can be possessive."

Whoa, could I believe everything he just said? Am I this person? I always thought I was a mess, but he was right. I wiped away a tear that rolled on my cheeks and he smiled at me.

He placed his hand in front of the wall and a silver sparkle flew out of his fingers and entered the wall. His spark was greeted with millions of colors. They bumped and jumped into his and they moved when his spark started to move inside the wall. The other colors left a space in the middle so he could walk, not interfering with his way. I was amazed of how the color stacks themselves on the top and bottom of the wall leaving the center free from him.

The wall lost its color and all the sparkles vanished. He clapped and the wall turned black.

"It's amazing." I said as I stared into the enormous black wall. He moved his finger and a few white sparkles appeared in them. Bumping and dancing all over the corners of the wall.

"Now you can see the white sparkles. How many would you think there are on the wall?" He moved his hand to the other side of the hall and his sparkle flew to the other white wall, turning it black as well. I noticed less white sparkles on the other wall.

"Um… I'm not sure Sir… like four hundred?"

"Two hundred and sixteen, including yours."

"How many Faunxes are in the world?"

"About ten millions."

"And just two hundred and sixteen white sparkles?"

"Yes, that is not even one percent. We have a special one here." He smiled and I kept staring at the white sparkles. "We live by colors, and because of the absence of the color white we recognize how special and unique these ones are. You have a pure color, one that is not even touched with a shade of any other color. You see, mix white with any dark color, it would create a lighter color. Light sparkles are unique already; can you imagine the power of a lighter color or a non color sparkle? Yes it's amazing."

"Can I ask how many silver sparkles are in the world?"

"Just mine."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you. There are three sparkles of gold in the world. The characteristics of that color are so strong they can harm anyone if not used correctly."

"Yes, I've heard the gold color controls sparkles. Almost like when Charlie controlled Quinns light sparkle."

He clapped and the walls turned white and the colorful sparkles showed again. "Yes, but Charlie is orange, gold sparkles are strongest." He smiled. "Speaking of them, they are missing you. You can't feel the pain because of the wall. Can you protect me if they throw a spell at me as soon as we enter the office?"

I chuckled and then we made our way upstairs. "Sure, but you should have some elements ready, so I can control them."

He laughed and we opened the doors. "Quinn, Charlie, I like her. You can keep her."

"Thank you master." Quinn said smiling and walking towards me.

"She's a special one." Judy says taking off her gaze from the book in her hands and placing it against the bookshelf behind her. "Master, when can the bonding happen?"

"Well Judy, that is up to Santana, she has until the end of the year."

"Excuse me Sir."

"Yes Santana?"

"What would happen to Charlie?"

"You love Charlie, it's up to you. Everything is up to you. What would you like to have in your future? I know you have that figured out, because of your characteristics. Don't worry about it."

"They would have to be one, right?"

He nodded walking towards me. "It's all up to you."

"Don't worry about me baby." Charlie hugged me from behind. "I would always be Quinn."

"I'm not worried."

"Good. I don't normally do this. However, Santana… you are special and you deserve a special necklace. And I also promised your mate's you would have the best necklace of all time." He whispered. His silver sparkle was bright in his hands. I saw how a silver necklace was forming into his fingers. Once he finished he placed it around my neck and grabbed the bottom of it and another silver sparkle left his fingers and created the most beautiful thing I' had ever seen, besides my mates.

I grabbed the charm and my face hurt momentarily because I was smiling so hard. My charm is a white star and next to it, there's a half moon. I smiled at him.

"Do you like it? Now you will have them both forever. Quinn's star and Charlie's half moon."

"They can be my galaxy." I whispered.

"Now look carefully." I grabbed my necklace and noticed the half moon wasn't white, like the star. It's divided by two sparkles. The bottom of the half moon is orange and the top is light green. "You would have their sparkles with you. I made a connection and their sparkles in your necklace would shine in perfect synchronization with both of them. In addition, it doesn't matter if Charlie bonds to Quinn. You would always be able to see Charlie's sparkle."

"Thank you!" I jumped towards him and gave him a tight hug. I don't know if this was allowed, but he just gave me the most amazing thing ever, and I needed to thank him.

"You're welcome Santana."

"Thank you Master." Russell said and Judy was wiping off her tears. "I will always be thankful for this. My family and I appreciate everything you have done for us."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Moreover, if you need me for anything just call me. Okay Judy."

"Thank you Master I will."

"Quinn…"

"Yes, Master." She said wiping the tears on her face like Judy.

"Happy tears! I love those." We chuckled and he stood in front of Quinn. "I wanted to give you this. Charlie is part of you and you would probably miss her as a human, but you know she will always live inside you." Q nodded and he placed his hand on top of her light green bracelet. After the silver vanished from his fingers, a small orange sphere appeared in her bracelet. "Now we're even. Charlie's spark will also be with you forever."

Charlie ran towards him and tackled him to the floor, hugging him as tight as she could manage. "Thank you, thank you. You are the best Master ever."

"You're welcome Charlie." They stood up and he whispered something in Charlie's ear. She smiled widely and grasped his hands. A silver sparkle flew out of his fingers and vanished in Charlie's skin. "Just to use in emergencies okay?" What were they talking about? Charlie nodded and hugged him again. "Well Fabray's take care of your family and be happy." He looked at Judy and smiled back at us.

"Thank you Master." Quinn said, he said goodbye and vanished.

* * *

When we parked in front of Judy's house Mom was already there, along with Alexandre, Louise and Lucas.

"Ahh! Let me see, let me see!" Mom yelled as soon as we entered the house.

"Maribel it's so beautiful." Judy said grabbing her hands.

"Hello Mom."

"Yeah, yeah now let me… ah! Oh my God! Did he just? Whoa, it's amazing. You have their necklaces Flaca. Esta hermoso."

"I know he is the best ever."

"Okay, tell me everything. What does your color mean?"

"Freedom and Maturity."

"Fancy, mi amor."

I laughed and she hugged me. "It's rare and special."

"I always knew you were special Flaca."

"She's my little special girl." Quinn walked towards us and I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to me. She pressed her lips with mine and my hands instantly left her hips and snaked around her neck. "That necklace looks awesome on you babe."

"You think?" I pecked her lips again and felt a pair of hands grabbing me from behind. "Hey baby."

Charlie moved forward, kissed Quinn's cheek, and then kissed my neck. "It looks hot as hell."

I turned in their arms so I was facing Charlie now. "Hot hot? Or just hot."

I kissed her lips and she whispered, "Hot, hot, hot and hot." I looked at my necklace and my white star was shining bright along with Quinn and Charlie's sparkle in the moon.

"I love you both." I said and they hold me tight.

"Love you more babe."

"Yes baby, we love you too."

* * *

"Frannie!"

We were in the backyard of my mate's house. Russell is taking care of the barbeque, Mom and Maribel are gossiping in a corner, and the rest of us are playing in the middle of the backyard. And, by play I mean throwing spells at each other. Judy protected the backyard for us. She threw a spell and created a barrier so the neighbors couldn't see. In addition, Quinn and Charlie controlled the temperature in our backyard so we could be in shorts in the middle of winter.

"Charlie!"

We are in a tournament. Alexandre is winning because he is the most experienced here. Charlie and Frannie are in the middle of the backyard throwing spells at each other. Well, Charlie is trying to throw a spell at Frannie while she's just standing there moving her arms and smiling hard.

It's been two weeks after I received my necklace and it's Thanksgiving day. And don't ask why we're having a barbeque outside but we are. I have full control of the elements and it's amazing how much you can really do with them.

Frannie threw a red ball towards Charlie and she fell on the floor.

"You're out Charlie." Louise yelled and we started to laugh. "Next up, Santana."

I gulped, because I have no chance of winning against Frannie. She goes to Vladern and I cannot do magic.

"Oh, this one will be easy." Frannie said making her fingers spark with electricity.

"I just need you on the ground. There's many ways I can do that."

"Try me Santana." She said smirking.

"Frann, be fair. Let Lucas play with San. Lucas can't do magic either." Quinn said and I glared at her.

"No babe, I got this."

"San you can't beat Frannie."

"But Santana can beat the hell out of Lucas." Charlie said a little too loudly and I laughed.

"Come on darling let me, electrocute her." Lucas walked closer to Frannie and kissed her lips.

"Okay, but next time I will have you Lopez." Frannie said smiling and walking back to the porch.

"Okay, let me just wait for Quinn's new power and we can play again."

She laughed. "I hope she gets a good one, otherwise you'll be fried chicken."

"Okay ladies, you can start." Louise said and Lucas started jumping and stretching.

"Man, Santana you better win this." Charlie yelled and I winked at her.

Lucas moved his hands and I saw a bird coming towards me. What in the world is he doing? The bird flew towards me and I saw something white and gross coming my way. I quickly moved my hands and the air moved whatever it was the bird threw at me.

"Seriously Lucas? You sent a bird to poop on me. That is low!"

"I know, but it's funny?"

I looked at the ground and moved my fingers. The bird poop floated along with the dirt under it. I moved my fingers and threw it in his direction. He moved to the left and the poop hit his chest instead of his face, where I pointed.

"EWWW!" Everyone said.

"Is it funny now Luke?"

"Nope, not at all." He said removing his shirt cautiously, revealing all his muscles.

"Are you trying to distract my baby here?" Charlie yelled. "She's not into boy's dumbass."

He smiled and threw an electric spark towards me. I quickly grabbed some water from the table, created a ball in my hand, and threw it at him. I opened my hands and as soon as the ball of water left my hands, I pushed away the electricity with air and smiled when his electricity sting was wrapped in my water sphere which was now flying towards him.

I smiled and moved the sparkling beam to the floor and he got scared. He really thought I was going to electrocute him. I can do that, but with water…. well it's not such a good idea. Louis is here and she could heal him, but Frannie is not someone you would like to have as an enemy.

He smiled. "Man, I thought I was ready to die there."

"As I told Frannie, I just need you to touch the ground." I stomped my feet on the ground and he tripped and fell.

"Santana wins!" Louis yelled and Quinn and Charlie ran towards me grabbing me and pulling me into the air.

"You guys are all dorks!" Frannie smiled and helped Lucas stand up.

"Quinn you are next with Santana." Louis said and I smiled.

Quinn walked towards me and stood in front of me. Louis said we could start, but Q was just staring into my eyes. "I don't want to fight you." She said.

I smiled when I noticed Charlie walking behind Quinn's back and kneeling down. I kissed Quinn's cheek and Charlie was in position. She had her hands and knees on the ground behind her. I slowly pushed Quinn and she tripped with Charlie's back. I moved my finger immediately and stopped her from falling where she floated sustained by the whip of air I had created. Her back was an inch away from the ground and I let her fall when she smiled.

"You are the worst mate ever S." She whined and I kissed her lips. "You are lucky that I like you." I kissed her again and smiled at Charlie. "Don't you dare talk to me Charlie."

"Oh come on Quinn, it was funny!"

"Santana wins. Charlie you're next." Louise said and she smiled at me.

Charlie stood up and looked at the porch for Quinn, who had just walked there. "Stay there okay." She said. Quinn came running towards her and hugged her. "Oh, a good luck hug, thank you Sis." Quinn smiled and with a swift movement of her fingers, Charlie's bracelet was in her hands.

"Now you are even." She walked towards me and kissed my lips. "Beat her babe."

"Oh Fabray you are going to pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Char."

Charlie made some fire and threw the ball at me. As soon as she did my water put out her fire ball and she laughed splashing me back with water.

"Okay okay." She said.

I grabbed the same ball of water she threw me and with my right hand; I made a cold ball of air. The ball froze a little, and I threw it back at her. The ball hit the ground and froze the entire backyard floor. She slipped and fell on her ass.

"That was easy."

"Bah, I let you win Santana."

I walked towards her and helped her stand up.

"Quinn was easier."

"My turn." Louise yelled and stood in front of me. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Judy's POV**

"Maribel I'll be right back."

I grabbed my bottle of water and entered the house. Santana was having a hard time making Louise touch the ground and I could not blame her. Louise has five powers and she is fast with spells. Maybe I can beat her, with my persuasion of course. I found Alexandre leaving the restroom and I told him to follow me to the basement.

"Don't take this the wrong way." I said opening the basement with my purple spark. "But why are you both here?"

"I don't understand what are you talking about, Judy."

"Why are you here? You came two weeks ago and now you're back. Why are you here Alexandre?"

He shut the basement door and sat on the couch. "Two weeks ago we tracked someone from The Morted clan near here."

_Fuck!_ "How far?"

"Ten kilometers."I looked at the wall and checked our family tracker. It was okay. The bars are not showing up any risk and everything is calm. "I know. There's no danger for any of us. Not any the tracker can show."

"What are you saying?"

"I've been walking and listening to everything around here. At night, we stay on the roof listening to the whole town. But I cannot track any of the Morted clan. But, something tells me they're near."

_Santana had just left with my daughter to show them her power. Meanwhile I'm back in the basement trying to find out everything about Santana's color. _

_I sat on the desk with a book in our hands looking for the meaning of her color. _

* * *

_Black_

_Intelligence & Curiosity... +67_

_Blue_

_Spontaneous & Stubborn... +69_

_Brown_

_Sincerity & selfishness...+75_

_Green_

_Outdoorsy & Mellow...+80  
_

_Khaki_

_Calm & Determination... +90_

_Light Green_

_Patience & Loyalty…... /108_

_Light Sparkles... /199_

_Orange_

_Ambitious & Comprehension...*203_

_Purple_

_Leadership & Hope...*209 _

_Red_

_Concentration & Charisma...*216_

_Yellow_

_Happiness & Optimist...*225_

_White...*246_

* * *

_I quickly looked over the book, not paying attention to all the colors when I reached to the bottom I noticed the color white wasn't there. I opened the book and followed the pages and there was nothing describing the color white. _

_I removed my glasses and flicked through the pages checking why there wasn't a description of the color white in our book. What does this mean?_

_I stopped at a page that stood up from the rest. It wasn't the same color as the other ones and that's when I noticed there was a missing page. There was tiny ripped paper pieces attached to the book, as if someone had taken the page from the book. As if, someone had already searched for her color. _

_I closed the book and walked upstairs. This is abnormal and we need to see our mate as soon as possible. _

"That happened when I came here and look for the color in the book. There's a missing page. Her page."

"Judy, how is that possible? Only a Faunx can open the basement door."

"I have no idea how that happened Alex. I figured Santana's color two weeks ago when we took her to our Master. He said a few things, but I couldn't understand them until now."

"What kind of things Judy?"

"Like telling us to take care of our family and if something were to happen to call him."

"Does he know something?"

"I don't know, but I am sure he feels something as well."

He put his hands on his head. "I'm here Judy, we are here to protect your family, my family. Louise and I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"I'm scared Alex! I don't know what I'm going to do if The Morted gets near us."

"We have the skills, our family has amazing powers and we won't let anything happen."

"How can you be so sure about this Alexandre?"

"I am not. But we need to have faith in us."

"I haven't heard anything about them in almost eight years, what if the clan is bigger, or if they have new ways to kill us?"

He walked towards me and hugged me. "Judy, nothing has happened. We will find our way through this storm."

I need to calm down. Everything will be okay, I'm sure about it. "Lets go upstairs, I will go to LA and alert our family."

I opened the sliding door on the porch and walked outside. Russell shot me a weird look and I smiled at him. Charlie was chasing Santana all over the backyard. Quinn and Frannie were talking in a corner with Maribel and Louise was showing something to Lucas who was next to me.

This is _my_ family. I need to protect them. I took a deep breath and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. Russell walked towards me and hugged me.

"Are you okay darling?"

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes, is everything okay?"

I nodded and he made his way back to the barbeque. I threw a spell towards the barrier to see if was still there and it burped the spell back. _We are okay, but I have a feeling, that right now, somewhere, someone is watching us._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Here I am again another chapter! I hope you like the chapter. Which color are you? I would give you a detail list in future chapters.** Drop me a review letting me know if you liked the chapter and what would you like to see in the next one. **Next chapter, Santana would decide with which girls she would like to stay with. The bonding would happen and The Morted clan gets closer every time. I would like to thank you for reading my story again and I want to give you a hug. I dont know, I feel like you need one. Yes, I'm being random today. **If you need information about The Morted clan, please visit Chapter Eight. Thank you D! **_


	17. Midnight Kiss

_Thank you all for reading, follow, favorites and REVIEWS! Sim' thank you :3_

_Its happening. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

_December 24, 2011_

Normally I would be next to them now. Obstructing their space, trying to be funny, you know make them hug me or try to make everything spontaneous and simple. This wasn't the moment. I was trying to memorize every single detail of what they are. Every move, laugh, touch … every kiss. I was memorizing _them_. I want them to be stuck in my head for the next… millenium. I want to remember the way she smiles, how she pouts her soft plump lips, her beautiful chestnut eyes, her long locks that were resting on her shoulder and back and the way she makes her feel.

I can watch them perfectly from here. I can feel their happiness and my bracelet is ready to explode on my wrist because of the extreme brightness. I was happy; I would not deny that, I was just curious, curious about what was going to happen next. My feelings and happiness are going to be part of her soon, and they will then align with her feelings and happiness.

Would I be able to enjoy my mate? What is going to happen to my memories? Are they fading away? Leaving, like me?

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and started to dance. The soft Christmas music was playing in the living room and everyone else was laughing and enjoying the night. Santana was moving slowly with the soft melodic tune of a Christmas song. Quinn smiled at Santana, resting her forehead against hers. She pulled Quinn closer to her body and kissed her cheek slowly and softly.

Quinn blushed a little and spun Santana in her arms. After a few spins, they went back to dance closely. An orange sparkle was visible in my fingers now, I wasn't sure what it was, but I was positive that Quinn must have created it.

I gave them space, I wanted them to be one, to be real. I don't want to interfere with her relationship with her mate. I really love them. However, Santana is just the girl I need to protect and be with the rest of my life. I just want to make sure Quinn is happy, and judging by her bracelet and this orange sparkle in my fingers, I know she really is.

'Charlie…' She called me from across the room. I can see her arms around Santana as she continues her slow dance with her. 'Can you feel that? She asked me. Quinn's finger has a light green glow sparkling on her fingertips.

'Yes.' I responded, not sure of what it was.

'I love you, Charlie.'

'I love you too. Your ego is way bigger than Santana's.'

'Everyone should love themselves.' She smile and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. 'I will miss you.'

'I will miss you more Quinn Fabray.' She chuckles and Santana removes her forehead from Quinn's and smiles at her. Santana tells her something and Quinn smiled watching Santana walking away from her and coming my way. Santana's smirk was well plastered on her face and Quinn winked at me.

"Hey there." I looked back at Quinn, she was in the kitchen drinking water. "Um, excuse me ma'am." Santana said and a smile appeared on my face now. "I'm not sure if your boyfrien-

"Girlfriend." I corrected her and she laughed.

"Um, excuse me. I'm not sure if your girlfriend is here at this party tonight, but I would like to dance with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes she is."

She stepped back and looked around the living room. "I think she is _not _here, ma'am."

"How can you not see her? She's the most beautiful girl in this room." Santana's necklace shines a little and she kneels down in front of me.

"It's quite a problem. You see, for me there are two beautiful girls here. Maybe you are lying and you don't want to dance with me." She moved forward and kissed my nose. "I thought Q had a girlfriend. That means there's just one left. Louise is married with Alex and I really don't like Lucas, he's a boy. So I might have to ask the other beautiful blonde in the room." She stood with a smile on her face. "Frannie!"

Frannie looked at Santana and they started to laugh. Santana shrugged her shoulders and Frannie smiled nodding.

"What do you want Lopez?"

"This girl here doesn't want to dance with me. Can you please…

"Sure, sure let's dance."

Frannie started to walk towards us and I threw a spell at her which she blocked in less than a second and stepped back to her previous position on Lucas' lap.

"Never mind, Frann… I think she wants to dance now." Santana walked towards me, grabbed my hands, and pulled me close to her. "Don't worry, your girlfriend won't notice."

I smiled at her and started to move to the rhythm of the music. "Oh, maybe I want her to notice; she tends to get all feisty and she will beat your ass."

I smile and kiss her lips slowly. "Oh she'll notice now. Can I have another of those? I'm ready to beat her ass."

"Of course." I pulled her close and kissed her lips again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me slowly. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. She licked my lips and then stopped the kiss. "Hey! Who gave you authorization to stop kissing me baby?"

"My girlfriend. I just want to see her eyes." She kissed my cheek and we were not dancing anymore. We were holding each other in the middle of the kitchen and living room. "It's going to be Christmas soon and I want to be here with you, mi amor."

I looked at my black watch and noticed it was eleven fifty -eight. "I love you."

"Shhh, your girlfriend could hear that." She cupped my face and kissed me. Her scent was intoxicating me. It was driving me crazy. I could not be happier than now. Quinn was happy, our family was happy, Santana is everything Quinn wanted, and she has us, both of us. "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Dad said.

"Merry Christmas!" Quinn walked towards us and embraced us. "You both look beautiful from down there."

* * *

_December 31__st__, 2011_

Frannie and I were talking; Mom was cooking bacon and making breakfast with Maribel and Dad. I turned and noticed Lucas and Alex talking and I could not see Louise and Quinn.

"Hold that though Frannie. Mom where's Quinn?"

"She is with Louise, they down at the village market. Louise is a shopaholic and your sister is just having fun."

We've been here in France since the beginning of the Christmas vacation. I really love this place. It makes me feel calm and at peace. Our village is beautiful and if you go downtown, you can see many stores painted with multiple colors and Faunxes walking the streets.

I took a deep breath and noticed the small pressure on my chest. Santana is here, she must be sleeping.

"Okay, are we doing this sis?" Frannie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes." She nodded and we walk towards the basement. Frannie was ready to show me how to block spells properly. I'm not sure why she is doing this now. I just have a few hours here. Our master said we have until the end of the year to bond back.

Frannie placed her hand on the door and two red sparkles flew out of her hands and went to the top corners and then down to the other ones. The door clicked open and we stepped in. The basement was a little different from the one we have in Ohio. It was bigger and the white wall of our colors was wide. There's something different about this wall.

"The wall?" Frannie asked and I nodded. "It's different from home. Here in France we are pure and free Faunxes. You can see that in this wall, Lucas spark is in it, and if you look carefully you can also see Santana's." It's true, Lucas and my baby's sparkle were not on the wall in Ohio. "Everything is special about this house."

"Amazing."

"Yes, our village here is like our everything, yes we are at home, but it's more than being in any other place in the world. The village understands you, doesn't judge your color and we are safe, we can do spells and we don't have to hide from humans."

"We should live here then."

"I know I've told Mom that. I think she is going to wait until you guys finish school."

"Until Quinn and Santana finish school." I took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked and her red sparkle started to shine brightly.

"Yes."

"Charlie?"

"Mmhum?"

"Are you afraid?"

"No!"

"Charlie, it's okay… I'm your sister, I know you."

"You know Quinn."

"I know _you_."

"I don't think so."

"Let's see. I know you are sad, I know you are not sleeping well and I know your sparkle is not that bright. I've notice that, it's been happening since yesterday. I know this can be frustrating-

"How do you know Frannie? You have your mate, for yourself. I have to share mine."

"And I know it can be horrible. Nevertheless, I also know how happy you are. How happy you are for Quinn. I mean this is your purpose, this is all meant to happen, your moods, how you are, the half heart of Q, everything is you and everything is meant to happen and that is the punishment. There's nothing you can do to avoid that Charlie."

"I know and I am happy for her. I really am happy for my Quinn."

"But…"

"But I'm scared, I know Santana is going to pick her and what if I stop existing; what if I can't remember all these amazing things my mate made me feels. What if I'm just something that was placed in there to cover the pain, the pain Quinn was supposed to receive. What if I'm full of that pain?"

"Those what ifs are going to kill you, Charlie."

"I know that was my purpose. I know this is what I am supposed to do for Quinn." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and Frannie walked closer to me and hugged me. "What if I'm a coward and Quinn cannot be complete."

"Would you do that?"

"What? Control Quinn and not let her bond?" I buried my face on her chest and shook my head. "Then why are you questioning yourself, Charlie? This is something you have known since the first time you appeared next to her in that bed. The day you were in that chamber. Why are you so scared now?"

"Because she is not going to pick me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Charlie, but yes there is a possibility that she will choose Quinn."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I am so scared. I want to know what it is going to happen to me. I just don't want to die."

"You are not going to die Charlie."

"You don't know that Frannie."

"You live in Quinn. You always have and just because Santana might choose her and the bonding happens that does not mean you will die. You would return to her heart, to complete her."

"Maybe you are right. I need to be happy and I swear I am in some corner of my half heart, I'm just scared. I want Quinn to be happy, I really want her to be happy, I just can't help myself but think like this, about what will happen."

"I know Charlie, and I think is very normal. It's normal for you to feel this way."

"Okay," I said kissing her cheek. She wiped away my tears and smiled at me. "Enough with my crap, I must have ruined Quinn's shopping spree already. She must feel funny because of me. Thank you Frannie."

"One more thing Charlie, before we start practicing, it doesn't matter what happens with you or with Quinn, I would always love you the most. Let's keep this as our little secret okay."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Why would you say that Frann?"

"Did you just called me Frann?" I did? "What happened to proper Charlie calling everyone by their first names? Including Quinn and Santana?"

"I guess I always call them by their first names. I guess it just stuck from when I didn't know anyone here at the beginning. I was confused and trying to recall something, anything from Quinn's memories, but nothing was coming, so I decided to make it formal and awkward and call everyone by their first name. Weird, how you just told me that and I'm calling you Frann, instead of what I would normally call you."

"I'm not complaining, I like it."

"So you love me the most?"

"Yeah, I mean Q and I didn't have a great relationship, as sisters you know, I'm older and she was a mess because of Santana. She didn't spend time with me or Lucas because that's what she wanted, her mate. Since this punishment happened, since you have been here, I've enjoyed my sister completely, the shy and quiet side of her heart and the active and hidden part of her heart. People don't always notice these things but it's really important to me. And I love you because of that, because you have brought happiness to Quinn and you made me enjoy my sister, one hundred percent. You're still a pain in the ass though."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Frann, I love you too."

"Okay, I will not cry, maybe not until tonight, now stand right there and let me show you how to block a spell properly." I don't know why I need this, I'm leaving in less than fifteen hours, I guess she just wants to spend time with me.

"Frann, before we start." She nodded and I started stretching my body, I know we are going to move our arms. "Our master told me something the day he made Santana's necklace. He put a spell on me."

"What do you mean?"

"He said: _No pain this time, just make the decision and you'll be back for three days_."

"No pain… you'll be back for three days?"

"Yes, then he said: _Just to use in emergencies,_ before his silver spark disappeared into my skin."

"Did he give you authorization to be you… again? Outside of Quinn?"

"I haven't told anyone, but if he said it was for emergencies, he must know something. He must know that Santana is going to pick Quinn and I am going to disappear."

"So, just in case you disappear, you'll be back for three days? Whenever you want?"

"I… guess. Well he said for emergencies. I think I would know when it's the correct time to do that."

She came running towards me and hugged me. "I need to thank that man! This means you won't disappear, at least not completely, if our master is giving you authorization to be you again he must know you'll stay in Quinn's heart. Shit! Okay, I need to show you how to do this. One day you'll be back and we can fight once again."

I giggled and we stood in our positions in front of each other.

"Okay," She said making her finger spark. "First you cannot be scared Charlie. Faunxes get scared, because they don't know what spell the opponent may be throwing at them. Don't get scared, you are a Faunx too and whatever they throw at you, it's not going to be enough to overwhelm all of the power you have."

"Cocky much?"

"Oh, please Charlie, you know about that." I nodded and she continued. "Second, we tend to use our fingers to do our spells right?" I nodded. "But we just want to make them fast and we are not paying attention to our fingers once we know how to make the spell. Open your hand and move your fingers together, not with any rush or out of habit. Every spell is unique and requires time in the movement of the hand. Yes, you can do it fast but you have to be coordinated."

"Makes sense."

"Third, focus."

"That's it?"

"Mhum, now I'm going to throw a spell at you. It can be fast or it can be slow. Do all of this and just block my spark. Okay?"

I nodded and her sparkle started to shine on her fingertips. I opened my hands and focused on my powers. _I am a Faunx, I can do this._ Frannie's sparkle flew towards me slowly. I could see the sparkle coming in my direction, I quickly opened my hands and pushed the spark away and it hit the walls.

"Excellent."

After she said that, she threw a fast spell and I quickly pushed it towards her. Her red sparkle disappeared in her hands. She threw three consecutive spells at me and I stopped one in front of my face, the second one in front of my stomach and the third one in front of my chest. She smiled at me.

"I think you got it already Charlie. That was impressive."

"What did you throw at me?"

"The first one was to make you throw up, the fast one was to make you have three more hands."

"You what?"

"Those three sparkles at the end were just one spell to harm you. Like really, really harm you."

"You tried to kill me Frannie!"

"I can read Louise's mind in the house, she is here with Q already, so if something happened, which I doubted, Louise can heal you. I just wanted to show you, that's there's no spell, small or big that a focused Faunx can't evade."

"Thank you Frannie."

"Back to the full names, I see."

"Can you show this to Quinn?"

"She knows it already; you are just my baby sis with new powers."

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn entered the basement running and hugged me.

"Yes, what's going on sis?"

"I was with Louise and then I started feeling your moods and I just came back, are you okay?"

"Um yes, I was just having a moment here with Frannie."

"I can feel your sadness Charlie. Are you worried about tonight?"

"Yes, of course I am. I just have a reason to be alive." My master gave me that chance, maybe one day. "I just want to make you happy, Quinn."

"You make me happy already." She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"So no more sadness okay." I walk towards her and hugged her. "I will always be with you, remember, I'm you." She nodded and smiled at me, this time her smile was genuine, and not one of our simple smiles. "Now, you can spend time with my other sister, please punish her, she threw the three spark spell at me."

"You did what?"

"Chill, Lucy, Charlie blocked it like a pro."

"She did?"

"This is embarrassing Quinn, I am able to do these things." My heart started to beat faster and I knew my baby was up already. "I'm gonna go get Santana, she's awake already." They nodded and I left the basement.

* * *

I knocked on her door and opened it. "Rise and shine, baby."

"Char, it's early. Come here and let me sleep." She said opening her arms.

"I'm all the way down here, you can't smell my scent or see the way I'm dressed. How did you know it was me."

"You said baby." Did I? "Quinn calls me babe."

"So you are a smartass now aren't you?"

"I know my girlfriends." I started to walk towards her and lay down on the bed. I placed my head on her chest and she wrapped her right arm around me. Her necklace was on the inside of her shirt shining a little and I stared at her cleavage.

"Does that make you happy?"

"What baby?" She said covering me with the sheets.

"Saying girlfriend in plural."

"Oh, yes it's amazing. I feel honored."

I burst out laughing and she poked my sides making me laugh harder.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She said when I regained my breath.

"What about tonight?"

"The bonding."

"I am not going to lie to you, I am not ready, but I am at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I think so." She kissed my forehead and started playing with my hair.

Are we going to talk about this? Should I ask her? I know she is going to pick her. I…

"Are you talking to Q?"

"No, I was just thinking." She kept playing with my hair.

"About?"

"Tonight, I'm a little nervous."

"I am too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I am nervous."

"Oh, um… you guys are going to be happy. I'm sure."

"I am happy already Charlie." She said she is happy. We have to bond. Amazing! She's not helping here. But, I don't want to argue or have a fight with her about this and her picking Quinn. I'm not going to waste our time with this crap. I would prefer to enjoy these little things.

"I'm going to miss you Santana." I whispered.

She took a deep breath and kissed my forehead, long and slowly. "I love you Charlie."

* * *

The music was pumping out of the speakers, Mom and Maribel were dancing in a corner along with the rest of the family. Louise was dancing with Lucas, Frannie with Alexandre, Santana with Dad and I was dancing with the one and only Quinn Fabray.

'Twenty minutes left to midnight Char.'

'I know! I'm so excited.'

The day has been good. Santana took me out on a date and we ran in front of _La Tour Eiffel. _I've been there before, well in Quinn's memories at least. But, being there with Santana was special.

'Thank you Charlie.'

'Thank you my lady.'

"Picture time!" Mom yelled and we all got together for a family picture. Mom stood next to Dad, Maribel was next to them on the side, Lucas and Frannie were next to us, and Santana was in the middle. "Louise, Alex get over here already." They smiled, walked, and stood next to Frannie and Lucas. "Who is going to take the picture now?" I moved my fingers and placed the camera on top of the fireplace. "Thank you Charlie."

"One, two and three." I moved my finger and the picture was taken. Mom was dancing and taking pictures all night long. She said she wanted to remember me, remember this night. Forever.

I looked at the time and noticed it was fifteen minutes to midnight. 'Quinn, I think it's time for me to start saying goodbye.'

She stopped smiling for a second and hugged me tight. 'I'll miss you so much Charlie.'

'I'll miss you too, maybe, I don't know. I'll always be with you.'

She giggled an awkward giggle and when I turned Dad was next to me.

"Charlie, you are an amazing daughter." He said smiling at me and Quinn. "I will miss our conversations about which girl is hot or not."

"Dad! That was a secret. I'll miss you." I buried my face on his chest and hugged him tight. "Quinn is pretty gay here, she can do that. Right?"

Quinn nodded and smiled at him.

Louise and Alexandre came over. "We are going to miss you Charlie. The house will not be the same without your craziness."

"Thank you Alex."

"Yes, who will I play with?"

"I'm sure Santana can help you with that Louise. I'll miss you both." We hugged and Lucas walked closer to me.

"Um.." He said and I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too Johnny Bravo." He placed his arms around me and chuckled. "Even though I hated you the most."

"I don't hate you, so you can't hate me."

"True, true that!" He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you around okay. We can have another fight."

Frannie must have told him about what my master said.

"And I will win." I whispered back and he released me.

Maribel hugged me so tight after that, I could barely breathe but it was worth it. "I am going to miss you Charlie. I'm used to see the both of you around my girl. Thank you for everything, thanks for protecting her and thank you for loving her and bringing me the opportunity to be part of your family now."

"It was nothing Maribel, Santana is very important to us and we will always take care of you both. No matter if I'm back in Quinn's chest. Thank you for raising the most amazing girl ever, thank you for our mate. I will miss you as well."

I looked around the room and notice tears on Quinn's eyes. 'Hey it'll be okay.'

I noticed a red sparkle shining brightly next to me, I looked in front of the chimney and Frannie was standing there, facing the chimney. I looked at Santana and then at Mom and walked towards her.

"Frannie." I said and she turned slowly. Her eyes were red like her sparkle and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "We'll see each other again, remember?"

"Yes, Charlie, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you." I grabbed her arms and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I placed my head on her chest. "I love you sis."

"I love you too Frann." She chuckled and kissed my head.

"Thank you Charlie. Thanks for changing everything. I will never forget what you did for us, and for me."

"I will always be with you Frannie."

I held her close for a few seconds, watching her red bracelet. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "See you later Charlie."

Mom was a mess. She was crying and sobbing and oh, me too! "My baby girl. I will miss you so much, now I will have to just make Quinn's bacon. What about your bacon? I will miss your clothes and your personality. I will always remember you darling."

"Mom, please don't make this harder."

"I love you Charlie, and I know you'll be okay, I just… be safe okay."

"I will be with Quinn and if you miss me you can talk to her. I'll be there, you just have to find me Mom."

"I know darling, I'm just being a mother here. I'll be okay. Thank you, thank you Charlie for everything, I love you and God knows I'll miss you." I smiled at her and cleaned my cheeks. I must look horrible because of all the crying.

I slowly removed my bracelet from my hand and gave it to her. "Here… I want you to have this." The bracelet stopped shining when Mom's fingers touched my small orange spheres. "I know you'll keep it safe. I took my bracelet and locked it on her wrist. There wasn't a color sparkle but it was translucent and it was shining softly next to her purple bracelet.

"I'll take care this with my life. I love you darling."

"Love you too Mom." I turned around to Quinn and Santana has her in her arms. Quinn is crying and it breaks my heart.

I looked at the time. Eleven fifty-five. I walked towards them and hugged them. "It's almost time."

"I know Charlie, I'm sorry."

"Hey, shhh… It's okay. I'll be with you, I will always be with you." I placed my hand on her chest and smile. "Here."

She hugged me tight and I let her cry on my shoulder. I was trying so hard not to start sobbing, my feelings would only worsen Quinn's and I'm sure she is like this already because I'm also a mess. 'Love you Quinn.'

'Love you more Charlie Fabray.'

I smiled and kissed her forehead. 'I'll be okay, make our mate happy.'

She nodded and I walked towards Santana.

"Hey," She said… almost inaudibly. "You know that I love you right Charlie?"

I pulled her close to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know baby, I love you too with all my heart."

She untangled her hands from around my neck, slowly caressing my neck and grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I relaxed into her lips instantaneously, I felt calm, secure of myself and in love. Her lips weren't rushing anything, even though I knew it was almost time for me to go. She took care of the kiss with her life. She massaged my tongue with hers, creating the perfect rhythm and sucking my lips at the same time. I pulled her close, I needed her lips, I needed them and I would miss them. I would miss her. I grabbed her cheeks, I bit her lips and she allowed a slow moan to escape her lips.

For the first time, I wasn't thinking about lust and how I would like to have my way with her. I was in love and I was showing her just as much. It didn't matter that it was the last time she would be feeling this coming from me. _I love you baby._ She whispered on my lips and I kissed her hard. I could feel tears rolling down her cheeks and she smiled into the kiss.

My chest wasn't aching and my hand was sparkling brightly. '_It's time.' _I heard a voice in my head, the same voice I heard in the chamber and an orange light burst out of my chest.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Charlie's orange sparkle was flying on top of their heads. San's white sparkle burst out of her chest as well. They kept kissing and I was feeling everything. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. I looked at my chest and noticed my light green sparkle was now in front of them, spinning around them.

Our sparkles were spinning faster all the time and slowly mixing with each other's. I looked around me, Dad was holding Mom, Lucas was holding Frann, and Louise, Maribel and Alex are just looking at the sight before them in astonishment.

'_It's time_.' I heard the voice from the chamber. I looked at the clock and it was twelve already. Instantly my body was shinning, from head to toe. My hands were sparkling brightly and I passed out. I couldn't feel anything but the pressure of Santana's lips on mine. Was it done already? Was Charlie gone?

She kissed my lips and moaned into them. My heart was beating fast and I felt complete. I took a deep breath and smiled into San's lips. I felt stronger, calm, focused, determined and happy, happier than ever.

I pulled her close to me, savouring her lips and remembering this moment.

"I love you." She whispered on my lips and I took a step back to look at her face.

She looked at me and grabbed my hand. My green bracelet was shining brightly, and Charlie's sphere was in perfect rhythm with mine. We are one again. I am complete.

Santana grabbed her necklace and smiled. Her white star was shining and Charlie's sparkle and mine were dancing separately in her half-moon.

She cupped my face and pecked my lips. "I did it. I can feel it."

"What you feel?" I said and she kissed my lips again.

"I can feel you… both."

"Can you? I feel amazing. Charlie is here, I can feel her." I was relieved, I thought this was going to be harder but now with Charlie present everything would be easier.

"No babe, you do not understand me. I can feel you both." Moreover, she was right I did not understand her. She looked into my eyes, smiled and jumped, when a smirk appeared on my face. I was not sure what was happening but I was happier than ever. "I just couldn't pick one of you, but I'm glad it worked, I will have you both forever_, my galaxy_." I pulled her into a kiss and my hand automatically grabbed her ass. She smirked into my lips. "Charlie, I always wanted you to _stay_."

* * *

_**A/N**: Thank you for reading my sad/happy chapter! :O I cried writing it, because Im a softy and I obviously this was happening in my head. So it was quite sad :'O anyway. I really hope you like the chapter :D I know Charlie would not be anymore in body, but she would be present (sometimes). She picked Quinn of course, she's her baby... but Santana fell in love with her full heart! **Let me know what you think of the chapter. **I want to make like two more chapter and maybe skip some time before the storm happens. D: Happy Sunday, I would upload next Saturday. **Would you like to see Quinn go to Vladern? *Shadow Apparition- **Now you have a new plot to figure out. ;)  
_


	18. New Body, New life

_**Thank you all for reading**. You guys are amazing and I love reading your reviews. Makes me feel happy and kjcnwiujch, because I spend time writing for you and yay! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you can enjoy this story. Thank you for the new followers, favorites and reviews. Also I want to thank to the silent readers who don't follow my story but read my chapters. Thank you. Last chapter hit 1,300 views. I don't know how this happens or the count of the views but I just want to thank you guys! Thank you to my baby **GoldFish! ;)**_

_Now enjoy the Quinntana!  
_

* * *

**_Quinn's POV_**

The clock on the wall says it is twelve o' three. Santana held me close to her and my legs felt strong and shaky at the same time. My family was in the living room, cheering and embracing each other because of the New Year. I guess I survived; this past year was a scary two thousand eleven, when I thought I was going to die because Santana did not love me back. It is amazing how much can happen in a year. Here I am, with Santana and with Charlie living inside of me. My heart is complete and I have to admit that it feels amazing.

"Sweetie, happy new year." Mom hugged us both, with tears in her eyes. San chuckled a little and then we hugged her back. "How do you feel? Is Charlie… gone, completely?" I smiled at her and shook my head. Her tears stopped rolling down her cheeks while pure emotion covered her face.

"I picked them both, Judy." San said touching my spiky hair. "I can feel them both."

I felt a little annoyed by what San did with my hair and instantly I was thinking and acting like Charlie. "I spent hours trying to look good for you baby and you just want to play with my hair?" I noticed the change of personality in that sentence. I stopped myself for a second and smiled. San and Mom's faces stare at me incredulously and then they smiled. "I will always look beautiful; no matter what you do San."

"I understand now Santana. Thank you!" Mom hugged San tight. "I owe you." She winked at her and then kissed my cheek. "Hey, let's go outside and do our Faunx tradition." I smiled and grabbed San's hand and walked her outside.

We stopped in front of the railing. Our house was on a mountain, we had the best view of the village. The multicolored houses were all turned on and at the far end; we could see the mountain where you could enter into our Master's palace.

San stopped in front of the white railing and held my hand tight. I hugged her from the back resting my head on her shoulder and she reclined her head with mine. "Look, that mountain is where the Master's palace is located, remember?" She nodded. "Now, on your right, that is Vladern, our Faunx College." I looked around me and noticed my family; they were ready with their spark in their hands. "Now babe, this is going to be our first year together, and I will show you what a Faunx does on New Years."

"I'm ready."

"You see the Master's palace on the mountain?" She nodded. "He is going to release his silver spark to the sky in a few seconds and welcome the New Year. After his sparkle vanishes in the sky, we let our sparkles fly to the sky like his. It's beautiful." She looked around and saw all of my Family with balls in their hands of their color. I held her hand and she opened it. "Now, baby get your sparkle ready."

She turned her head to look at my face. She had a smirk on her face as she kissed my cheek quickly. In seconds, her white ball was spinning in the palm of her hand. "Now we wait for the silver spark?" She said and I nodded.

"It's coming." Dad said.

Our Master's sparkle was unique and incandescent. It flew from the grass of the mountain to the very top of the sky and exploded. His silver spark turned into a million pieces and flew all over the sky. In seconds, you could see many sparks flying towards the sky. All the colors we knew were now flying toward up there, exploding and dancing with each other. Dad, Mom and Lucas threw their sparkles and we looked at the sky. The sight was beautiful, and like every year, I find it one of the best things in the Faunx world.

"This is amazing." Santana said, holding her ball in her hand.

"You see those colors?" Many of them were flying towards the sky, but they were not coming from the village, they were flying from a distance. "Those are Faunxes who are not in the village. All over the world, we can see the silver sparkle from our Master and we celebrate the New Year together."

"I have no words to explain such beauty." She said smiling and admiring the sky. The colors in the sky continued their sparkle and I was amazed, there were more colors this year. The number of Faunxes is increasing all around the world.

"You ready?"

She nodded and set her hand ready to throw the ball into the sky. I grabbed my light green ball in my hands and I kissed her lips. "Happy New Year my love."

She threw her sparkle along with mine to the sky. I noticed just three more white sparkles in the dark sky. I was proud of her color and the beautiful woman she is. We are lucky. Our sparkles exploded in the air and I held her tight. Louise and Alexandre threw their sparkles to the sky and kissed afterwards.

"Thank you Q." She turned in my arms and look deeply into my eyes. "Thank you Charlie, for giving me this opportunity. I couldn't be happier."

I moved my head forward and gave her a chaste and perfect kiss. "You were born for me." She chuckled. "What a privilege, huh?"

We laughed and she hugged me tight. I watched the sky and we kept watching all the sparkles in the world reuniting in one place, exploding, and dancing along with our big Faunx family. I turned my head to look at Frannie. I have not seen her spark in the sky. I have seen many reds in the distance, but not Frann's.

She has her head down and her hand open in front of her. Lucas is next to her and he is holding her from behind. She does not have any color on her hand; just her red bracelet shining slowly on her wrist. I felt this urge to be close to her, I unwrapped my arms from Santana's body and walked towards Frannie.

Lucas smiled at me as soon as he noticed I was next to them. "I'll be right back babe." He said kissing Frannie's cheek. He stood in front of me and stared into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. He placed his hand on my shoulder and walked away.

"Hey." I said and she smiled, not even raising her head to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. "Yeah, I'm okay Quinn. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Frannie."

She stopped hugging me and stared into my eyes. She looked at my left and right eye several times, looking for something, like Lucas did. "Why haven't you thrown your spark to the sky? We still have a few more minutes. You don't want to be the last spark, don't you? The legend says it's bad luck."

"No, I guess I'll just do it."

"Let's do it together, Frannie."

"You did it alr-

My hand is open in front of her; she is focused on my fingers. I smiled and slowly moved them creating a ball in my hand, and orange ball. The ball was spinning in my hand and I closed my hand grabbing the ball. She looked at my eyes and then back to the orange ball in my hand. I wasn't sure how this was possible but I have the ball in my hand, her ball, our ball.

"I said I'll always be with you."

I watched how a single tear rolled down her cheek and she hugged me so hard I lost the ball I had in my hand, to hold her back.

"Oh man I want to kiss Santana now!" She said moving her hands up and down my back.

"Oh yeah? I thought we were going to fight later. I do not want to destroy you right away, I like you Sis, but with those thoughts and judging Santana's preference for blonde girls, mmm… I guess I might have to kill you now. Say goodbye to your Johnny Bravo." She burst out laughing and I grabbed her right hand and grabbed her bracelet. "Finally, the victory would be mine!" She arched her brow and poked my forearm with electricity. I gave her the bracelet back and she smiled. "Maybe next time."

She grabbed my hand and we both created our ball. She looked at the sky and watched the colors in it. There weren't that many, but there were still sparks running all over the sky. I nodded and she threw her red spark and mine followed her and exploded like all of our Faunx's sparkles.

"Thank you!"

"There's nothing you need to thank me for Frann."

"Yes, and I need to thank Santana."

San was right behind her and she smiled at us. "I heard my name, and my chest was calling you Q."

"Frannie here wants to kiss you, babe."

"Ew. Frannie, Lucas lips have been there, as much I would like to appreciate and expand my lady loving..." She said smiling and covering her nose when I glared at her. "Like I said, guys are ew and Luca-

"That's the only reason you would not kiss her? Oh San, I might have to kick your pretty ass."

"Chill mi amor, it was a joke. My chest hurts because of you. Frannie can be cute and stuff, but she's not my mate."

I took a deep breath, grabbed San's hands, and pulled her close. "You are mine, young lady. Nothing in this world, would make you-

She cupped my face and kissed my lips. "Better?" She smiled into my lips. "I am yours Quinn Fabray."

"San, that was sexy."

"I know. I'm all charm and cuteness."

"Are you forgetting one word?" I should've recorded this. Santana Lopez is accepting she was charming and cute. I've never thought those words would leave her gorgeous lips.

"No, because you know I'm a badass. Everyone knows that Fabray."

"Oh man, remember when you said Lucas and I were too much?" Frann said walking away from us. "I can't with you two."

"Okay, I need my daughter for a second." Maribel said grabbing S arms and hugging her. "Happy New Year, Flaca."

"Hey Mom, happy New Year."

I'm glad Maribel came here with us. I don't even know where her father is. He didn't even care about spending the new years with his daughter. Anyways, I do not trust him enough to bring him here to our village. Besides he does not even know about us, I think it's better that way.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful."

I shifted on my bed and opened my eyes slowly. My head is resting on her left extended arm and her right arm it is tied around my waist keeping me closer to her. I pressed a kiss on her neck enjoying her scent.

"Good morning. What are you doing here? If Mom sees you, she would go all crazy. Even Lucas is sleeping downstairs."

"First Q, that is not fair. We are part of this family. Judy must know the pressure you'll get when you don't have your mate close. Besides when I left Frann's room, I called Lucas and he went back to bed with your sister."

"Oh, look at you, being also polite?"

"You know me." She said giggling and I could feel she was rolling her eyes.

"What time you got here?"

"To your bed? I think it was three-something."

"In the morning?"

"Mhum. I've slept next to you."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so comfortable when I entered the room. Your sparkle started shining slow as soon as I wrapped my arms around you."

"Thank you, I slept really well."

"You're welcome."

"Now give me a kiss."

She did as I commanded, a smile appearing on her lips and a hand sliding down my waist. She placed her hands on top of my hot pants and pecked my lips.

"This guy," She said playing with the waistline of my black hot pants. Moving her fingers slowly and perfectly on my back, like she have planned to do this. She didn't move her head or any other part of her body. She was still and determines to change the way my bracelet shine on my hand. I know this because she was looking at it, instead of my face. "Has been distracting me for a while."

I took a deep breath and smile in her neck. My heart was pounding hard on my chest and I was nervous, oh, I was nervous and I bet she noticed because she has a stupid grin on her face, same stupid grin I love with all my heart. "Um, a while?" I whispered and she stopped looking at my hand, which was in between our chest.

"Yeah, since three in the morning." I couldn't believe this, why I was so scared of that answer.

"Have you slept?"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Not a bit."

I moved my head and stare into her eyes. She looks sleepy but her eyes were focused on mine. She placed her hand inside my shirt and moved it slowly to where my bra is supposed to be. I was not planning to sleep with her today, so I'm just wearing a tank top and my hot pants. Any other day we have slept together Charlie was with us. Now that I don't have Charlie here, I'm scared. We have never tried to do something more and I just… what if she says no. She just said she couldn't sleep and here I was trying to understand why I was so nervous. I'm sure Charlie would jus-

"Hey… what are you thinking? Can you talk to Charlie?"

"No. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I'm just being silly here San."

"I know, I like shy Quinn."

"I am not shy Santana."

"Oh… we have a badass here, then? Its okay babe, I'm nervous here too, I would never force you, but this house is crowded, the last thing I want is someone from your family to walk in and cockblock us. I just wanted to let you know that I really love your perfect body, and I can't wait for the moment tha-

"Wake up Quinn!"

I buried my head in San's neck and she growled. "See. This is just unpleasant." She whispered.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Mom said, right as she was surprised. "Mom! Start the New Year with joy and happiness and let my mate sleep with me. In addition, Frannie and Lucas have almost been married. Next time I would make Dad stay in another room."

"I don't think I would like that sweetie."

"I know. I'm sorry to snap at you like that, but I really want her to be with me all the time."

"Do you think I didn't know Santana would sneak in here, in your room?"

"She has a point." San whispered.

"I just want to make Maribel comfortable, what if she thinks I'm a crazy mother that let their children unattended and without rules?"

Santana chuckled this time, kissed my lips and removed her arms from around me. I growled at the missing touch and smiled at Mom.

"Judy, one day I sat Mom on the couch and explained our pain. I buried my fingers in her chest, pressing them against her skin, not that strong, but enough for her to feel the discomfort. She understood and she knows that this happens every time Quinn is not near me. I don't think Mom would think anything bad about your parenting skills. She really loves you guys and she is not the judging type."

That it's true. Maribel never judged her when she told her about her sexuality. We have no option. We don't love girls of boys, we have our soul mate. That's the way I see it and that's the way it should be.

"In that case ladies, you can stay in the same room. Just don't let… um… breakfast it's ready."

She said and left the room. San left towards the restroom. I stayed there, under the sheets, until she came back.

"You don't feel like eating bacon babe?" Santana was next to me poking my sides.

"I'm always ready for bacon. Moreover, you need to get ready in a few hours… I'm taking you out on a date."

"Really? Are we shopping in the Faunx magical town? Can we pay with our sparks?"

"If you want to. And no! That would be too easy. We are going to have lunch and I want to register your spark."

"What?"

"You'll see. Now let's eat Santana I haven't eaten anything since last year."

* * *

I walked close to her in the town. No one was judging how I have her hand in my own. On the other hand, how my bracelet shine bright because I am happy. I do not have to hide. Everything here is perfect.

"I really, really like this place Q."

The sun was bright and San was wearing her perfect Rayban sunglasses. She looks gorgeous and what makes it better is that she knows she is gorgeous. I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me.

We walked to the center of the town and we stood in front of the big fountain. It was silver and beautiful. Kids were playing with water on the other side of the fountain.

"Look babe, this fountain tells us the spark from our mate. The last time I was here, I checked your color. I was nine and it said it was yellow. That's why I was so sure about it. However, people change and characteristics change when you grow. Now my answer would be different."

I walked towards the fountain with her hand firmly on mine. I sat on the corner of the fountain and moved my fingers. The water rose from the fountain and landed on my fingers. After a few spins a white orb floated in the palm of my hand.

"Amazing!" She grabbed the white orb and it vanished in her hands. I stood next to her and she kissed my lips. "It didn't matter what color I was going to be, I know I would still love you." I gave her a hug and she pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Quinn Fabray?" I heard.

"What!" San turned her head to the side, her voice filled with annoyance. "Can I have a moment with my girl here?"

I smiled, she turned back at me, her brows are furrowed and she took a deep breath and kissed my lips one more time, holding her hand to the side, like letting the person know he has to wait.

"I'm sorry." I could tell it was a guy. I looked at him and instantly a smile appeared on my face.

"No way!" I said and ran towards him. He looks different, all grown up, but he's still my best friend and I didn't know how much I've missed him until now. "Axel!" I wrapped my arms around him and he gave me a spin in the air.

"You look beautiful Quinn!" He said holding me from my shoulders and giving me a better look to my body and face. "I always knew you'll be this precious."

I took a good look of him. He is taller than me, like always. He has his dark hair in pikes, he's wearing black glasses and have a little of facial hair. He's skinny and has a blue button down shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans. "You look the same. Always well dressed and fancy!"

"And you with your cute dresses and oh my God! How you been? Is she your mate, let me see your sparkle, what are your powers?" He said almost in less than a five seconds.

"You're still the same nerd. Calm down. This is my mate, Santana Lopez. Babe this is Axel, my best friend since I was a kid."

She walked close to us and smile extending her arm towards him. Instead, he pulled her in a hug. "Whoa," He said. "It happened. We have our mate. Oh My! Nice to meet you Santana I'm Axel Parker."

"Nice meeting you Axel."

"She is beautiful Quinn! You are lucky!" He noticed Santana's necklace and looked at me. "Excuse me Santana, why you have three colors on your necklace?"

"Your master made a special necklace for me. You see Q is light green and I'm white."

He grabbed my hand and smile when he saw my bracelet. "A light sparkle Quinn. Of course."

"Long story short I have two sparkles, Axel."

"Incredible! I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt you guys. I am so happy. My mate is waiting for me at the store, I just saw you across the street, and I had to… Okay. Santana I am very impressed. You are the first white sparkle I meet, and I'm glad it's Quinn's mate."

"Thank you Axel." She said. "You are the first blue sparkle I meet." Santana said pointing to his bracelet. We all laughed and instantly a guy walked next to us with a few bags on his hands and a red necklace around his neck.

I looked at him and notice Axel smile on his face. "Hey I guess you are Axel's mate." I extended my hand and he took it nodding. "Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn and this is my mate Santana." San said hi and Axel walked towards him and helped him with the bags.

"I'm Jake, nice meeting you ladies." He is shorter than Axel and he is very masculine, compared to my fancy friend here.

"Well Quinn," Axel said giving me a hug. "It was nice seeing you again. Don't be a stranger we need to talk. Sorry for interrupting Santana. See you guys later." I gave him my phone number and he hugged me and left.

"I was ready to throw all this water on top of him. You saved him." San said laughing and holding my hand again. "I like him. He must be funny drunk."

"Well I don't know about him being drunk, but yes, he is funny."

We walked to the restaurant and we order our food. We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. I was enjoying these little moments with her.

"So, have you decided what you are going to study babe?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to go to Vladern and start studying my career at the same time."

"I will support you, no matter what."

I grabbed her hand from across the table and gave it a squeeze. "I know thank you. What about you Ms. Lopez? Are you following your mother's steps?"

"You are truly a witch." She winked. "I think I would be a great architecture, a sexy one you know. Then one day I'll get home and would like to change all the structure."

"I have no problem with that my love. I know you are talented, I would never complain to anything you do to our house."

"How many rooms would you like?"

I arched my eyebrow and she smile at me.

"I want five."

"Why?"

"You can have your office; I would have my office, our room and two extra rooms. Just in case… Um, I want a dog or a goldfish."

"Really babe? Those would be the best spoiled animals in the world."

"I know, we can open their bank account after we register your sparkle."

She laughed, stood from her chair and I kissed her lips. "You can have seven rooms if you like."

I pecked her lips again. She can say any silly thing and I am a mess already. "I don't want to have a zoo baby."

"Then we have to have a pet store."

* * *

We entered the big black building and walked towards a big wall. There were many names written on the walls, right and left, even in the ceiling. All the names of the Faunxes and their mates were in it, placed on the wall in alphabetical order. I placed my hand on the wall, all the names vanished, and my name appeared in front of my hand.

I removed my hand from the perfect handwriting that read, _Lucy Quinn Fabray._

My name started to blink and I grabbed Santana's hand.

"My sparkle register itself when I saw you for the first time, when I was ten." I walked her towards the wall and hold her from behind. "Now it's your turn to register your sparkle and be mine, forever." She nodded and extended her arm and placed it on the wall. "After this you'll be able to enter our village, teletransport from home to here or vice versa, enter Vladern how many times you want, even though you can't study there and you'll have many silly and cute privileges like opening our master door in our basement."

"I love you and your world every single day."

"I love you more babe."

Her name started writing on the wall. Taking time to trace every single word. She removed her hand and smile at the name on the wall under mine.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray_

_Santana Lopez_

* * *

It was sunny and it was horribly hot outside. It's March and I can't stand the heat. It was six in the afternoon and I was begging Mom to make the barrier and let me control the weather.

"You look sexy all stressed out Q." San was seated next to me on the floor. We are 'studying' for a test. These months have amazed. Everything is perfect between us, I'm ready to finish high school and start my college, and my new life with Santana.

My papers were spread all over the floor along with San's. Maribel and Mom were best friends and they are talking in the kitchen. Louise is next to us with Dad. Lucas it is not here and Frann is at Vladern. I don't know where is Alexandre, I swear I hear him talking with Mom this morning, but I haven't seen him.

"I am not stressed out. It is this stupid heat." San moved her fingers and the temperature in the house started to change and I smiled at her. Why I didn't do this before? Mom wouldn't say anything to Santana, beside it was just inside the house, it's not like we are changing the state temperature.

"Thank you my love."

I kissed her lips and something immediately crashed on my papers in front of us. The papers were in seconds covered with blood and I quickly threw a spell to whatever was invisible in front of me. My heart was beating fast. My sparkle hit the thing and Alexandre appeared covered in blood holding his chest.

Louise felt his pain as soon as he wasn't invisible anymore. He called her, but his voice sounded like a whispered. She kneels down in front of us and started to heal her husband. She wasn't crying or anything, she was focused and moving her fingers to save him. I wouldn't know how to react to this scene if Santana was injured this badly.

Alexandre's chest started to heal up and he was breathing normally again. Everyone in the room wasn't moving, we were all watching how Louise spark was healing him.

"Shh, you'll be okay baby." She whispered and tears staring rolling down her cheeks when she saw that Alex's body was healed and in perfect condition.

"I'm sorry for going alone, I love you." He said kissing her lips and I looked at Mom.

What the fuck is going on? My heart was beating faster than ever and I felt San's hand in mine. I quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to me. My heart started to ease as soon as her skin touched mine.

"We need to go." Alexandre said standing up from the floor. "N_ow!_"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading! I know don't hate me! I needed some Quinntana cuteness before anything bad happens. Thank you for reading and let me know what would you like to see in the next chapter. __**Shadow Apparition**_- Smart cute little star, I have no words for you! :)*takes hat off*  


_**Harley Quinn Davidson:** :D yay! thank you. **boringsiot: **I love your reviews! :D obviously. **Prettygleekbitch,** I'm sorry I'm being such a softy, hope this chapter was all happiness. **All-In-1**: I need more points :) **Gen58**: I hope this chapter made you happy. No more tears! D: *gimmeahug*( maybe) :( **Monica Martins:** thank you ma'am :D** ArchAngel-Wolf** : Ahhh tell me you cry? :3 I know sounds horrible, but It was a cute chapter D: **Quinntana2**: I hope you recognized Charlie in Quinn's speech, and now you are not crying D: I would still give you **all **a hug if you cried. Yes! Success, because it was cute chapter! :3 **leadmyfollow:** Charlie would be there ! wuuu party ! :D **DCG-Charlie**: this one was a happy chapter! Yay! for happines! hate for **the Morted!** **marlyndenisse**: I love you! :3 A- _

_ **Drop me a review! What should Quinn study? Thank you again! See you guys in a week! Kisses and hugs! **_


	19. Don't Look Back

_Thank you all for reading/ foll/ fav/review. I love you all, like seriously. _

* * *

I grabbed her hand, that's the only thing that mattered. I needed her with me, not with Mom or anyone else. I needed her by my side. My heart's beating simultaneously but in pair with my bracelet. My wrist is burning along with Santana's necklace. She looked at me worried, and removed her necklace. She was nervous I could feel it, but I'm about to explode if I contain all these news. I can't help imagining how Charlie would react to all of this.

I'm listening to everything they're saying. It's quite complicated to follow and understand everything they're trying to plan. We're in the basement and everyone's here except Frannie. She was at Vladern and Lucas called her, but for some reason she couldn't teletransport back to the basement. In the mean time Mom and Dad's barriers are covering everything, Louise and Alexandre are covering too but they're also paying attention to what's happening outside with their hearing powers.

Alexandre went out to follow one of The Morted clan and they outnumbered him. Louise yelled at him and Mom is not happy about it. They apparently knew about this since thanksgiving. It's freaking March and they're trying to find an explanation of why Alexandre got almost killed by the hands of one of the clan.

My legs keep moving constantly, my hands are sweating and Santana's resting her head on my shoulder. She's trying to calm me, but it's not working, not really. I just need to get us out of here already. If I am still in Ohio those bastards can get her and harm our family, we need to go.

I looked at the wall and noticed our Morted tracker. I do not know why it's not showing any danger… they're close and they attacked Alexandre, badly. He would've died if his wife had not healed him… I cannot think about this anymore, it's driving me crazy. The Morted is so close, they know where we are, where we live and they're going to kill _us_.

"I knew something like this would happen since I noticed a page of the book was missing." I hear Mom whisper, I couldn't stay seated anymore. _What page?_

I wasn't going to talk, because to be honest they're not going to listen to me. I'm here, terrified; I need to protect my mate. I'm scared they're going to harm our family. I know we are powerful, but if Alexandre came back injured and he has five powers, what can I do if I just have two?

All of this was driving me crazy so I kissed Santana's forehead and stood. I started pacing around the basement. Where's Frannie? What am I going to do with Santana? I need to keep her safe. This people will not harm us, not as long as I'm around. But why is the tracker not working? Are we missing something? Why is none of this making any sense?

But I wasn't going to talk anyway. They're yelling, searching the books and planning how to escape safely. My chest started hurting, that sharp pain I hate so much and in seconds, without really knowing what I was doing I yelled: "Stop!"

"I am tired of this. We need to go! What. Are. We. Still. Doing. Here? Frannie does not need to be here. She's at Vladern, which is in France. Lucas can go get her and that's it. Fannie is okay." I took a big breath but then my words kept flowing. "What paper? You knew about this all this time and you put us in danger? You put all of us in danger!"

"Ch… Quinn… try to calm down."

"No Mom! I need to know everything. We're in danger here. Including my mate, I'm not going to just sit down and watch how you plan all this." I was in front of her now. Mom looked at me with teary eyes and she placed her hand on my shoulders. "Can we just talk about this in France?" I whispered and she held me close to her. "I need to know nothing's going to happen to us."

Unexpectedly, a red smoke appeared in the basement and Lucas ran to Frannie. He hugged and kissed her quickly.

"It's clear. We need to go now." She said resting her head on Lucas shoulder. "Lucas family is in our house already." She smiled and collapsed. Lucas held her head and inspected her closely. Frannie was breathing fast and her bracelet was shinning like never before.

"Baby, are you okay?" Lucas shoved her hair behind her ears. His hands were shaking and Frannie just looked at him and nodded. He caressed her neck and kissed Fannie's forehead when he felt something wet coming from the back of her neck. He pulled his hand slowly and saw blood. "Frann… Louise!"

She was next to Frannie instantly, moving her hands and focusing on what she was doing. I ran towards Frannie and held her head while Louise finished healing her. My heart started beating faster but I could do nothing besides grabbing Fannie's hand.

"Charlie," She said and I nodded. "Always remember to be focused." She stood up and smiled at Louise. "Thank you very much. That feels better."

"You're welcome. Now what happened Frannie?"

She took a deep breath and sat on the couch. I could tell she was tired. "I went to Lucas house to get his parents but there were two guys outside. I snuck in and quickly grabbed your parents and sent them to France. They are okay and safe now." She said, placing her hand on Lucas cheek. "They are okay. But as soon as I stared teletransporting here something hit my back."

"Can we just stay together?!" Everyone looked at me and froze for a second; I took a deep breath and resumed my talking. "Let's go." I said calmly and walked towards San. She was next to Maribel and she had her necklace in her hand. "I know it hurts babe, but just… don't take off your necklace okay?"

San nodded and hugged me. "Please get us out of here." She said. I looked at Mom and she nodded.

"Let's go everybody." Mom said holding Dad close to her. Mom's purple sparkle started spinning around them and in seconds, they vanished. Louise and Lucas did the same and afterwards, Lucas khaki sparkle was spinning around him and Frann.

I opened my arms and Maribel grabbed my right arm. "Everything will be alright." I said and she looked at Santana. I opened my left arms wrapped it around San and my light green sparkle started spinning from head to toe. I gave the basement a last look. I did not know when would be the next time we'd see it; if ever.

Lucas parents sat in a couch next to Frannie in our basement. Mom and Dad were in search of a book and Alexandre and Louise were discussing something with a map in one of the desks.

"Maribel, I'm really sorry for all of this. I don't- I don't know when you can go back home, but… you see what happened to Frannie… they were going to get Lucas parents too. I'm afraid by this time they know who you are and want to harm you too." She hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"There's nothing we can do about that. There's nothing of importance at home, I have everything I need here."

I smiled at her when she pulled back from the hug and kissed San's cheek. "I am sorry babe. I- I'm just sorry. I didn't know… that all of this was-

"Shh, it's okay, you're not guilty about anything okay? So just, stop apologizing. I'm with you and we're going to be okay."

"Julie, Peter, Kyle and Elise will be here in a few minutes." Dad said with a book on his hands. "They can help us with the clan just in case they try to get in here too."

"Alexandre can you explain what happened?" I asked and he nodded kissing Louise lips.

"I heard steps in the woods last night. About six miles from Lima. At first I thought it was an animal or something. However, I started listening to them and they just got closer and closer. A few hours ago, they were two miles away. The same steps but no registration of what could it be, at least not one the tracker could find. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't get it until now." He said scratching his head. "I think they heard about Quinn's division and they want to know everything about it, how it happened or something."

"Are you saying they're after Quinn?" Dad yelled.

"It could be Russell, why would they be here in the middle of March otherwise? This happened month's ago. Even when the bond was supposed to be I could feel them wandering. But, why now? Do they have a plan or something to destroy us with? I cannot simply understand this. Why would anyone attack a house full of faunxes?"

"That's clearly not the point Alexandre. I think it's important to emphasis how and why they hit you. They know about you and they know everything about us. The thing we need to do is decipher what they want and why they're waiting for the perfect moment to act when they could do it at any given moment." Mom said without taking her eyes from the book. "How powerful are they now? Look at what they did to Alexandre and Frannie. I just don't want to think about-

"Mom we need to know why they are doing this. I know they're killers, but we haven't had accidents like this in years. However, we're not going to discover that if we stay here, all chilled trying to answer all these questions. I know we're scared but there's just more to this than that!"

"We need a plan. The Morted can't get in here, in France, but how are we going to do this? My family can help, but I would still need something more. Like how they have improved, over the years." Mom said quickly.

A brown sparkle accompanied with a pink one appeared in the room. I instantly recognized my aunt Elise with her mate Julie. Elise walked towards Mom and gave her a hug. "Sorry about that Judy. I know how much you loved Ohio." She said. "Are you all okay?"

We nodded and Julie walked towards me and smiled. "You are gorgeous Quinn." I mean, I know I haven't seen her in about three years but I don't want to think about looking cute or something today, I just needed to be okay and relaxed, because I really want to be safe and understand everything.

"Thank you Julie, this is my mate Santana."

"Santana nice to meet you." She stood there in front of her without saying a word. Julie raised her hand and San greeted her.

"Okay! What's the plan?" I said and everyone looked at me.

"They've followed us for a while. They probably know about the division and about Charlie. Well… that's a maybe." Alexandre said with his hands buried on his face. Man if he was this worried, I couldn't begin to imagine how the clan looked like. "They have a leader this time. In the past I've read in the books about fighting in groups. All together like a family." Absurd. "But this time, when I was in the woods I heard one of them talking with a man. He said something about making the perfect move. Then they hit me and I was bleeding in seconds."

"What hit you?" I asked worried.

"I have no idea Quinn, probably the same thing that hit Frannie."

Kyle and Peter appeared, their yellow and black spark mixed beautifully. They said hi and sat next to Elise and Julie, listening to what they were going to do.

"First we need to go back home. We need to close the basement if they get in there and enter the house."

"That's impossible; you guys left the barrier on right?" I asked and looked at Mom who was nodding.

"A page was missing from one of the books. It's obvious they have a source that lets them get into the basement or into our house. If the page was missing then we are in trouble, because only a Faunx can open that basement door. And I don't know if any of us here did it." Mom said standing and walking towards Kyle and Peter. "Can you… Kyle?" She said to our cousin and he smiled at her.

Kyle, he's fifteen and already has his mate. His sparkle is black like Dad's and he coincided to have his three powers already. Something abnormal to the Faunx rules. I don't remember what his powers were but I know he can get inside peoples mind and read every tought.

"We need to see something first." Mom said walking along with Kyle towards us. "I'm sorry, but we need to make sure none of you opened the basement and stole that page."

I looked at Santana and she smiled at me. Kyle extended his hand and his eyes turned black like his sparkle. He let his hand open in front of me and then moved his hand towards Santana. "Clear." He said and moved his hand back to Maribel. Everything was perfect, he also checked Dad's, Lucas his parents, even Julie and Elise. Just for when, one of them was there in the room. "Clear. Judy, none of them opened the basement or took the missing page from the book."

"Thank you."

"Now, I think the best thing we can do is go back to Ohio and check how's the house and our basement." Dad said looking at Mom and then at us. "Lucas, stay here with your family. Julie and Elise you guys are going to check on Greg and Paula's house. Alexande, Kyle, Peter and I are going back home. We need to check everything is okay. We also need to remove our scents from there, and make it look like we went on vacation or something; the neighbors will talk if we leave everything on and the cars parked outside."

"Perfect. I will go to Maribel's and get everything ready."

"Mom you're not going alone are you?" I said and she shook her head.

"I'm going with her." Frannie placed her hand on top of my shoulder and left along with Mom.

"Me too." Louise was next to us now. "We need to be in pairs or together, I will not see my family suffer again."

I'm so happy Louise is here. It makes me feel calm; I want to be near her all the time, at least until everything's over. She just saved Frannie's life, an action I would be eternally grateful for.

"Hey." I watched them leave the basement and so I grabbed San's hands. "I'm sorry for all of this, I really am."

"Q stop please. I don't mind, I have my Mom here and you're with me too, nothing will happen to us."

"How can you be so sure Santana?"

"I just know. We're a family and we'll always be together. No one is going to get hurt or killed. We will protect our family."

I held her close to my body and my heart started beating normally again. We sat in the couch and waited for them.

After an hour and a half of waiting, I was a little desperate. They're not here and I can't help myself to worry about them.

A few seconds later, Frannie appeared along with Mom and Louise. They were okay and I felt a little relieved because of it.

"Sorry, we were making sure everything was okay." Mom said smiling.

"So, did you guys find something in Maribel's house?" I asked.

"Yes, Sweetie." Mom gave me a picture of Santana when she was a baby. She's holding her bottle of milk and I laughed. "Beside this cute thing," She said pointing towards Santana and smiling at Maribel. "We found this in front of the door."

She opened her hand and showed me a silver charm with a circle inside of a circle. I grabbed it and stared at it for a while. "What's this? Something to say: 'I already visited your house?' perhaps?"

"We're not sure Quinn." Frannie said. "But I'm going to take it to our Master's place tomorrow morning." She made a small Cristal red sphere and put the charm inside.

"Do you think it can be like a tracking thing or something?"

"Well I'm not sure about that sweetie, but we can try to figure out what it is."

I felt something in my chest and nodded. They must be covering the wall of our colors at home. It hurts a little.

Thirty minutes later Dad, Alexandre and Kyle appeared in the basement. "Everything should be good now." Alexandre said walking towards his wife. "The basement is clear and the books and our history are safe."

I turned to Santana and kissed her head. No words needs to be spoken, she knew what I wanted to say throughout the whole kiss. I was both happy, and horribly sad. There's nothing I can't do. Even Kyle has more powers than I and he's just fifteen. I guess we'd have to wait and see what's going to happen.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It's been a week and a half already, since we left Ohio in a rush. They're leaving every hour in groups to search our houses down there and to see if they're making any progress finding the clan. It's been a horrible week already. I was happy and everything and now I'm just worried about all of this. I get sick just thinking about the people who want to kill people like my mate, like the girl I love and her family. It's disgusting.

"Hey how are you San? Ready to sleep?" I nodded and buried my face on her neck once she got in bed with me. I inhaled her scent and my necklace shined a little more, perhaps because I felt safe in her arms.

We've practiced magic in the basement, for when something happens. I know I'm not allowed to do extra magic but I've learned how to combine the elements and make them work perfectly to my favor.

Quinn taught me how to teletransport. At first, I couldn't teletransport outside the room and now I'm an expert. I still get a little dizzy because of the reaparitions. Nevertheless, I think I can handle it now. We've been practicing non–stop and so today I was more tired than ever.

It's been fun having everybody downstairs, but at the same time it's a pain in the ass. All of our conversations are about the clan and how we need to prepare just in case something happens. Now that I've read everything about them and Quinn's Master has explained that charm with two circles, I hate them even more. Her Master said they leave it as a reminder that they will come back. What a bunch of creepers! We don't know when will they come back but we're going to be ready.

Staying in the village makes us feel calm and at peace since the village is full of Faunxes. I don't think any kind of the Morted clan would just appear here. But if they did then they'd be preparing their own funeral.

Besides that we don't know what we're going to do about school. We just left that day and haven't come back, not even to get clothes. Everything we're wearing now is new. But there's good times in between, even Moms having fun with Lucas parents downtown. We've managed to live through all of this worry. It's exhausting of course but it doesn't matter as long as my mate is safe with me.

"I'm ready to sleep. Training day was horrible." She giggled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, and you just have one power. Can you imagine all the training you would get otherwise?"

"Definitely, I admire you. I don't know how you can be throwing spells all day long at your sister."

"Well, Frannie it's the best at this."

"Please no more talking about training, the clan or something stupid. I've missed you." I said wrapping my left arm around her waist. "I've missed you baby."

She caressed my face and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry but these past week has been a little-

"You don't have to apologize Q."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" I stay quiet for a few seconds and then she poked my nose.

"Um… what about how sexy I look creating ice?

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes! You look absolutely fabulous. You look fancy –for the first time- and cute."

"For the first time? You are not getting any kisses today young lady."

"Yes I am. You wouldn't be able to resist all of this cuteness." I raised my head to look at her face and there she was, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. I smile at what I call Charlie and kiss her cheek.

"Come on babe stop with the nonsense and help me sleep."

"San, babe can you make me bacon?" I laughed and looked at her eyes. That was definitely my Q and she just wanted something I wouldn't give her at this time.

"Are you serious baby?"

She nodded and smile at me. "Yes Santana! Go and make me bacon."

I shook my head and got off the bed to go make bacon for my girl at what time? Twelve something in the morning but before I could leave the room she wrapped her arms around my waist and kept me close to her.

"I don't want bacon. I just wanted to see if you were going to make it for me. I know you're tired and I just wanted to see if you still wanted to make me bacon."

I arched my brow and looked at her. This girl in unbelievable. "Well, I don't want to, but you said I can't handle all your cuteness, so I guess it's okay and I would give you anything you wanted."

"Whoa, you are going to be a good mother."

"What does that mean Quinn?"

"You know when we have our first… pet… and he wants to go outside and it's the middle of the night and I'm all sleepy and he want-

"Yeah, I get it mi amor. I'll do everything for you." I move forward and kissed her lips. Slowly and perfect, just like before I wanted to show her how much I really care and love her. This time it wasn't about pecking her quickly so I could sleep, this time we kissed, like one of those kiss you give with emotion. Those kiss you're really focused on and definitely one of those kiss you enjoy because she's letting you know how much she feels for you, with nothing but a simple kiss. A simple kiss that makes me feel like all the sorrow and difficult moments I've been though are vanished because there's nothing but pure love when I kiss her lips.

"Whoa," She whispered on my lips and I smiled. "I really missed you babe. That was ama-zing." She pressed her lips against mine once more and then kissed my nose.

"I love you Quinn. Don't forget that."

"How can I forget that San? I love you with all my heart. And I really don't know what I'm going to do if you're not here with me."

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you. You need me as much I need you! We are a team."

She chuckled and held me close to her. "Yes we are babe; see you in the morning, good night." She pecked my lips one more time and smiled. "I love you beautiful."

"Love you more."

* * *

I was dreaming that I was running. With every step I made Quinn seemed to be further away from me. I tried not to run away from her but something was pushing me. I needed more. I needed to control whatever this was. I looked to my right and left, trying to decipher where I was. All I could see was big green walls and a white light at the end.

I stopped after many tries and looked back at Quinn. She wasn't there anymore and I kept running. Only this time I ran in her direction. The white light at the end of the hall was pure and it was shining slowly. I looked at my necklace and noticed it was there and the shine from the white light was in perfect rhythm like my necklace.

I was sweating, I know I'm dreaming but I just can't seem to wake up or get away from here. I was trapped in my dream and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't wake up. I've tried to call Quinn and I've tried to control the elements and get out of here but nothing's working. After many tries, I reached the white light and grabbed it in my hands. The white light vanished and I noticed I was on Quinn's room.

I'm now breathing heavily, she's on the bed and I'm laying on the floor. I quickly stood, and looked at the time on my phone. It was five forty –two. I grabbed the bed sheets and snuggled with Quinn again when I felt two long arms around me.

"Got you." He whispered and I tried to yelled or call Q, but his hand was covering my mouth. I was moving uncontrollably. I needed to do something. My heart started to race and I noticed Quinn was moving in her bed as she turned to look at my face.

I saw a gold spark hit her and she couldn't move. What the fuck is going on? A gold spark? What?

I kicked my legs and moved my arms but I just couldn't get away from his huge arms. I fixed my eyes with Quinn's and stopped moving for a second. I could see tears rolling down her eyes and her bracelet shining bright on her wrist. She was looking at me, trying to move but whatever he did to her wasn't letting her move.

'_This is it_.' I thought. I stood still on his arm, tired of trying to get away from him. A gold sparkle started spinning around us and I knew we were about to teletransport. My eyes never left Quinn's and the pain in my chest worsen. I couldn't believe this. There's nothing we can do. I opened my hand and moved my fingers. The cup on the nightstand filled with water spit and I grabbed the water in my hands and combined with cold air, wrote three words on ice and let them fall on the floor before the gold spark made us vanish.

* * *

The pain in my chest woke me. I was far from Quinn. I can fucking feel that she's not close to me. I was in a black room, pure darkness surrounded me. I ve tried to move my legs but they are attached to what I guess is a chair. I moved my head to the right and left but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a white light appeared in front of me. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the light once I did I notice two circles painted on the floor. The same charm symbol Frannie found in front of my house.

_Fuck!_

I tried moving my hands slowly but failed miserably. My hands were strapped in what felt like gloves or something and so I couldn't move any of my fingers. They were glued to the arms of the chair, making it impossible for me to do any spell. I lowered my gaze and fixed it on my chest. My necklace its missing and for the first time I noticed I was cold. I'm wearing nothing but a big shirt and my underwear.

I tried to scream but something was wrapped around my mouth. Suddenly, I heard a door open and some footsteps. With it, some soft Piano tune started playing in the background and I recognized that tune immediately. I've listened to that song for the past eighteen years.

The footsteps got close with every beat. In addition, my heart was beating faster and faster and faster. _This can't be. This its not true._

"Finally you are awake, kiddo." He said in that same calming voice that used to sing me lullabies a long time ago when I had nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: **_:O oh my! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for reading my story. That bastard! I swear if I find him I will kill him! :O poor babies! D: Yes, I'm suffering here with my chapter. __**Let me know what you think of the chapter.**__ Get ready for next week. D: oh my! :D thank you for reading! See you later. *Hugs&Kisses* Thank you guys for all you amazing reviews! I'm like biudiuwehcouieh! You make me really happy and you guys are making this story awesome-r! _

* * *

_**Harley Quinn Davidson:**__ :D woot woot! To the __**guest**__, that asked if someone was going to die… Well I don't know yet. It all depends on the big fight! D: __**Shadow Apparation:**__ Clever start! :D I hope you like this chapter because you made it yours. LOL! Thank you for reading! :D and yay! For noticing Charlie in the conversations. Xtra points for ya'll. I hope you had fun differentiating them in this chapter. __**boringsiot:**__ I hope you don't hate me here! Come on you know it was fun! You're like full of emotions reading my story. You get ready to cry and to fangirl all in the same chapter! That is epic lol thank you! __**Ryoko05:**__ I know I love the Faunx history! Hahaha! Get ready and get your action glasses ready. This is about to get nasty! :O __**Prettygleekbitch:**__ Oh, tell me you liked it because I know you liked it! Simple as that thanks ! __**Quinntana2**__: I was ready to cry with your review *blush* oh thank you very much! I'm glad you can notice Charlie! :D thanks you! __**All … Lookin for the truth:**__ yay! We think alike then! :D and to the other __**guest**__: Oh Oh! oh snap! Winter is coming! __**Marlyndenisse:**__ dniuehdieuh you are awesome baby! :D lv u –A __**TheRedLemonRiot: **__so happy you step out of your rules to review my story :D thanks!_


	20. Dots

_Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the waiting. Thanks, for the follow, favorites and of course reviews! Thank you D!_

* * *

I didn't know what was happening, but all of the sudden I felt a huge knot in my chest, a knot that was taking away all my sleep. Something was wrong and Santana was involved in it. I know it has something to do with her because of the way my chest is perturbing me. I straightened my arm and instead of feeling her warm body, I found an empty cold pillow. Once I noticed this, I knew it was time for me to open my eyes and look for her. Maybe she's in the restroom, or maybe she went to get a glass of water. Nonetheless, all of this felt weird, maybe because it wasn't making much sense to start with. I mean why would my chest hurt this much if she was just getting something to drink or in the restroom? It wasn't logical, not for someone of our kind at least.

But I don't know, maybe she was having a nightmare; maybe she was worried about something. After all this past week had been horrible and stressful, so that could make sense. Although there's no reason to be so worried since we're safe… Nothing can happen inside the village. However, this did not stop me from missing my mate and wanting to make sure she was safe.

I opened my eyes, an atrocious pain intensifying in my chest. It was stronger than before; it was almost impossible to breathe. The pressure I normally feel when something bad is about to happen does not even compare to what I'm feeling now. It feels more like if I were taking a huge pound to the chest and well it's not comfortable. I turned around and my eyes found brown eyes. I looked at them closely and was able to feel just how scared those eyes were, my heart went crazy; it was beating like never.

She's not next to me, instead of her some horrible huge man with long hair is holding her in front of our bed. Who was that man? I didn't know but I was ready to make him suffer a life time.

None of this was making any sense but the adrenaline I was feeling made me feel light headed. I'm not sure how he managed to see what I was doing before I even thought about it myself but in less than a fraction of seconds, and before my sparkle left my fingertips, I saw a gold sparkle in his right hand, forming and spinning just like my own.

I'm not sure if I wasn't moving because of the scene that had just played out in front of me, or because my heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest but it was unbearable. I wanted to move, I needed to move but I was in a trance, I slowly watched, astonished at how the sparkle left his fingers and flew my way. _One of our kind, has… her._

As soon as the gold sparkle flew towards me I saw how desperate San looked in his arms and the sight tore me up inside. By the time I could react, his sparkle had already hit me leaving me immobile. I didn't realize how much I was crying till my back hit the floor. I had to help her, I was trying to move but my arms weren't helping much and my bracelet was burning my wrist slowly. I felt horrible, Santana's pain was horribly mixed with mine, I could feel everything. We were scared for each other, and the feeling of hopelessness was one I never wished for neither of us to experience ever again.

Lying there, unable to move and save my mate's life made me feel useless, I felt disappointed of myself. Here I was supposedly ready to protect her; since that was my purpose and all and instead a _Faunx_ managed to hit me with a simple spell leaving me here as dirt.

I watched how he was grabbing her arms, holding her still. She was getting tired of trying to get out of his grip. I can see the pain in her eyes. My bracelet was still burning my wrist but I didn't care, I didn't even care if it left a scar. There's nothing more important than my mate, and I feel like I'm about to explode because I can't help her.

Tears were still rolling on my cheeks as I saw her struggling to get out of his grasp. She stopped trying to get out of his grip, realizing there was not much else she could do. She knew and I knew and the way we were looking at each other right now was proof enough. I've tried so hard, I even tried to unblock my wall so I could talk to Frannie or to Mom but they couldn't hear me. I remember reading that the gold spark was usually very power and utilized by those who were evil. That's why there were only three gold sparks in the entire Faunx world. Nevertheless, I just couldn't understand why me. Why was this happening to us?

I looked at her face; all emotions I never thought I'd see on her face were killing me by the second... His horrible gold spark started spinning around them. Knowing what was going to happen next my heart clenched in pain, I felt Santana's pain as my own, and her necklace was shining brighter than ever before. She slipped her hand under his forearm and moved her fingers slowly. I tried not to look at her fingers; I tried not to let him know Santana was planning to use magic.

What was she going to do? Can she get out of this? There was no time. I saw how the water spilled from the cup on the nightstand as she moved her fingers quickly. The gold spark kept spinning and I couldn't breathe. It was almost over. The gold spark reached its last stage of teletransportation, and my biggest fears came true, something fell from her hand and they disappeared.

As soon as the gold spark vanished from the room, along with the most important person in my life, I was able to move again.

My head hurt from all the crying, my arms were sore and my legs were shaking constantly. I didn't know how I managed to move, but my eyes were fixed on what Santana had left on the floor before she disappeared.

My feet touched the cold floor and with a swift movement on my shaky fingers, what Santana created, the ice sculpture, was flying towards me. I held it in the air in front of my face, trying to see through all the tears that were still forming. Everything was blurry and it was hard to keep my eyes open. I was breathing heavily and my chest was aching like never before. I started to kneel, not removing my eyes from what Santana made. My heart was about to burst out of my chest. I couldn't control myself anymore and my legs weren't responding so my back hit the side of the mattress and my knees rested on the floor.

All I could see was my green sparkle shining bright in this now almost dark room. My bracelet was still burning my wrist but it already felt numb. I moved my hand slowly and clutched Santana's creation. I don't know how many times I stared at it, all I could see was how beautiful it was. I read those words more times that I could ever count.

_I love you_

For some reason every time I read it the closer I felt to her. My fingers caressed her neat handwriting and for a moment, I swear I heard her say those three words to me. Out of everything she could do with her powers, she left me… this. She protected me. She didn't want to try something stupid. She wanted to make sure I'd be okay. After all of this I failed her, I was the one who needed to protect her. She just… she didn't have to do this, yet she did, and I failed her, had I learned anything?

* * *

The room felt heavy. Quinn was still on the floor, her back rested on the bed. She hadn't moved or said a word. She's been in that same place for almost half an hour now. She keeps wondering what is the right thing to do. Should she leave? Should she go talk to the Master? Should she tell her family?

There were so many things running through Quinn's head that she forgot the ice sculpture was still on her left hand. Her fingers are numb and the cold water was dripping down them. Her eyes didn't look green or that beautiful brown color, instead they looked as piercing as the color red but they were colorless. No emotion showing trough them. Not a single description of what she was feeling but they were hers.

After some time she snapped out of the meltdown, she was having and stared at Santana's words now resting on the palm of her hand. She needed to save this. She wouldn't let Santana last words go to waste, what if... Was it going to be the last time she could read, or hear those words?

Quinn moved her right hand and led out a fade and almost colorless sparkle. The dim light flew towards the ice and covered it inside a sphere, keeping it cold, preserving its shape, its beauty. She would take care of this with all her life.

Realization was hitting her slowly. She was shocked about all that had just happened. She needed more information. She needed to know why a Faunx had kidnapped her mate.

However, the more she was sitting on that cold floor, the more Santana was probably suffering. This made Quinn mad. She was furious. She lost track of time, time she could have spent trying to search for her mate. She had no strength to stand up and the pain in her chest was prominent.

She pressed her fingertips on the burning spheres of her bracelet and tried to take it off, but her hands weren't able to. She felt useless once again. She felt like she couldn't do anything without Santana. She needed her; she needed her to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She needed her mate.

Quinn looked at the right side of her room and saw how the window opened up and the fresh air came in moving the curtain a little. She took a deep breath, and cleaned her dripping nose with her sleeve. Her head was pounding and she didn't even know what hurt the most, her chest, her wrist or her head. Maybe all of them.

A big pounding on her chest happened and she noticed the lamp on her room and the light were flickering. She looked around, worried that something was going to get into the room again. Another Faunx?

She turned her head to the left and then to the right. The courting was moving freely and then she felt a raindrop on her face. Quinn moved her shaky fingers to her cheek and touched the wet substance. It couldn't be tears, she cried them all already, but she was wrong, she was still crying.

She slid her fingers, controlling the tears and vanishing the water between her index and thumb fingers. Every time there were a few drops of water falling, but this time it wasn't falling on her face. She looked at her bracelet and saw the vapor the sphere made when the fresh water touched those heated spheres. She touched her right wrist and saw how red and swollen the area was against her pale skin.

She looked around and noticed how the room felt, cold it was so cold. She raised her head and saw how the water was hitting the bed sheets. The window was still open and everything in the room was getting wet. Everything felt odd, the lamp next to her bed was shaking lightly, what was going on?

There was air coming inside the window. Quinn looked everywhere, astonished at what she was possibly creating. The walls of the room shook a little and her hands dropped the sphere she was holding with Santana's words in it to cover her ears at the sound of a loud thunder that made its way inside her room. As if was meant to happen, rain started falling. Her hair started to get wet, along with her clothe and floor.

She turned her head a little and looked at the bed behind her. Slowly she released her hands from her ears to grab the green sphere with the words in it. She looked at the pictures on the wall and noticed how the water was destroying the pictures in the frame.

The sockets from where she had connected the TV, alarm clock, lamp and many other things were exploding slowly, like in sync. She moved her head to watch how the rain controlled the fire that was escaping the walls.

She stood there immobile. She understood what was happening, her feelings were being reflected upon her surrounding. This was the only way she could describe her feelings right now. Whenever she was happy or sad these things happened spontaneously. However, today she understood how heavy this was on her. Everything was falling out of place, everything felt like the end.

The curtains were soaked, her bed dripped with water and there was nothing she could do to change how she felt. She tried to control these emotions but there was no way back. She needed to let everything out.

Another big pounding on her chest appeared, and she knew her mate was far, far away from her. She looked at the room and noticed how the rain wasn't prominent anymore; instead she found snowflakes falling from her ceiling.

In between crying, a faded smile appeared as she grabbed a few snowflakes on her hand and toyed with them. If she was right this was the last stage of her grieving. This is the time when she gets up and actually goes and does something for her mate. She was ready. Her leg hurt and she could barely move but she would do something. She tried standing up but her legs weren't responding so she fell on the floor. There was more pain on her chest and she took one look at how the floor was covered in snow.

_Fuck_

She pressed her hands in the snow and felt relieve when it touched her burned wrist. She took a deep breath and passed out.

* * *

**Frannie's POV**

My bracelet burned and when I opened my eyes Lucas was shaking my shoulders slyly. He had his necklace wrapped around his fingers and he was looking at me with a worried face. He brushed his hand on my hair and smile at me.

"Hey, it was a nightmare, everything's okay."

I can feel my neck wet, covered with sweat and my red bracelet was lighting up the room. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shook my head and tried to forget the nightmare I just had.

"I was having a nightmare too." He whispered. "I was running and running trying to get to you. I could see my sparkle at the end of the hall but I couldn't reach it." He kissed my cheek and placed his head on my neck. "The walls around me were red and I was running, trying to reach you. When I grabbed my sparkle I woke up, you were talking in your sleep and shaking."

I quickly understood what he was saying and there was definitely something was wrong, because I was dreaming the exact thing. I was running after him but could not reach him as much I tried. The walls I ran trough were khaki and my red sparkle was at the end of the road, lighting up from the ground to the sky. Lucas woke me and I never got to reach my sparkle.

My heart was beating fast. "Hey what's wrong?" He said feeling my abrupt change of mood.

"I, I need to… Go and wake Mom, wake everyone!"

"What? You want me to wake your mother? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Lucas wake Mom." I stood and grabbed my pjs and put them on. "She must be awake too. Just go and get her. Get everyone."

"Frannie, can you tell me what's going on babe?"

I turned furiously, my left hand was sparkling with electricity and he stood up and started to walk closer to me. "Don't get closer." I was breathing hard but he didn't hesitate to get closer to me.

"Why are you acting like this? Talk to me Frannie. Is everything okay?"

My left hand was normal again and I walked closer to him and kissed his lips. "I was having the same dream Lucas. Only my walls were khaki, like your color and my red sparkle was at the end of the hall."

"What? Is this possible?

"If we had the same nightmare, that means someone is controlling our dreams and didn't want us to wake up."

"Why?"

"I will find out. Go and wake up everyone, something bad happened."

I opened the door of my room and he grabbed my hand stopping me. "Please be safe, Frannie. Where are you going?"

"I need to check my sister." He nodded and we both left our room turning different directions in our hall.

I walked three doors down and found a frozen door. Immediately a red ball was forming in my hands and the door busted open. I found Quinn lying on the floor that was covered in snow. I didn't hesitate entering the room and ran barefoot on the icy surface. Something was wrong here. I looked at my sides and noticed Santana wasn't in there with her. Quinn must have done all of this, I was sure of it.

I grabbed Quinn's head on my hands and a red sparkle left my fingers, I need to know she was alive. I felt relieved when Quinn opened her eyes weakly and then shut them. I moved her body and pulled her on the side, somewhere out of the snow. I needed to get her away from this cold room. I closed my eyes and created a ball. My red sparkle hit the ceiling and exploded all over the room. For some reason Quinn's powers were stronger than mine and didn't even turn the room back to its normal state which was what was I had intended to do.

Not knowing what I was going to do next, I improvised and placed myself in front of Quinn and started to teletransport to our basement. I touched her cold hands; she had a green sphere covering something in it, her hair had small pieces of ice, her skin was pale and her lips looked purple and dry. My breath was visible in this small space. All I needed was the teletransportation to finish so I could help my sister.

In seconds, we were on the floor of our basement and Quinn was still holding that green sphere. Quinn was shaking and I ran towards the chimney and turned it on. I removed Quinn's wet and almost frozen shirt and she shivered at the touch. I grabbed the green sphere she had in her hands and placed it on the table, she was hesitant to let it go but I told her I was going to take care of it. This looked important to her, so I would be careful. As soon as I put down the ball, I could read what was inside.

I walked back to her, she was breathing hard. I grabbed a blanket from the couch removed my shirt and pants and pulled her closer to me. My arms and legs were wrapped around her shaky body. She needed to be warm and this was the fastest way. After some time passed I covered our bodies with the blanket and waited.

She was slowly adapting to my body temperature and I was now the one shaking because of how cold she was before. All I could think was of Santana's. She must be feeling all of this… I hope she's not in the same state Quinn is.

"What happened Sis?"

I said even though I knew she wasn't going to answer. She moved her hands to my chest and something burned me. I quickly pulled her away from me and noticed how her bracelet was shining slowly. I placed my fingers on the lock, not caring that it was burning me too and removed the bracelet from around her wrist.

Quinn's wrist was red and her skin had peeled off a little in the corners. I can't imagine for how long this must have burned her. I kept moving my hands up and down her back. I was scared, scared of what had happened. I've never seen her like this. I can almost say she's dying. Louise can heal her burned wrist, I'm sure of it. What I'm afraid of is, that Louise may not be able to heal her heart if Santana is not reunited with her again soon.

"Where is Santana?" I whispered. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and for the first time I felt useless.

"He… took her Frannie." She whispered back and it tore my heart in half. Her words made me shiver and my heart was beating twice as fast now. I've never seen her so fragile and by the way she said my whole name, I recognize it wasn't Quinn who was speaking, it was Charlie.

"Who, who took her?"

She took a deep breath on my chest. "A gold spark." I couldn't believe what she had just told me. "Yes, a Faunx took… Santana."

"How is this possible?"

Suddenly, Dad, Mom, Lucas and everyone else walked in the basement. Mom ran towards us and kneeled down.

"Frannie what happened?"I looked at Mom with teary eyes and then turned my head to look back at where everyone was and fixed my eyes on Maribel.

"Where is my daughter Frannie?" She said as she could read my mind.

"I'm sorry to say this Maribel," I took a deep breath and everyone in the room stared at me. "I'm afraid someone kidnapped Santana, Quinn said it was a gold spark."

Maribel collapsed and buried her hands to her face, crying instantly. Lucas placed his hands around her on the floor and caressed her back. The look in our family faces was indescribable. They looked at each other, asking the same question I had asked myself a few minutes ago. '_Why would one of our kind, kidnap Santana?'_

"A gold spark?" Dad yelled and everyone looked at him. "Kyle, Elise, please come with me." He extended his arms and they grabbed them quickly. His black light started spinning around them until they vanished.

"Tell me everything Frann." Mom said caressing Quinn's hair.

"I don't know much." I said wrapping my arms around Quinn tighter. "My bracelet burned me while I was having a nightmare and Lucas woke me up. He said he was having a nightmare too and when he explained what he was dreaming everything matched my dream."

"Were you running? Trying to reach your mate and your sparkle was at the end of a hall?" She said holding her purple bracelet on her wrist next to Charlie's.

"That's why I thought. We were all having the same dream. Moreover, as soon Lucas told me that, I ran out of the room to check on Quinn. I knew something bad happened."

"Then why is she like this?"

"You know why mother. Her mate was ripped away from her and you know she controls the elements. Her room sucked all of her emotions and this was the outcome. I found her lying on the floor covered in snow."

I didn't want to snap at Mom like that, she was clueless like just how I'd been a few minutes ago but I was desperate, all I cared about right now was about Quinn. If she's okay, Santana would be okay too, they could survive this.

"I don't want to think about this Mom," She looked at me worried. "But I think the Faunx who took Santana is working with The Morted."

Dad appeared again in the basemen with Kyle and Elise by his side. "Flich Reznud, one of the three gold sparkles in our world. He's the one who took Santana and apparently, he can be affiliated to The Morted clan."

"Dad, what can we do?"

"First, our master is tracking his gold spark on the wall. He will be able to tell us where he teletransportated last. Now we need Quinn to feel better so she can guide us towards Santana."

"Okay, we need to call everyone we know and let them know we're ready to fight them. This time they won't harm any of us." Alexandre said walking closer to me and inspecting Quinn closely. He turned his head to the side and looked back at his wife. "Louise, her heart beat is slow, she needs you."

Louise walked towards us and pressed her hands on top of Quinn's head. Quinn's lips turned back its normal color and her burned and now swollen wrist healed. I could feel her temperature matching mine and her skin turned back to that beautiful color of hers.

"Thank you Louise."

"No problem Frannie." She smiled. "Quinn, are you okay?" Quinn raised her head a little and shook her head. "I mean, are you feeling better?" Quinn nodded a little and then pressed her head again on my chest.

"Listen to me, we got the name of the bastard who took Tana. Our Master is looking for his sparkle. You know, "I whispered in her ear. "There are just three gold sparkles. It's going to be easy, to track him of course. We will find her and I will kill him myself."

"I feel so weak. I… think I can't even walk."

"It's okay. We going to call everyone we know and we are going to bring Santana back to you."

"I want to go with you."

"Quinn, it's going to be dangerous, you know that."She nodded. "But you need to tell us if we are getting closer to her, so of course you are going with us."

"I think I can do that." She said in a low voice. "How's Maribel?"

I looked back at Lucas and she was seated on the couch next to him. "She's desperate, like a mother, but she trusts us Sis. We wouldn't dare to let both of you down. We'll find your mate."

"Julie and Peter, you guys go and watch outside. Kyle and Elise go back to our Master's place and get back to us as soon our master track his sparkle. Judy," Alexandre stood in front of the bookshelf and handed her a book. "Call our family in LA, friends and their mates. Ask them if they can help, then stay here, you need to take care of Maribel and Lucas parents." Mom nodded and he looked back at Dad. "Russell, we will go with Quinn."

"What about Lucas and I, Alexandre?" I asked.

"You both can go to check on Flich's sparkle and discover his powers."

"I won't leave Quinn, and Lucas h_as_ to go with me."

"Frannie, I understand, but Louise and I have five powers and we need to take care of Quinn."

"You can go with Dad, just in case something bad happens. You guys know how to fight. Mom will be here and nothing can happen to Dad, if not they can come here and get Lucas parents and Maribel. If Dad is injured Mom is as well. You need to protect Dad and Mom. Just let Louise go with us."

"Frannie, please don't make me regret this." He walked towards Louise and gave her a hug. "Don't block your hearing power; I need to know you are okay."

"I'll be okay. I can heal myself." She kissed him and I grabbed Quinn and carried her towards my room and put some clothe on.

* * *

"Where is the ice?" Quinn asked, her voice like a whisper, as I placed her on my bed.

"It's right here." She tried to smile at me. I handed her the ball and she kept it close to her and started crying. "We will find her Quinn. We will."

"I hope so. How long until we disappear."

"You will not disappear."

"You know what I meant Frann. How much time do I have to find her?"

"We have less than two weeks." We finished getting dressed and Quinn wasn't able to stand on her legs. "I have your bracelet with me. It's burning and I'll give it back to you as soon as we're getting closer to Santana."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Babe, it's time to go." Lucas walked in our room. "Our Master is going to track everything down. They found his gold spark already."

"Where?" Quinn said her voice a little stronger now. "Where did he take my mate?"

"Vancouver Island. Our master tracked his sparkle there. He hasn't find Santana's yet because there are more white sparkles, but as soon as he finished, he will confirm if Santana's there too." He walked closer to Quinn and grabbed her hand. "Quinn our Master found another sparkle in Vancouver Island."

"Another spark?" She said.

"Yes Quinn, he also found a blue spark in the island with the name of Axel Parker. Does it ring a bell?"

"Axel, kid Axel?" I said looking at Quinn.

"Fucking bastard! I am going to kill him Frannie!" She yelled and started coughing immediately.

"Is there's something our Master should know?" Lucas said, looking in between us.

"The other day I found him in town and he met Santana. Fuck, I should have known this. He was the one who told The Morted. I am almost a hundred percent positive. I told him about having two sparkles the day we met in front of the fountain and he was extremely captivated by Santana's three color necklace." Her voice was harsh but firm.

"Do you know his powers?"

"I don't know shit!"

"Calm down, you are weak you need to take care of yourself."

"I really need Charlie to rip his throat off."

"Oh I know she will." I said looking at her with a smile on my face.

"Are you guys ready?" Alexandre said entering the room. "They teletransported already to Vancouver. Let's go."

Mom entered our room and walked towards us. "Take care or yourselves." She hugged us both and kissed our heads. "I love the three of you."

"We'll be fine Mom."

"Quinn," Maribel's voice was now next to us. "Can you bring my daughter back?"

Quinn nodded quickly and hugged Maribel. "I will bring her back, I promise."

Lucas walked towards us, grabbed Quinn from my bed and held her in his arms. I placed my hand on his shoulder and my red sparkle started spinning around us.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was tall trees. I could hear the sound of animals in the background. Singing was their nature. The temperature wasn't cold like Quinn's room, but it was still cold, compared to France. The ground was covered with green mush. The rock camouflage in the nature like never before, like no one walked by them. The morning sun made it's way in between the trees, creating beautiful rays of color. I looked around and found all of my family waiting for us in a circle.

"Where are we?" Quinn asked.

"Vancouver Island. We're in the rainforest." Alexandre said.

A black smoke appeared in front of us and Kyle was behind it. "It's confirmed. Santana's here in the island. I just came back from our Master's place. He said he will be monitoring our sparkles."

"Great, we will meet here in three hours." Alexandre's turquoise spark hit the ground, leaving a small mark behind a rock. "Take care of each other's and if something happens teletransport back home. Keep your mate safe." He turned back to Louise and hugged her. "Be safe."

I turned my head to the left and saw Aunt Elise sanding there next to Julie holding hands. I looked at my aunt Pink bracelet and then at her mate's brown collar around her neck. Mom is the oldest, of the three daughters. One of her, the youngest she's nineteen and she's never been part of the family, her own words. Aunt Elise is twenty –six years old. I can say I'm very pleased with her powers. She has x-ray vision; she's strong as hell and she can camouflage in almost every surface. Julie shares the last two powers too.

I kept moving my head to my right and saw aunt's Elise son, my cousin Kyle with his mate Peter next to him. Kyle's black bracelet is shining around his wrist along with Peter's yellow necklace. Kyle is fifteen and has his powers already. He can get into your mind and read every thought, he can jump high and his reflexes are excellent. He can hit a sunflower seed with a straw, he's that accurate.

Louise and Alexandre have five each. Alexandre can turn invisible; create fire and his audition passes four miles ratio. Louise can heal; breathe under water and controls people's moods.

Dad shares with Mom her persuasion, along with her vulnerability. And Lucas and I speak to animals and produce electricity. I think we have a pretty good team here; we can do this so we can get Quinn back with Tana.

"Be safe." Dad said pressing a hand on my chin and then he kissed Quinn's head. "Let's go."

They all started running in different directions. Dad went left with Alexandre; Elise and Kyle headed north and the rest of our family vanished. Peter jumped and landed on a tree. He waved goodbye to us and then started sprinting on top of the trees.

I looked back at Louise and then at Lucas who had Quinn on his arms. Quinn's pressing her head on Lucas chest and she's still holding the green sphere with Santana's I love you inside.

"Quinn, can you feel her close?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter now; we need to move so she can start feeling something. We need to go south." Louise said and when she turned back she found a big black panther staring at her. She quickly got her spark ready on her hand to attack.

"Louise, I called her." I said walking closer to the animal.

"I'm sorry," I walked closer to the panther and caressed her head. "I completely forgot you can speak to animals and read minds."

I smiled at Louise and look down the beautiful black animal in front of me. "Hello, My name is Frannie and he is my mate Lucas, we can communicate with you." The panther let out a low growl and looked at us. "You see her?"

'Yes.' The panther said and I could hear her inside my head.

"She's my sister and we are Faunxes. Do you know about us?"

'Of course. There are a few who can communicate with us.'

"Good, there's an evil clan that-

The animal growled. 'The Morted?'

"Have you seen them?" I said and the panther shook her head.

'I've seen them. But they always changed their position in this island.'

"They took my sister's mate and I need to find her before they-

'Disappear. I know about all of this. My master used to be a Faunx.'

"What happened to him?"

'They killed him and until now I can't find them, I've tried, but I'm just by myself. Maybe with help I can find them too. I will help you. We will." The panther said, moving her furry head left to right and moving her tail up and down.

"Oh please help us. Thank you." I turned and looked at the trees. The animals where echoing in the back and if the panther gave me authorization, I would ask for their help. "My name is Frannie and this is my family." I yelled. "We are looking for my sister's mate and my family is spread in the forest looking for her. Can you all help me to find her?"

Suddenly there was silence in the loud forest. The panther walked next to me and stood in front of Quinn. She smelled her blonde hair. Lucas knelt in front of the panther and she placed her hairy black head on Quinn's chest.

The panther growled at the air loud and clear. Letting the other animals in the forest know that she approved of this already. Suddenly, when the panther stopped it's call, all the animals responded back at me. Agreeing with the search of Santana in this big rain forest.

'Lead the way.' The panther said and I looked at Quinn, still weak in Lucas arms but she had something she didn't have earlier. She had faith.

We walked down the forest in silence. I had Quinn's bracelet in my pocket wrapped in a cloth. I can still feel how hot it is against my thigh. I turned and looked at Louise; she was paying attention to everything in a ratio of five miles. My left hand was ready to attack with electricity and a red ball in the other hand for when someone approaches us. Lucas walked next to me and the panther was in front of us, keeping us safe and leading the way.

All I know is that we're going to find Santana.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I feel protected, weak but strong, If that make any sense. I hope my confidence helps San. 'Please be okay.' Was all I could think of.

"She'll be okay Sis." Frannie read my mind. I have no strength left to place my wall, so I just thank her for everything she's doing for me.

I was feeling weird and I looked at my right hand. I was used to feeling weird by now, with all of this happening.

"Quinn are you okay?" Frannie said and I nodded. "Your bracelet is not warm, I can't feel it." Lucas turned me around and I saw how Frann opened the cloth and revealed my bracelet inside. "It's not shining." She said grabbing my bracelet and placing it back on my wrist.

"Already?" I said and Frannie smiled at me.

I caressed where my bracelet was burning around my wrist. I open my hand slowly and stared at my index finger. All I could see was many green dots aligned, running back and forth through my index finger.

I smiled widely for the first time since San was abducted. I took a deep breath and placed my head back on Lucas chest. I was about to get my last and third power.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ The real thing starts next chapter, they will be close to Santana. Want to ask you something...__** Which power should Quinn and San acquire**__? This power would be very important, for the fight and for the future so think wisely. I have one in mind, but we can think about it, together. :3 thank you again for reading, let me know what you think of the chapter. Next, Santana and you will have some answers about the horrible Clan. Until next time! Kisses!_


	21. Stay With Me

_Thank you all for reading_

_Follows/favorites/reviews love you all._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as I let my face fall, staring at my legs. "You want me to remove the blanket from around your body?" I remained silent; I don't need to waste energy trying to talk to him. I was already weak; I don't need his pity. I'm still tied to the chair with these gloves on my hands. My wrist is sore and I can honestly say not being able to use your hands is horrible, especially when you need to scratch, or when you want to wipe your tears away. Every time they let me use the restroom, I stretch my hands inside the gloves as best I can. But as soon as I finish the gloves attach themselves again to the armrest of the chair.

It has been a while now. I think I've sat in this dark room for three days now. I've noticed this because he's not in here all the time. His stupid bodyguards or whoever they are stay here watching me. This is the third time he talks to me, so I've figured it was already the third day I'd been in this horrible place.

"I think your girlfriend is playing with your emotions, or with her elements. At first, she got you almost killed. However, I do not blame her; you were ripped away from her. Now look at you," He said walking closer to me. "You are not cold anymore, and you are looking beautiful kiddo." He removed a strand of hair that was covering my face and as soon as I felt his touch, I shook my head back. "Ah Santana, you're not going to talk today either?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The door of the room opened and someone tall entered. I moved my head to the left slyly and saw his figure walking towards us. He has my necklace around his fingers and a blue bracelet on his wrist. I'm so done with these fuckers, being part of this clan, no way in hell. My heart beat a little faster when I noticed my necklace was not shining. Is Quinn okay? Something was wrong and I'm sure he's delivering the bad news.

"Mr. Lopez," He started with a shaky voice. "I think you should see this."

He walked closer to the tall guy and snatched my necklace from his fingers. I couldn't see the guy's face, but something was familiar about his tall skinny body. "When did this happen?" He said inspecting my necklace.

"I… Mr. Lopez, I think it happened three days ago." The boy said.

"Why the hell are you telling me this now Axel?" Axel?

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You fucking traitor! Quinn trusted you! How dare you help him?"

Axel turned and looked at me with a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, Santana."

"_Fuck you_! I swear when I get out of this, I'm going to freeze your shitty ass!" I yelled and he laughed.

"That will not be good." He replied shaking his head.

"So my daughter can speak now?"

"Don't call me like that." I snapped and he started walking closer to me.

"That's what you are Tana."

"Unfortunately."

"Whoa, Axel, this bond with her mates is really strong. Look at her defending her like she's the best thing in the world." I shook myself on the chair and moved my arms, trying to release myself with every ounce of strength I had left. I failed miserably and stood calm, I couldn't wait to get out of here and kick my own father's ass.

"She's more than you'll ever be." My voice cracked but I managed to sound strong at the same time.

"Well, excuse me." He said mocking my voice. "Do you know why your necklace isn't shining?" I stared at him and then he smiled. "You don't know. What kind of girlfriend are you? He grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of me. "Axel, can you please block her spells?"

Axel walked closer to me with a blue orb on his hands. He smiled and threw the ball towards me. I closed my eyes and the blue sphere vanished as soon it touched my skin.

"I am going to remove your left glove, okay." He said and I just stared at my hand. "I need to see if it's true, I need to see why your necklace isn't shining."

He removed the string that was wrapped around my wrist and then untied the glove from the chair. He slowly removed the gray and heavy glove from my left hand. I quickly closed my first and punched him in the face with all the strength I had left. A blue sparkle hit me and I couldn't move my hand anymore.

"Mr. Lopez, are you okay?" Axel said and he just nodded. He spit blood on the floor and smiled at me.

"I guess I deserved that." He licked his lips that were now drenched in the red substance, fixed his shirt and tie and thanked Axel for immobilizing my hand. "Now, can you open your hand?"

I chuckled at his question and closed my first harder. My knuckles were white but I was glad the glove was not around my hand. I was enjoying making his life harder. He looked at Axel and another blue spark left his fingers opening my hand. I struggled a little but at the end, my hand stretched open. Axel moved his fingers and the palm of my hand was left visible.

"Sir, what should we do now?" Axel said and I quickly looked at my hand. I could see white dots running back and forth on my index, heart and ring fingers. I'm not sure why this was happening, but I hope it meant something good for us and thus something bad for them.

"There's nothing we can do." He said shaking his head. "We have to wait for her new power."

Power? Quinn is getting a new power? So this is how it looks like when you're about to get a new power... I smiled and they both looked at me with a weird expression.

"Take that grin off your face." He said. "You didn't know this? That your mate has only two powers?"

I knew about her two powers, and I know she's supposed to have three, but I'd never seen the process.

"Yes Santana, your girlfriend is getting a new power." He said shaking his head. "What a decent time to get it, right?" I could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

"When is she getting it?" I said, even though I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to know when Quinn was getting a new power.

"You really don't know anything about this?" He laughed. "Well darling, you're getting her power as well. It's almost complete, once the dots run to your pinky. It's about a few seconds before they move to your thumb and then to the palm of your hand."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked shaking my head. I was so mad at him for doing this to me, doing this to us. I just wanted to punch him again.

"I've watched Faunxes since you were a little girl. I've seen this process several times. Anyway, it was time for your girlfriend to get her new power already." I remained silent and he resumed his speaking. "Why didn't you ever tell me Santana?" His voice was low and if he wasn't a shameless monster, I could almost say he cared.

"Tell you what?" He grabbed my necklace and caressed the star and the sparkled half-moon.

"That you like girls." His voice was low again and he turned his head quickly to the side to look at Axel and moved his left hand so he could dismiss him. Axel, placed the glove back in my hand and undid the spell. Afterwards Axel followed his instructions and left the room. "I thought we could have any type of conversation."

"Well, you thought wrong. You were never there. How could you expect me to have any type of conversation with you?"

"You are wrong. I always took care of you." He smiled. "I have to admit that I took extra care of you when the Fabray's moved to Ohio and I noticed they were Faunxes." He said placing my necklace around his neck. "I was there, watching when you took that basket to their house. I saw how Quinn's little hand started to shine as soon as she looked straight into your eyes. Then all my questions about you were answered."

"I always noticed the pain in Quinn's eyes when you were with Brittany. I was there waiting, waiting for the right moment. Waiting for you to tell me… you liked girls.

"I was there when you saw Brittany with Sam, I was there when Quinn came back from France, I was there when the blackout happened. It was confusing for me to understand why there were two Quinn's. I thought the division of bodies was something Quinn could never handle." He said scratching his head. "However, it took me a few minutes to figure everything out. In addition, I was intrigued. I was almost sure you couldn't fall in love with the two girls."

"I have to admit it was a surprise for all of us, when Quinn's family didn't detect us. Because Faunxes normally have a tracker you know, they have it in their basements. But because you are my daughter, and you are a mate, the tracker didn't work."

I looked at him and asked him to explain better what he was saying. Maybe I hadn't understood well what he had just said. It all seemed like too much information.

"When you were a kid you used to sneak in the family room so you could watch horror movies, remember that? Well, all of our family is in this business. Killing Faunxes, of course. This is what we do. These demonic possessions things are normal for us. You grew up being vulnerable to all weird and supernatural things.

"The day we were going to baptize you into this your mother came home early from New York and we couldn't do it. We waited for the full moon the next month and we initialized you. For some reason your process was never completed."

"Thank God." I breathed out.

He laughed loud and then stared at me. "Yeah, Santana, thank God. I understood everything when I noticed the way Quinn looked at you. Her eyes revealed every inquiry I had, everything you weren't able to see. She wanted to protect you all the time, like you were something she needed… someone she always needed around." Fuck, how the hell did he noticed all this shit while I was completely clueless?

"We are doing this because this is not normal." He said, snapping me away from my thoughts. "Faunxes are not normal. There's no such thing as magic and wizards. God created humans, not freaks. If we find a vampire or a werewolf we kill them too." I frowned at the thought of vampires and werewolf's. Now I know everything's possible, and well a few months ago I didn't have any magic. "We killed them because we are doing the right thing. We are keeping this world safe from those demonic things. Making a better future."

"What did they do to you?" I snapped and he removed my necklace from his neck. "You can't kill people because you don't like their lifestyle, they were born like this, and you can't tear apart two people who are in love just because you think you're making a better future."

"They did it once."

"What are you talking about?"

"One of your girlfriend's kind killed my first wife." I couldn't believe what I was hearing… He had been married before? Then again I didn't know anything about him. "Ever since I swore I was going to revenge her death, even if it took me a life time."

"So all of this is because they killed your wife? What a shocker! She must have deserved this, I mean she was probably trying to kill a Faunx, and they of course defended themselves. That's what I would do."

"Whoa, you impress me Santana. You think as a Faunx, You speak as a Faunx, Congratulations!"

"Apparently, you don't know shit about Faunxes. Moreover, I can't understand the hate towards them, I mean you can try to revenge your dead wife, but what's left of the other one? If I was gonna to bet on something, I'd say you're jealous of them. Jealous of what we are and jealous of this huge bond we have with our mate. Just because you can't understand something; doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong. Either way that's why we take their sparkles off their bodies, so they can't feel their mate's feelings anymore. So they can be normal like us."

"Who wants to be normal these days?"

"Many people Santana. We are doing them a favor."

I took a deep breath and raised my head a little. "How do you kill them?" I asked. My voice shaky, I could feel a knot tying in my stomach. I was tired of his shit, but I needed to know just in case he tried to kill one of our Family.

"We normally cut off their hands, or remove their sparkle." He talked about this as if he was explaining something normal, like if he were used to all of this. Allegedly, he is used to all of this. "They die instantly, if we cut off their hands, they bleed to death. And if we remove their sparkle they forget about the bond they had with their mate. They become humans, with normal feelings, they're not in love anymore. Eventually their mates die, in about," He stretched his hands so he could count using his fingers. "Two weeks? Yeah, two weeks."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Why did you kidnap me instead of Quinn? Why would you like to kill her?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks while he did nothing but stare into my eyes. "Why can't you let us be happy if you admit to seeing everything? You know how much she loves me. Why can't we be happy?"

"You are my daughter Santana, and I want the best for you. I always have."

"Kidnapping me is not the best for anyone. You can't do these things if you really care about me."

"I had to; I wasn't planning to do this to you, until that day when Charlie knocked on our door. Quinn is powerful, more powerful than any Faunx I've ever met and killed. She has something special and I can't figure out what just yet. We couldn't initiate you to the clan because she was your mate. It was your destiny to be with her; nevertheless, destiny _can _be changed. I needed answers and this was the best way. I need to know why Quinn is so special... I just want to know why her light sparkle means so much."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not. I just want to remove your sparkle so we can live together as a family. You'll forget about her and she will die."

"That will never happen. She won't let anything like this happen. And I'm sure I'll never forget her, even if you remove my sparkle."

"Oh, come on Tana, I've seen this so many times. There's no reason for you to try and convince me that you'll still love her after I remove your spark." He stood from the chair; pulled a napkin from his pants and cleaned the corner of his mouth that was still red because of the punch. "That was a great punch, you are stronger-

He stopped himself from speaking. What is going on? I knew him enough to know that every time he interrupted himself he needed a moment to think. He goes into a deep thought world and doesn't like to be bothered until it's done. I however could care less and proceeded to talk to him. Asking him what was happening.

He walked to a desk on the corner of the room and pulled out a gold translucent rock. I had never seen it before, but it had so many sparkles running inside the round crystal material. He pressed it tight in his hand and smiled at me.

"I need to hurry up." He said and I stared at him. What was next? "Or it will be too late." I looked at my hand and a bright white light emerged from my left glove. The light covered the room and he ran towards me. I can see how nervous he was. _"Fuck!"_

"What's going on? Is her power complete?" I said with a smile on my face. "Our power is complete?"

He stood in front of me for a moment, processing everything I was saying to him. After a while, he ran his hand over his hair and nodded. "Yeah Tana, you have a new power already."

"What is it?" I asked, smiling deviously.

"I am not going to try and figure it out. I will not remove the gloves. They are close and you-

"What?" I said instantly. Who is close? Is Quinn close? "Holly fuck, it's true, they are close, Quinn is close, my chest… I…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The pressure in my chest wasn't prominent anymore. My muscles ached a little, because all of the pressure I'd been putting into them. Nevertheless, he was right. I felt stronger and I could almost feel the blood flowing perfectly through my entire body. "You knew they were close right?" I asked. "You knew they were close when you stopped yourself from talking, you knew I was stronger." I relaxed my muscles and stopped feeling weak. I'd been talking for a while now and after I punched him, there was no way I could feel this strong, unless she was close that was.

"I think I got distracted a little because of our talk." He said sitting again on the chair in front of me.

"You know you have no chance with them. I can feel her close, and I know she's not going to be happy about this. You have no chance of winning, father."

"Do you think we don't know how to protect ourselves? We do have powers."

"Says the one who gave me a speech about being normal and not freaks?" I replied harshly.

"Well, every time we kill a Faunx we get their first power. We use that power along with the stone to convert it, to make it natural and not demonic like your girlfriend."

"You're a fucking psycho. You give me this speech about freaks and you use their own powers to kill Faunxes? You're a hypocrite!"

"The powers don't last much, just four days. But it's the best for all of us. We can kill them, give em' a taste of their own medicine."

"Are you really thinking you can beat my family?"

"Santana, I am your family!"

"You're just a piece of shit."

I bit my lips when I saw his hand lunging towards me. He slapped me hard, so hard I could easily bet I had his fingers marked on my right cheek. I could feel the burn in my face, my chest felt numb again and another white spark escaped from it. My heart beat fast and my hands didn't feel too sore anymore.

"You're not getting it, are you? Hit me again, please do so my girlfriend feels this and finds me _faster_."

He looked at his hands and placed the mineral in front of my chest. I could see many colors running inside the stone. But for some reason they weren't shiny and happy as they looked in the wall. They were almost colorless and their movements were slow. The colors weren't synchronized with their mates, they weren't shining and dancing with each other, they were… dead.

"Are those _dead_ Faunxes?" I asked and he just smiled.

He moved the rock forward and placed it in front of me. "Dead sparkles, darling." He corrected me. "Now listen to me, everything will be alright, you are going to wake up in an hour and everything will be alright."

"No! Stop!" He was placing the stone closer to my chest. As soon the stone touched my body, I couldn't move or breathe. The stone was absorbing all my white sparkle and I knew there was no way back, this was the end. My chest pained me horribly and I wasn't sure if I could handle it anymore. My eyes felt numb and heavy. I watched how he rolled the stone towards my left arm. The minerals passed my shoulders, biceps, forearm and he stopped it on my wrist.

The glove was bright white and I could only see how the sparkle vanished from my body. I close my eyes and hoped Alexandre or Louise could hear what I had to say, if they're really looking for me. I finished whispering and my eyes couldn't resist the pain anymore. I gave in, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

My boots splashed with the water from the river I was running in. The water was on top of my ankles and I tried to keep a steady pace, my family was behind me. I wanted to run; I tried to run as fast as I could. The small river was situated in between two big mushy rocks about twenty feet's tall. I could hear the echo of all of us running, hitting the rocky walls. There was less splashing of water coming from my family, I could hear them stopping. I just kept running, trying not to fall on the unstable surface.

I looked at my right while I kept running and saw the panther running next to me. She growled and I smile back at her. I was first able to walk and move about three hours ago. I know Santana's close to us. I just need to keep running where my heart tells me. I'm guiding my family and I'm going to find her.

Eagles were flying on top of me. The rest of the animals were running on top of these big rocks. I feel protected. I quickly jumped into a tree that fell across the small body of water. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I could feel myself falling. Before my body touched the water, in less than a second, I moved my fingers, the water moved to the side, and I fell to the rocky ground.

Are you okay?" I could hear Frannie saying from behind me.

"Yes!" I said. My heart was beating fast and I was closer to Santana, I could feel it. "Alexandre, Louise can you hear something?" They can listen everything on a ratio of five miles. If I feel this strongly, I'm sure we're close to her.

They stood there for a minute and then shook their heads. I looked at Dad who was out of breath sitting on a rock; my Aunt and her mate were standing next to each other while Peter and Kyle stood on top of the three I had jumped. I turned my head to the side and looked at the panther, she growled and then she looked at Frannie and Lucas who were just listening to the animals.

"Quinn," Frannie turned with a smile. "Look at your hand." I watched how the dots moved to my pinky. A smile appeared on my face instantly. The dots a grouped themselves in my palm. I had to admit I was excited to know what kind of power I was going to inherit.

The bright sun wasn't shining anymore, I looked at the sky, and it was almost dark now. It was noon a few minutes ago, now everything was dark. I had the green sphere with San's words on my left hand. I looked at my left hand and then back again at my right hand. My hand opened itself and a bright translucent sphere was falling from the sky. We all looked up to see what it was. The sphere was like a bright lantern in the dark sky. I looked up and opened my hand. I can't wait to see what kind of power I was acquiring.

The sphere stopped at the palm of my hand and started to spin only a few inches away from my skin.

"What are you waiting Quinn, grab the orb." Frannie said with a smile on her face.

I slowly close my hand, the sphere was spinning slowly, in seconds, my fist was closed, and the sphere entered my skin. When I opened my hand, the light moved towards my thumb and my green bracelet started to shine.

I took a step towards Frannie and she grabbed my hand in hers. "Now what?" I said.

Lucas walked closer to me. "Move your fingers Quinn."

I left my hand open in front of my face and moved my index and middle finger. I looked at my hand and nothing happened. I closed my eyes and looked at the panther in front of me. 'You like the new power?' She said… What?

"Did you just?" I said.

'Frannie, your sister received a special power.'

I looked at the panther and then at Frannie. "Can you understand what she's saying?" Frann said and I nodded. For some reason I could understand the panther. I scratched my forehead and my fingers electrocuted me slyly.

I looked at my hand dumbfounded. There was electricity around my fingers. I moved my head to the right and noticed Frannie's smile.

"Well, I think you can copy our powers?" She said clapping.

I turned and when I looked at Alexandre and Louise, I instantly fell to the rocky ground. I brought my hands to my ears so I could cover them. There were too many sounds around me at the same time.

I can hear the water, the air, the leafs falling from the trees, the animals running and eating, I can even hear my heartbeat and my family's. I covered my ears harder and tried to focus hard so I could block the noise away. Fuck! I removed my hands from my ears as soon as I could hear my surroundings normally again.

"Quinn? We can't see you." Alexandre said.

I put my hands in front of me and smiled when I realized. I was invisible. I quickly moved my fingers and appeared back in front of my family.

"If I'm correct you're copying our powers. Mimicry, I think is the correct term to describe your new power. Ability to copy or absorb powers or skills."

I collapsed and he smiled at me. I couldn't believe this. This makes me have more powers than Louise and even Alexandre. "Is this possible?" I asked him.

"I haven't met a Faunx with this power, but yes Quinn, it's possible."

I took a deep breath and moved my fingers. In seconds, the black sky was back to its normal orange color.

"Do I have to look at you to get your powers?"

"I don't think so Quinn," Alexandre said. "Just focus on which power you want to copy."

"How close do I need to be to get the power?" I asked again.

"No idea. I guess we'll figure it out."

I closed my hand and smiled. "Okay, let's get my mate."

I ran, my bracelet shining bright on my wrist. I had to admit I was utterly pleased with my powers. I can almost do anything now. Suddenly the smile I had on my face vanished, I felt a huge pound on my chest. I looked back and noticed all of our family felt it too.

"Something is not right." Alexandre said.

I looked at him and noticed that he and Louise were focused on their hearing power, so I moved my fingers and in seconds I was listening exactly what they were hearing. We were a mile closer from where I received my last power. My heart's telling me she's closer but the pain in my chest is telling me otherwise.

Suddenly, I heard San's voice in a whisper. _"Tell her that she will always be my galaxy."_

My heart was beating faster than ever. I collapsed on the floor and instantly Louise arms were wrapped around my body. I've never heard her voice like this. She's different, like if something unlikable had happened to her.

A bright green light escaped my chest, blocking every inch of the small river we were running. The tall rocks were greener. I felt the water running through my hands, and when my eyes adjusted to the clarity, I saw a pair of boots that matched mine in front of me. Same skinny black and same jacket. I smiled at the same but obviously different smile I saw on her, a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Her hair was messy and shorter than mine was. She knelt in front of me and dried a tear I didn't know was there.

"I missed you, Quinn. I missed seeing your face." Charlie pulled me in for a warm hug and I cried on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and melted in my safety. If that makes any sense.

"I missed you more Charlie." I pulled back and she was smiling at me.

"Let's get our girl okay?" Charlie said standing up, pulling my hand and helping me stand along with her.

I looked back at our family and they were smiling. Dad walked next to us and hugged Charlie. After a few seconds he teletransported back home to get her bracelet from Mom.

Charlie walked closer to Frann and gave her a hug. "Three days." She said and Frann wiped her tears.

"I'm glad to see you Sis, I don't like the situation we're in, but I missed you."

"I think you'll be able to survive this battle now. I mean, we all know you weren't going to make it." Charlie said and Frann punched her in the arm.

"Well I was missing this, and if you keep talking nonsense you'll have no arm to battle the clan."

"Be quiet Frannie, I can electrocute you now." Charlie wiggled her eyebrows and Dad's black smoke appeared in front of us with an orange bracelet shining brightly in his hand.

"Welcome back my daughter." He said locking the bracelet on her wrist. "Now let's get my other daughter."

We started running again and my heart was beating faster. I looked over at Charlie and smiled. I really missed her.

I stopped abruptly and Charlie stopped running too. We looked at each other's and instead of running to the right we changed directions on the river and headed left. After a few more minutes the river road was over and we started walking deep into the forest.

Peter and Kyle were on top of the trees and the panther and the animals were running along with us. I stopped myself in front of a small wooden bridge and Charlie walked towards me out of breath.

"Can you feel this?" She said touching her chest. I nodded and she caressed my bracelet. "She's there. Right after the bridge." I looked down and noticed the pit below us.

The bridge was simple but dangerous. There were ropes tied to the side of the bridge on the rocks. The wood that worked as a floor needed to be replaced and I'm positive it's not safe to walk in. There was no chance in hell they could cross that bridge.

I saw how a black sparkle flew on top of my head and hit a barrier at the end of the bridge. The barrier vanished and Alexandre showed himself on the other side.

"Quinn, Charlie take the mates and turn invisible and walk on the bridge. The rest of us can just teletransport here." We did as Alexandre said and in seconds, all of us were on the other side.

"Axel they're here." I heard a few meters away and saw a blue sparkle coming after Charlie.

"Be careful!" I yelled and Charlie blocked his spell with a swift move of her fingers.

"Nice Charlie."Frann said throwing her red sparkle between us. "Now ladies, it's not the time to," She threw another red spark and smiled. "Be careful, I love you all."

Frannie ran inside the forest and Lucas followed her with his hands charged with electricity. I wasn't sure when the fighting had started, but I looked to my right and saw Dad fighting with a tall guy. Louise was fighting with a girl on a hoodie and Alexandre was nowhere to be found. Peter and Kyle were on the trees avoiding whatever they were throwing at them.

I looked at Charlie and noticed the big house in the middle of the forest.

"You are late." I heard a voice and when I looked back, it was Axel standing there with a blue sphere in his hands, ready to attack.

Charlie reacted quickly, there were two balls of orange spark on her hand and almost instantly Axel was on the floor. "How could you betray us?"

He moved his hands and Charlie stopped them instantly. "I guess you are Charlie." He said trying to stand up.

"I guess you are a dead guy." Charlie formed her three –ball spark and I held her hand stopping her.

"You know that spell is to, to kill him Charlie?" I said and she nodded and turned furiously at him. She dropped the balls to the ground and straddled him.

"I thought you were gay." Axel said nonchalantly and Charlie punched him in the face. He growled and she punched him repeatedly.

I tried to stop Charlie but she was focused on him. A few seconds later I felt something hit my shoulder, I can feel blood running inside my jacket sleeve. I turned around and saw a girl smiling at me. She raised her hand and threw me one of their spells. I grabbed her ball and bumped it back to her. She quickly jumped and I missed it. This pissed me off. I turned around to focus on Louise. I placed a hand on top of my shoulder, and healed my arm.

This power is definitely going to be my favorite. Another sparkle flew next to me and I turned to look at Charlie. She was cleaning her hands with leafs from a tree. Her knuckles are covered in blood and she has an angry face.

A ball of fire landed next to us, exploding and taking us to the ground. I couldn't hear anything because of the explosion. A few rocks scratched my face and when I opened my eyes, all I could see was fire in front of us.

My ears still hurt and the white noise was prominent. I felt dizzy and weak. I looked at my leg and noticed my pants were on fire. Moving my fingers, I grabbed the fire from my leg and held it in my hand creating a ball.

Everything around me was moving is slow motion. Elise was fighting with a huge muscular guy, Julie was behind her with one of the clan in between her legs. Sparkles were running over the air, I avoided a few and ran towards a tree and rested my back, taking a deep breath.

Charlie ran towards me and blocked a gold spark that came my way. "Fucking bastard." I ran towards Flich and blocked another of his gold sparks. I looked at my right and Alexandre was now behind a guy, Louise was moving her hands in a corner and Lucas forehead was healed of bleeding.

Charlie was next to me and she threw Flich a spell. He fell on the floor but stood up quickly. I wanted to hit him so bad. I hate him because he took my mate. He was going to pay for this.

He threw an electric sparkle and I created a ball of water and with Charlie's help we controlled the air and sent the spell back at him. He yelled and fell on the floor on his knees. Shaking his body with electricity.

'This is one is mine.'

The panther said jumping from above us and falling on top of Flich.

I grabbed Charlie's arms and pulled her inside the house. "Let's go, he's dead." When I opened the door with my sparkle in hand I noticed Frannie and Lucas there, fighting. Lucas was on the floor and a guy was hitting his body. Lucas punched him back and electrocuted him. The struggled for a moment and then he punched Lucas on the face.

Charlie walked towards him with a big orange spell, the guy was immobile on the floor. "Hey asshole, I still need to have a fight with my sister's mate, so fuck off."

Frannie on the other side of the room was getting beat up horribly because of Lucas feelings. I turned to her and she yelled in pain. I sprinted towards her and punched the guy she was fighting. His fists started to grow a few inches, so I quickly focused on whatever he was doing and I copied his power. He opened his eyes widely when he noticed that my fist was also getting bigger like his. I punched him on his stomach and he fell on the floor looking for air.

We were now in the living room and I knew there was still a fight outside the house. I turned and Frannie was on the floor covered in blood. My heart picked up its pace and my hands started to shake. Charlie was pinned to the wall fighting with a brunette. "Charlie!" I yelled and she looked at me quickly. The brunette took this moment to stab Charlie in her abdomen and then she ran into the hall.

Charlie fell on the floor and I could feel the stabbing on my stomach. I opened my jacket and saw the big red spot on my abdomen. I tried to focus on Louise powers but it wasn't working. I was too weak, or I don't know what was happening.

"Quinn!" I heard and when I looked at Frannie she was pressing her wound on her neck yelling at me. "Don't fall … asleep." My eyes were heavy and I was sure we lost a lot of blood. I turned my head to the side to see Charlie on the floor, without her jacket pressing her wound with her fingers.

'It's okay Quinn, everything… will be alright.' Charlie said slowly.

I opened my eyes once again and I saw Louise walking towards Frannie and me. She placed one hand on top of Frann and one on top of my abdomen. As soon as she started healing me, I focused on her power and completed Charlie's healing.

Charlie stood and started to heal Frannie, she lost a lot of blood. Charlie moved her hands synchronized, she was crying and I could feel how much it hurt her to see Frannie like this. I shook my head and walked over to where Lucas was, he couldn't move. His eyes were red from all the crying and I know he was trying to save Frann but he couldn't do anything which made him feel that much more useless. After a few more seconds, they both stood up and smiled at me.

'Thank you.' I read Frannie's mind and I gave her a hug. Charlie joined and we held each other for a few seconds.

Frannie saw a sparkle coming her way and she pushed Charlie and me. The sparkle hit the ceiling and then hit Louise. She collapsed and instantly I had a three –ball spark in my hand. I threw them to the guy who attacked us and he fell on the floor. My hands are shaking and I can't breathe properly. I saw how his sparkle disappears from his chest, and didn't realize what I did until Louise placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Quinn." She said and I walked closer to the body on the floor. I looked at his face and noticed it was Axel's mate. My heart beat fast and I could only think about how I threw that spell to my best friend's mate. Which means Axel is going to die too.

'Quinn,' Charlie turned me to look at her. 'Santana needs us. We need to find her.' I nodded. 'Also, he was your ex's best friend.'

I nodded and entered to the other room, Lucas, Louise, Frannie and Charlie were all behind me. I stopped and thought about Aunt Elise's power and used the x –ray vision to look outside. Dad was alive and fighting, Alexandre was doing the same with Peter. Aunt Elise and her mate are fighting as one. I was glad everyone was okay so far.

I turned to Charlie and she smiled at me. "Santana is downstairs. In the basement."

I looked back still using Aunt's Elise powers and saw her seated on the chair. I inspected the room and saw a tall man inside with her.

I heard a big explosion coming from outside. The explosion pushed us to the wall and we fell on the floor. There was a fire in the living room and kitchen. Charlie moved her fingers and pulled the fire away from us.

"I'm going outside. They need me." Louise yelled and Frannie followed her along with Lucas.

I grabbed Charlie's hand and directed us to the basement door.

It took Charlie's sparkle and mine to open the door simultaneously. Charlie entered and a ball was flying towards her. I placed a barrier and she walked closer to the tall man. The ball hit my green barrier and it vanished.

"About time Quinn." I've heard that voice before, but where? "But I'm afraid you are too late." My bracelet burned my wrist so much I had to take it off.

'What are you doing?' Charlie said playing with her bracelet around her fingers. I know it was burning her too.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie said walking closer to him.

"My daughter doesn't have a sparkle anymore." He said and I froze at his words.

'Did he just say daughter?'

'I, I.'

I pulled a ball of fire in my hand and threw it to the ceiling. When the fire fell, I was able to see his face.

"Mr…" I said. I was speechless. My heart was beating fast and my chest was undergoing a horrible pressure, even though I'm with Santana in the same room it feels like we're miles apart.

"You!" Charlie yelled. "I can believe this shit. You kidnapped her! Your own daughter!"

'Charlie, be careful.'

"I don't give two shits Quinn." She yelled and he looked at us with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, you can try but you can't have Santana back."

"You're lying!" I was the one yelling this time. I walked towards Santana and touched her face. She was sleeping or passed out. I pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. "Babe please, please wake up. We're together now. We're together."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks when I saw how fragile she looked. I wasn't used to seeing her like this. I looked around in the basement and found her necklace on top of the desk. I moved my fingers and grabbed them. Charlie was next in front of him with her hands charged of electricity and an orange ball in the other hand.

I placed the necklace around her neck but she didn't move. I looked at the necklace and the only thing shining was Charlie's and my spark inside the half-moon.

"Please Santana, tell me you love me. Tell me you still love me." I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't respond and I stopped kissing her and removed her hands from around the gloves. I placed them together and brought them close for a kiss. "San, tell me you still love me."

After a few more tries, Santana opened her eyes and stared at me for a good ten seconds. She stared into my eyes. She moved her head to the right and saw him in a corner with Charlie standing in front of him. She had a confused look on her face and I could tell she was scared.

"San babe, are you okay?"

She sat straight for a moment in the chair and looked at me with big piercing brown eyes. "Who are you?" _She whispered._

* * *

_**A/N: **__:O __The fight continues in chapter twenty –two. Thank you for reading. I love this chapter hope you liked it. Thank you a mi beta! :3 Drop me a **review**, thanks!  
_


	22. Lonely Girl

_Hello there, we meet again :) Now next to me, I have this action 3D glasses, take one, put them on, get comfy and start reading, thank you!_

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Have I seen you before?" Santana asked, simply. As if that was one of the easiest things to say to someone who you had seen for the first time.

"Yes, you have, please…" I couldn't talk anymore, the pressure in my chest was horrible and I needed air. "Please, San. Tell me you love me." Those words left my lips with a desperate sense of rush, I wanted to let her know how important this is to me.

"I am… sorry, I don't know who you are." She looked at me and then at her clothe. I was sure her next question was going to be something like, _why am I here? Why am I dressed like this? What are they doing to my Father?_ Moreover, I was sure she would say something about us being twins or something far worse like; _I do not know who you are; _again. I can try to handle everything, just like I've done all these years but I don't think I'd be able to handle her not knowing me… there was no recognition of me in her voice and I felt absolutely worthless.

Therefore, I did what I thought was best for us, or for this situation at least. I placed my hand on her cheek and an almost translucent sparkle left my fingers and entered her skin. Santana then fell in front of me asleep. I cried and cried, her head resting on my shoulder while I caressed her luscious black hair. I took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. I slowly moved her back to the chair and made sure she wouldn't fall. I removed my jacket and placed it under her head like a pillow. I then took out form my pocket the now minimized sphere -with her words written inside- and placed it on her hands.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing her lips.

This was not happening... I froze for a minute and closed my eyes. Charlie had him against a wall. I could hear noises coming from outside, there were explosions, a few screams and the house was shaking slyly. When I opened my eyes, I saw him smirking as if life had given him the best gift and based on what he wanted, it had.

"You should have seen her face when her spark left her chest." My hand was shining bright and Charlie had already formed a three-ball spell in her hand. "She was screaming." He whispered.

'Quinn just let me kill him already!'

I heard Charlie's voice sluggishly inside my head but I couldn't talk, I felt powerless. I turned to him and noticed his tall rigid figure; he was proud, _so_ very proud. He knew what he had done and he felt insanely happy because of it… it was repulsing.

'Charlie, he's... still Santana's father.'

"So what?" Charlie yelled back.

He looked at Charlie, a smirk plastered on his face, a smirk that unfortunately, resembled my mate's.

'He still has San's sparkle. We cannot harm him… at least not now.'

"I guess you are talking on your mind." He said. "Well, that is simply amazing. Tell me something Quinn, why are you so special? What makes _you_ special?"

"That's none of your business." I said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"Just shut up already or you'll be hot sauce." Charlie said raising her hand towards his chest.

He simply raised his hands in surrender, as if he had the situation under control. He slowly put his hand down and reached for something in his pocket. Charlie moved her hands closer and he just smiled.

"It'll be okay, don't kill your ex mate's father." He slowly grabbed a torn piece of paper and opened it. "Are you special because of my daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, staring at the paper on his hand.

"_Freedom and Maturity._" He said. "If my calculations are correct, they're just two hundred and sixteen white sparkles in the Faunx world. Are you special because of her? We have Faunxes helping us, because they're not quite satisfied with their powers. Are you special because of her spark? Faunxes help us find what's not complete in their spark."

"I can't understand why a Faunx would like to help you."

"There are many things I can't understand as well Quinn." He shook his head. "All I know is that Santana is not your mate anymore and I need to take your powers. I need to end this as soon as possible."

"End what?"

"Your bond Fabray, your perfect life, superpowers and your happiness all together."

"Well you took everything already." I said while I shrugged and let my body sink to the floor. "You know what?" He remained silent but not motionless, a curious smirk was enveloping his facial expressions. "You want to know why I'm different?

"Oh please do."

"Because my life hasn't been easy. Because, well you won't understand _shit_, but I saw the love of my life with another girl. Because I waited for her, even when I was about to receive a horrible an unknown punishment for it; I waited. Because I went through all that pain in the chamber for her, because I thought one day she may return this immense love I have for her. Because she was mine, she was my destiny and it was meant to happen like that." A tear rolled down my cheek slowly as I watched Santana sleep peacefully oblivious to the hell we were facing.

"You can change destiny, I just did." He laughed. "I like how you say those things in past tense."

"She… she's still my mate."

"You have less than two weeks. What are you planning to do? Make her fall in love with you all over again? We both know that is impossible. You need to make her fall in love with Charlie as well. If you are planning to do this again, let me save you the trouble by letting you know it won't be possible, you had until last year. Charlie will not be able to bond again and you'll die without half of your heart."

"Nothing is impossible."

"You don't have any more time Quinn. You'll disappear. I've done my research. This is what I was waiting for. I could have gotten rid of you both before Charlie bonded back, however Santana was in the way, she was so in love with you that I didn't want to hurt her feelings, just _yet_."

I shook my head and let my tears fall to the floor. "I have time for her. I always have."

I felt pain on my back and when I turned to look for Charlie I realized she was on the floor too. I can feel her pain; he was now walking towards me with a smile on his face. _What did he do?_

"Look Quinn, look how easily it is to break you when you are not with Tana." I couldn't move my body and Charlie was shaking on the floor, trying to release herself from his manic grip. My hands were glued to the floor making it impossible to move. This brought me flashbacks to that night when Flich abducted San. "You are weak without her.

"You could have had everything you wanted to with my daughter. I can almost see you living a life together, I can almost see you getting a place together." He chuckled and knelt in front of me. "I can almost see Santana changing the structure of your house. She spends hours at night drawing your_ future_."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah Quinn, Tana has drawn your dream house along Maribel. She told her you wanted three rooms, two extras for _pets." _My heart ached a little more with each word he spit out. "I know you will ask for permission to get either of you pregnant." He bit the inside of his cheeks. "One granddaughter or one grandson, running all over the place. I can almost see them running towards the fountain to see their mates sparkle. Wondering what color their mates will be."

My heart clenched at the image. His grin was still in place while he destroyed what little was left of my heart.

"Imagine their colors Quinn. Your daughter could be a light sparkle like you and your son could be a black sparkle and be as intelligent as your dad."

"Please… stop." I managed to get out between sobs.

"Imagine the first time their hands shine with that oh so peculiar translucent color. Imagine the happiness… and how you will have to react once they start missing their mates. Imagine the words of your master making their mates' necklaces."

I wanted to cover my ears so bad. I tried to focus on something else, but his words were echoing in my mind as if they were spoken with a megaphone.

"Yes, all of this sounds pretty good in my mind. It's not the correct thing though. Santana deserves better than this life. She deserves someone who loves her deeply, not someone who is controlling the bond and how she feels.

"She needs someone who can take care of her without worrying if there is going to be a clan chasing after her. She needs more than you, and I gave her that opportunity Quinn, she will be able to feel normal again, she will be able to think for herself."

"I've never pushed her to do anything," My voice was clear now. "I've never pushed her."

"You did in a certain way. I am sorry none of this would have happened if I had reacted faster. I am sorry, I want the best for her."

"You are not sorry!" Charlie screamed.

"Well, indeed but I had to try. Even though this life is pretty and full of _happiness, _Faunxes are still freaks and this is not how we are supposed to live."

"You will never understand how Faunxes works, even though you try to study them. This is not a game, this is real, what we feel is mutual." Charlie said, dragging her words.

"We?" He started laughing holding his stomach. "We both know Santana chose Quinn over you. Don't try to make this equal; this is not something you can decide."

Charlie was trying desperately to release herself. My chest was aching and my wrist couldn't handle my bracelet anymore.

"It's okay Quinn, you won't feel this pain anymore, you will die, fast and painless. She can be free; without you and I guarantee you she'll be happy."

He started placing the ball in front of my chest. He looked carefully at us and then smiled. I hate how this entertains him. The sphere shined bright and its gold sparkle started to absorb my green light. I was dying, dying right here in front of him, in front of Santana and Charlie. I tried calling Frannie or the others, but nothing was working. He could see how desperate I was and he didn't even care , he kept on smiling.

"Are you wondering why your family is not here? Helping you?" I turned my head to the side away from his face and in Santana's direction. "They can't help you because you are not in Vancouver anymore; you are not in the forest."

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm using Flich powers and it projects the illusion that we are in the same place but we are not."

"You know Flich is dead? You'll only have a few more hours to use his powers."

He shrugged his shoulders and placed the ball closer to my chest.

"Thanks for the news, now want to say your last words? Something you want me to tell Tana?"

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Love."

"That's it, just one word?" His brows arched and he pulled the ball back.

"Love is what makes me special. You will never know how that feels, because you've never experienced it, not even from your wife or daughter, that is the main reason you're the leader of the clan. You're full of jealousy and wonder about what it means to be loved."

"Such powerful words, I'm impressed. I know Santana would _love_ to hear her mate's last _word,_ eventually."

He pulled the sphere back closer to my chest. I kept looking at her face but she was peacefully asleep. I was sure this was the least painful way for her. What if she saw all of this? What if she saw me dying? I don't think I'd be able to see her like that for the last time. I saw enough when she was trying to defend herself from Filch. I looked at her face, with love, remembering every feature, every trace about her.

"You say love is the main thing?" I removed my gaze from San for a few seconds and saw how he was looking between us, like if he was trying to figure out something, like if he was hesitant for a moment about removing my sparkle completely. "I've seen love, but in a different way."

"We accept the love we think we deserve." I said and he shook his head after placing the ball again closer to my chest.

"Well thanks for that information. If you say that is what makes you special, I need to drain that off you don't you think?" He removed the ball back and placed it in front of my chest once again. "I can still control a few Faunxes powers and I am sure I can take all the love you have for my daughter. I can be as special as_ you."_

His fingers let out something… I couldn't decipher what it was. It looked like a black liquid with a thick texture but whatever it was landed on my chest.

My eyes followed San's sleeping form and I smiled at her one last time. Suddenly I was in the chamber again.

_I moved my head left to right; I think he created an illusion._

_I could see how my sparkle floated on top of my head. How I tried to reach it._

_I could hear a voice inside the chamber telling me it was time for me to leave._

"_Hey are you okay?" I was facing Charlie back when we were in France for the first time. My heart was beating hard and I was mesmerized by what was in front of me._

_I blinked and saw Charlie and Santana seating in the backyard. Santana was smirking trying to get Charlie's attention. I hadn't really noticed it before but Santana stood still when she saw Charlie's eyes for the first time. The moon was shining above us, everything looked so beautiful. I could hear San's words replaying in the distance. "You guys can be my galaxy." My hand was touching the star charm absently; before I knew it the other one was playing with my half –moon charm too._

_Drops of water were quickly falling over me now. San lips brushed mine for the first time and my world stopped and spun faster all together. I kept her in place with her hands resting around my neck. I smiled before leaning in to kiss her again._

_The rain drizzled on my skin as soon as I felt San's lips graze the corner of Charlie's. Her first little kiss with Charlie. I chuckled at her reaction when San was trying to explain me she thought Charlie was me._

_My heart beaded fast with each passing second; we were in the Ferris wheel now. The sun was about to set and my head was placed on her chest along with Charlie's._

_When I turned around, I had to cover my face. The wind ruffled my hair and San was tickling me on the back of her Jeep. I couldn't control my powers, "Stop!" I yelled in between giggles. I laughed when she worried about the possibility of me destroying her car with my powers. I smiled at the image of our first date when we saw 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.'_

_Once I moved my head to the side I found myself in a different place. I could feel something but whatever it was I'd never experienced before. I could see myself running along Charlie's and Santana's side inside the laser tag zone. I smiled when I noticed I was carrying the laser gun. "Charlie!" Santana yelled all the way in the black zone. "Get the guy in blue he's chasing me nonstop." I ran towards him and crashed my back on the wall in a way I could shoot him disabling his light on his chest. This made him walk away and then Santana's lips were instantly on mine. I chuckled at the image and remembered this was the first time our bracelets stopped burning Santana. She accepted our love… she accepted us completely for the first time._

_My smile faded away when I saw Santana flying across the bus and the glass cut her face. I screamed and felt Charlie's arms around me. I covered my head quickly, trying to make the image go away._

_There was one memory after the other, they weren't slowing down and they were everywhere all at the same time. I was pacing frenetically in my bedroom. Mom appeared in my room suddenly and told me Santana's chest was aching for the first time. San's was screaming and as soon as we walked into the hospital room, her pain stopped. I turned around as soon as the image of San in the hospital disappeared. I brought my hands to my face and felt tears rolling down my cheeks, I smiled again for what seemed like the millionth time after all these flashbacks started._

_My hand was on the doorknob and Santana stood there with a smile on her face. I remembered how much I had missed her that day. That was the day I introduced her to Alexandre and Louis._

"_Close your eyes." Santana said and I remembered how she pronounced those words. I smiled at her with my eyes closed. We were in front of her other house railing, she intertwined her fingers with mine and when I opened my eyes I saw our hands were on fire. "This means I love you." She said and I reached her cheeks so I could kiss her but I was on the grass escaping from the rain. Santana emptied the pool and all the water fell on me. I looked at my clothes and noticed they were different. She kissed me and asked us if we wanted to be her girlfriend. Charlie's spark flew towards the air. I was happy._

_I turned around and the colorful wall was in front of us. Santana's hand is on my own and we're walking towards the big silver door. Our Master created her necklace and I could see her sparkle shining in front of my eyes._

_I looked at my waist and saw a pair of arms around my body. "I will miss you Charlie."I turned and Santana was holding Charlie. My heart beaded slowly at the image. Frannie was crying in a corner and Charlie's feelings were, indescribable… I think this is the first time I've felt her like this. She kissed San at midnight and disappeared. After the light was over, San's lips were on mine and my heart was complete. I smiled to the sky and started walking._

_I can hear our shoes knocking on the big structure, "You'll be mine, forever." Santana placed her hand on the wall and her name appeared under mine. I stood there smiling and enjoying the moment. She smiled at her name traced on the wall and whispered, "I love you and your world every single day." I chuckled and she kissed my lips. Suddenly all the walls turned red. Our assignment papers were covered in blood and I felt the urge to protect her but she wasn't next to me._

_I was cold now, cold and shaking constantly._

_My shaky fingers were holding the sphere with those three words she wrote on ice. Santana wasn't with me and I could feel how weak this had made me feel all over again._

_The air changed next to me. I can hear the animals in the forest and the breeze was as present as it could be. Charlie was next to me, we've received our last power and I can feel Santana close to us. We're going to find her. I moved my head to the left to prevent the images I knew were coming next. I felt useless; I was ready to end all of this. _

_I collapsed and watched the translucent spark in the palm of my hand. "Who are you?" She whispered and my world crashed again. _

The process was almost done. I knew what was happening… Before I knew it I was back in the room with Charlie at my side and her father looking into my eyes. I turned to look at Charlie but she wasn't moving. "We'll always be your galaxy." I whispered. He had the ball pressed under my chest. "I tried." I said again and pressed myself harder against the ball. "Every part of me was yours." I looked at her face. "You are what makes me happy."

'Quinn… don't.'

"I gave you everything I am, everything I was."

'Quinn.'

"Always and forever. I give to you my heart, my everything, the innocence and love, the times we were and weren't. You'll always have what I was."

I looked at him one more time and turned my face to look at Santana. "You won." I whispered at him. Santana moved slowly on her chair opening her eyes. He pressed the ball in my chest one more time and my sparkle left my chest. I couldn't hear anything else. I was inside the chamber. I looked around and walked to the green wall to my side; placed my hand on it and disappeared.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes my chest hurt like a bitch. I saw her on the floor and he was next to her with a ball on his hands. She's not moving and I'm afraid I can't see her breathing. I wanted to protect her but I didn't know how to do this. Instead, she put me to sleep and it broke my heart.

I still remember her; I remember everything she is. I don't know how it's possible but I feel more love for her than before.

I closed my hands and found a sphere in it. I looked at him and he hadn't noticed I was already awake. It took all my strength to wake up, but I'm afraid it's too late. I held the sphere in my hands and threw it at him. The orb hit his face and he collapsed next to her on the floor.

"Santana?" He said and I was now running towards him. He dropped the crystal ball in a corner with the sparkles still in it. "This cannot be happening. Do you…"

I punched him in the face. He shook his head and screamed. In a blink on an eye I was flying towards the wall. My chest hurt more and I tried to stand still, putting aside all the pain I was feeling because of what he just did.

"You couldn't get rid of me."

"This is not happening. How do you remember her?"

My chest was aching and my hands were burning. "What did you do to her?" I yelled and he looked at her lying on the floor.

"I killed her."I closed my fists and the burning sensation was increasing. "Why do you remember her? This can't be happening."

"I will never forget her. I tried playing along so you wouldn't hurt her…" I screamed with pain trying to stand up.

He laughed. "You didn't know she was going to put you to sleep? Santana I think that was the worst idea ever. She died looking at you, thinking you did not love her. Thinking you abandoned her."

I feel like my chest's going to explode. My hands are aching and I can't breathe normally. I turned to my right and saw Charlie lying on the floor. Charlie, she came back too and I-I just couldn't save them.

"Tana," He took a deep breath. "You are going to die in less than three hours." He placed his hands on his head. "No! This wasn't suppose to happen. You are not supposed to love them. They are dead and you will need them." He slapped his head in confusion. "I… this is not how I planned…"

I took a deep breath and my chest exploded in white color. I placed my bright hands on the floor and saw how my white sparkle ran trough my veins.

"How!" He yelled standing up. In a swift movement, I was standing and my hands were throwing spells. He avoided all of them, I could hear him laughing. "Your girlfriend was right Tana. Love is what made her special. I absorbed all of it, and now you can't even hit me."

He closed his hands and a ball was coming towards me. My white sparkle stopped the orb and I diverted the spell.

He was walking towards me now. His hands opened and a smirk on his face. "We can fix this kiddo. We can fix this; you don't have to fight me. We can remove your sparkle again and you'll be okay. You will not die."

"I don't care if I die." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "You killed them." My voice got lost while I said those words and my hands had a three –ball sparkle ready to go. I threw it at him and he avoided two of the balls but the third one hit him on the chest, he flew towards the wall and broke the wood wall falling outside to the green ground. The fresh air hit my face and filled my lungs with much needed air.

In seconds, I was on top of him hitting his face. The river was close by and the water hit the rocks slowly. "Tell me how to bring them back!" I kept punching him as his face bled. I formed another white ball in my hands, he punched my hand, and the ball flew away. "Tell me how to return their sparks!" I yelled at him and he smirked a little. I punched him again and again.

My hands were burning, so I grabbed a ball of water from the river to ease the pain. The water evaporated in seconds and he managed to push me away from him.

His hand was extended and I was lying on the grass. He threw me a black looking smoke and I stopped it by creating a barrier. The smoke covered my barrier and I quickly moved my hands and removed the black smoke from around my body. I don't know how I'm doing all of this. This is a lot more magic I'm used to. I thought I could only control the elements.

His hand appeared when the smoke faded and grabbed me by the neck. I hit him with another spark and he fell close to the river. I ran towards him and he pushed me with his legs as I fell into the water. The water refreshed my chest and hands quickly and I moved my body but felt weird. The pressure in my ears was prominent. My eyes are close and I can hear everything around me. My air is contained in my lungs and I think I cannot hold it anymore. I noticed how I was getting deeper in the river. I moved my arms and my nose didn't feel the pressure of the water, as an alternative I took a deep breath, thinking I was going to choke. Instead, my lungs were filled with air and I was breathing under water. I stood there, immobile. Was this the new power? I thought and kept myself underwater. I could see his figure standing closer to the river looking for me.

I covered my hands, made a ball and threw it at him from underwater. The ball hit him and I jumped out of the water landing on one knee in the grass. He was bleeding badly. He was covering his stomach as I walked towards him slowly.

"I am sorry Tana."I kept walking. I looked at my hands completely sure I wasn't controlling all of this. My right hand was surrounded by electricity and my left hand was shining with my sparkle.

"I thought things could be different." He coughed blood. "But I was wrong, I am using all her love as a main power for the magic I'm doing and it's not enough."

"It will never be enough because you are not the one who felt it." I stood next to him and pointed my hand towards his face. "Now tell me, how do I bring them back?"

"I don't think you can Tana." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and a white light busted off my chest and I couldn't feel any pain anymore.

"You are lying! Tell me, tell me!"

I collapsed in front of him and started to hit his chest with my arms. I saw how my sparkle left my fingers and started flying away from us. I stared at it and stood up, running so I could follow my spark. I extended my hands but I couldn't catch it. The sparkle ran back to the house and I stopped myself for a moment when I saw their bodies lying on the cold floor.

I shook my head and looked at my sparkle flying towards the gold clear crystal ball on the floor. I ran towards the gold ball and held it in front of my face. My sparkle stopped for a second in front of me and I grabbed it.

As soon as the sparkle entered my skin, my chest started to ache again. I sat on the floor with the sphere in my hands. I kept crying and my necklace was burning my neck. I was ready to take it off when I remembered Quinn's words.

"_I know it hurts babe, but… please don't take off your necklace."_

I grabbed the ball in my hands and started to walk outside to where he was. His shirt was cover in more blood and his breathing was desperate.

"Tell me what to do." I said slowly. Taking time to breathe into each word. "Tell me what to do!" I screamed and he just shook his head.

I placed the ball in front of my face and stared at it. I can see all the dead sparkles moving inside the ball. My heart stopped for a second when I saw Quinn's. Her sparkle was the only light color inside the sphere. I turned the ball in my hands and saw Charlie's far from Quinn's. I stood and threw the crystal ball towards the ground. If I can break it maybe their sparkles will live again.

I picked up the ball again on my hands and threw it harder to the floor. Nothing was happening, the ball kept shining slowly. I moved to the side and grabbed a big rock. I struggled for a second because of how heavy it was. Suddenly it was easy for me to carry and I took that chance to throw it on top of the ball. When the rock hit the ball it sounded like it hit something indestructible.

I was desperate now. I wasn't crying anymore and I didn't feel any pity for the man who laid next to me bleeding to death.

I formed a ball in my hands and spin it between my fingers slowly. I need to save them. I _need to_.

The ball left my fingers and hit the crystal ball. The sound of broken glass filled my ears and loads of sparkles started flying to the sky above him. They rounded him and fell above him. I saw how all the sparkles he had killed bumped his skin. The sparkles ran up and down on his body.

He started yelling and I turned back. Right in front of my face there was a light green and orange sparkle. I grabbed them both in my hands and directed myself inside the house. Ignoring all the yelling going on behind me; ignoring how he was dying.

I walked towards Charlie and placed the orange sparkle in the middle of her chest. She didn't move but I could see how the sparkle moved through her body. I walked towards Quinn and placed the sparkle on her chest. The green sparkles brighten the room and my necklace was shining again with their sparkles.

"Quinn, I'm here. Please wake up." I touched her body feeling how cold it was. I turned and walked to where Charlie was and kneeled next to her. "Baby, wake up!" I screamed and tears filled my eyes.

I grabbed Charlie by her arms and dragged her closer to Quinn. I hugged them both and kept crying. They are not moving, they're not responding. I quickly pressed a kiss on Charlie's lips and then at Quinn's.

"I am here, wake up!"

All of the sudden they started to get warm and I smiled, _oh _I smiled, my face hurts and everything. Quinn moved her eyelids but never opened her eyes. Charlie was furrowing her brows and I tried to shake them both but they weren't answering.

"You deserved so much and I failed you, love. I failed you." Quinn said in a whisper and I couldn't help but to smile at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry Santana, we tried." Charlie said shaking her head and crying slowly.

"Wake up, wake up! I'm here this is over!"

They were trapped in their own dreams. I couldn't wake them up. I charged my fingers with electricity and touched them but nothing was working.

I grabbed Quinn's hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. I did the same with Charlie's. Why aren't they awake? Why?

I grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it on top of Quinn's. "Please… I love you."

A burnt sienna sparkle exploded from their hands and they opened their eyes. Their colors mixing in perfection. I looked at them and carried them tightly in relieve. I was breathing normally again and my chest wasn't in pain anymore. Their bracelets were shining bright and their hands were instantly wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said crying on my shoulder.

"You saved us." Charlie whispered in my ear.

I hold them tight and kissed Quinn first. I kissed her lips several times and caressed her cheeks before pulling Charlie closer for a kiss. "I love you; I love you both _so_ much." I said and they hugged me back. "It's over. We can go home now."

Frannie, Lucas, Louise and the rest of them entered the room. They were all bruised and bleeding but everything was okay. Alexandre ran outside to where he was and I looked at my loves again. They smiled at me and I hugged them one more time feeling safe in their arms. I was glad my necklace wasn't burning me anymore and their two sparkles are dancing along with mine.

* * *

_A/N: The interest in this story has been __**incredible**__. __**Thank you**__ for following, favorites and reviews. I saw new usernames on the reviews, keep em' coming. I hope you like the chapter and saw all the action in it. :3 Next Chapter will be Charlie's last hours before the bonding, some Quinntana time and the answers of what happened after this chapter. Everything will be better now, finally, after all this pain I've put them trough, I'm horrible! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I am excited to hear your thoughts on this one. Chapter twenty –three will be the last one, unless you guys want me to keep writing. On the other hand, you prefer a sequel? Thank you! _

_**THANK YOU to Mashedupshin for making a Fanmix of Divide Your Love. It's amazing check it out on my tumblr or here. Thank you**_

_**Mashedupshin. tumblr. **_

_** ive-gotta-gay-go-go-ive-gotta-go . tumblr**_


	23. Ruthless Love

_Thank you for reading  
_

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I stood in front of the sliding door for a few seconds and then opened it. France doesn't feel that cold today, the wind's blowing softly, caressing my skin. I found myself walking on the beautiful green grass and making my way towards a small hill ahead. The wind kept ruffling my hair and my bracelet was shining peacefully.

The sun felt warm on my skin and I could hear birds chirping happily in the distance. A small smile formed on my face as I sat on the ground covered in dandelions.

I took one of them and blew away the little petals. My chest felt calm, my sparkle had its normal shine and I had no worries whatsoever. I think it's the first time I can say I have no worries and actually mean it. Everything feels so different and I'm not used to it. However, I don't feel like something bad's about to happen, I can tell we're finally okay, safe and happy.

"There you are, Sis." I turned my head to the side and found Charlie smiling at me. She had dark sunglasses on and was drinking lemonade. Her hair's short and her orange bracelet matched the rhythm of my sparkle. "Thank you." She said calmly.

I smiled at her expression and she shoved me slyly. "For what Char?" I said with a smile on my face.

"For everything." She replied drinking from her glass.

"Don't thank me." I fixed my eyes to the front and stared at nothing. "How was your date with S? I had felt everything, but I still want to ask." I chuckled and she pressed her head on my shoulder.

"Amazing, as always." She answered placing a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you though."

"Really? I thought you were happy to be on your own."

"It's different," She said tickling my sides. "I love her even more when our hearts are complete."

I laughed. "Obviously Char."

"It's good to be back." Charlie smiled picking a dandelion. "I know I'm leaving at midnight but it's always good to see you and have a conversation with _myself_."

"You're right. I missed you too."

We giggled and took a moment to enjoy the solace of our company. I looked at the sky and nudged Charlie's shoulder. "Let's go to the town." I said and she smiled at me.

"Are we having a date?"

"Yes! Let's go and have fun."

"Quinn, what you have in mind?"

"Let's go."

I stood and she grabbed my hand. I smiled at her choice of clothe, a white V –neck shirt and red shorts. Right then my chest quickly told me who was right behind me. I turned and found piercing brown eyes staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Where are _we_ going?" She said hugging me and placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek.

"We, as in Charlie and I babe."

"Really?" San said pouting. "Are you going to leave me here?" She placed one hand on her chest. "Why?" She said looking at the sky, moving her hands through the air. "What did I do to deserve this? What kind of girlfriends are you two? Frannie!" She yelled and we were laughing. "Frannie Fabray, your sisters are torturing me."

Frann walked towards us with a smile on her face. "You should be an actress Santana you know that?"

"Oh no, you too?" She smiled at Frann, grabbed her by the wrist. "Whatever, Frann and I have a match, right? I have a new badass power and I can kick your ass." Frannie nodded shaking her head. San gave her a turn and walked down to where Lucas and the rest of the family were. "Don't tell me you'll miss me."

She was like five feet away from us when she ran back and kissed our lips. "Take care, I love you both."

"We won't take long." I said kissing her again.

"Okay, don't make me look for you two."

She turned and walked away with that other tall blonde we loved so much right next to her. Frannie caught her attention, and closed her hands producing a small spark around her fingers. San punched her arm when Frann let her electricity collide with my mate's skin. We laughed and San started to run after producing the same bright sparkle in her fingertips.

"I love our new power." Charlie said poking my sides with electricity. I jumped a little and she hugged me apologizing right away. "Everything turned out good right?"

"Yes, we're very lucky, it's not every day a Faunx dies and her mate brings them back to life with their sparkle."

_I walked towards the big silver door with Charlie and Santana next to me. Our Master was standing in the middle of the room with a book in his hands. _

_"I'm so glad you made it, ladies." He pulled us in for a hug and smiled back at my family who was standing next to me. _

_"Santana you are the bravest young lady I have ever met. You fought hard until the end. You did excellent in finding your mate's sparkles." He smiled at her and I held her hand hard in mine. "It's impossible for a Faunx to remember their mate after their spark has been removed from their body. However, you are special. You always were."_

_"You know how you were able to remember her?" Santana shook her head. "Remember when you asked Quinn to put on her bracelet? The night she told you the truth about you being her mate? Well I didn't know about this until now, and I am not even sure yet, but I think it is what happened. Her bracelet marked you as hers and you were then part of her no matter if you loved her or not."_

_"Santana didn't know you were her mate when she asked you to put your bracelet on her. The act was pure and special. That simple act saved your life, saved all of you."_

_I gave her a hug and Alexandre walked closer to me. "Master, when the projection was over and we finally found them in the room. I stepped outside and Santana's father was not there. Did you get to track his body?"_

_"All of the sparkles he had destroyed finished him." I held San close to me and she pressed her head on my shoulders. "I am still looking for him and I know I will find his body and as soon as I find him I will let you know, for when you want to bury him." San took a deep breath and scratched her forehead._

"_Now Santana, I could feel your immense power all the way here. Your new power is Mimicry and you'll have to learn how to control it. You were able to do all that because your sparkle focused in all the powers you might need to use, and so it made it easier for you without really having to control them. Nevertheless, your spark is in peace now and you'll have to learn how to use it properly, but that's something your mate's can show you."_

_Yesterday was a rough day. As soon as we appeared back from our Master place, everything changed. Santana ran towards her mother and we let them talk; For a long time. I couldn't blame her. Everything that happened was unexpected. Santana's father died in hands of all the dead sparkles and even though he hurt us and killed us in a certain way, he is still her father and her mother needs to know everything that happened._

_While San was conversing with her Mom, we went back to our home in Ohio and checked that everything was okay. The house was still the same and our master placed it under surveillance for a week until we could come back and have a normal life. Our Master will send people to school so we can come back and graduate without any problems. We can have our life back. As soon as we go back to Ohio, we will graduate and everything will be different yet great. _

_I felt like all of this was a never ending puzzle, but I can finally say that every piece is falling in place._

"Stop thinking Fabray." Charlie said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I shrugged, intertwined our hands and started walking back to the house. "Okay, where do you want to go first?" I asked and she smiled arching her brow.

"Where are you going?" Mom said standing next to Maribel in the kitchen.

"We're going to the town, we'll be back soon."

"Be careful, and don't eat, we're making diner."

We nodded and my sparkle left my fingers and started spinning around us. When we appeared in town, Charlie smiled at me pointing at the store that was in front of us.

"Come on Quinn, let's cut your hair." She held my hand in hers as we opened the door of the small establishment. After a few minutes, Charlie and I were sporting the same haircut, our hair fell almost at the top of our shoulders; we looked the same again.

Afterwards Charlie snatched my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of us. She set it as the wallpaper and so we kept walking down town.

"So Quinn, tell me something." Charlie said resting her arm on my shoulders. "What are we going to study?"

"Great question what would you like to study?"

"Santana's body."

I chuckled and my cheeks were instantly red. "Um, besides that, Char."

"Whatever you like Quinn, I will support you on anything you pick. However, I do like photography or something that has to do with Art."

"Yes, I love how you think, it's like you can read my mind."

"_Ha-ha,"_ We walked a little more and came to a stop in front of a store. "I think you can be a famous photographer. We can be fancy and shit."

I laughed and stared at the name of the store and a grin appeared on her face. I dragged Charlie inside and she didn't even protest.

"Oh my, we can buy a Camera today and start with your portfolio before I go at night."

She was jumping slyly and wasn't paying attention to the store we just entered. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She kept rambling about how awesome would it be to be involved with art; we could study that as a second profession in Vladern and then graduate easily.

Charlie stopped and stared at the pictures on the wall, I could tell she was amazed at how every bit was covered in amazing designs.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" A young man greeted us and placing a crystal tablet in front of us.

Charlie's smile widened when she understood what we were about to do in this particular store. "Place you hands in the crystal, please." He said and Charlie placed her hand first. Her orange sparkle busted off her fingers and her name appeared on top of her hand. "Charlie Fabray." He read with a smile. "Your turn ma'am."

He looked at my hand and saw how my light green sparkle expanded through the crystal leaving my name on top. "Sisters of course." Charlie nodded extremely quickly. He placed his hand on the crystal tablet and a blue color appeared in the corners. "Okay ladies, I just needed to check if you had your three powers already," He said scrolling on the tablet. "Everything's fine. So tell me what kind of tattoos would you like?"

'Are we doing this Quinn?'

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you think our mate will mind if we-

"I don't think she will mind."

"Sorry, I overheard, but you can always remove the ink from your body, we're wizards." He winked at us.

"Come on Char. I can feel your excitement; just give me the green light."

"Let's do this!" She said pulling me towards the counter. "I know what I want already." She picked up a blank paper and a pen and wrote down what she wanted. The guy held it on his hands nodding.

"What font would you like?" He said placing the tablet in front of us.

I smiled at Charlie and picked a font for her. "I love it," Char said hugging me. "You're perfect sis."

"Do you think this will work? I mean, we are, you know." I shrugged. 'We are the same person.' I said to her telepathically.

'Let's try it. I mean you like what I want?'

'I'm sure I'll like whatever you chose.'

'I know we share the same heart, but don't you want to see it?'

I shook my head and the guy looked at us weird after motioning his hand over the tattoo area.

Charlie sat on the chair, she was somewhat nervous, but the excitement and happiness were bigger. "I thought you were a chicken Sis." I said scrolling the fonts in the tablet.

We figured out what was the name of the guy who was going to tattoo us, and he was fascinated by the two of us. He smiled as he started disinfecting Char's area. "Okay, this might hurt a little. You want me to put you under a spell so your mate won't feel anything." Charlie nodded and he placed the small machine on top of Charlie's inner bicep before releasing a blue spark.

"That is so _gay_ Char." I laughed and she stuck out her tongue. I sat next to her and extended my left arm to see if the tattoo was also going to appear on my body.

"Ready?" He said and placed the needle on Charlie's arm starting to trace what Charlie had asked for. I smiled a bit relieved when I noticed it wasn't appearing on my skin.

"Perfect!" I said and Charlie closed her fist and I did the same. I started to rub myself on the area where her tattoo was being done and she smiled at me with an apologetic look. "It's okay." I said quickly and the guy smiled at us.

"So you guys have a female mate?"

"Is that obvious?" Charlie said chuckling at him and then her face softened.

He chuckled as well and kept on working on her tattoo. "Well your sister said your tattoo was gay, so I figured."

"Good point." I said caressing my arm, it don't hurt hurt, but it bothers me a little.

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world." Charlie said and he nodded agreeing with her.

"Yes, I think the same of my wife." We laughed and he removed the needle from her skin. I quickly moved closer to see his creation on Charlie's arm and smiled widely when I read the words on her skin.

"It's perfect!" She moved her arm towards me and I felt my spark shining bright. I looked at her face and she was smiling hard. I scratched my inner bicep and looked at her tattoo again. Carefully, I placed a kiss above her swollen words and she winked at me. Charlie jumped on him giving him a well deserved hug. "You nailed the font, dude."

He hugged her back being extra careful on touching Char's arm. He placed an antibiotic and covered the swollen area.

"Now wash it well with soap every single day." He said giving her new cloths to cover her tattoo.

'I don't think I'll need those precautions, I have like ten hours left here.'

"Or," I brought my fingers to her bicep and caressed her skin. My light sparkle left my fingers and her tattoo was perfectly healed. "We can accelerate the process."

"Well, that helps too." He laughed. "You could be useful here young lady."

He winked at me and I sat on the chair removing my shirt, staying in nothing but my bra. I whispered what I wanted to his ear and he nodded.

"Are you sure that's where you want yours Quinn?" I nodded and she placed her hands on her head. "It's gonna hurt like a _bitch,_ I hate you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that area hurts because it's on top of the ribs. It will look cute though. Same font?"

"Yes please." Charlie answered covering her head with her hands.

'Stop being a drama queen.'

He disinfected the area before starting tracing each letter under my bra. I saw Charlie's hand running up and down her side. I closed my eyes and stared at the ceiling. She was right, it hurt like a bitch, no, it hurts more than a _bitch._

"Oh man." Charlie said and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, my sister is exaggerating a little." I took a deep breath and focused on something else besides my aching side.

"So, are you those types of twins that can feel each other's pain or emotions?"

"Sadly." She quickly said pacing trough the store. "Im joking Fabray."

"I'm almost done." He said and I let out a breath. It hurts more every time, and I have to admit it's not pleasant. "You're pretty strong then, two tattoos in less than fifteen minutes." He said looking at Charlie who had her white shirt up and was looking at her side on a mirror. "Done."

Char breathed in relieve and stepped closer to take a look at my tattoo still pressing her hand to her side.

"It's beautiful Quinn."

He handed me a mirror and I smiled at how beautiful it looked. Charlie pressed her fingers on top of my side and healed my skin.

"I'm glad you liked them. Now if your mate does not like it just use a simple spell. It's on the books."

"I'm sure she'll like it."

"Yes Sir, she likes everything about us."

I looked at Charlie and she arched her brow. "Spit it Fabray."

"Let's get another one."

"Not on the ribs." Charlie said shaking her head.

"Listen, I want your color and San's."

She smiled, "Where you want them?"

I opened my left hand and motioned at my ring finger, showing the amount of skin I wanted covered. "Here."

We turned and told him what I wanted. He grabbed white ink and traced a thin line on the side of my ring finger horizontally, from the inside of my hand towards the knuckle. He dipped the ink in orange color and traced another thin line under the white one. Finally yet just as important, he traced my color. The three lines looked beautiful in my skin and Charlie loved them, so she placed her hand in front of him and he did the same on her finger.

We said our goodbyes to him and walked down the street to get our new professional camera. Once we got the camera, I started taking pictures of Charlie. We walked towards the fountain of sparks and took some more pictures of us.

"Q?" I remove my face from the camera and stared at Charlie. She never called me like this before.

"What's going on? Is everything's okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I- um I just want to let you know that I love you and you really look great doing that." She pointed at me. "Doing this." She started walking towards me. She grabbed the camera and turned it to me, snapping a few pictures while she did. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Our Master didn't tell me if coming back was a onetime thing and so, I want to remember this day. I want us to remember."

Charlie hung her arm on my shoulder and turned the camera towards us. We smiled and acted silly for a few minutes for the lens.

I gave her a hug and went through the pictures as we picked our favorites.

"I'll put this one in our room. When we move with San." In the picture, you can see Charlie kissing my cheek as I was doing the same looking upfront.

"Deal." Charlie said smiling.

She put on her glasses and I took a picture of her as fast as I could. She extended her left hand trying to cover the lens but the picture was taken already.

"Oh my, what a cute photo of badass Char."

I showed her the picture and she moved the camera away from my face.

"Thanks for the tattoo Charlie Fabray."

"No problem, _sis."_

I zoomed in the picture and read the words written on her inner bicep with a typewriter font.

_Destiny was written _

_On my heart_

"Do you think she'll like it?" Charlie said looking at her tattoo with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, she'll love it. Besides that tattoo represents what we are. You're like the most beautiful and lovely punishment someone can ever receive. Your half heart shared what we're supposed to live trough. It's destiny Sis." I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yours looks amazingly sexy." She winked at me. We held hands and started walking across the street.

"My tattoo represents what we are with San."

"That's why it's _so_ beautiful."

We walked down the street silently. We stopped in a shop and got a little bracelet for San. It has two simple leather chords. Each one of our spark color.

After that, we appeared home again, everyone was ready in the kitchen ready to eat in the big table, except for San and Frannie.

"Hey Mom, where's our girl?"

"You're late; we almost start without you two. What were you doing in town?"

Charlie laughed taking the camera on her hands and taking a picture of her.

"We went shopping, we got tattoos and we bought something for Santana."

"You did what?" Mom said walking closer to Charlie.

"We got something for Santana."

"No, you know what I meant Charlie Fabray."

"Charlie got a tattoo Mom." I said laughing and Char punched my arm. 'Right, here I am to get you out of trouble.' I laughed and Char shook her head.

"Whit whose authorization you-

"Mom Charlie's leaving, and you know she's a '_badass_' girl. Plus you never said something when Frann got hers."

She arched her brows and shook her head. "That's because Frannie was twenty years old, not eighteen like you two."

"It's not our fault that our powers came earlier than hers," Charlie walked closer to Mom and hugged her. "And in three months we will be nineteen and it's not like we did it illegally, we placed our hands in the tablet and everything."

"Well," Mom laughed, she could never resist Charlie's charm. "At least let me see it." Charlie extended her arm and instantly Moms arms were around Charlie's body. "It's beautiful Charlie."

"My Charlie is beautiful Judy." San said walking close to Mom with Frannie by her side. "Oh, I like the haircuts mis amores, you look gorgeous."

"I know that Santana." Mom pressed a kiss on Santana's forehead and walked away to the table. "Now, we are not going to wait for you, I'll give you five minutes."

I smiled at Frannie who had her eyebrow a bit cut up, there was a little blood coming out. I threw her a spark and her cut was healed. "Thanks!" She said walking towards Lucas.

"Hey! You did not just heal her. That was her punishment, I won the battle and it was only fair that she kept the shame with her."

I laughed and pulled her out to the backyard.

"I missed you." She held both our hands in hers. "I couldn't feel you for a moment and I got scared. Frannie took advantage of the situation and cut my arm with a stupid spell."

"Sorry, we protected ourselves from sharing pain with you."

Charlie walked closer to her and placed her arms slowly around San's neck.

"Were you fighting?" She turned her head towards Charlie's left arm and saw the words engraved on her skin. "You- Is this rea- love this. I love you." She kissed Char's lips slowly and my bracelet shined bright. After she finished kissing Char we showed her our fingers and she jumped with emotion, I was glad she really loved them.

We finished eating and played a few games. We recorded a few videos with the camera and time betrayed us. It was almost midnight and we were having fun.

It was time for ours goodbyes. After another chat with our Master, he said Charlie could come back whenever she wanted, but she couldn't stay, my heart needs to be complete most of the time.

"Don't worry Quinn; I'll be here with you." I hugged Charlie tight and she pressed her hand where my tattoo was. "Thank you for everything."

I cleaned my eyes and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon Char."

She ran towards Frann and tackled her. Frannie was crying but she wasn't devastated like the first time the bonding happened. "Remember what I've told you." Frannie said and Charlie smiled at me.

"Yes, Quinn will do a great job."

I didn't know what they were talking about but I smiled anyway.

"Hey, come on don't cry." Charlie said to all of us. "What if I come back on our birthday?" Everyone nodded and San hugged her from behind. My bracelet shined brighter than ever that night. The clock was ticking and Charlie hugged me once again.

"Her absence of color kept my heart safe." Charlie whispered. "You know she'll love it, right? I am proud of you Quinn. Always."

I hugged her again. "She'll love it. Love you Sis."

"Love you more dork."

San grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. The light started to shine above her and my body was covered in spark. It was happening.

I melted in San's arms as soon I felt her lips caressing mine. Charlie was happier than ever, and our bonding felt stronger, stronger than the first time.

I chuckled and San's smiled against my lips. "Hey there you two."

"Hi baby." I pecked her lips, as a whole this time and she looked at my left arm. Words that were written perfectly had disappeared as soon I kissed her again. "We're here babe." She pressed her forehead with mine and saw no trace of the tattoo that laid there before Charlie and I merged. "I know Q. I love you."

"Okay, who wants to play another game?" Dad said and we went back to what we were doing. Although without Charlie, physically there it felt a little less bright.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I covered my mouth yawning. Quinn was taking a shower and I was looking at all the pictures in her camera. My back was rested on the beds headboard and my necklace is shining slightly under my shirt. I laughed like a million times looking at these pictures; I love how silly they looked. I truly love my girls.

These past day had been... I don't even have a word to describe all the pain and happiness I felt yesterday and today when I was back once again with my girls. Mom couldn't believe anything and at first it got really hard for me to tell her.

However, after all, he had caused, I knew he was going to do something to break us apart. Something evil just because he thought it was the right thing to do. I knew there was a reason I didn't tell him about them, and I guess it was best for all of us. But we're okay now and what's past is past.

I flicked my finger on the touch screen of the camera and there was a video of Frannie and Charlie singing Taylor Swift. I smiled and played the next video that was taken a few hours ago.

_"You're a cheater! I hate you!" I smiled at how Charlie was frowning. _

_"Charlie don't be such a hater, just pay me!"_

_"Why? We've always had this fight Frannie. Quinn don't play monopoly with her. Monopoly breaks up families since 1903!"_

I smiled and kept passing through the pictures. I heard a knock on the door and Frannie opened the door slowly.

"Hey loser, is Quinn here?"

"She's in the shower." I smiled at her and she entered the room.

"Okay thanks."

She walked towards the restroom and opened the door. I smiled and kept looking at the pictures. Frannie walked out of the restroom and waved at me. "Night San."

"Night Frann." The shower went off and I yawned again. It was almost three and I was tired.

Quinn opened the door and walked towards the closet. She had her short hair styled in a tiny ponytail and a few locks of hair were brushing her face. She looked amazing. Suddenly I couldn't see her anymore, she disappeared behind the closet door, and when she came out, she was wearing a simple white dress instead of the towel.

"Hey, where are you going?" I said crossing my arms.

"I just have to give this to Mom." She had Charlie's bracelet in her hand. "It won't take long, promise." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sighed and kept looking at pictures. It might sound stupid, but I can't sleep without her. Not after this, after all this turmoil. I placed my head on the headboard and waited for her. She entered the room walking on her tiptoes a few minutes later.

"Babe I'm still up." I said yawning.

"I'm sorry, blame Mom, _we_ were talking and I lost track of time." She walked back to the closet and appeared back with a long white shirt. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and smiled at me.

"How's that?"

She turned and I could see the tattoo on her left arm trough the mirror. "I have no idea babe; I just know she was talking to me, to _us_ at the same time."

When she turned back, the tattoo wasn't in her arm. I smiled and she started walking towards me. "I get it now, can you come to sleep, I can't sleep without you."

"I can't just yet babe." She grabbed the camera from my hands and placed it on the nightstand. She caressed my face and proceeded to place one leg over my tights, straddling me. "Hey, I've missed you."

I gulped and placed my hands on top of her bare tights. Her skin was soft and her scent was strong. She was close enough to my mouth, so close I could see those perfect hazel eyes penetrating mines.

"Really?" I managed to say. She nodded pulling my head back and lowering herself to kiss my neck.

Her lips were soft and felt incredible against my skin. She took a moment to enjoy everything she was doing. Her lips were exploring my tanned skin and every ounce of sleep I had in me had gone. Quinn took a deep breath while placing her hands around my neck. She removed my hair from the other side and continued kissing my neck.

"Yes, I've missed you." She said nibbling my earlobe. She pulled my hair up and tied it in the back. "You are so beautiful." She whispered against my lips. I tried to move forward but she pushed me slyly back against the headboard of the bed. "So, _so, beautiful." _

"You're not that bad yourself Fabray." I can feel the vibrations of her giggling on my neck and then I lost it. She bit my earlobe and then licked slowly, from the crook of my neck to the end of it. I couldn't control the slight moans that escaped my lips every time she did this.

I started caressing her tights and she kissed me around the jaw line. "Let me kiss you." I whispered and she shook her head. I threw my head back, she was in control, and I couldn't be more- _fuck!_ Quinn bit my neck again and I moaned a bit louder this time. She touched my necklace and pulled it out from my shirt.

"Is it burning you?" She said huskily.

"No, not even a bit."

"Good." She pulled it back inside of my shirt and moved her fingers. My shirt started to get risen up by herself and I smiled. She winked at me and I let my arms up so she could take it off. She blushed a little but it faded away quickly when I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm." She hummed against my lips and I pulled my arms around her and pressed her against my chest. She moaned for the first time and my necklace almost exploded in color.

I bit her lip and she brought her hands to my hair. She dominated the kiss, her lips moving synchronized with mine. We melted into each other and it was perfect.

We filled our lungs with air before devouring our lips again. She pressed her lips firmly with mine but it was a delicate touch. Her tongue and her lips moved in such accord; it was _magical_. By this time, I could not tell who was in need of air anymore. We're both panting and loving every part of each other.

I pulled her back, kissed her neck, and down her chest. She threw her head back; I could see the tattoo in her arm and I couldn't hide my smile. My hand was firmly wrapped in her back while she threw her body back arching her back. I stopped kissing her neck and went to kiss those words printed on her arm instead. She smirked and I saw Charlie in her eyes. I pulled her close to me pecking her lips. She moved forward, trying to reach my mouth but instead I grabbed her chin, turned her face to the side and sucked quickly her flesh. We were breathing hard and our sparks shined bright in between our bodies. She smiled at me and grazed my nose. I had them _both_ and I couldn't be happier.

I scratched her tights slyly and she stared into my eyes. I slipped my hand inside her shirt not losing contact with her amazing hazel eyes once. Her skin shivered at the contact making her close her eyes slowly. I took my time to caress her sides and started pulling her shirt up, I couldn't help but to bite my lips when I noticed she was wearing the hottest black Calvin Klein boy shorts I had ever seen. I tried suppressing my excitement, but it looked too sexy on her for me to actually keep my cool, so I dropped her shirt back and gave her my signature smirk.

"Sorry," She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. "Char's idea."

"I love it." I kissed her more and placed both of my hands on her perfect stomach. She was breathing hard and I placed wet kisses on her neck. "You are perfect." I said and she pushed me back towards the headboard.

"I want to show you something. Charlie and I got... tattoos." I rose my brown and she took a deep breath and moved forward to my mouth and smiled on my lips. She kissed me while her hands gripped her top. Our lips stopped moving only when her shirt blocked out mouths as I took it off her rapidly, and she threw the shirt to the side.

I took a moment to look at her perfect body. She had a black laced bra and a tattoo under her left breast; just above her ribs. I took my time caressing those beautiful words written on her skin.

_Radiant shades of freedom, turned into ruthless love_

I read her tattoo again, engraving each word on my mind. It was easy for me to understand how she mixed those words describing what I am with her; _Our love. _

"I love you." I whispered pulling her in for a heated kiss. She smiled into the kiss and caressed me in way that felt much more intimate than before. I moved my hands down her arms, enjoying the texture of her skin. I stopped at her elbows and she moaned, I couldn't tell if she was complaining because I had stopped or if she was that into it. But it didn't matter because in a swift movement I had taken off her bra and she had managed to do the same with mine. I chuckled lightly and she turned red but never removed her eyes from my chest. I was amazed by her perfection, by her skin, by every detail of her bare chest.

"I love you too."

"You're so_ fucking_ beautiful Quinn."

I snaked my hand around her waist and pulled her down to the bed. Our bodies covering each other perfectly. I kissed her down her chest while her hands searched frantically for something to hold on to. Once she got a hold of the sheets I made my kisses wetter and slower. I could tell her stomach was burning and the heat surrounding us was prominent.

Quinn wrapped her legs around my waist and I could feel how aroused she was. I sucked on her neck and grabbed her breast. Her heartbeat had sped up again, matching mine. I played with her breasts and had to close my eyes when she moaned again. It was too fucking sexy.

I placed a trail of kisses on the valley of her chest, stopped on that incredibly arousing erect nipple of hers, and gave it a few kisses. As soon as I did, she grunted and pulled me up for a desperate kiss.

I smirked and flickered her breasts as she bucked her core towards mine. I needed air, I needed more. I stopped for a second, placing my arms besides her neck. Quinn grabbed my necklace and gave it a light kiss. She inspected our sparkles in it, smiling and trying to regain her desperate breathing.

"You are amazing Santana." She said moving her hips slowly. I licked her neck and kept going down, stopping just above her nipple... I took a good look at her face and went for it, as soon as she noticed I was about to suck her nipple she grunted. She tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me forward. I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it a few times, her moans were driving me mad, I licked her now piercing nipple and she lost it. She kept jerking her hips towards me and it felt like I couldn't take longer.

She lost control and there was nothing more exquisite, I could feel everything she was. My heart sped up, my skin felt sensitive at her touch and my hands wanted to do too much at the same time, I had no idea where to start. But if there is something I know, that's that I have to control myself and pay attention to what I'm doing because I want to show her how much I love her. It's amazing how you can feel so much just by being in the arms of the right person... with the one you truly love.

"San," She said opening her eyes. Her chest rising up and down as frenetic as mine and her knuckles were shite from holding the bed sheets so tight.

I placed my fingers above her boy shorts and teased her. She moved her hips a little harder and moaned lightly. I shoved my fingers a bit deeper on her waistline and pulled those sexy boy shorts off her beautiful body. I smiled at how eager she looked, how much she wanted me to take charge. She wrapped her arms around my back and her heated bare core met mine. Even with me being somewhat clothed, the touch felt like heaven. As soon as I pressed myself harder she growled and a light green sparkle flew out of her fingers and hit my hips, making my undergarments disappear and making me moan shamefully when our cores crashed together.

"I-I, just couldn't wait anymore." She breathed out, dragging her nails all the way from my hips to my shoulders.

I moved my right hand, placing it under her head so I could keep her head steady. I then placed her right leg tightly on my waist and pressed my left hand on her heated core. I teased her a bit moving my fingers on the inside of her tights. She put pressure on the leg that was hanging on my back and I was trying to concentrate on everything that was going on.

"Look at me babe." She shook her head and held my neck tight while she placed a slow kiss on my cheek. "Baby." She smirked at me and fixed her eyes with mine. I looked down at her body and noticed just one tattoo until I kissed her deeply, then both of them were present and my white spark was shining in emotion.

"Ready?"

"No." She held my face close to her and I smiled deviously when I flicked my finger upon her wetness. She moaned loudly and bit my lip with so much force I could taste blood. She hadn't noticed until she sucked on my bottom lip and realized what had happened. "Oh my, I'm sorry!" Quinn placed her fingers on my lips and her light healed them. She made sure I was okay and once she realized I was, she smiled and kissed me gently. In the middle of the kiss she decided to suck my lower lip lightly, the action made me moan like crazy and so I decided to brush my fingers on her clit. I flicked the hard nub and brushed off how hot everything felt both literally and metaphorically, but even if the room had been on fire I wouldn't have cared. I was too lost in everything that was happening.

I moved slowly, loving the way she moved under me. She looked so beautiful and wild. I chuckled and she opened her eyes, trying to figure out what was on my mind.

"What's so funny?" She said almost inaudibly.

"Nothing my love, I love you so much."

I quickened the pace and placed my fingers in the entrance of her core not moving them forward. I circled her area and let my fingers get used to her wetness. I licked her neck slowly matching the pace to what I was doing with my fingers. She pressed herself tighter and I slid my finger up and down stopping on the entrance. She licked my lips and I couldn't take it anymore, I placed one finger in her dripping core. I slowly pushed it in and we both moaned instantly, she was warm and her inner walls pushed my finger in a intoxicating way. I pumped slowly and her breath hitched.

"Oh," She breathed. I knew she was ready for more so I placed a second finger inside her and she bucked her hips, allowing me to have more access. _"San."_

I kissed her neck and sucked hard on her nipples while I shoved my fingers in and out. "Not yet babe." She whimpered but I kept lowering my kisses, with each kiss I'd go lower and lower. I could feel her stomach rising up and down. My fingers kept sliding in and out of her; her moaning was out of control and that was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I was about to tell her when she managed to get a pillow so she could muffle her moans. I quickly focused on my powers and removed the pillow from her head, without removing my hands from her body. I got close to her and whispered: "I wanna hear you scream, babe" While I kept pumping in and out of her with my other hand. Her moans got louder and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Can you just-

I stopped and took a deep breath, her scent was driving me nuts and seeing her up this close, I just, I was about to lose it. I pushed myself lower and kissed her inner tights as she wrapped her legs around my neck. I kept my earlier pace moving my fingers and managed to place myself in a position where I could finally do what I've wanted to for so long. In a matter of seconds I tasted her, her wetness was _maddening_. I couldn't help but to moan at how she tasted. I couldn't describe just how amazing it was, but it was something alright, all I could assimilate it to was to how pure and amazing Quinn is.

Her breathing was uneven and even though I was trying, my hands were not keeping the same pace. I took my time to lick her clit thoroughly and to regain my pace. Quinn bucked her hips and held my head in place. I grabbed her tights and pinned her down to the bed.

"This- I"

I smiled and flicked my tongue up and down, right and left making her hands feel weak, falling on top of her stomach. I grabbed her hand and she intertwined her fingers with mine. She hold on tight as if life depended on it. And honestly it felt like it did, so I sucked harder on her clit and kept my fingers steady in place.

Her walls squeezed my fingers and I knew she was ready. I licked deep down on her center and she arched her back. I held her hand tight in mine and flicked my tongue against her clit and moved my fingers in and out with my free hand and her walls clenched tighter. My chest was aching, but due to emotion and ecstasy. Her legs were shaking and her body was responding at every touch ten times stronger. She moaned repeatedly and I helped her release all the tension in her body. Her eyes were lost. Her left hand was still holding the sheets, while her right hand is weakly wrapped in mine on top of her rising stomach. I could see both of her tattoos, and how bright her bracelet was shining.

She untied her fingers with mine and grabbed my face with so much force she pulled me up back to her face. She was still shaking and her warm of her breath was hitting my neck. "I- that- I love you."

I fixed my eyes with hers and she smiled kissing my lips. This time the kiss wasn't hard or desperate.

It was perfect and pure, like the first time we kissed under the rain. "I love you more."

"No," She pecked my lips. "I love you more."

"Babe, you are not gonna win." I said in between kisses as she caressed my back with both her hands. She lowered her hand and placed my leg on top of her waist. She grabbed my ass and just like that, her beautiful body was on top of mine.

Without time for teasing and no signal of what she was going to do next. I threw my head back when she pressed two fingers straight into my core and started to push them deeper every time.

"_Fuck!" _She kissed my neck and I held her closer to me. Her scent was intoxicating and my body couldn't handle it anymore. "Quinn."

I looked at the ceiling as she kissed me harder. She moved her fingers in an amazing way and I tried to prevent my release like a hundredth times. She moved them with such force, with experience as if she had traced this intimate part of me a thousand times before.

I brought her breast to my mouth and started sucking while she was moving her fingers inside of me. "San, I'm." She moaned. Her eyes are inspecting the way I'm moving with her, and I can see in her eyes she was close.

I removed my lips from around her breast and sucked on her lip hard while we came at the same time. Our bodies shook in perfect rhythm with each other and our chest looked for the non –existing air around us.

Quinn moved slowly and kissed my lips, then moved to kiss my nose and then my neck. I caressed her warm skin and pressed my nose into her neck. I placed a few kisses on her pulse point and then our eyes met. Locks of blonde hair were falling in front of my face and I slowly pulled them behind her ear. We stared at each other for a while, saying everything our bodies couldn't express because of our uneven breathing.

After a few smirks and chuckles, we were breathing normally again and she grinned widely at me.

"That was amazing!" I said and she buried her head on my chest, I could feel her warm cheeks on my skin.

"I love you." She kissed my chest and then stared into my eyes. "You are so beautiful, so perfect and so mine."

"You're right my love, always and forever." I covered her flawless body with the bed sheets and she placed her head on top of my chest.

We laid there for what seemed seconds and years all together. Every time I'm with her time feels like it stops and goes faster. She makes everything feel less bad, she makes everything feel that much better. Silence filled our minds with sweet promises of never ending tomorrows; tomorrows that would be filled of laughter and tenderness. I couldn't help but to smile when I thought about how bickering would probably be a pretty big part of them too.

Nonetheless being by her side was the only thing that felt right. Our love was meant to be _one_, our hopes were meant to be thought by two and done by one united soul. Everything was right in the world, everything was better than any fairy tale one might come up with. But how couldn't it be with this beauty by my side. Our feelings are mutual and sometimes it's incredibly hard to believe I'm this lucky, but I am. Life finally feels like it's worth living, with no regrets, life finally feels like a never ending adventure... I guess it's true that which is said about how life is only as good as the people who you fill it with.

Well I had the best of the best, and I'd protect them till the end of times.

"Can we try it again?" Quinn whispered bringing me back from my thoughts; her words heavy with sleep.

"Yes babe, now sleep," I whispered back massaging the scalp of her head playfully. "Everything's going to be okay, I'll be here every morning for the rest of our lives." She nodded tightening her arms around my body. Her bracelet shined bright trough the sheets and she kissed my neck. I looked at my chest and grabbed my necklace and saw the three sparkles dancing slowly inside. I knew everything was going to be alright. "I love you." I said slowly in a whisper. I smiled when I felt her slowly breathing on my chest. I moved my head slowly to the side and to see her beautiful face. She smiled and I pecked her lips slowly.

My future couldn't be more clear with her next to me. It's what you do in the present that will redeem the past and thereby change the future. I was right; this was nothing but the beginning of many years of happiness. Many years that I can confirm that destiny made the perfect move for _me_ to win the game.

After all,

_There's a beauty on my side; a queen that rules my heart._

_Fin_

* * *

_I thank you for sticking until the end. Thank you for all your support, followers, favorites and** Amazing reviews**. A special thanks to the ones who reviewed the story chapter by chapter. Sorry for the typos and I want to thank my betas! ( Sim, D and my sis )Thank you again for letting your imagination fly next to mine. It has been amazing writing Divide Your Love. Some of you asked for a sequel, and honestly, I can't wait to keep writing my magical world and share it with you! :3_

_Based on what you read in this chapter, please let me know what will you like to see in the sequel. Will you like them to have any interaction with the gleeks?_  
_Quinn will go to Vladern and they will live their normal live and everything that comes with college and a steady relationship. My Faunx world has plenty of things that need to be discovered ;) Thank you for everything :') I have another none magical story that I share with my best friend. Its called As If Love Were Enough. (We will update SOON!) if you want more Quinntana!_

_For those who liked Chartana interactions, I can always write a one shot with whatever you like. ;) just let me know. I hope you loved this chapter. I cannot thank you enough for your support on this story. Please accept this hug and a kiss on the forehead. ^.^ **Thank you again and drop me your last review.**_

_With love, Alex  
_


End file.
